


UNDERCLASS (Original Story)

by Cat2170, GioGioStar, LunaMotou, saturnwonder, Vienamarie



Series: UnderClass [1]
Category: UnderClass - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Feels, Hentai, Light BDSM- Biting, M/M, Many different kinks, Mention of Minor Character Death, Monster Heat, Physical Abuse, Vagina Sex, Verbal Abuse, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 104,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2170/pseuds/Cat2170, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMotou/pseuds/LunaMotou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnwonder/pseuds/saturnwonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienamarie/pseuds/Vienamarie
Summary: In this AU Sans and Papyrus are NOT RELATED, but classmates who fall head over heels for one another. Papyrus is a popular Soccer Jock while Sans is the Bookworm Nerd who begins to tutor Paps in math so that he could keep playing, being the star player to send their school to the Championships after many years. Things are going great until a hacker shares some personal pictures with the entire school that not only tests their relationship with each other and their friends, but their personal limits. Can their love for each other keep them from hitting rock bottom?This is the UnderClass AU started by the brilliant nasty-bones ((http://nasty-bones.tumblr.com/)).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that there are MANY MANY steamy SEX SCENES and that this fiction is for 18+. Also note that we have the boys test out different kinks such as stuffing, BDSM (soft), as well as others. PLEASE BE WARNED.

“Again…?”

Sans didn’t need to have his glasses on to see that his desk had been scribbled on. Closer inspection, however, revealed that these were not the typical insults.

Instead of “nerd” and “dork” and “loser” on the surface of the wood, it read things like “cocksucker” and “twink”. In big, bold writing was the word “faggot”.

This was new.

This was…

Bad. Sans clung tighter to his messenger bag and forced his breathing to steady.

It’s not like he had friends to blabber to, so there was only one reason people were writing such vile things when they hadn’t before:

Papyrus was telling people they were having sex.

But why? Sure, sometimes the tall skeleton poked fun at him for his title in high honor roll and ranking number one in the class, and sometimes Sans told him to buzz off and talk to him when he could score better than C+ on a test, but it was all in good fun!

Or, he’d thought it was. Maybe their relationship didn’t mean what he thought it did.

Against his will, Sans’ vision blurred. He took off his glasses and sat down at the graffiti desk to scrub tears from his eye sockets. A quiet sob left his mouth and echoed in the empty classroom, but it made enough noise to attract the attention of the aforementioned skeleton.

Papyrus turned and strode into the empty classroom. He’d been about to head home since the school day was over, but figured he may as well stop to make sure Sans didn’t lag behind and study the hours away like a dork again. He really needed a social life. Maybe once summer began he would show him how to be less of a bookworm and more of a partier.

He was three strides into the room with that typical cocky grin on his face when he froze.

Sans was hunched over at his desk, which wasn’t new, but instead of his nose being buried in a textbook, it was hidden in his hands.

He was crying.

The smile vanished from Papyrus’ face and he was crouching next to the smaller monster in an instant.

“Sans?” He said, making the male flinch and look up. Tears were steadily running down his face and the taller skeleton wanted to kiss them away. “Sans, what’s wrong?”

“P-Pap?” Sans stammered and hated how pathetic he sounded. He even cried like a nerd, good gravy. “Sh-shouldn’t you be halfway home by now?”

Papyrus took Sans’ hands in his own. “What’s wrong, Sans?” He repeated. It was then that the scribbles on the desk caught his eye, and he turned to see the vulgarity etched into the surface.

Nothing but occasional sniffling from Sans filled the silence for a few moments. Papyrus increased his grip on the other’s hands and looked at him fiercely. There was anger there. Papyrus didn’t get angry like this, ever.

“Who did this?”

Sans blinked, another tear rolling down. The other skeleton brushed it away with his thumb and the sensation made him feel a little calmer.

So Papyrus hadn’t sparked this act - at least, not on purpose. Their relationship wasn’t just for shits and giggles. The thought was warming to Sans, and despite the harsh words in the wood, he felt less alone.

“I don’t…I don’t know who did it.” He admitted.

“I think I do.” Papyrus scowled. He straightened and used the hand still holding onto Sans’ to pull him from his seat. “And tomorrow, Undyne and Mettaton are getting an ass beating.”

The taller monster smiled down at Sans, taking his glasses and sliding them back into place on his head.

“C’mon,” he said, “don’t cry. It doesn’t look good on a nerd like you.”

Sans’ expression softened. He smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Thanks.”

“You want me to walk you home?” Papyrus asked concern dripped from his voice.

Sans shook his head quickly as he felt himself fluster a bit, “No I’ll be fine. We’ll see each other tonight?”

“It’s the weekend; I’ll sneak over after my old man is asleep. Just keep the window open.”  
Papyrus smirked as he leaned closer to Sans, kissing him softly. Sans felt himself press closer into the kiss. He still couldn’t understand it. He was just a silly nerd. He was busy reading things about string theory or a classic novel, while Papyrus would probably think that string theory had to do with string cheese and a classic novel was what the girls were reading right now. So why was he interested in him? Papyrus could have anybody he wanted. Papyrus had a group of girls that he could have easily been with. But instead, they were secretly dating.

“Sans, be safe,” Papyrus whispered as he broke away from the kiss.

Sans felt breathless as the only thing he could do was nod slowly. He watched as Papyrus walked away. Sans knew that Papyrus was going to go off at Undyne and Mettaton. Although Sans wasn’t so sure it was them that did this. He couldn’t say it was them, though because he really didn’t know anybody all too well. Sans looked down at the graffiti-covered desk and sighed. He was just going to get it cleaned when school started up after the weekend. He was too drained to even deal with it.

Sans started out of the classroom, for the first time, he just wanted to get out of school. The school was normally one of his favorite places, but now, it was starting to become a prison with the stunt that somebody did with his desk. He was so close to getting out of the school. Just twenty more feet and he could get home.

“Yo, homo!” Sans froze in fear as he heard a voice.

Sans slowly turned around seeing a group of girls. One of them he recognized, although he couldn’t remember her name to save his own life. He only remembered her because, for last Halloween, she had her boyfriend at the time wear a leash and collar while she took him throughout the town.

“You’re causing a lot of problems.” one of the girls hissed.

“I’m just trying to go home,” Sans muttered, looking down at the floor.

“Yeah right.” another girl laughed.

Sans didn’t like this. Somehow they had surrounded him. He really didn’t want to deal with this and he was already regretting his decision in not walking home with Papyrus. If Papyrus was here, they wouldn’t be doing this.

Sans let out a sudden whimper as he felt one of the girls push him from behind. There was no way he was going to be able to beat up a girl, let alone a whole group of them. “Please, I don’t want any trouble.”

“Yeah right, you fucking fag.” one of the girls laughed.

“I’m serious. I just want to go home.” Sans was trying to keep himself calm.

“I bet he’s never kissed a girl,” one of the girls chided.

“Bet the slut kissed a shit ton of boys.” another laughed.

Sans did not like where this was going. He was trying to find a way to get out of this mess. He was starting to get frantic as he tried to break through them. It didn’t work. One of the girls grabbed his shoulder, turning him as they forced a kiss on him. Sans was desperately trying to break out of it. Before the whole dating Papyrus thing happened, he would have loved getting his first kiss with a girl, but coming to terms with his sexuality, this just wasn’t right for him. He was freaking out internally, begging for them to leave him alone.

“What is going on here,” Sans let out a sigh of relief.

“Ms. Toriel. Oh nothing, we were helping Sans. He had something on his face.” one of the girls lied smoothly.

Toriel looked at the group carefully, then looking at Sans, “Is it true?”

Sans looked at the ground before nodding. If he told the teacher what was really going on, he was going to get it worse later on. At least with them getting caught in the middle of it, they would back off for a bit.

“Sans, are you sure?” Toriel pressed him.

“Yeah. If it’s alright, I’m just going to head on home,” Sans spoke quickly before walking rapidly to the door.

As soon as he opened it, he just started running. He wanted to run away from that situation as fast as his legs could carry him. Were they the ones that wrote that stuff on his desk? Or did somebody find out he was gay and he just became a bigger target? It didn’t matter at this point. He would have to deal with this later. He really just wanted to get home and away from this giant mess.

Once Sans felt that he was far away from the school, he sat down near the road. He had a bad habit of just stopping at random spots when walking home just so he could catch up on a really good book. And right now, he was reading a novel that he just couldn’t put down. He needed to know what would happen next, especially since he knew that later on tonight, Papyrus was going to sneak over and he knew without a doubt that he was not going to be reading about the epic adventure that was written in the pages he had his nose deeply buried in.

Suddenly, Sans felt something hit his head. He quickly looked up seeing the same girls that had just cornered him throw a nice cream at him, one of them, he heard scream the word “Fagot” as the whole group laughed. Sans felt his eyes burn as tears began to stream down. He had never been so humiliated in his life. He felt a wave of a mixture of emotions. Anger, embarrassment, anxiety. But at this moment, the strongest feeling he had was hate. Not for them, but for himself.

“Fuck me, right?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Papyrus was off chewing out Undyne and Mettaton’s asses. Well, he was nearly there. He was walking towards Mettaton’s mansion currently, and each step just further angered him. How dare someone try to hurt HIS Sans. Sure he teased him but it was never something mean or rude.

With the memory of Sans’ crying still fresh in his mind Papyrus approached the gates of Mettaton’s mansion. The guard recognized him and let him through. Papyrus slammed open the front doors of the mansion and growled.

“METTATON!” He shouted angrily.

“Oh, Papy darling! What a pleasant surprise,” an overly flamboyant voice called from the main staircase. There was Mettaton, dressed in the latest fashion and smiled flirtatiously towards Papyrus, to which he fought to roll his eye sockets at him. Mettaton always flirted with him, and other popular kids at school, but his heart belong to Sans, his nerdy smol boyfriend who he just adored.

“What brings you he–,” Mettaton started to ask before he was grabbed roughly by Papyrus and slammed up against the nearest wall. “Papy! Oh my, if you wanted to be rough–,” he started to say before Papyrus interrupted him.

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT METTATON?!” he shouted angrily, his magic threatening to lash out at the glittery robot before him.

“Do-Do what Papyrus?” he asked nervously. Papyrus never got this physical with him.

“YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID! DON’T PLAY THE VICTIM HERE METTATON!” he shouted. He was livid. How dare he pretend to not hurt his boyfriend’s feelings and humiliating him at school.

……

Anger  
Humiliation  
Sadness

These feelings were what Sans felt strongly at the moment. He was currently unlocking his front door and walked inside to his home. It was a quaint home, he had inherited it when his father, Dr. W.D. Gaster died a few years ago and in his will, Sans had inherited everything. The house, insurance money, but he also got now an empty space. As much as he loved this house… it held some painful memories. He would wake up restless from how quiet it was in the house and he had no one to share it with. When he was sad, he couldn’t turn to everyone. Sure he had Papyrus… but he didn’t like to bother him too much.

Wait. Did he bother him too much? He was certain he wasn’t. Well, aside from Papyrus going off to tell Undyne and Mettaton to back off was certainly something that made his soul flutter and shine. He did flinch as he felt the nice cream on his skull drip down his neck. What a terrible day it was.

‘Might as well shower before Papyrus comes over,’ he thought as he climbed the stairs to the second floor and unlocked his bedroom window and left it cracked. This was how Papyrus would come over. After all, he did enjoy dramatic entrances.

With that done, Sans grabbed gray sweats, his pink house slippers, and a white shirt. He at first debated if he should put on a hoodie but he waved the idea away. If he was cold, he could grab one later. Besides, if Papyrus was coming over he doubted he would wear his hoodie for long. Sans blushed at the thought and sighed. He would feel better after a nice hot shower and if he changed into some more comfortable clothing. He went into the bathroom and left it open at just a crack as he stripped from his nice cream stained uniform and got into the shower. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt the warm water wash over his bones. It was as if it was melting away his stress and sadness with the nice cream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UnderClass focuses a lot on bullying. As we saw in the first chapter Sans was beat up for being different. It will progress from here. Papyrus and Sans also have an intimate moment together which lead to some spicy bedroom time. Sex and angst gotta love it.
> 
> Also, for the next 2-3 chapters the story is mostly written by giogiostar and alltahshipping ((will add them to the co-authors when I get their ao3)). My parts will start showing up later. ENJOY!

“Pappy, darling, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Papyrus felt his anger boiling in him more, “Bullshit, you and Undyne always fucking pick on Sans. I’m tired of it and you both went to fucking far this time!” Papyrus grit his teeth.

“Now I really don’t know what you’re talking about, but I promise you, I don’t know what is going on. Now let go of me this instant.” Papyrus felt Mettaton grip his wrists.  
Papyrus let the flamboyant robot go, his mind still clouded with anger. He felt like he was going to lose it. If it wasn’t Mettaton, then there was also a chance that it wasn’t Undyne either. So if it wasn’t either of them, then who the hell wrote that shit on Sans’ desk?

“What happened to Sans?” Mettaton asked.

“Somebody wrote some fucked up shit on his desk,” Papyrus muttered as he began to pace around in circles, telling his friend what was written on Sans’ desk.

“I think I know why” Mettaton whispered as he motioned for Papyrus to follow him to his room.

Papyrus quickly followed Mettaton, wanting to get to the bottom of this mess. He wanted to find out who the fuck was messing with Sans so he could beat the shit out of them and not see Sans cry like that. As soon as they reached his room, Mettaton closed the door and locked it.

“Somebody sent me some pictures, and damn, are they interesting,” Mettaton said as he pulled out his phone to show him the texts.

Papyrus face blanched at what he saw. He saw those pictures. Hell, he took those pictures. Somebody went into his phone and took them. He felt sick looking at them now. Papyrus had his dick completely in Sans’ mouth in some of those pictures, the last one was a money shot of Sans, his face covered in his cum.

“Shit.” Papyrus couldn’t believe it, “Somebody stole my pics.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Whoever sent those pictures out to the school somehow took those pictures from my phone.” Papyrus was too shocked to be angry.

“You gotta talk to Sans about this. Tell him before he finds out and he thinks it’s you that sent them to the whole school.”

Papyrus nodded solemnly before he started for Sans’ place. He needed to get to him before the pictures got to him.

\------

Sans smiled as he got out of the shower, today was going to end on a good note. It had to, since after school was just so rough. There was no way it could get any worse. Sans had his towel over his shoulders as he headed for his room to grab his book and his phone, suddenly noticing that he had a message from a random number.

He looked at it curiously before putting his phone away, he wanted to go and grab something to drink before he looked at it. With his book in his hand and phone in his pocket, he went straight to the kitchen and grabbed a cup, filling it with some ice and water. Sans casually sipped it as he grabbed his phone, pulling up the message. His face flustered with anger as he read it, “omg liek who dick dat?”

“What,” Sans saw that there was an attachment. Sans regretted downloading the pictures instantly.

He begged Papyrus not to take those pictures. And Papyrus said that it would be fine. He trusted him. Why the hell would he do that? Why would he send those pictures out to everybody? No wonder somebody wrote that shit on his desk. No wonder those girls were harassing him. Papyrus sent out those pictures to everybody in the school. He fucking outed him to the entire world. Sans felt himself sink onto the floor, crying harshly.

He grabbed his phone and called Papyrus. One ring. He really wanted him to pick up. Two rings. He was just waiting for the third ring. He never picked up within the first two rings. Three rings. He needed to pick up now. Four rings. Maybe he had his phone on silent. Five rings-

“Sans!” Papyrus sounded flustered.

“Fuck you. I don’t want you here. You’re a fucking asshole I fucking trusted you!” Sans was crying hard as he spoke.

“Sans, what the hell happened?”

“Like you don’t fucking know?! I told you not to take those pictures! I begged you! But you wouldn’t listen. And now the whole school knows my secret! Fuck you!”

“Sans I didn’t send those pics out somebody took my phone.”

“You should have listened to me!” Sans was shouting, his soul in pain.

“Look, I’ll get it sorted out.”

“How are you going to do that?”

Papyrus was silent.

“Leave me alone. Don’t come here.” Sans hung up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Papyrus looked at his phone as the dial tone rung. “Shit!” It was understandable that Sans was mad and upset about this. He would be too if it was him but what could he do? He couldn’t make the pictures just disappear. So instead he continued to Sans house: if anything he could at least try to apologize or something. He couldn’t live with himself if Sans really hated him.

———-

Sans sat on the floor still teary eyed as he looked at the pictures “Damn you Papyrus… damn you!” He threw the phone down hard breaking it.

Sans thought about all the times he and Papyrus were together. Of how they had held each other and how many times he heard Papyrus tell him how much he loved him. Sans always knew it was too good to be true, to finally have it easy in life. Yea… like he had ever had it easy.

Sans felt himself get up off the ground. He was so out of it like his body was on auto pilot. He headed upstairs and took off his slippers, crawling into bed and pulling the blankets over his shaking body.

He felt the tears run down his face. He hoped that maybe if he just slept it would be fine. He closed his eyes and felt himself drift off as he thought of Papyrus.

———-

Papyrus stood outside of Sans house panting as he had started running there a while down the road. He saw all the lights were off but the window was still cracked open just how Sans would always leave it. He hoped Sans left it that way unless he forgot to close it.

He crawled up the tree near the window and easily reached over and climbed in to see Sans lying in bed the covers over him and a tear stained pillow under his head. Papyrus sighed; he really fucked up this time.

He sat at the desk across the room from the bed and took out a cig. He watched the little skeleton sleep as he began to smoke and thought of how Sans would always nag him about smoking “Heh I can’t believe I’m such an idiot.” Just as he said this he looked over to see the small skeleton start to rise from bed “Shit”.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sans began to stir as he smelled something off. It was smoke. Cigarette smoke. He got up slightly groggy from his sleep. He looked up and saw Papyrus in his room, a cigarette in his hand staring at him. His face flushed with anger as he quickly jumped out of his bed.

“I told you to leave me alone! You fucking ruined my life!”

“Sans, I wanted to apologize.” Papyrus was pleading with him as he snuffed out his cigarette.

“Apology not accepted.” Sans snapped back at him.

“Sans, I promise you, I didn’t send out those pictures.” Papyrus was trying to calm Sans down.

It killed Papyrus on the inside seeing Sans this upset. It killed him, even more, knowing that it was his fault for Sans being in this situation. Papyrus was trying to hold Sans in an attempt to still him. Sans only pushed him away, tears flowing from his sockets.

“Sans.” Papyrus was pleading.

“No, Papyrus.” He was sobbing.

“Sans, please, let me talk.”

“Why? So you can take more pictures and send them to everybody? How bout I do you one better? Take a video and post it online!” Sans was screaming, clutching his chest.

“Sans, I wouldn’t ever do that.”

“Papyrus I told you to fucking delete those pictures!” Sans continued to sob. “I begged you and you wouldn’t. You said it was just for your personal collection.”

“Sans, I’m so sorry. But please, believe me, if I had known that something like this would have happened, I wouldn’t have ever taken them.” Papyrus was finally able to hold Sans.

Sans let out a pained cry as he finally hugged Papyrus back. Something inside him said that Papyrus wasn’t lying. Even though his soul was heavy with grief. He felt Papyrus press his teeth against his softly, Sans let out a small moan as he held him close.

“To make it right, I’ll come out of the closet too,” Papyrus whispered in between their kisses.

“No, you don’t want to do that.” Sans moaned as he began to motion Papyrus to his bed.

“Why?”

“People are major assholes.”

“I’ll kick their ass if they try to write on my desk,” Papyrus smirked as she started to tug at Sans’ shirt.

“After you left, some girls jumped me. One of them kissed me.” Sans blushed as he looked up at Papyrus.

“Wait, what?” Papyrus stopped tugging at Sans’ shirt, hovering over him.

“Yeah, and when I left the school, they drove off and threw a nice cream at me.”

“I’m sorry, Sans.” Papyrus sighed, “You know, if I was with you, they wouldn’t have tried.”

“Yeah,” Sans sighed as he looked at the ceiling.

Papyrus held Sans’ hand, kissing it tenderly as he started caressing Sans. Sans let out a soft moan as he began to feel Papyrus lean onto his body. The pressure over him was nice. It was strange as it made him feel safe, almost as if nothing could hurt him. Sans started pulling at Papyrus’s school uniform, almost as if he was begging for Papyrus to take it off. The taller skeleton smiled as he quickly removed the jacket and shirt. Sans sighed as he started rubbing the taller skeleton’s rib cage, a small smile plastered on his face. Papyrus pulled down Sans’ sweat pants down enough to reveal Sans had created an opening for him.

Papyrus unzipped his school pants, revealing his member. Papyrus took hold of his orange ecto cock pressing it gingerly at Sans’ opening. He looked into Sans’ eyes. They were lust filled with a tint of sorrow. Papyrus knew he fucked up. And he was determined to find out who took the pictures from his phone. It was the least he could to for Sans.  
Sans let out a low huff as he felt his hips move onto Papyrus’s erection. Papyrus let out a low moan before he felt the head of his penis enter Sans. Sans let out a sweet moan as he felt Papyrus go inside him deeper. Even though Sans knew that sex was what got him in this mess, but at the moment he didn’t care. He just wanted to feel something other than shame because of those pictures.

Papyrus could feel Sans tighten around him as he went in deeper. “Oh Sans~” he could tell Sans was embarrassed by how he tried to hide his face “Let me see you Sans”, he pulled slowly at his hands, uncovering his face that was flushed a dark blue. “P-Papy~” This sent a shiver down Papyrus’s spine making him thrust quicker into Sans.

Sans could feel his face growing warmer and warmer as the taller skeleton continued to thrust into him “P-Papy!” He couldn’t control the moans escaping his mouth as he grabbed onto the bed sheets while feeling Papyrus going even further into him. “I-Im g-g-gonna ahhh!”.

Papyrus smirked at the smaller skeleton as he grabbed his hips, going in as deep as he could as he heard the little skeleton cry out in pleasure. He could feel him tighten even more around him, “You came so soon, Sans.” Sans head was reeling at this point but the only thing he could focus on was the pleasure shooting through his body. Papyrus continued to thrust gaining speed with each one. Sans felt the pleasure become sharp and it was now shooting through him with each thrust causing him to voice his thrill.   
Papyrus could feel himself building.

“S-shit I’m a-almo-,” he was interrupted by the small skeletons' teeth meeting his in a hot lustful kiss. Finally, Papyrus couldn’t hold it any longer and came filling the small skeleton up. “W-wow tha-that’s a lot.” Sans felt the pleasure and numbness starting to fade after a few moment as he panted.

Papyrus blushed at the comment and removed himself from him making him shiver a little. “S-sorry I got really worked up.”

Sans blushed sitting up “W-we should get ourselves cleaned u-up.”

Papyrus agreed but before Sans could leave for the bathroom he grabbed his arm and turned him and gave him a passionate kiss, Sans becoming flustered again and quickly covered his face. “P-Papy…” Papyrus smiled and let him go to the restroom finally, he took out another cig. Thinking to himself ‘now who the fuck do I have to kill for sending those pictures?’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more sweet at home sexy times of our boys, and a very unexpected contact! Again written between giogiostar and alltahshipping!!

Papyrus sighed as he finished is the cigarette, getting up slowly for downstairs. He wasn’t going to take a shower yet, figuring that he would give Sans some private time to help gather his thoughts. He really needed to figure out who had it in for him or Sans. Papyrus didn’t care at this point what the reason was. He already knew that he was going to come out. Even if it meant that he had to do it tonight in front of everybody. He was always invited to the big parties in school. He originally wasn’t going to go. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he wanted to just do what Sans wanted to do. Which would have just been watching a lame straight to video movie with very bad special effects and even worse acting, snuggle up in a blanket and have a really hot make-out session that most of the time ended up with Sans sprawled on the couch getting pounded senselessly. But whenever they went to a party that somebody in school threw, Sans would always get stiff. He would act like a cat avoiding a bath as he constantly searched for a way out. Sans just wasn’t the most social person.

Papyrus sighed. He was on the fence about seeing if maybe they should go to the party. All Papyrus would have to do is just kiss Sans in front of everybody, but he also knew that Sans was not the kind who wanted to show affection in public. And he doubted that he was even less likely to do so now with his sexuality out of the bag. Papyrus looked at the floor and frowned. Sans’ phone was smashed to bits. Paps figured it must have been because of the photos.

He pulled out his phone and went to his gallery. He sighed as he scrolled down to the original photos. The first one was of Sans looking up at the camera his tongue lulled out slightly as he gave soft little licks on his cock. Papyrus swiped to the next one, Sans had his dick in fully. Papyrus blushed a slight orange as he remembered how he went crazy fucking Sans’ face when he finally was able to overcome his gag reflex. The final picture was Papyrus’s favorite. Sans face was covered in his cum, one of his eyes closed as cum dripped slowly out of his face and mouth. Papyrus pressed his finger on one of the pictures until the option to select and delete appeared. He pressed the other two photos and pressed the trash can option.

This was something he should have done a long time ago. Those pictures were not worth the pain that caused Sans. Even if he liked them. Papyrus jumped a little as he felt somebody wrap their arms around his waist. He quickly looked and smiled, Sans had his face on pressed against him.

“I was thinking, maybe we can go to this party toge-”

“No, I don’t want to go.” Sans looked up at him anxiety plastered on his face.

“Alright, we won’t go.” Papyrus smiled sweetly, “You sit down and watch some television, I’m going to make some food.”

“No, you aren’t. Your cooking is just as bad as your grades.” Sans laughed.

“I’m hurt. The Great Papyrus makes excellent spaghetti.” Papyrus laughed as he began kissing Sans playfully.

“Okay, fine, make your pasta. It’s actually not that bad.” smiled as he started kissing him again.

Papyrus let out a small groan as they started for the sofa, Papyrus felt his hips instinctively grinding on Sans. Sans let out a soft moan as they knew they were at it again. Sans moaned as he started to take off his sweat pants. Papyrus continued to grind onto the smaller skeleton. If Sans wanted this, he was willing to do it. Even if he had to call his old man and lie saying that he was here because Sans was tutoring him. His father didn’t have an issue with that most of the time since he knew that Sans was a straight A student, and his grades actually did start going up when Sans started tutoring him. It was how they started their secret relationship.

Once Sans had his sweat pants lowered enough, he swiftly started to undo Papyrus’s pants. Sans smiled as he started teasing the taller skeleton, smiling when he began rubbing the orange ecto dick. Papyrus lost it as he quickly thrust into Sans causing both to let out a moan. Sans moans rose in pitch as he began to clutch on the couch cushions, trying to find something to keep his mind from floating away.

“Ah-ha Pappy!” Sans cried out Papyrus’s name as he felt him go deep inside him.

Papyrus let out a low groan as he felt Sans wrap his legs around his waist. It was driving him wild. He felt his hips thrust haphazardly into Sans. With a sudden slick pop, Pap’s dick came out causing Sans let out a small whimper while Papyrus rolled him onto his stomach, positioning his hips up in the air before he thrust inside him again. Sans started crying out his name. To Papyrus, it felt like his name was being chanted by him. How he felt like he was going to lose himself in Sans. He wanted to make him forget about the photos even if it was for a fleeting moment. He wanted to make Sans cry out his name to the point where Sans wouldn’t be able to speak for the rest of the day. He wanted to fuck him until Sans wouldn’t be able to walk straight for a month. He just wanted Sans to feel so much pleasure that the photos wouldn’t matter. He wanted him to know that everything would be okay. He would make sure of it, even if he had to through hell and back. If it was for Sans he would.

It pissed him off that somebody would do this to Sans. Sans was a really good guy at heart. His smile was able to make a dull afternoon bright. Sans was the kind of guy who would give the shirt off his back to a complete stranger if they truly needed it. So the person who took those photos from his phone and sent them to everybody was scum in Papyrus’s eyes. And scum belonged in the garbage.

Sans let out a hoarse moan as Papyrus unconsciously started fucking Sans harder due to his own anger at whoever sent those pictures out to the world. Papyrus felt himself cum hard when Sans came, blue covering the white sofa. Sans felt his body collapse onto the couch, a twitching mess. Papyrus carefully got off Sans, kissing him softly on the top of his skull.

“Rest up, Sans. I’ll make something to eat.” Papyrus whispered as he started for the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sans laid on the couch looking up at the ceiling ‘Crap what am I going to do about all this mess on the couch?’ but the better question was what was he going to do about all the mess with his own life. He sat up to look into the kitchen where Papyrus cooked diligently on the pasta making Sans smile until he started to wonder what he was going to do again.

‘I…this isn’t right I’m making Papy confess and protect me like I’m a child. I don’t want to make his life miserable like mine.’ Sans sat there with a frown on his face thinking of what he should do.

Papyrus made his pasta while focusing intently as he thought of the whole night ‘Man what a mess. When did my life start getting so crazy… yet I wouldn’t change for anything.’ Papyrus looked back to see Sans looking down frowning. “Sans?” Sans didn’t say anything for a while. “Saaaans” he finally looked up and smiled. “Sorry Papy I was zoning on you” Sans stood making sure his clothes were on all the way and came to the kitchen.

“You ok Sans you seem out of it?” Sans smiled up at him “I’m fine really.” Papyrus didn’t believe him for a moment.

After a while dinner was ready, they sat at the dining table, Sans began to eat while Papyrus looked around to see Sans broken phone. “Sans, what happened to your phone?” Sans looked down at the pasta. “I um got a little mad.” Papyrus sighed “Guess I didn’t help with that.” Sans looked up at him quickly “N-no I just…I got the wrong idea... I should have believed you when you said you didn’t do it.”

Just as Sans said this Papyrus’s phone began to ring “Shit that maybe my old man.” When Papyrus answered the phone there was a long silence. “Hello?” After a minute someone finally answered “You want these pictures back and your little boyfriend to be safe meet us at the abandoned hospital near south…alone.” Without another word hung up “HEY! Bastards!” Sans looked at him concerned “Who was it?” Papyrus sighed, “No one…I have to go.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Papy, I’m coming with you.”

“No, you’re staying here,” Papyrus spoke sternly.

“No, that call was important, tell me who was it,” Sans spoke just as serious as Papyrus.

The tall skeleton sighed in frustration. He really didn’t want Sans to get involved, especially when it was his fault for getting the smaller skeleton in such a messed up situation. But he knew when Sans had something set in his mind, he wasn’t going to budge unless if somebody threw logic in his face. And Papyrus knew that he wasn’t the kind of monster that was good with that kind of stuff.

“I think whoever called me just now was the ones that texted the pics to everybody,” Papyrus stated.

“Then it’s settled, I’m going. I want to know why they would do this.”

“Sans, it’s dangerous.”

“No, it’s stupid especially if I stay here alone. I don’t have a phone, like at all.” Sans muttered.

“You don’t need a phone, Sans. Just keep the doors locked.”

“Paps, doors break down. I don’t feel comfortable being here alone. So, either I’m going with you, or you’re taking me to your place and chill out.” Sans muttered.

He knew very well that Papyrus was not going to agree with him staying in his house, especially since Papyrus didn’t get along too well with his father. Papyrus groaned out in frustration as he agreed. He hated it when Sans threw his intelligence in his face. But right now, Papyrus needed to make sure that Sans was safe and sound. So if it meant that he needed to take Sans with him, then what choice did he have?

Papyrus let out a groan of frustration as he went upstairs to grab his jacket and a hoodie for Sans. Papyrus threw on clothes quickly and started looking through Sans’ closet, finding a blue hoodie. He took it out of the hanger and headed downstairs tossing the hoodie lightly at Sans.

“Put it on, I don’t want you getting sick.” Papyrus smiled warmly.

Sans put on the hoodie quickly, he went to the kitchen and grabbed some keys. Both Sans and Papyrus left the house and Sans locked up, stating, “We’re taking my car. Here, you know where we’re going.”

Sans tossed his car keys at Papyrus as he made sure that everything was closed. From what he could tell, everything was fine. Sans quickly rushed to the car and got in the passenger seat, Papyrus in the driver seat. The tall skeleton adjusted the seat and turned on the car, and he was zooming off to the abandoned hospital. He didn’t want to miss the assholes that sent those pictures out. He wanted to catch the assholes over at the abandoned hospital and beat the living shit out of them.

Sans held Paps hand while Papyrus drove. Sans blushed because he knew that Papyrus was doing this for him. He felt stupid being so weak that this was the only thing he could do. And Paps was going to risk his safety to keep him happy.

“I love you,” Sans whispered.

Papyrus choked out a little, surprised at what Sans had just said. He never said that before. He never said I love you. In any other moment, Papyrus would have felt his soul float out of him. But right now, he felt his soul sink. Almost as if Sans was saying out of obligation.

“I love you too, and Sans,“ Papyrus smiled, “Save it for when I kick their ass.” Papyrus fed the car more gas.

~

Papyrus parked the car at the abandoned hospital. He looked at Sans worry plastered over his face. They told him that he had to go alone. But Sans wouldn’t hear of it. He needed to keep his cool as he looked at Sans.

“Please, stay in the car. Don’t come out for whatever reason. They wanted me here alone.” Papyrus whispered as he handed Sans his cell phone. “If something happens, I want you to call the police.”

“Pappy.” Sans whispered as he hugged him, “Don’t go alone.”

Papyrus gave Sans a soft kiss on his teeth, “I’ll be fine. I’m just being cautious.”

And with that, Papyrus got out of the car. He walked to the front, trying to keep himself from exploding in anger. If they wanted to fuck around with him, there was a better way. But involving Sans in this was where he drew the line. But if they were after Sans, then they fucked up because they messed with Papyrus in doing so.

Papyrus waited in front of the abandoned hospital. He saw the car from where he was. So he knew that Sans was safe. He ignored the cold, too concentrated in making sure that he could see anybody who would show up. Papyrus grabbed his pack of cigs, pulling out the cancer stick along with a lighter and lit it up. He needed to calm his nerves. This was just getting too much. He knew that he had been waiting for fifteen minutes. It took him thirty minutes to even get there. And they told him to be here as soon as possible.

Papyrus flicked his cigarette on the ground when it was done, this wasn’t looking good. He heard a car door slam, his head shot towards the direction. It was Sans. He let out a sigh as he walked over to Sans. He didn’t want him out of the car in case they did show up.

“Paps, they aren’t coming. I think they just wanted you out of the house.” Sans muttered.

“Why?” Papyrus asked.

“I don’t know. Probably to beat me up or rob my place? Or they just wanted to scare the shit out of us.” Sans muttered. “But let’s get back; I don’t know how the house is going to look like when we get back.”

“Yeah. Oh, Sans, can I see my phone?” Papyrus asked suddenly.

“Yeah, here.” Sans handed the phone back to the tall skeleton.

Papyrus quickly called his father, voice mail. Dumb ass was probably passed the fuck out. “Hey, I’m spending the weekend over at a friend’s. I’ll get some clothes tomorrow morning.”

Sans blushed brightly at Papyrus suddenly inviting himself to his home for the weekend. He wasn’t mad about it, a weekend with Papyrus in his bed, or on his couch, or on the floor, or on every square inch of that house was just going to be an extremely hot weekend. It was almost as if the gods themselves were smiling favor upon him for giving him such a shit time.

“Let’s go home.” Paps smiled as he opened the door for Sans, he really needed to get back to Sans’ house and see if it was a good idea to take him along.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm sorry for this being 2-3 days behind. I had to work all 4 jobs on Thursday and Friday was 3 out of 4, then Saturday I was doing editing while at the only job I had during the slow periods (not very many). I plan on getting 2 done today and I've already started on the second one for today so yay!! Remember each Chapter I edit between 3 and 4 posts from the trail which is between 2k-3k words per chapter.

Papyrus sighed on the way home they had stopped for a short bathroom break. Sans was asleep in the seat next to him and as he drove he thoughts went back to the call trying to place the voice, but it was obvious that the voice was fake, like they used something to mask their real voice. It still sounded somewhat familiar.

Papyrus pulled into the driveway; he stepped out and went over to the passenger side door picking Sans up out of the seat and carried him into the house. Papyrus used the key to unlock the door, entered, and looked around not seeing anything trashed or even moved. This made him sigh with relief as he headed upstairs and set Sans in the bed kissing his forehead. “I’ll be right back,” Papyrus went down stairs and began to clean up from dinner and wash the dishes.

Just as he was about to put up the dishes he heard his phone ring. He picked it up answering “ Who is this and what do you want?” The voice over the phone laughed a bit and sighed “Didn’t I tell you to come alone? I saw you with your little boyfriend.” Papyrus could feel the rage start to build up in him “Look I don’t know what sick kick your getting out of this but if you keep doing this I promise you that I will make your life hell.” The voice laughed again and before Papyrus could say anything the voice hung up.

Papyrus sat at the kitchen table looking at the time it was about 1 am. He knew it was late and he was more than exhausted but these sick freaks weren’t gonna quit unless someone made them. Just then he got a message from an unknown number but once he opened the attachment his heart almost jumped from his rib cage. It was a picture of Sans asleep upstairs and without hesitation he ran upstairs and looked out the window but no one was there. He looked over at Sans still sleeping peacefully. There was no way Papyrus would sleep tonight so he sat in the chair across the room from Sans and sighed. “I’ll just watch him all night he will be fine in the morning” with that thought in mind Papyrus sat back and relaxed but still stayed stiff at the thought someone was watching them at every move.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Papyrus sat up on the bed, holding Sans close to him. Somebody was in the house and he had no idea how they even got in, let alone how they even got in and out of Sans room. Suddenly, the screen on San’s computer turned on. That startled Papyrus as he got a little closer to it. He moved the mouse to see that it wasn’t accepting it. He tried to type in the task manager command since that was the only thing that seemed to work for him, nothing.

Suddenly, the mouse arrow on the screen started moving, Papyrus was a little surprised as it hovered over a notepad icon. It double clicked and opened, words started being typed without his command.

GRAB YOUR PHONE FROM DOWNSTAIRS… WE AREN’T DONE. IF YOU WANT YOUR LOSER TRASHY BOY TOY TO LIVE YOU WILL DO EXACTLY AS I SAY.

Papyrus face drained of color. This person was a sick fuck. They were hiding behind a fucking computer. But he didn’t know how they managed to get a decent picture of Sans. For the first time, Papyrus felt defeated. He slowly walked downstairs, and grabbed his phone, seeing that he had a few texts from unknown numbers.

TEXT BACK ONCE YOU HAVE YOUR PHONE.

YOU’RE A DUMB ASS, YOU KNOW THAT. I’M NOT GOING TO STAY IN THE HOUSE WHEN BOTH OF YOU ARE IN THERE. YOU’RE A FUCKING IDIOT…

Suddenly, he got a new message from a different number, but he knew it was the hackers.

I SEE YOU :”)

Papyrus shoved his phone in pocket in disgust as he rushed back to Sans’ room. There was no way he could tell Sans his computer was hacked by the person who sent out his pics to the school. He was already stressed out about how shit was going to turn out for him when Monday rolled around. By then, EVERYBODY was going to get those photos and everybody was going to know that Sans was as gay as gay comes. Papyrus kissed Sans on his forehead. He had a feeling that this hacker was the one that took the pics, and he was scared that they were going to force him to do things that Sans was clearly not going to be comfortable with.

Papyrus felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He dug it out and saw it was from the prick that caused this mess in Sans life.

I HAVE VIDEO OF YOUR BOYFRIEND A GOOD TIME. WANTED TO THANK YOU FOR MAKING HIM MESS UP THAT COUCH.

Another text appeared.

I’M GOING TO BED. IT’S LATE. I’LL FUCK WITH YOU LOSERS LATER. NIGHT ;”P

Papyrus deleted all the messages they sent him. He noticed that he was already getting a few texts from class mates of the pictures he took of Sans. Papyrus just wanted to kick himself. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Those pictures were just meant to stay on his phone so whenever he couldn’t see Sans, he could rub one off. They weren’t supposed to be for the school to see him like that. And with how this hacker was going on, it was clear that they had an issue with Papyrus more than Sans. And with those pics, they figured out that Sans was probably the best way to get at him. Papyrus knew that he HAD to keep a clear mind and not rush into his anger. If he let his temper get the better of him, then Sans life was going to be more ruined than either could imagine. And that was the last thing he wanted.

Papyrus held Sans closer to his body. For the first time in his life, Papyrus felt so much determination. Determination to find dirt on his new hacker “friend” and making sure that his boyfriend didn’t know that there was some asshole that recorded them and was threatening to post it online.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Morning came around soon enough without intention Papyrus had fallen asleep holding Sans so when Sans woke it was no surprise the taller one was in bed next to him. “Nnn? Papy?” Sans smiled sitting up, he could tell just by how heavy he was sleeping that he was probably up late worrying about everything.

Sans got up out of bed and stretched a bit “For everything I slept really well.” He headed downstairs to see that the dinner had been cleaned up from last night “Oh Papy must have cleaned it.” Sans went to the couch blushing “Geez I need to clean this”. Sans went and got a rag heading over and using some cleaner to remove the spot, Sans sat down next to where it was and blushed.

Sans thought back to how he told Papyrus that he loved him making his whole face a deep blue “I mean I-I really do” then the thought of Papyrus touching him and kissing him came to mind. Sans thought of how Papyrus would touch him running his hands down his ribs to his hips to rub his pelvis softly sometimes he would touch his soul which was sensitive.

Sans looked down noticing he had already summoned an ecto-dick, he blushed reaching into his pants touching the throbbing member “Ah!~” he began to stroke himself as he reached under his shirt pulling out his soul, he began to lick it “AH~” he placed the soul in his mouth sucking on it as he continued to stroke himself the speed picking up the more he sucked on his soul “Mmmm!~” he could feel himself getting closer and closer. Without warning his soul exploded with the warm soul juice making him become overly sensitive “NNNMMPH!~” letting out a final moan he came all of it landing to the floor with a splat.

Sans panted putting his soul back “G-geez..” he got up using the rag to clean up the mess he had made on the floor, as he looked down he could tell he covered himself in his soul juice “Well better go clean up” Sans headed upstairs blushing at the mess he had made.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sans sighed as he began cleaning up the mess on the floor and on the couch. He just wanted to get it out of the way. Sans was extremely neat, he really didn’t like having messes in his home. If only the huge mess in his life was as easy to clean up as the messes in his home. Sans looked at the floor and sighed; his phone was still smashed to bits. He grumbled as he began picking it up and taking the chip from it. He figured that since it was already ten in the morning, he may as well go to the mall real quick and get himself a new one. It wouldn’t take him more than 20 minutes to get the phone and maybe 10 to get back. He went upstairs quickly, and left a note for Papyrus.

As soon as he was done with it, he gave him a soft kiss before he began to look for the car keys. He smiled seeing that Papyrus actually left them where they belonged. He grabbed them quickly and skipped to the car. He was in a good mood. He got laid, he slept well, and he knew that when he came back, he was probably going to get laid again. This weekend he just wanted to forget about the mess of the person who outed him.

Sans got in the car, muttering in annoyance that Papyrus threw his pillow in the back and had the car seat too far from the pedals for him. Sans adjusted the seat quickly and grabbed the big fluffy pillow and placed it for him to sit on top of it. He found that sitting on the pillow helped him get an inch more to see over the wheel. It was one of the issues he had to deal with being so short. His father told him while he was alive, that he got his height from his mother. Sans was apparently a little taller than her, based on what his father told him. While his father was alive, he was a towering six feet. Sans barely reached five with his shoes on.

Sans started up the car and began driving to the mall. He just wanted to go in, go out, and come back home so he could spend time with Papyrus. Sans was pleasantly surprised that there wasn’t any traffic at the moment, allowing him to reach the mall in shorter time than he normally would have. He parked the car, quickly locking it up, and briskly walked inside. He went straight to his cell phone carrier and started looking at phones. It was a simple flip phone that he was starting to regret throwing at the wall. His father bought it for him about a week before he started high school. Sans had been begging for a phone since he was in intermediate school and so when his father finally gave in and bought him the phone, he was so excited. He didn’t care if it was a flip phone. It was a phone that had a camera, Bluetooth, calling and texting. That was all he wanted.

Sans found a phone, it looked really similar to Papyrus’s. He didn’t want for them to mix it up, so his face brightened as he saw some cell phone charms. Since he was fucking outed, may as well at least indulge in it and get the most feminine charm he could find. He ended up buying five. They were light pink and light blue with stars and hearts. He liked it. He just wanted to enjoy the purchase before his classmates made him regret it.

He got help by one of the employees and was able to turn the phone on. He smiled as he texted Papyrus that he got a new phone and he was heading home. He decided to change his number because he didn’t want anybody at least harassing him on the phone.

Sans stuffed his phone in his pants quickly and drove home, his phone ringing nonstop until he got home. Papyrus was sitting outside with a few used cigarettes around him. He looked like he had just lit up another one.

“Where were you?” Papyrus looked worried.

“I left a note. I got a phone.” Sans smiled as he pulled it out.

Papyrus looked at the huge cluster of pink and blue and laughed. At least he was happy with it, Papyrus was thinking to himself. As long as Sans was happy, he was happy. That was the most important thing.

“I decided that since you got outed, I’ll out myself.” Papyrus sighed.

“No. Don’t. I’m not mad about it. Or at least, I’m not mad at you because of it.”

“I want to, though. I don’t want you dealing with this alone.” Papyrus pleaded.

For Sans, that look was painful. He almost couldn’t resist. But he didn’t want Papyrus to risk everything. He knew that Papyrus had a very good shot at going to college now with sports. And if he came out of the closet, he didn’t want Papyrus to lose that opportunity. Sans couldn’t live with himself.

“Sans, it’s the only way I can make it up to you.”

“No. I’m not going to be the reason if shit hits the fan. If you want to come out, come out after you have your scholarship and you are in college long enough.”

“You know, before I started dating you, I never thought I would ever go to college. I thought I would end up dropping out.” Papyrus laughed. “Like half my family.”

“You know, before I started tutoring you, I was too anal about admitting that I was gay.” Sans smiled as he sat down next to him, resting his head on Papyrus’s arm.

“You’re still anal.”

“You’re still an idiot.”

“And that’s why we’re meant for each other.” Papyrus laughed.

“I love you Pap.”

“I love you too, Sansy.”

They both sat like this for a while. Sans just felt so much in peace with Papyrus. He was right now his anchor in this crazy time. He knew that so long as Papyrus was there for him, everything would work out fine in the end. As much as he liked teasing him, Sans really did love him. He lost his virginity to him. He had his first kiss. He was his first real friend. Papyrus was his first for almost everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES!! Second chapter for the night! I'm staying up a little longer than I should, but I wanted to keep my promise to get two done today!
> 
> Things are going crazy in this next chapter! Alphys is now involved, and what does the hacker have in store for our skeleton couple?

Papyrus was glad Sans was happy and back home safe he was worried that maybe that creep from before had done something. Sans could tell Papyrus was a little stressed out. “So why were you so worried? I-I don’t think these people would be dumb enough to do something in broad daylight right?” Sans did have a point: he was always really logical in these kind of situations.

After a while of sitting and talking with Sans Papyrus decided it was time to head out and start getting some information, “Sans I got to go get my clothes I will be back shortly ok?” Sans nodded and locked the door behind Papyrus like he asked him to do.

Papyrus didn’t like lying to Sans but he wasn’t in a way he did need to get clothes he was just going to make a few stops on the way as into one of his friends, Undyne was the first on his list to talk to she knew a lot of people including those who would want to hurt Sans.

He knocked on her door with no answer. He had hoped she was home. He knocked again and was answered with a grumpy groan “Papyrus? I don’t have time for video games today. I have like a Mountain of work to do.” Papyrus welcomed himself in and sat on her couch.

“I’m not here for that. I’m here to talk about Sans.” Undyne thought for a minute then grinned “Oh yea is it about the pictures? I got those yesterday I didn’t think he had it in him.” Papyrus glared at her in which she quickly shut her mouth “Look I need to know of anyone that would have a beef with me or Sans?” Undyne thought for a moment then sighed, “I need more than that to go off of Pap” Papyrus thought for a moment then added “someone who is good with computers like hacking and stuff” Undyne thought again putting her finger to her temple “well…I can only really think of one person then…” Papyrus sat up “Who?” Undyne sighed and pointed to a picture sitting on her table “Alphys.”

Papyrus seemed confused “What does she have against us?” Undyne thought for a moment “Well she is really jealous of Sans since he’s the top nerd in the whole school plus he got some scholarship she had been working on for months for. She was pissed about it and wouldn’t shut up for a week she swore she would get back at him for doing that to her…Don’t tell her I told you or your dead Bones!” Papyrus agreed to not say a word about it and with that he left.  
He knew where he had to go now. Alphys’s Home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Papyrus grinned as he drove off from Undyne. He was heading over to Alphys home. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he needed to be smart about it. If he went there trying to tear a new asshole at her, Undyne was going to return the favor. And he loved that crazy too much to put his friendship with Undyne at risk. He was caught between a rock and a hard place. He desperately wanted to just drive there. But he needed to think smart about this, for Sans’ sake.

Papyrus turned the car around and started for his place. He was going to go get his clothes. He didn’t want to piss off his old man by parking Sans’ car in front of the house. More for two reasons; the first it being a nice car and the second his place wasn’t in the best of neighborhoods.

After he parked the car a few blocks off of where he lived, he started walking. He remembered playing here so much, days where he would just laze around to times where he would pick fights with the bigger kids. Sometimes he would get his ass handed and other times he was able to beat up the older kids.

As he walked, he saw an old childhood rival. He spat on the ground as he got closer to at them.

Chara had a twin sister that didn’t talk that much. It was strange; when they were younger Papyrus thought that they were both girls. It was only when they were in high school and both made it into the soccer team that Papyrus finally discovered that they were a guy. Papyrus ended up making a huge scene and Chara ended up quitting the team because of the drama it caused. Papyrus always felt bad about it, but Chara would always chastise him.

“Long time no see.”

“Get lost, loser.” Chara spoke darkly.

“Woke up on the wrong side of the bed again?”

“Fuck off, I'm not in the mood to deal with your stupid ass.” Chara shoved Papyrus out of the way.

Papyrus watched as the angry teen walked off in a random direction. Any other day, he was going to beat the crap out of somebody for even acting like that with him. But right now, he was on a mission. He needed his clothes and to get back to Sans before anything bad happened to him. He saw his house and started booking it. He opened the door and was hit with the strong smell of a drunken stupor. He saw his father was passed out in the floor with the TV on, sleeping in a poor of cheap beer and vomit.

Papyrus knew the drill; if his father was like this, he needed to get his shit and leave while making the least amount of noise as possible. If Papyrus woke him up accidentally, he knew he was going to get his ass beat. And he didn’t want to risk messing up Sans’s day. He looked so happy when he showed him his new phone with the tone of charms that hung off it. He was starting to open up to him. Something Papyrus never thought would happen. The only thing that would have made it better was if those pictures were never leaked. He felt terrible about the situation. But he now had a good lead on who it could have been.

Alphys. She had a reason to want to get back at him. Like Undyne stated, Alphys was mad about the whole losing the scholarship to Sans. It didn’t help that Sans was always at the top of the class. Sans always took Alphys as friendly competition while it was clear by others that she really wanted to best him. She, like Undyne, had that competitive glare. And he knew that when Undyne was in that kind of moment, she would do just about anything to have the higher edge.

Papyrus shoved his extra clothes in his backpack and started out. His place was way different that Sans. His house only had one floor while Sans had two. His house looked like a bunch of bums lived in it. Sans looked like a family lived in his. Their homes were just like them, opposites.

Papyrus’s soul was light. He was going to be with Sans soon. They were going to enjoy the day together being lazy and enjoying life. Today was going to be the day that they acted as if nothing had ever happened. The pictures never existed. Sans would pretend to still be in the closet. And there was no hacker trying to get as much shit on Sans to fuck his life over more than what they already have.

As soon as Sans’ house became visible. Papyrus’s soul dropped. The door was violently opened. He jumped out of the car, not even bothering to turn it off. He had never been more scared in his life. He was yelling for Sans. For the first time in years, he could feel tears threatening to escape him.

“Sans… where are you? Damn it, Sans, this isn’t fucking funny? Come out!”

The entire house was trashed from what he saw. There were broken dishes and glass everywhere. Some of the furniture was already trashed. Papyrus couldn’t even see the floor with how much destruction was on it. The tall skeleton jetted up the stairs, praying that he would be able to find Sans. Papyrus opened Sans’ room to see that clothes were either torn and or thrown on the ground, his mattress was flipped off its box spring. Papyrus froze when he saw Sans’ walls. They resembled his desk. Very crude drawing of dicks along with words like fag, homo, and queer littered the walls. He wished that those were the only disturbing things that were written or drawn. He saw written in the walls death threats and taunts.

“Sans.” Papyrus was getting even more scared.

Suddenly he heard a small groan, Sans was pinned by the mattress. Sans looked terrible. He had magic leaking from one of his eye sockets. His bones were either bruised or there was a crack. Papyrus was so thankful that he didn’t go to Alphys at that moment. If he did, who knows how much longer Sans would have been stuck there. The mattress was pinned down on his chest, making it extremely difficult for him to even breathe. Papyrus held Sans close to him. He felt like the worst boyfriend in the world. How the hell could he protect Sans when it seemed to be that all he was doing was making a fool out of himself.

“I’m sorry, Sans. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have left here alone. I’m so sorry.”

“I didn’t see them. They got here almost when you left.” Sans groaned.

“Sans, I’m so sorry, I should have been here.” Papyrus was crying.

“It’s okay, Papy. I’m alive. A bit bruised. But I’m fine.” Sans was cracking a smile. “Besides, an idiot like you doesn’t look good crying.”

Papyrus started laughing through his tears. Sans was trying to comfort him when he needed it more. “Don’t take my line, you giant nerd.”

Papyrus held Sans closer to his own body. He needed to stop reacting without any fear of thought. This could have easily turned bad for Sans. He needed to do this in a more logical way and not let his feelings get in the way. Unfortunately, he wasn’t like Sans. He couldn’t just turn off his emotions and be calculating. He was going to need help. He needed Mettaton and Undyne. He needed them to help him figure out who was responsible not only for the hacks but to find out if they were connected to this bullshit right now. If it was done by some random group, then they needed to find out who they were. He was sure that he was going to have to return the favor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Papyrus placed a call to both Undyne and Mettaton. Of course, it didn’t take them long to come over and unknowingly Undyne brought Alphys. After a while of looking around, they were all shocked to see the mess and the worst part was Sans’ own room. “I-I would never d-do this.” Alphys was nearly in tears seeing it which lead Papyrus to square one again in all this, “So we don’t really have any kind of leads other than there good with technology and can get around without being spotted?” Mettaton had been nice enough to bring over some maids to clean Sans room while he rested in his father’s old room; they were in the kitchen which had been already cleaned. “I’m not where to start guys,” Papyrus sighed but Undyne just smiled at him. “Don’t worry Pap we’re your friends we’ll help you out as best we can and we will help you personally kick the crap out of these guys!” This made Papyrus feel a lot better.

They all sat at the table thinking for a while till Alphys jumped up “W-wait! Is the c-computer i-intact?” Papyrus stood up “Not sure why?” Alphys ran upstairs as the others followed “What’s going on Alphys?” Undyne asked as she and the others came into sans room which was now fully cleaned “I-I can track the IP and find out where the m-message came from!” Finally some kind of a real lead! Alphys began working on the computer which somehow surprisingly survived the destructive force that went through Sans room.   
It had been about an hour whoever had gotten the message there was really good at hiding their footprints. “Any luck Alph?” Undyne asked seeming more than bored “T-this code here m-makes no sense.” Papyrus sighed till he looked up to see Sans in the doorway “Sans! You need to go rest your still really hurt.” Sans smiled up at Papyrus “Well I need to try and help in some way don’t I?” Papyrus frowned he hadn’t wanted Sans to know about the messages on the computer and phone but if they didn’t get this code or whatever figured out they would never get a lead. “Alright, Alphys show Sans.”

Sans read the messages going a bit pale “Why didn’t you tell me about this Papy?” Papyrus sighed and looked down “I was trying to protect you I..I was scared for you” Sans didn’t say anything else and began to type on the computer going to the code that Alphys couldn’t crack “I see what they did here if I just.” He began typing some commands into the keyboard when suddenly a list came up “Y-you did it, Sans!” Alphys looked at the address on the screen and was silent for a moment “um.” Papyrus came over to her looking at the address “Is that…” he looked at everyone. “It’s down the street from here only three houses away.” Sans thought for a moment at who lived there “I don’t know who lives there.” Papyrus sighed “I guess we're going to go find it out then huh?” Everyone got up and began to get their things “Sans your coming to” Sans looked up at Papyrus “really? W-wont I just be in the way?” Papyrus smiled at him “No way we need you and besides there is no way I’m leaving you alone now.” Sans smiled following everyone out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sans was nervous. They were just a few more minutes away from the address. A few more minutes away before they would reach the Hacker’s location. And this nightmare would be over. When they reached the address, they were in shock. Instead of seeing a house, they were met with an abandoned construction site.

“I-I-I should ha-have expected t-this.” Alphys stammered.

“What?” Papyrus asked.

“I-It was too e-easy. This w-was a pro-proxy address.”

“Alph English please?”

“It means that this is a fake address.” Sans spat out bitterly.

“What? How?” Undyne asked.

“Does it matter? This isn’t their place.” Sans kicked a pebble.

Papyrus held Sans close to him. He knew that this was getting to Sans. Even though he was trying to play tough for everybody, Papyrus knew very well that Sans was breaking. And that hurt him. Papyrus hated seeing the smaller skeleton like this. If he could, he would have taken away all of his pain and endure it himself. He rubbed his boyfriend’s back, trying to keep him grounded when everybody’s phones went off. They pulled out the phones, each getting different pictures of Sans either masturbating or being taken by Papyrus, although the pictures where Papyrus was in, his identity was hidden.

Each picture came with the text, THESE ARE STILLS FROM VIDEOS. IF YOU PULL THIS SHIT AGAIN AND TRY TO FIND ME THE WHOLE SCHOOL WILL BE WATCHING IT DURING HOMEROOM.

Sans lost it. He just started crying hard. They had videos now of him. He felt like his soul was shattered. This was never going to end. He was going to be stuck in this mess forever. He just wanted to die so badly because this hacker wanted to ruin his life. He felt humiliated. He felt like he was never going to be happy again. Life wasn’t worth it. It didn’t matter. This person would eventually leak the videos and he would be even more humiliated than he already was. He was already down and this asshole was kicking him harder.

Papyrus held Sans tightly, trying to console him. But it felt like every word- every touch of comfort was unable to reach Sans. The bright lights in his sockets faded. This hacker broke his spirit. Papyrus was terrified for Sans. Sans was just crying about how he just couldn’t do this anymore if the hacker was going to destroy his life. Papyrus didn’t know what Sans meant. If he meant that Sans just didn’t want to be with him anymore, he couldn’t live in this town anymore, or if he just didn’t want to live. All of those scared him.  
Undyne suddenly slapped Sans across the back of his head. Papyrus was about to hit her when she spoke, “Sans, Mettaton and I gave you shit all your life and you didn’t even show that you cared. I know that I haven’t been the nicest to you, but I see you as a little brother that only I can pick on. You’re my best friend’s boyfriend.” Undyne knelt down so both of them were at eye level. “You’re a really smart guy, Sans. And I know that this is just a bump in the road. Look, we’re here for you. Don’t you ever forget that.”

Sans hiccupped as he listened to Undyne; she was right. She and Mettaton were always on him ever since they were little. Sans had skipped two grades when he was younger. When they were in elementary school, they always found a way to mess with him during recess. Everything from throwing mud into his eye socket to putting a dead frog in his lunch box; he remembered how they even managed to convince the entire school that he had cooties and nobody wanted to be around him.

“Sans, we know that we haven’t been nice to you most of our lives, but we’re not horrible people. What this hacker is doing is way out of line. And you are our friend.” Mettaton spoke.

“Ye-yeah. Even t-though you’re my rival, t-this isn’t how I want t-t-to see you go down.” Alphys smiled sweetly.

Sans whipped away some of his tears in his sleeve, a small smile on his face, “Thanks, guys.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was late by the time they had made it back to Sans place, Sans was still worn out and upset about the video but having everyone and Papyrus there with him made him feel safer and less stressed.

Papyrus sat downstairs with all the others while Sans went up to shower “Guys what are we going to do? Really this is all fucked up.” Undyne sat across the room from Papyrus scratching her head “honestly I don’t have any clue.” Mettaton paced around the room “well darling I’m not sure either” Alphys sat on the couch next to Papyrus “Well… I have one i-idea.”

Everyone looked over at her “Well spill it” Papyrus lite up a cig readying to listen “w-well what if t-they were after S-Sans? What if t-this is to g-get at Papyrus?” Papyrus looked at her “what do you mean at me? If they were after me why not just show me in these pictures or videos?” Alphys thought for a moment then looked down “well m-maybe it’s because you c-care more f-for him than yours-self?” Papyrus thought about it for a moment and it all hit him like a train “So it’s because of me Sans is suffering…” Papyrus looked down taking a puff of his cig. “T-that’s not what I-I meant!” Alphys tried to think of what to say but before she could say anything she was interrupted. “Well, who would want to do this to you Pap?” Undyne sat up looking at him.

Sans put on his favorite sweater Papyrus had gotten it for him on their second date it was a gray sweater that had some different names of his favorite books on it. Sans went to the stairs but before he took a step he could overhear them all talking downstairs, “I can’t do this to him if it’s my fault then…I’ll just have to break things off…” Sans could feel his breath catch in his throat as he got down on his knees at the top of the steps “do you really think that will stop it?” Undyne asked as Sans could hear Papyrus sigh “just…just till I fix things” Sans could feel himself hyperventilate as he stood and ran to his room.

Tears were streaming his face as he opened his window. ‘I can’t do it without Papyrus’ If he was going to leave him to try and fix things he would make it easier on Papyrus and just leave himself’ Sans reached over to the tree grabbing it and climbing out, he got to the ground and began to run he didn’t know where to but he just ran till he was a good mile away from the house “I find this guy on my own so they won’t hurt Papyrus”, Sans knew this would only make Papyrus worry about him and normally Sans was more logical than this but at this point there was nothing left for Sans to lose at least he could spare Papyrus and save him from all this still.

Sans had gone back to the site where the IP had been he looked around finding no obvious clue of course but then where could he find things out about Papyrus and get information…that was it! in Papyrus’s neighborhood surely someone would have a good idea as to what was going on heck maybe even Papyrus’s dad would know something, with things assured in his mind he decided that he would go to Papyrus’s home talk to his father and in the morning he would go and talk to other people in the neighborhood and with that he headed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gals, I'm sorry for the wait! So much has happened and now that I'm not working 60+ hours a week I'll be able to work on these more! I also have 3 ways to edit these as much as I can: Microsoft Word, Grammarly, and myself. This chapter uses posts by giogiostar and alltahshipping.
> 
> I present to you Chapter 6!!

As much as Sans was starting to regret his decision in even coming here late at night, he knew that he had no choice. If he didn’t want Papyrus to leave him, he was going to have to do this. Besides, he was going to meet Papyrus’s father for the first time, and he was a little excited. He knew that Papyrus lived in a rough neighborhood, but he didn’t expect for it to be this bad. It scared him. Sans had never been in these kinds of places alone, let alone at night. Every little sound would make Sans jump, his eye pupil turning blue with magic. Whenever he did that, it made him feel slightly light headed. He still hadn’t recovered fully.

“Keep it together, Sans. You can do it.” Sans whispered to himself.

Sans continued to walk, holding onto the bottom of his sweater nervously. He really wanted to find Paps house and figure out who wanted to fuck his boyfriend over. Sans felt his soul was about to pop out of his chest. He could hear a few blocks away what sounded like humans using weapons or monsters using their magic to fight each other. Was this constant for where he lived? He knew that the school they went to, it was a really good school and looking at this neighborhood, you wouldn’t think Papyrus would live here. Did someone sponsor him so he could go to their school? Sans knew that Papyrus would take up odd jobs a lot, although it had been less now.

Sans grumbled as he walked. He didn’t know where Papyrus lived. He had been there before but it was only a few times. And it was always with Papyrus. Papyrus wouldn’t let Sans out of the car for any reason. Sans just wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. He knew that this was an extremely stupid idea. But he couldn’t leave without at least trying.

Sans heard a loud sound, almost as if somebody was going attack him. He just jetted. He was so scared of what might have just happened if he didn’t run. He didn’t care if he ended up looking like an idiot he just wanted to leave so badly. Everything in his body was screaming at him to actually think and not be stupid, but his soul was screaming at him to go on. Is this what love did? He read about love in so many of the novels he read. And he would chuckle about it because he always figured he wouldn’t do stupid shit like this out of love. Love was an emotion that he knew very well had the ability to muddle logic and understanding.

He slowed to walking again after finding nobody behind him. He loved Papyrus. That he knew was true without a shadow of a doubt. And the thought of Papyrus leaving him because of this whole mess made his bones rattle in fear. Sans knew that he couldn’t deal with this without him. Sans needed Papyrus in order to deal with this whole mess. Sans just wanted to cry. He just hated how people were treating him. He didn’t tell Papyrus that the hacker somehow managed to get his new number and already sent it out to the school and looking at the random numbers, maybe on some online site. He had just been blocking them. He figured that once they figured out who the hacker was and got them taken care of, he would just go and change his number again.

He sighed as he stopped, feeling that he ran far enough away from the noise. Sans felt his nerves were shot. Today was a really rough day. He was hoping that today, Paps and he would just relax. He would go to the store to get his new phone, come back home and get some breakfast ready so when Paps got back from his place, they would eat together in bed. They would get snuggled up on the couch and watch cheesy movies together. Maybe put on a horror movie; he personally was too chicken to watch them but he knew Papyrus enjoyed them. He would get scared from the movie and Papyrus would protect him in his arms and slowly fuck the living shit out of him right there. Sans could feel his face heat up at the thought of having Papyrus thrusting into him like he has done so many times before.

“Hey, twerp, you’re in the wrong neighborhood.” Sans turned around seeing a group of dog monsters together.

~*~

Papyrus took a log drag from his cigarette as he thought about what he needed to do. Alphys was right. If this mess was going on because somebody was using Sans to get to him, it sure as hell was working. Papyrus, at this point, didn’t care if he was outed. He cared more about making sure that Sans was safe and sound. But Papyrus didn’t know if he could find the strength in him to break up with Sans especially because of this situation. He didn’t want Sans to feel like he was abandoning him. He’s already gone through so much bull shit. He lost his parents; he had no family, not even grandparents. Sans was literally alone in the world. Could Papyrus really just “leave” him alone again? Sans was finally breaking out of his shell, despite the whole hacker situation.

Papyrus needed to think carefully about what he needed to do. If he left Sans, there was the chance that the hacker would just simply stop and it would give them enough time to find out who they were and fuck their shit up for hurting Sans. But if he left Sans, this could literally push him over the edge and break him fully. Papyrus could see that even though Sans was opening up, Sans was cracking. Papyrus was scared that if he broke up with Sans in order to protect him, it would do the opposite and do more damage, possibly destroy him completely.

“Fuck this shit!” Papyrus was starting to get pissed. “Why the fuck do they have to do this to him?”

“Paps.” Undyne pulled him close and hugged her friend.

“I’m fucked if I do and I’m fucked if I don’t. I don’t know what to do anymore. It doesn’t matter what I do, Sans is still going to get hurt. This shit isn’t fucking fair.” Papyrus felt tears sting his eye sockets.

“Papy, darling, we just need to come up with an idea to he-” Mettaton was cut off by Papyrus.

“Sans doesn’t deserve this. He’s lost everything in his life. His parents are fucking dead. He doesn’t have a single living family member that he can rely on. Sans is quite literally alone. And I come into his life and I fucked it up for him even more. I’m a shit bag of a boyfriend.” Papyrus was so angry he finally let the tears fall.

He was angry at the hacker. He was angry that Sans was alone in the world. He was angry at himself because he couldn’t even protect him. Papyrus felt like he was a failure. “My old man was right. I am just a fuck up.” Papyrus spoke bitterly as he finished his smoke.

“Don’t you dare make me fight you,” Undyne spoke darkly at the tall skeleton.

Papyrus looked up at Undyne. Alphys was behind her trying to hold the angry fish monster back. Papyrus figured she was probably going to hit him. It was her way of getting her friends back into reality. It brought him comfort knowing that Undyne cared enough to actually try and beat some sense into him, even if she would literally beat sense into him.

“Paps, talk to Sans. Ask him what he wants. If he thinks breaking up might have the hacker back off a bit until we can figure out who they are, then whatever. If Sans doesn’t want to break up, then just do what you’re doing, support him. Don’t let some loser nerd on the computer get to you guys like this.”

Papyrus smiled, “You’re right. If you guys don’t mind, I’m going to talk to Sans privately.” Papyrus stood up heading upstairs. He knocked on Sans’ door expecting an answer. Nothing.

“Hey, Sans, it’s me, can I come in?” Papyrus asked.

There was no response. Maybe he was sleeping? Papyrus opened the door slowly, not wanting to wake up Sans if that was the case. As soon as he got in, he saw that the window was open, the room was empty, and the computer was on with a message from the hacker, IT’S NOT OVER…

“Sans!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sans cowered away from the group of dogs. “I-I don’t…” They growled and smirked at him “you’re from one of them fancy schools aren’t ya?” They came closer and closer as Sans backed further and further away “P-please just l-leave me alone...” They laughed as they leaned over him, standing over him while they started circling him “not until we play a little game of chase.” Just as they said this they started snapping and trying to bite at Sans. He was able to dodge each attack as he began running as fast as he could away from the dogs. 

After about 10 minutes of running non-stop, he finally was able to rest and catch his breath. He was far enough away from them that they decided he wasn’t worth the time, and before he could fully relax he got yanked into an alleyway.

“Mmnph!?”

Someone had covered his mouth he struggled to get away from them just as the dogs came by, “where did he go?” They sniffed and ran the opposite direction, Sans being held still and quiet until they were gone, and they let go of him. He turned quickly to see a young girl in a skirt and a raggy shirt putting her finger to her mouth in a warning to which Sans responded in a whisper, “Who are you?” She smiled at him and whispered back, “Frisk.” She stood and helped him up with a pat on his back. She then pointed in front of her and, after motioning for Sans to follow her, started walking in the direction she pointed. Thanks to Frisk he was able to find Papyrus’ house.

“Will you be ok getting home on your own?”

Frisk smiled and nodded “It seems you need more help than I do,” she laughed making Sans blush slightly. “Well then thank you for your help I would have never have gotten here without you.”

She nodded and began to walk off “Be safe” she waved as she disappeared off in the dark streets. Odd girl, he thought, stepping up to the door. He was nervous to knock. It was late after all and what if his dad got mad or no one was home? No, he had to! This was the point of no return, he could do this! Sans went up and knocked on the door.

~~~~~~~~~

Papyrus could feel the panic building in him as the others ran upstairs “Pap what’s going on?!” Undyne asked obviously ready to start a fight if she needed to. “Sans! H-he’s gone and the computer..” they went over and read it.

“Shit you don’t think they took him do you?” Undyne asked the others as Papyrus was in no shape to think correctly without snapping.

“L-lets go o-out and look for h-him!” Alphys was right. They all ran downstairs and headed out to Sans car. 

They all started looking around for a while with no use in finding him anywhere. “This is just crossing the line…” Mettaton said as he looked out the window for any sign of the little skeleton. Papyrus was panicked that he was to the point of hyperventilating. He could only think of what those sick fucks could be doing to him.

Undyne had taken the lead in looking as they drove past the school and the abandoned part of down with no success. This was getting bad; Papyrus was losing it and the other two were getting just as panicked. Undyne had only one Idea left “What if he is in our neighborhood? Paps, maybe he got away and headed there or these guys could live there? That’s where most scum in town lives.” Papyrus looked over at her. “We-we can look and see. Anywhere is better than nowhere.” With that said she flipped around and sped off in that direction.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This was the first time Papyrus was having a full blown panic attack. He had helped Sans with his before, but he was never the one who had them. He felt like his body was a block of stone, yet his bones were still rattling almost painfully. He felt like he was going to throw up and pass out. His soul was hurting so much, almost as if he would be dusted. Was this how Sans had been feeling ever since the whole mess started? If so, it was amazing that he could even move around as if nothing. Papyrus was just struggling to lie down and breathe. Undyne and Alphys were up front while Papyrus rested his head on Mettaton’s lap. Papyrus gave up trying to be strong, he was just silently crying while shaking. He wanted Sans back so badly that he felt like he was going to die.

Mettaton was rubbing Pap’s back trying to sooth him, “They really crossed the line this time.”

“They crossed the line a long time ago outing Sans the way they did.” Undyne huffed.

“Pa-Papyrus, who do yo-you know from your nei-neighborhood that doesn’t like you?” Alphys asked.

“Ha, it’s easier to list the people who like him over there.” Undyne laughed. “Paps is always getting into fights in our neighborhood. The only reason they haven’t tried anything with him is because of his dad could get them killed if he was bored.”  
“Really?” Mettaton mused.

“My dad has a lot of connections with some bad people. I try to stay out of the house for that reason. I don’t want to see or hear something that I have no business in.” Papyrus stated darkly.  
“Then do you know anybody who can check to see if Sans is over there?” Mettaton asked.

“Frisk. She’s the only one, besides me, that has no issue with Paps.”

Papyrus unlocked his phone and handed it to Mettaton, “Ask her if Sans is there. She never met him, but tell her what he looks like, if she saw him, she will tell us.”

Papyrus was trying to find the best ways he could keep himself steady, remembering things that he and Sans did. He remembered how after they started dating, Sans was telling him about things he thought were romantic: rose petals trailing to the bedroom and bath, maybe a nice bottle of champagne or wine with candles lit in the bathroom where they would relax before heading for the bedroom. Paps did all that Sans thought was romantic, but they ended up having sex in the tub. Sans body was covered in bubbles and petals. Paps smiled seeing at how Sans cried for his name as he had pressed into him as he claimed Sans, secretly happy to know that he was the only person who had ever seen Sans in such a state of lust and need. This was the second time they had sex, and Papyrus had felt horrible that his first wasn’t all that special even though he always claimed it was.

He wanted to see Sans’ smile again. He wanted to make him happy. He just wanted him safe.

~*~

Sans held his breath as he began knocking on the door. He didn’t know if anybody was going to be in there. But he had run off so blindly, he NEEDED to at least be able to come back with something. He was so nervous. This was going to be the first time he ever met Papyrus’s father. Even though it wasn’t like he could introduce himself as his son’s boyfriend, he could at least introduce himself as Papyrus’s friend and tutor. At least he wasn’t fully lying.

Sans knocked again, calling out for somebody. The door opened quickly, a very tough looking fire elemental looked at Sans. Sans was so nervous. He knew that this wasn’t Papyrus’s father.

“Hi, I’m Sans, I’m friends with Papyrus and I needed to talk to his dad-”

“Grilbz, who the fuck is at the door?”

“A friend of your son.” the Fire Elemental answered nonchalantly.

“What do they want with that shit head? Tell them he’s not here!”

“Papyrus isn’t here.”

“I know, he’s at my place. I just nee-”

“Look,” Grillbz interrupted Sans, his demeanor intimidating, “You seem like a nice kid. Go back to your place. We’re really busy here and you don’t want to piss this guy off.”

“It’s just that I need to know if anybody is after Papyrus.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me with how he behaves here and what his father does for a living. Why do you ask?”

“I don’t really want to say,” Sans muttered before turning and walking away.

He felt so defeated. Anything he would have found out was information he could have just straight up asked Papyrus for instead of running off. Now Papyrus was going to leave him and he was going to have to deal with this bullshit by himself. For the first time in his life, he really wanted to just fight something or somebody. He hated the hacker. If the hacker was in front of him, Sans would probably punch the person in the face. He wouldn’t care, even if he lost.

“Sans?” Sans turned to see Frisk walking by him.

“I never told you my name.” Sans was weary and took a step back.

“Your friends and your boyfriend are looking for you. Paps is freaking out.” Frisk held their cell out to him, showing him the text. Sans could only lower his head.

“If you want, I can wait with you until they pick you up.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

~*~

The car ride back home was a silent one. Sans just looked down at the floor, Papyrus wouldn’t even look at him. He had the window rolled down as he started smoking. As soon as he was done with a cigarette, he’d light another one up and continue. As soon as they got inside Sans home, Sans just went straight to his room, Papyrus close behind him. They didn’t even make it into the room before Papyrus lost it.

“What the fuck were you thinking Sans!?” he yelled at him.  
“I wanted to find the hacker!”

“Not by yourself Sans! You were acting like a fucking idiot, going out there on your own!”

“Not like you fucking care!” Sans snapped back.

Papyrus was taken aback. He did care. He was freaking out scared shitless that something happened to him. “I-I do fucking care, Sans! That’s why I’m so fucking angry right now!” Papyrus slammed his hand on Sans’ dresser hard enough it shook.

“You’re still in the fucking closet! You don’t know how it feels like having everybody seeing you suck a dick! You don’t know how it feels like knowing that somebody has a video of you getting it on!”

“My DICK is in it!”

“But not YOUR fucking face!”

Papyrus cornered Sans between a wall and his closet, staring down at the smaller skeleton, his eyes hard. Before either realized he was kissing Sans with a sudden harsh furry. Papyrus was so angry at Sans for scaring him this badly. But Sans never looked so beautiful than right now: his face shining from his tears, anger flushing his cheeks. Papyrus, at the end of the day, just wanted Sans with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this ball rolling! Another chapter consisted of giogiostar and alltahshipping's writing. This is also the chapter that giogio and I are working together to edit better AND re-write each chapter ((please see end notes below))
> 
> It looks like something big is in store for our boys this chapter. Plus we have some nice makeup goodness. Paps can be such a tease!! Soul and Body MWAHAHAHAHA! ;)

Sans kissed Papyrus back, which made him feel better, but Sans had tears in his eyes when he broke away from the kiss, “You… you were going to leave me. I was so confused and hurt. I did the only thing I could think of.”

Papyrus realized what was happening now, what was upsetting him so much. “Sans I just… I want to protect you. Please, you have to understand.”

“I don’t want to understand!” He pushed Papyrus out of the way and stormed to his window, staring out with his hands on the sill.

Papyrus was shocked. That was the second time he has ever heard Sans yell at him. It pained him to the point of his own tears slowly collecting at his sockets. His boyfriend was right. Sans looked over his shoulder and his hardened expression softened.

“I just can't do this alone. I love you and it would only hurt more to be away from you.”

Papyrus hugged Sans tight from behind as he cried on his shoulder, “I’m sorry Sans I’m so sorry. I won’t talk like that again. I don’t want to do anything to hurt you.” Sans reached up and kissed him.

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have run off without saying something. I’m just… so fucking angry I honestly just want to rip this fucker’s head off myself,” as Sans said this his eye glowed a bright blue. Papyrus had never seen Sans this pissed… it was kinda hot.

Papyrus leaned down and kissed his cheek, pulling him closer. “We’ll get them ok? Don’t worry.”

Sans felt how tightly Papyrus was holding him. It was relaxing like nothing could ever really hurt him. They stood like that, letting a few minutes pass before Papyrus turned Sans to face him as they kissed again, softly at first, feeling their bodies twitch in anticipation against the other. Without another moment’s hesitation, Papyrus reached up under Sans shirt, fingers grazing his soul, making the small skeleton jolt with shock. “Papy~ w-what if s-someone sees us again?”

Papyrus smiled, turning them away from the window and reached his other hand into the bag next to them. It was the bag that Papyrus brought from home with his clothes. He pulled out a well-worn scarf that Sans had made for him last year for Halloween.

“Y-you kept that?” Sans blushed blue while reaching for the red fabric. He fiddled with it between his thumb and index, the scarf frilled at the edges from use.

“Well yeah. You made it for me didn’t you?” Sans’ face turned an even darker hue, his expression showing the confusion as to why he pulled it out of his bag. It made Papyrus chuckle as he began wrapping it around Sans skull, covering his eyes. After a few moments, it was finally in place.

“U-um” Sans looked around but couldn’t see anything due to the scarf. “W-what’s this for?” Papyrus set Sans in his lap as they sat on the floor away from the window. He leaned against the frame of the bed as he brushed his hand against the other's face lovingly. “So if anyone sees us or takes photos they won’t have your face.”

Sans sighed, leaning into the gesture. It wasn’t too bad though it probably wouldn’t work. Just as Sans had thought this Papyrus had reached back up his shirt to guide his soul out, rubbing it softly, making Sans jolt and shiver. 

“Papy,” Sans could feel his soul throb as Papyrus gently caressed it, pulling it out from under his shirt, the sensation starting to become a little much for the smaller skeleton. “Fuck!”

Papyrus laughed as he licked the dripping heart making Sans almost lose it. He knew how sensitive Sans was, especially his soul, and that was exactly why he loved playing with it. Hearing those moans escape from him, different from those when he was thrusting hard into him. So beautiful. He hummed against the side of his skull, sliding his fingers into the soul as those juices quickly coated his hand.

“Ahhh!” Sans was twitching and shaking all over, knowing he was close to climaxing. It never took very long when he was having his soul manhandled. It didn’t help that Papyrus knew just all the right buttons to push.

“Heh, you’re pretty cute like this.”

“P-Papy! I’m close! D-don’t stop!”

Papyrus snickered as he places the soul in his mouth, suckling on it as Sans let out a gasp of shock, tears running down his cheeks as he suddenly cried out. Sans’ soul exploded in Papyrus’ mouth, the cyan juices flowing down his throat. He took the soul out of his mouth, giving it a final lick.

“Mmm such a messy boy huh?” Papyrus looked at Sans, his own blush growing as dark as the bulge in between his femurs. “I’m not done yet though.”

Sans was picked up and was laid on the bed while Papyrus grabbed both of their phones turning them off. He then took off his shirt and tossed it over the camera on San’s computer. He was going to make sure that if they were going to have sex, he wasn’t going to give the dumb ass hacker more ammunition to screw him or Sans over. He just wanted to make Sans as comfortable as possible. Making his way back to the bed he started slowly undressing Sans, the smaller skeleton squirming around with every touch.

Sans threw a pillow over his face as he let out a soft moan. They were just fighting and now, they were making up. Both of them were just on edge with all that had happened in such a short amount of time: Sans was outed, the hacker had a sex video of him, the entire school saw Pap’s dick in Sans’ mouth. The positive side to this mess was that Sans made new friends and learned that Papyrus should stay over at his place more often. And that Papyrus really was an amazing boyfriend. He was just so lucky to have him.

Sans felt the cool air hit his bones as Papyrus removed his sweater. He started playing with Papyrus’s pants blind, wanting to remove them. He just wanted Papyrus so badly, it almost hurt. His phalanges ran over Papyrus’ crests, following the rim of the waist until he found the button and zipper. It sent shivers running up Papyrus’ spine and he batted the pillow away before kissing Sans almost desperately in an attempt to keep himself from going crazy.

He loved how Sans looked. Sans had a blush running throughout his body. He wanted to taste Sans, devour him, almost. He wanted to just claim him as his and only his as many times as he could. Papyrus smiled to himself as he saw Sans partially covered face, his mouth hung open slightly as his tongue lolled out. He was letting out little whimpers of want as he continued to touch him. The scarf tied around him added to the pleasure of this moment.

Papyrus began to slowly kiss every inch of him, trailing from his mouth to his cheek and then his neck. Sans hissed out a low moan as Papyrus began to nibble tastefully, leaving small little marks all over his vertebrae.

Sans cried out as he wrapped his body around Papyrus, grinding hard against the taller skeleton, begging for him to just take him, and as much as Papyrus just wanted that he wanted even more to just continue kissing him. He wanted to make sure that Sans knew that Papyrus loved him, that he knew that Papyrus would always be there for him. No matter what happened.

Papyrus held Sans close, kissing and licking every inch of him he could, all while removing the rest of his clothes. When the final garments were gone, Sans bones were fully entranced in faint shades of blue, his magic already having formed his dick. Papyrus wrapped his hand around the blue magic, lightly rubbing in slow motions, causing Sans to thrust into his boyfriend’s palm. Papyrus was surprised by Sans’ actions. He had never seen Sans just wanting to go straight into sex. He normally wanted the foreplay to be the main focus, but again Papyrus had already worked him up something fierce with playing with his soul.

“Sans,” Papyrus whispered, lust dripped from his voice like honey, “tell me what you want me to do, love.” Papyrus nuzzled onto Sans’ neck, his breath blowing hot onto him.

Sans let out a struggling moan as Papyrus began to jack him off. Sans was having difficulty trying to find his voice. The intense session was just turning him on so badly. Sans desperately just wanted Papyrus.

“Fu-fuck me!” Sans was a crying mess at this point and practically screamed his need. Their friends would have heard him downstairs but he couldn’t give a shit anymore.

Papyrus kissed his boyfriend’s tears away as he began to remove his pants. He wanted to feel his mess of a boyfriend as best as possible and clothes were not going to help him. He quickly finished undressing and began to position himself over the smaller skeleton, his member throbbing and twitching with desire, pre already dribbling. He gently started for his entrance, letting out a delicious moan as he felt Sans’ body puckering slightly from the feel of his dick rubbing against him. Papyrus suddenly thrust himself halfway, Sans let out a choked cry while looking almost as if he were about to cum right then and there.

“What’s the matter Sansy? Am I still too much for you to handle?” Papyrus teased as he began to shallowly thrust into Sans.

He was moaning almost as if he could barely contain himself. Sans felt so good. He needed this and at least his day couldn’t get ruined any worse now. Sans shifted a little allowing him to buck deeper.

Sans felt his body bounce along with the rhythm Papyrus had set like it was just moving on its own. Papyrus would slowly go faster as he held onto the smaller body under him, both of them completely losing themselves to the passion.

Papyrus already knew that Sans was about to cum. He felt it as soon as he entered him. Suddenly pulling out, Sans let out a whimper and pouted as he was on the verge and had that moment taken from him. Papyrus smiled softly as he helped flip Sans over to his stomach. As soon as Sans relaxed, Papyrus thrust into him again, Sans letting out a lustful cry as he started harshly pounding into him. Loud moans and groans drenched in ecstasy replaced soft-spoken whimpers as Sans was literally screaming, his voice starting to become hoarse. He felt himself cum hard, his body shaking as his magic spilled onto him and the sheets.

Papyrus continued to thrust into the smaller skeleton. He was moaning out every time Sans would cling tightly onto him from overstimulation. It was driving Papyrus crazy and on the verge of his own climax. Sans was about to cum a third time as he began thrusting harder into his boyfriend. Sans let out a loud cry into the pillow as his bones rattled in orgasmic bliss. Papyrus let out a low growl as he came hard into Sans, his body freezing up before falling forward, resting on him for a bit, just wanting to feel Sans body close to his own before pulling out and falling onto the mattress. Papyrus laid on his side as he held Sans close to him.

Sans took the scarf from his eye sockets. Not being able to see anything while they were doing it was so different. Exciting. It felt nice, almost as if because he couldn’t see, his senses were heightened to make up for the lack of vision. Sans turned his head to Papyrus to give him a soft kiss on his jaw.

“I don’t want you to leave me,” Sans whispered.

“I’m not going anywhere. But Sans, I don’t want you going through this alone. I’m going to come out and we can deal with this together.” Papyrus stated.

“No.”

“What do you mean ‘No’?”

“I don’t want you to come out and risk losing your chance to get a scholarship. I’m not worth you throwing your life away.” Sans stated flatly.

“Sans, I want to.”

“I’m telling you don’t do it. Wait until you get the scholarship and we go to college together. Then you can come out. But right now, you got too much to lose if you come out.” Sans spoke sweetly as he held Papyrus’s hand in his.

“Sans, I don’t care about any of that.”

Sans looked at Papyrus, “What if you go and come out and we break up? You would lose your chance for a scholarship. I’m not going to be the reason you fucked up. I’m not saying that you shouldn’t come out. I’m just saying that this isn’t the best time for...”

Suddenly, Undyne opened the door to the bedroom, Sans letting out a small yelp of surprise while scrambling for the sheets. Papyrus used one of the pillows to throw at her.

“Undyne, what the hell, get out!”

“I wouldn’t come in here while you both are fucking, nerds,” Undyne muttered. “Turn on your phones.”

“How did you know I turned them off?”

“Our friend found out what Sans did when he ran off.” Undyne coldly answered. “They just sent us the video that they plan on showing the school for homeroom.”

Sans felt his soul constrict in his rib cage, sockets wide. “I’m not going back to that school.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sans felt that he couldn’t take it any longer. He could feel himself cracking under all of this pressure and all he could do was hold on to Papyrus crying. They all sat downstairs with Sans being held by Papyrus, who felt completely defeated, running his hand down his face while looking completely exhausted.

“Guys this is it. This guy is going to get killed when I find him,” Undyne sighed looking through her phone trying to think about what to do. They all were starting to feel like they lost. They had no leads, no ideas at all as to who would do this. They knew this had to do with Papyrus but most the people who would hate him weren’t this smart and always tried to challenge him in person. This person was a technology genius and was able to hide.

Mettaton thought for a moment and walked back to from the kitchen, “Darlings I just thought about something…”

Undyne grunted before smirking at the prissy robot, “Whoa he can think?”

Mettaton dismissed this comment and began, “Ok, so this person had warned us that if we kept looking for them they would put that video out right?”

Everyone kinda perked up listening to what Mettaton had to say. “Well, I think that the reason this person sent this video is because maybe Sans got too close for comfort like he came too close to finding out who it may have been.”

Papyrus looked down at Sans, bringing his hand to rest on his before asking, “Sans where did you go?”

Sans sat up and dryly answered, “I went to your house. Some guy named Grillby answered and told me to basically scoot along, but that was about it other than that group of dogs chasing me down and Frisk saving me.” Sans looked down at their hands and thread their fingers together, sensing Papyrus’ body tense from hearing that he was at his house. He could tell he wasn’t happy from hearing that.

“So we have three possible suspects here that are involved or at least know something about this.”

Alphys sat up in her chair, “So t-the dogs…”

“Grillby,” Undyne looked down at the floor frowning.

Papyrus sighed looking at Sans, "and Frisk.”

Mettaton nodded. “Yes, so I say tomorrow we go and question these people and we’ll all head back and share what we got.”

Papyrus hugged Sans closer as concern spread over his face, “What if they do more to Sans?”

Mettaton sighed sitting back before flipping his hair dramatically, “Then we’ll know we got close and that’ll make this person defensive to where we’ll finally have an upper hand for once.” Papyrus nodded and relaxed knowing this. It didn’t mean he’d have to like it though.

“We should split up into teams! Me and bot boy here have that gang of dogs. They shouldn’t be hard to find. If they give us any trouble we’ll beat the shit out of them until they talk!”

Papyrus nodded. “I’ll talk to Grillby. I know him well enough since he works for dad. He was one of the few I could talk to over the years to try and pry information out of.”

Alphys looked at Sans with a reassuring smile, “M-me and Sans can t-talk to F-Frisk if you don’t mind Sans.”

Sans returned the smile and nodded, even though he looked absolutely miserable. He had bags under his eyes from the course of the last week and tear streaks on his cheeks. She felt horrible that this was happening to him.

“Ok then everybody let’s get some rest and head out tomorrow.”

With that everyone got up and headed off to bed, Mettaton on his own in one guest rooms with Undyne and Alphys in another. Sans and Papyrus returned to their room.

“I guess they can’t make it any worse right?” Sans sighed looking up at the ceiling. He was already in his bed and moved over when Papyrus climbed in next to him. He cupped Sans face in his hands.

“Hey we’re gonna do our best to get them before Monday ok? I love you, Sans.”

He only nodded his reply, snuggling up to Papyrus and relaxing a bit. Papyrus knew that if this video got out Sans would never go back to school again. It was one of the few things he had left, though he never understood why his studies were so important to him. He would do anything and everything to try and make sure Sans’ world would go as back to normal as he could make it. Sighing, he relaxed, laying back and falling asleep, wrapped protectively around the smaller body nuzzled against him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sans stretched lazily as Papyrus held him close. He wanted to get this figured out as soon as possible, and as much as he hated the fact that Sans had left for his neighborhood, by himself AND late at night, it breathed new life on the trail for the identity of the hacker. He knew that Grillby was an associate of his fathers’ so trying to get a hold of him was going to be either really easy or really hard. If he couldn’t get a hold of him, then there was no way that they would see him until his father needed him again.

Sans looked up at Papyrus; he was so scared. If they couldn’t get any information about the hacker, then this was really going to mess him up. He was probably going to have to transfer schools because of them. He didn’t want that, and despite everything, he really liked this school. He could deal with the bullying and he knew Papyrus would make sure that the school knew not to mess with him unless they wanted a face full of fist. The thought of him acting like that was like he was his own knight in shining armor and he smiled to himself.

“Morning beautiful,” Papyrus smiled as pulled him in closer.

“Morning,” Sans was able to place his arms around Papyrus’s neck, snuggling under his jaw. Did he just purr?

Papyrus smiled and laughed. The nuzzle and adorable sounds from Sans filled him with determination. They were going to find that mother fucker and kick their ass if it was the last thing he did!

Sans smiled softly as he nuzzled his face closer to him, taking in his scent; Papyrus smelled nice. Musky but with a hint of cinnamon and oh how Sans loved that scent. It was almost soothing. He buried his face more into his boyfriend’s chest. Today they were going to find the hacker. They just had to.

“How did you sleep?” Papyrus asked.

“Fine, I guess,” Sans muttered.

“Everything will work out, Sans. I’m sure of it,” Papyrus held Sans tighter. “Now, come on, we have a long day ahead of us today.”

~*~

Sans, Alphys, and Papyrus were walking to Frisk’s house. It was close enough to Papyrus’ place that he figured it would be easier for him to take them before he checked to see if Grillby was there. He stole a quick kiss from Sans before he left them to take care of his job. He was going to have to book it to his place if he wanted to have a chance at talking to the elemental.

Sans and Alphys nervously knocked on the door. After a moment the door opened, Frisk was wearing some shorts and a blue and pink tank top, fighting the heat in this unusually warm spring.

“Sans?” Frisk looked at him surprised.

“W-w-we wanted to ta-ta-talk to you,” Alphys stuttered as she fidgeted with the bottom of her shirt. Sans was staring at Frisk almost deadpan, putting the young girl on edge.

“Let me put on some shoes,” Frisk whispered before closing the door.

A few minutes later, Frisk came out and had them follow her, which was a good thing since they didn’t know the area. They trusted her because she was Papyrus’ friend. She had no reason to harm them.

“I’m sorry about what’s going on, Sans. I saw the pics,” She sighed and faced them once they were a decent way away from the house.

“That’s what we wanted to talk about,” Sans began.

“W-we know th-th-that somebody ha-hacked into Pap’s phone and s-sent those pics out.”

“I would never do something like that.” Frisk spoke softly, “Sans, you seem like a nice guy. I didn’t know you were even involved with Papyrus until he texted me last night.”

“We think you might know who the hacker is.” Sans shifted in place, recalling last night's events, 

“You see, last night, I ran off here to try and find them myself, and you were one of the people I spoke to. We figured that the hacker is around here because they freaked out and told us that tomorrow, they were going to show the entire school during homeroom a sex tape they made of Papyrus and I. We need to find out who they are before the end of today.” Sans was trying desperately not to freak out. He could feel his hands shaking.

Frisk looked at him with a face mixed with shock, a sudden realization hitting her. “I think I know who your hacker is. It makes total sense now. They’ve been acting weird since last week.”

“Seriously?! Who is it?!”

“I’m sorry Sans, but I can’t tell you.”

“What?!” Alphys cried out, “Bu-bu-bu-bu-but-”

Frisk interrupted Alphys, “Please understand, your hacker is somebody I care deeply for. I’m sorry. I can talk to them and see if I can convince them to stop and leave everything alone, but other than that I can’t do much else.”

“Frisk, I need to know who is ruining my life. They outed me and I wasn’t ready to come out about my sexuality. I’m being harassed! Hell, last Friday I had a group of students try to beat me up!”

“Sans, I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you. Just tell Paps that the hacker is somebody I love and trust. He’ll know who I’m talking about.” Frisk turned, “I have to go. I need to talk to them and try to get them to call all this mess off. Sans,” Frisk turned her head towards him a bit, “I am truly sorry for what is going on. You nor Papyrus deserve to deal with this and I’ll try and set things right.” She walked away in the direction they came.

Sans entire body was shaking. He was so close to figuring out the asshole who was trying so hard to ruin his life. It was like some twisted cruel joke. Tears stung his sockets as he began crying in the alley. He was beyond angry at the whole situation.

“I just t-texted everybody what ha-happened. Let’s get out o-of this alley.”

Continuing the ended up at the playground he had seen the night before. Within a couple minutes Sans phone rang and when he answered Papyrus sounded out of breath like he was running.

“Who is it?!” Papyrus yelled into his phone causing Sans to pull the phone away for a split second to allow a few curses to join before answering.

“Frisk said you would know. It’s somebody she loves and cares for. She wouldn’t tell us their name.”

“Where are you?” Papyrus asked.

“In some playground by Frisk’s place.”

“Stay there, I’m going to get you two.”

Papyrus slammed the button on his phone before cursing again. He kept running and within a few minutes, he arrived at the park his face plastered in frustration. Clearly, he didn’t know who it was and it just pissed him off more. Papyrus found them easily, motioning for them to follow him while they began for the car.

It wasn’t long until they reached it and they found Undyne and Mettaton waiting for them. As soon as they all got in, their phones started ringing and vibrating with notifications.

The hacker left them all a message: I WAS PLAYING NICE. IF YOU WANT TO PLAY DIRTY, INSTEAD OF KNOWING WHEN I’M SHOWING THE SCHOOL THE SLUT…

Another text message, this time, only for Sans and Papyrus: IT’S GOING UP SOMETIME DURING THE WEEK.

Another text message, only Sans received it: GET DUNKED ON.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gals! So, the last 2 months have been CRAZY for me, and I hate to admit it but the editing was getting to me pretty bad. I felt like I was losing my mojo for a while.
> 
> I DO HAVE AWESOME NEWS THOUGH!
> 
> One of the original writers, giogiostar, will be assisting me with the chapter editing. THIS IS NOT TO SAY SHE WILL BE HELPING WITH UNDERCLASS SENIOR YEAR. She is currently writing her own series and I do not wish for her to be pressured into writing for the AU again. She wasn't writing for a few months so I'm glad to see her back into the writing groove. You should totally check out her "Royal Hearts" fanfiction!
> 
> That being said, I have decided that I WILL BE REWRITING EACH CHAPTER. After gio edits for basic errors and revising, I will receive it and clean up/revise anything that might have been missed. Like a beta 1 and beta 2. I already have chapter 7 of the story almost done and she almost has chapter 8 through its first beta process. I want to update every Saturday due to her story and the birthday raffle I recently hosted, but if we can update more than once a week consider it a surprise update :D
> 
> PLEASE ONLY GET USED TO SATURDAY UPDATES, FOR THIS WILL ALSO BE THE UPDATE PROCESS FOR SENIOR YEAR!
> 
> There were also a couple of short stories done that will be edited and shared in time.
> 
> Lastly, I want to apologize for making everyone wait. I thought I could handle doing the editing on my own. I didn't want to bother anyone into helping since this was something I decided to do myself. It doesn't help I'm a slow writer to begin with hahaha Please accept my humblest apologies *bows apologetically*
> 
> If you have any questions or concerns, please express them in the comments below. THANK YOU!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit REALLY hits the fan after that last chapter. Sans loses his cool and ends up losing more than he thought.
> 
>  
> 
> ((I felt SOOOOOOOOOO bad for Sans and Papyrus when this was first written, and I still do! Please check out the end notes for some extra information about this chapter!))

Sans could feel his anger boiling within him as his fear and rage twisted into violent knots. Blue pulsed dangerously from between his ribs as his soul painfully radiated itself through the shirt's fabric. He hadn't even realized that he was hyperventilating as he squeezed his phone almost to the point that his already white phalanges became brighter. The hacker was really getting to him. He was beyond pissed.

“Sans, come on, calm down,” Papyrus walked in slow steps as he crept forward and tried placing a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

“No, this is beyond fucked up!” Sans screamed as he pushed Papyrus away from him, not even hiding the fresh tears bristling his sockets, “Frisk knows who the asshole is and she’s being fucking cryptic! My life could literally end in the next week and she doesn’t give a shit!”

Papyrus sighed in mutual frustration, fully understanding why Sans was livid. He was getting the full lash of all this while he himself wasn't physically identified. He got to continue hiding while Sans was thrown out to the wolves and was now being punished for whatever fucked up thing Papyrus had done to the hacker in the past. Sorrowful eyes just looked at the fuming skeleton in front of him.

“And now, we're even more fucked than before! This nut is going to put this all out no matter what we do or say!” Sans was on the verge of passing out as he continued, his panic attack causing him to shake furiously. The others didn’t know what to do, prompting to just stand to the side and keep an eye out.

Papyrus was able to grip Sans arm and roughly pull him into an embrace. He leaned over him as they sat there waiting for Sans to calm down. This was all Papyrus could do, and in all honesty, it sucked. If he could, he would gladly switch places with Sans and make all of this disappear. Sans didn't deserve any of this. He had already been through too much to have to deal with this torture. Life wasn't fair. But then again, life never really seemed to care if it was. He brought his hand up to the small of Sans back, rubbing in small circles to try and ease the panic away.

“It’ll be alright.”

Sans scoffed, looking away from Papyrus as he pulled himself free, whispering, “You're only saying that because you’re not in my shoes…”

Papyrus was taken aback. He would have rolled it off if it wasn’t for the venomous tone he said it in. He had never heard Sans speak in such a way. Sure, Sans was known to be a bit of a jerk, but he would normally never talk or act like he was now, especially to him.

“Look, Sans, I know that you may think that, but-”

“Hell, I bet that the only reason any of you are helping me is because of Papyrus! Honestly, if he and I weren't dating, none of you would even care! You’d all still see me as the nerd, the rival, the weakling!”

They all stared at him, eyes wide by his accessions, but at the same time, they knew he had a point. Some of them weren't exactly nice to Sans before. It was understandable for Sans to feel like he was just a giant inconvenience to all of them. 

“Maybe we should get back and ca-”

Again Sans interrupted, “Yeah take me home and everyone else leave… I want to be left alone.”

Papyrus tried to reason with him, “But what if-” 

“What if- who cares what if?” Sans was laughing now, “Fuck them. They can't make my life any more miserable than it already is. Fuck it let them do whatever they want. I couldn’t give two shits anymore!”

“I care about what happens to you! And I know you do too, so stop bull shiting, Sans,” Papyrus was starting to let his frustration get the better of him. He could feel all of Sans emotions rolling down his sternum and wrapping itself around his soul, the wall of magic he built around it beginning to crumble. He needed to keep a level head. He needed to…

“You only care about it because it's your fault those damn pictures got hacked! If this shit happened because of me, you wouldn't give a flying fuck!”

His resolve started snapping, “That's not fucking true and you know it!”

Sans got dangerously close to Papyrus, his anger controlling him as he shoved his index finger into Papyrus’ chest. “Bull. Fucking, Shit. You don't care about me! Heh, you’re just using me! Yo-”

Before Sans could finish, Papyrus had pushed him hard. Sans hit his back hard against the car door, breathe escaping from his body from the unexpected force. Sans completely lost it as he threw himself at Papyrus, trying to throw a punch at him, but as soon as he tried to hit him, Undyne jumped in. She grabbed Sans and pinned him while Mettaton grabbed Papyrus, knowing that the taller skeleton would have no problem knocking Sans flat on the ground if he even laid a hand on him. 

“Okay, enough guys!” Undyne yelled. Sans was struggling in her hold, legs flaring as she held him down with an arm around his back. He was sputtering curses and demanding she get off him.

“Whatever. Sans, if you really think that, then go fuck yourself. Deal with this alone!” Papyrus yanked his arms from Mettaton’s hold before turning and walking off towards his place, his tone even colder than ice, “Ton-Ton, you coming?”

The robot looked at the group, his gaze unsure until Undyne motioned for him to follow. Mettaton nodded before he began jogging to try and catch up, telling him to wait for him.

~*~*~*~

Undyne and Alphys took Sans home, the car ride deadly silent. They didn’t want to leave him but he wanted to be left alone. Nothing they did or said could change the small skeleton's mind, and as he went into his home, he slammed the door shut before falling against the dark wood, crying, feeling defeated. 

“I'm such an idiot…”

Sans felt like he was the world's biggest dumb-ass. It wasn't that he didn't care, just that his emotions were too shot to care. He just wanted to stay home and wallow in his own pity for once, and he knew it would be better this way for the both of them. Yet, it hurt Sans to think about how upset and hurt Papyrus looked. Especially when he screamed that they were over. At this point, Sans just wanted to curl up and not exist anymore.

So he did. He just laid there, his mind replaying their break up over and over like a silent film, and Sans desperately wanting a better outcome.

~*~*~*~

Papyrus knew what he was doing was wrong, but at this point, with everything that was happening, he just didn’t care. He felt like a wounded animal because of Sans, and his drunk hazed mind was not helping him at the moment. Sans hurt him badly when he said that Papyrus didn’t care about him, and it hurt him worse when Sans thought that he was only using him. The worst of it was when Sans ended things with him. To make matters worse, Papyrus was upset that, for one split second, he acted like his father and laid his hands on Sans before turning to a bottle.

Mettaton gave a soft, delicious moan as he began to tug at the tall skeleton’s shirt lightly. Mettaton would never admit to Papyrus, but he loved him. So many times he dreamed that this would happen, and it excited him to know that he was finally having his chance with him. As much as he just wanted Papyrus to take him, Mettaton knew that he didn’t want it like this. Papyrus was shit faced, there was little to no way he was going to remember this and even though Mettaton was also technically drunk, he was in way better position than Papyrus.

“Pappy, we should stop,” Mettaton whispered, his voice dripping with lust as he moaned into the sloppy kisses Papyrus gave on his neck.

“Why? You finally have me. Sans and I broke up-”

“Darling, you’re drunk. I’m drunk.”

“Even a better reason,” Papyrus smiled as he began to grind on the robot.

Mettaton moaned as he felt his excitement get the better of him. With a soft growl from Papyrus, the robot knew that they finally crossed that line. As much as he knew that they shouldn’t have, he couldn't stop himself. A part of him kept on justifying this. Papyrus and Sans were over. Papyrus was single. He was single. People and monsters hooked up all the time. 

Papyrus could feel his magic pooling in his pelvis with his pants restricting his erection. The robot slowly began slinking his way down to Papyrus' crotch, his face stained with his lustful blush. He unbuckled Papyrus' pants with his teeth, the skeleton staring with a dirty smile plastered on his face. Mettaton was tonguing the zipper, the skeleton knowing full well he was about to get laid.

Mettaton was very different than Sans. Sans was just so soft spoken while Mettaton was out and in the open. Sans couldn't stand attention while the robot craved it. Everything that Mettaton was, Sans was not. Both of them were like night and day, winter and summer and Papyrus was excited about the new change.

He held Mettaton's face with his palm, his dick dangerously close to his metal mouth. Mettaton smiled darkly, lust in his eyes as he began sucking Papyrus off, wasting no time in his ministrations. Papyrus had a fist full of the robot's hair and kept him rooted, feeling Mettaton's lips wrap delicately around the citrus shaft, his mouth feeling like heaven. Papyrus had to admit, Mettaton was better at this than Sans.

Papyrus huffed, mixed with a soft moan, over the thought of Sans. Sans didn't want anything to do with him anymore. What could he do? The more he tried to help, the more he messed shit up. So he may as well just go all the way with Mettaton. Not like he could fuck anything up any more than he already did.

With a loud pop, Mettaton released Papyrus from his mouth. The cool air felt uncomfortable as it hit his penis and it caused him to tremble. Mettaton quickly climbed on top of him, straddling Papyrus. His hands rested on the diva's backside, feeling subtle vibrations. Papyrus figured that Mettaton's metal body was preparing Papyrus a hole to fuck.

“You sure you want this?” Mettaton asked, his voice laced with desire.

“Yeah,” the skeleton whispered as he leaned in for a kiss.

Mettaton lowered his hips, letting Papyrus' erection press against his newly formed entrance. Papyrus let out a moan, careful not to let his voice rise. His father was just down the hallway to the living room and it wasn't going to end well if his father burst into the room while they were in this position.

Papyrus felt his hips jolt up, letting himself enter the robot. Mettaton was about to let out a cry before Papyrus covered his mouth, shushing him. Nobody dared to quiet him, but Mettaton understood and tried to relax. Where they were doing this wasn't the safest of places, and oddly enough, that was what made it even more erotic.

Carefully, Papyrus let go of Mettaton's face, the robot letting out soft little moans only Papyrus could hear every time the skeleton thrust into him. His skeletal hands roamed the metallic body: this was different, a good different. Papyrus felt himself being lost inside as Mettaton rode him, letting his ass slam against him, feeling his body heat with teenage hormones.

“Ton-Ton, wanna do doggy?” Papyrus muttered, trying to keep himself from moaning out too loud.

The robot nodded as he raised his ass up, feeling Papyrus' penis slip out. He and Papyrus moved, a little sloppily from the booze, before he rested his face on one of the pillows, his butt high in the air. Papyrus grabbed onto his hips, going completely inside again, causing him to gasp loudly into the pillow, pleased that he could at least be a little louder than earlier. Papyrus changed the pace and his thrusts became rougher.

Papyrus was losing it. He was in deeper inside the robot with this position, getting closer to his climax. It was getting harder for him to keep his voice down. Mettaton was just too tight for him, even though he did have his dick in something previously tighter. His mind wandered over to Sans. It wasn't much of a surprise though, Sans was much smaller than Mettaton, but the tightness Sans had was pure bliss.

Papyrus felt himself climax, moaning Mettaton's name as he pulled his hair. He felt his eye lights roll all the way back as he felt his body spasm and twitch, Mettaton’s ass milking him dry. Slowly, Papyrus rolled over off Mettaton, curling himself up on his bed. Even though his body felt amazing from being with him, his soul felt the sharp pain of regret. He hated himself for sleeping with Mettaton after hours of his relationship ending. His heart still belonged to Sans, and he felt that he had betrayed him. Papyrus felt like a complete ass.

~*~*~*~

Sans was looking at his phone. The small skeleton had lost count at how many times he had read it. GET DUNKED ON. The hacker was a serious ass, but at the same time, with all that was going on, Sans knew he wasn’t exactly being a cup of rainbows either. He was so cruel to Papyrus and after the rest of the day to calm down and think about everything clearer, he knew he needed to apologize. He wanted the lankier skeleton back. He knew very well that he couldn’t deal with this alone and lashing out at Papyrus and the others didn’t help, nor was it going to make the situation any better. He grabbed his car keys and bolted from the house before getting into his car. He knew now where Papyrus lived and he was going to go to him and apologize for being the world’s worst boyfriend.

Sans had one mission and one mission only; Get Papyrus Back. If he could resolve this train wreck with Papyrus, it didn’t matter what happened with the hacker. Hell, at this point, if making things work out with Papyrus meant putting a live stream of just getting purely fucked by a thousand random people in one sitting for the entire world to see, he would do it. Just so long as Papyrus was there for him, holding his hand, everything was going to be alright. Nothing else mattered.

Sans didn’t know how many stop signs he had passed and he was sure he was speeding half the way to his ex’s place, but as soon as he reached it, he saw a tall skeleton with the monster that called himself Grillby. Sans stepped out, seeing their faces plastered with brows raised in curiosity. The skeleton had cold, harsh eyes that felt like they were penetrating his bones as he leaned forward in his porch chair.

“It’s the kid from last night,” Grillz stated casually. His arms were crossed, his legs folded together as his back was resting against the house.

“Who’d have thought the shit head of a son would have a rich friend,” the skeleton laughed as he took a hit from a cigar before blowing it in Sans face, making him cough. This must be Papyrus’ father. Both of them looked very similar, Paps having softer features than his old man. Sans could easily tell that he was much taller between the two and felt nervous when he stood up, seeming like a giant to him, who wasn’t even five feet.

He and Grillby walked into the house, nodding his head towards this tiny weakling to follow. Opening the fridge he offered Sans a beer, which he refused the offer, kindly letting him know that he did not drink. He scrunched his face and walked out to the backyard, “What kind of fag doesn’t take a good beer, let alone drink?”

Sans felt his body tense momentarily before realizing that it wasn’t a jab at his sexuality, but more at how he just didn’t want to drink. He stood there in the kitchen for a moment longer when he realized the elemental was still in the room with him. Grillby was staring out the back door like he was watching for something.

“Kid, do me a favor and take Papyrus home with you, along with his friend. We’re getting close to what we need in a ‘project’ of ours and I don’t want Papyrus here for his own safety. You think you can let him stay with you for a while?”

Sans nodded slowly, afraid that his tone would give away how scared he was. He needed to keep himself together and could feel his courage crawling away the longer he stood there.

Grillby gave him the okay to head upstairs. Once Sans was back in the living room he quickly covered his face with the sleeve of his sweater. It reeked of piss, beer, and cigar smoke. He couldn't understand how somebody could live in a place like this, though he finally understood why Papyrus would try and spend so much time over at his place instead of this house.

Climbing the stairs and reaching the top Sans spotted Mettaton walking out of a door. He was smiling sadly to himself, though he was shocked to find Sans walking towards him. The smaller skeleton saw orange stains on the robot's leg and hair and his soul sank. He wasn't stupid. He knew what happened between them. Even though it hurt, he needed to push that aside. He needed to get Papyrus out of there.

“Sans,” Mettaton spoke sternly.

“I’m sorry,” Sans whispered softly.

“Mettaton, Sans is going to take you home,” Grillby stated causing Sans to jump. He had no idea he was followed.

“I’m perfectly fine. I can get there on my own.”

“No, he’s taking you. Go and tell Papyrus he has five minutes to get the hell out of here. His father has some shit that needs to be done.”

Mettaton looked down at Sans before sighing, motioning for him to follow. They walked into Papyrus’ room, Sans completely shocked at the state he was in. He was disheveled, magic going haywire. Papyrus was just crying. “Papy?” Sans rushed over to him, kneeling on the side of the bed. Hearing and feeling the weight of the smaller monster had him look up, orange tear stains on his face.

“Sans?”

“Papy, I’m so sorry. I was angry. I didn’t mean any of what I said,” Sans hugged Papyrus tightly while he sat up.

“I-I thought we were finished…”

“I didn't mean it,” Sans whispered tenderly.

“I'm so sorry, Sans. I don't deserve you,” Papyrus began sobbing in his drunken state.

“It’s okay, Papy. It’s okay.”

“I just… I just...” Papyrus was gasping for air, realization hitting him.

“It's alright, you’re drunk. I know it was my fault that you were drinking. I don’t blame you for anything.”

“Sans I feel sick,” Papyrus was crying almost like a child, his head resting on Sans shoulder as he clung to him.

“It’s okay. Pappy, I’m so sor-” Suddenly, Papyrus had upchucked, it sliding down Sans back and soaking through his sweater. Sans whimpered in disgust as he felt the puke hit his bones, his face twisted in a grimace. This wasn’t anyone’s fault except his own. Papyrus wouldn’t be in this state if it wasn’t for him.

“Mettaton, can you let Grillby know that I need a quick shower? Paps had an accident.” Sans stated as calmly as he could.

~*~*~*~

Sans was wearing a shirt that was probably 3 sizes too big on him. Papyrus wasn’t a big guy, he was rather lanky, but Sans was very short, and things that everybody else his age wore was normally too big for him. Papyrus was zoning in and out from his drunken sleep while Sans started for a random burger joint. He wanted to get some food in Papyrus to hopefully help soak up as much of the liquor he had consumed and didn’t puke up, and he heard from somewhere eating greasy food was helpful.

“So, you guys slept together?” Sans spoke as he began to pull up to a fast-food place, heading for the drive-thru.

“Yeah… I can understand if you’re pissed.”

“I am pissed,” Sans muttered, “but not at you or him. I’m angry at myself. Paps was only trying to help me and I just blew up.”

It was pretty busy for a Sunday, the drive through line moving slowly. It would have been quicker to go inside but neither one of them wanted to get out. Dealing with other people and monsters was not exactly a ‘want to do’ at the moment. Mettaton rested his face in his hand as he propped his elbow on the door. “You were acting like a major dick earlier.”

“No, dicks are nicer than me,” Sans muttered. The car in front of him moved forward and he did the same.

“Sans, you’re going through a lot right now,” Mettaton spoke.

“And? That’s still no excuse to treat you all and Papyrus like shit.”

“So you aren’t mad that I slept with him?”

“Not really, besides, he's really drunk,” Sans sighed as he continued pulling forward when given the chance. “I fucked up when I snapped at him like that and things ended the way they did. So really, I can't really blame either of you. I’d probably have done the same thing.”

Sans sighed as they finally reached the intercom, the girl on the other end asking for their order, “You want anything? I’m buying.”

Mettaton nodded and they ordered their food. As soon as they got their stuff, Sans drove away and parked in an empty lot down the road. He didn’t want anyone to see if Papyrus got sick again. Sans quickly climbed to the back with Papyrus’ food and helped him sit up.

“Pappy, here, eat something. It’ll help,” he whispered softly.

“Sans, I’m sorry.”

“Shush now, it’s alright. I’m the one who should apologize for everything.”

“I shouldn’t have taken those pictures. I should have listened to you, Sans,” Papyrus slurred his words as he gripped onto Sans shoulders, trying to steady himself.

“Pappy, it’s alright. I’m not mad anymore. I just want you to eat something. We can talk about everything later.”

Mettaton heard the crinkling of wrappers and listened to their conversation as he slowly ate his food, his mind reeling in his own thoughts. He remembered how he felt when he found out that Papyrus and Sans were dating, and how much it angered him. He couldn't see how Papyrus was in love with this guy: this stick in the mud, this nerd who was practically nothing and yet Papyrus fell head over heels for him.

Back when they were in Jr. High, Mettaton remembered when he came back from some tour or concert how he would have Papyrus spend days with him at his place. He remembered how their friendship eventually turned into friends with benefits. They went promising that they wouldn't fall for each other, but the moment that Papyrus told him that he was dating Sans after they got into High school, Mettaton realized that he was in love with one of his best friends. He broke his promise. It was because Papyrus didn't see Mettaton as some superstar. He saw him as Ton-Ton. It only pissed him off that he now couldn’t have him. He felt like Sans was stealing one of the few people he truly cared about, and the robot deeply hated Sans for it.

Looking at Sans right now, caring for Papyrus, showed him how much Sans and Papyrus cared about each other. It made him sick with how much he now hated himself for thinking such horrible thoughts about his ‘rival’. He felt like such a hypocrite and a prick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of you, who were following on Tumblr, will notice that we ADDED a very spicy scene to the story! A few were asking gio if she would do a short of what happened between Papyrus and Mettaton and it was felt that this was the perfect opportunity to do just that. We hope you enjoyed the addition!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love finds a way. It might be in a drunken haze, but it finds a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys and gals! Sorry for the lateness in getting Chapter 9 up! Awesome enough, giogiostar will be coming to visit me with her hubs TOMORROW so I've been cleaning the house like crazy.... I AM SO EXCITED YOU HAVE NO IDEA!! We both live in the same state, but it's hard because it's still a 5-6 hour trip so the fact this is happening I'm freaking out! XD
> 
> Originally, in the Tumblr version, Sans and Papyrus thought they had broken it off but they never really did which is why it sent Papyrus into apologizing like he did. I found it kinda off that, after a fight like that, we didn't really clarify if they did actually break up or not. They did in this updated version, which is why Sans is so torn.
> 
> Also, it seems that we never really clarified about Grillby. He doesn't live with Papyrus and his dad, he's just there often enough that's he's always around when they show up. Thanks for asking sin-sius!! <3
> 
> Enough talking, let's get this show on the road!!

Sans couldn’t hate himself any more than at this very moment. If he had just kept his anger under control, none of this would have happened. He wouldn’t be half forcing Papyrus to eat his meal, due to his crazed emotional drinking, nor would he have had to talk with Mettaton about how much of a jerk he was to him and the others. He felt like the worst monster on the planet right now.

After he drove Mettaton home Sans drove to his place, pulling into the driveway and carefully helping Papyrus out, taking a few breaks in between getting him from the car to the house. Even though Papyrus was nothing but a skeleton, his bones were way heavier than Sans would normally be able to carry. Once he carried Papyrus into the house, Sans got him situated on the sofa. He knew full well that there was no way in hell he would be able to carry Papyrus up his stairs like this and was surprised enough that he was able to help get him inside.

After making sure the slowly sobering skeleton wouldn’t fall off the sofa, Sans went upstairs to his father's old room, pausing at the door. He hated going in there and only would go in it for something he couldn’t find anywhere else. Other than that, he never went in. He didn't even let others spend the night in that room. It still hurt too much to be in the room for long. Taking a deep breath he entered, quickly grabbing the extra thick blanket from the old closet, then rushing back downstairs to cover up Papyrus and make sure he was comfortable. Papyrus mumbled before fully passing out.

Everything was his fault; all the petty fights they had, the stress, his emotions going crazy and taking it out on Papyrus, their breakup, Papyrus getting drunk and sleeping with Mettaton, and now this. Even though he wanted to get mad (Sans really wanted to get angry at both of them) he knew it wouldn't do any good. He hated himself and wished that Papyrus did too. Hearing his drunken talk in his room and in the car showed he wasn’t being blamed, and it stung his soul. He didn’t know what to do. 

He made his way into the kitchen, getting a stool to reach up at the cabinets to get a glass. He hated being so short, but there wasn't much that he could do. He got his stoutness from his mother, from what his father said and pictures he’d seen. He couldn't even remember her voice, but everyone who knew her said she was really soft spoken but radiated kindness. Her smile was so bright that people sort of flocked to her. It was how she and dad met.

Smiling at the thought of her, Sans discovered his father's liquor cabinet, taking out a bottle of whiskey and pouring himself a glass. He never really liked the taste of alcohol, but he just needed something to numb him, and whiskey was one of the few drinks he could stand well enough. He shot it as quickly as he could which proved to be a bad idea. It took everything Sans had to not upchuck the liquid, and once he was able to keep it in his system, he poured another and took to drinking it slower.

~*~*~*~*~

Sans lost count how many drinks he had within the last hour or so. He was on the floor glancing at his phone, reading the messages when suddenly his notification ringtone went off with a new message. An unknown number with a video attachment was just what he fucking needed right now. He rolled his eyes as he opened it, instantly feeling his marrow run cold as he saw a video of Papyrus and Mettaton with the message attached reading:

HOW SILLY OF YOU TO THINK THINGS WILL BE FIXED AFTER THIS.

Sans could feel himself shake as the glass he was holding shattered. Marrow dripped from his phalanges and palm, hitting the floor with a little ‘blip’ each time it fell. 

“Shit,” Sans hissed as he stood up. It stung to hell and back. Grabbing a dish towel, he went upstairs to the bathroom, turning the sink on and allowing the water to hit his hand. The water felt cool as it worked into the cuts and surrounded his hand, watching with an intoxicated interest as it swirled the leaking bone marrow down the drain. Sans quickly shook himself out of the trance and began looking through his medicine cabinet for bandages. He could feel himself tearing up as he wrapped the material around his hand.

Once he was done, he went downstairs and back into the kitchen. Grabbing the whiskey bottle by its neck, Sans took a big swig of it as he picked up his phone to watch the video. He could feel the whiskey slide down easier as he continued drinking, his soul soaking the numbing liquid like a sponge as he watched his boyfriend going at it with Mettaton.

After the 2nd time watching Sans finally could truly understand why people would want to drink their troubles away. He was back down on the kitchen floor, pressing his head into the cupboards as he watched Papyrus take Mettaton over and over. He knew that he shouldn’t watch this, but it was like a horrific train wreck. He wanted to turn away, needed to, but the horror it possessed captivated him. No matter how hard he tried to look away, he couldn't. 

Papyrus held Mettaton by his thighs as he rammed himself in the robot, who was crying out in pleasure while Papyrus drunkenly fucked him. Sans blushed deeply. He saw Papyrus throw Mettaton’s legs over his shoulders, clearly looking like he was getting deeper into him. Mettaton was screaming out Paps name, begging for him to punish him harder, and Papyrus always complied by screwing him even rougher. Sans flinched when he saw how Papyrus would kiss the robot as he continued to move his hips.

After what felt like hours, Sans did something he wouldn’t have ever thought he would do, sent a message to Frisk asking her, “Please ask the hacker if they are going to show the video they just sent me. They know what I’m talking about.” Sans waited about five minutes for a reply, taking yet another swig from the bottle when Frisk assured the smaller skeleton that ‘no and that they had no intention of sharing the video’. Sans sighed as he re-watched his boyfriend with another person.

Sans groaned as he continued to drink straight from the bottle, and so far, he was not being a complete asshole. All he wanted to do was cry. The joke was on the hacker though. They probably showed Sans this video because they figured that Sans and Paps were still together when it happened and that the taller skeleton was cheating on him. It didn’t matter anyway… He was going to have to tell Paps that the hacker had a video of him and Mettaton but they had no intention of showing it to the world. It was probably because, if anything, they both would just high-five each other and turn it into a giant joke, and the school would assume that they were both drunk and just tease them for a few months and drop it. There was no real reward for the hacker to send that video out to the public. It only benefited to show only Sans the video.

“Sans?” Papyrus whimpered still in his stupor.

Sans staggered, tripping over air as he walked over to Papyrus. The smaller skeleton’s face was flushed with alcohol. Sans still held the whiskey in one hand, bandages mixed with marrow and magic wrapped around the other. The room was spinning for Sans, but he didn’t care. This was easier to deal with than what would be happening this week.

“Yeah, Pappy?” Sans slurred his words.

“What time is it?”

Sans looked at his phone. It was already 5 in the morning. Sans took another swig before telling Papyrus the time.

“Are you drunk?” Papyrus asked rubbing his head.

“I think so,” Sans said, honestly not sure if he was or wasn't.

“Sans, you’re not a drinker, what happened?” Papyrus was concerned.

“The hacker was messing with me all night,” Sans muttered under his breath. He kept his face turned away, staring at the floor.

Papyrus brushed his fingers along Sans arm which caused the other to flinch. He sat up to make room for him as he flopped down, and they sat there for a few moments, Sans continuing to drink. Paps wished that he didn’t drink last night so that way he would have been able to help Sans out. He didn’t know what to do, so he wrapped an arm around Sans shoulders and held him. It was all he could do without screwing something else up.

“Can you touch me?” Sans whimpered as he placed his hand inside his pants, rubbing his pelvis roughly. He didn’t care. He couldn’t give a shit about anything anymore.

“Sans, you’re drunk,” Papyrus spoke softly.

“I need you,” Sans whimpered as he continued fondling himself. The rough bone on bone feeling had his magic pooling, quickly forming his dick and lower ecto body.

“Sans, that’s the liquor talking. Give me the bottle.”

“No,” was all he could say as he pulled the bottle away from Paps outstretched hand. Brow raised, he looked at Papyrus, a look that was not only testing him but daring him to try and take away the only thing that numbed his emotions. Tipping the bottle back to his mouth again, Sans starts gulping as his other hand pulled out his formed cock. Using his unharmed hand he began stroking himself, his speed slow and giving to the watching eye socket.

Papyrus wasn’t sure what to do. Frankly, he wanted to stop Sans from doing anything rash, and hell if he wasn’t 100% sure what he should do. Papyrus really wanted to jump Sans as he moved away from him and settled into sitting on the coffee table. Watching him masturbate on the couch was really making him hard, the way he behaved was nothing but screaming for him to take Sans right at that moment. On the other hand, he had already fucked up because of him combining sex and liquor, and Papyrus didn’t want to make another mistake like it again. Was this really what Sans wanted, or was it the drink talking? Still feeling hazy he reached for the bottle slowly while Sans moaned, distracted by his own motions. Grabbing the neck of the bottle, he pulled himself back with all of his willpower and set the bottle on the table next to him, Sans whimpering and moans growing as he stopped his movements.

“Sans, don't stop,” Papyrus whispered. Sweat started building across his brow and he wiped his arm across, the pain in his head being ignored. It was going to be one hell of a hangover.

Surprised, Sans took both hands and began rubbing, thumbs exploring the tip causing precum to form. Using it as lube, he started picking up speed as he forced himself further into the couch, his back arching slightly at his own touch. Breath quickening, he moans without letting off. Never had he done something so lewd in front of someone, let alone his ex. Sure, sex was one thing, but allowing yourself to be seen in such a state could be downright mortifying. And here he was, drunk and jerking off in front of Papyrus.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Papyrus grabbed Sans arms, pinning them above his head, tongue hanging out and a look of satisfaction radiating from his face. Squirming, Sans tried to break free, only to have his mouth filled with the orange tongue, thick and slick, eyes fluttering as the appendage slipped in, down his throat, and back out in slow movements. This gave Papyrus time to grab hold of Sans hard on and start jerking him off. He wanted nothing more than to fuck his ass until his soul burst, but this wasn’t about what he wanted. This was about Sans. This was about bringing him comfort, and damn it all if he could only do this one thing.

Throwing his head back Sans muffled cries grew louder. Without missing a beat Papyrus took his own cock out and, after straddling Sans lap, wrapped his hand around both their dicks. He held them together, eyes dead set on the expressions Sans was making while he squirmed, trying to get some sort of stimulation while growing impatient with Papyrus and his lack of movement. They weren’t together at this moment. He may be hungover, but Sans still needed to give him consent.

“Sans, tell me you want this. Shit, tell me you want this!”

“Fuck you and fuck me already!”

Papyrus went back to kissing him, moving his hips in time to Sans’ thrusts, growls, and moans of his own escaping. He withdrew his tongue, giving Sans enough time to cry out before forcing their mouths together again into a raging skeleton kiss. It was fast, sloppy, and carnal as a drunk nerd and a hungover jock rutted together.

It didn’t take long. In a flood of wrecked pleasure, Sans came hard, milky blue magic spilling over Paps dick and chest which sent Papyrus over the edge and he too cums. Jolts of what felt like lightning made bones rattle as they both released their pent up tension. Collapsing against the back of the couch Papyrus’ body forces Sans further into it, their breathing synced. He wished he could do more to him, but by now his head was pounding.

“Do we have to go to school?” Papyrus winced, “I’m still dealing with a hangover.”

“I’m still drunk, what do you think?”

“I’ll carry you to the bed once I can catch my breath,” Papyrus whispered, leaning down to hover above Sans’ mouth briefly before tenderly kissing him. After he caught his breath, he carried Sans upstairs and tucked the smaller skeleton into bed, looking at Sans' hand. 

“Geez, Sans what did you do to yourself?” 

Sans looked at his hand and looked away, slurring his words while he spoke, “I broke a glass.”

Papyrus felt bad for being blackout drunk for almost all of it. However, at the same time, he still felt a bit angry about everything Sans said. Both skeletons jumped at the sudden ring from their phones, Sans sitting up quickly to unlock his phone, seeing that it wasn’t, but in fact, Papyrus’. He swiped the code to his phone quickly, seeing the hacker had sent him a message. Papyrus blushed deeply when he realized that it was a video of him and Mettaton with a message attached saying:

AW LOOK AT WHAT YOUR BOYFRIEND HAD TO PUT UP WITH ALL NIGHT :D

Papyrus could feel himself drain seeing as he had no idea of the extent of how far he went, but to think that this is what Sans had to look at all night made Papyrus' soul sink. It made him ill just imagining Sans sitting alone somewhere, may it have been in his own room, in the living room while he slept or any other room in his home, torturing himself by watching the video. Papyrus knew that Sans had a problem with punishing himself too harshly when he felt like he fucked up.

“I shouldn’t have talked to you like that,” Sans said meekly.

Papyrus looked at him sadly and pulled him close. “I should have backed off to let you vent but instead I tried coddling you. I also shouldn’t have pushed you.”

“Do…was….ugh I mean... Papyrus, did you like being with Mettaton better?” Sans struggled for words in the beginning, but sorrow seemed to be the only way that forced him to spit out his question. They really needed to discuss this. “I- it's okay if you do. I mean I wouldn't blame you. Hell, I would have done the same to me with how I treated you,” tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

Papyrus wasn’t too surprised to hear this. When he saw those cyan tears pooling in his sockets he sat down next to him and quickly kissed them away. He hated seeing Sans beating himself up like this. This wasn't his fault. This wasn't Sans’ fault. This was the Hackers. Whoever this bastard was they were trying to get in-between them in an attempt to just fuck them both over.

“Sans, I love you and only you. What happened with Mettaton was a drunken mistake. I swear to you, it didn’t mean anything. I am so sorry you had to see it. Can we… try again?”

“I-I'm so sorry P-Papy... I don’t w-want to do t-this without you!” Sans buried his face in Paps shirt as he continued to cry, hiccupping as those muffled breaths turned into sobs.

Papyrus rubbed circles in the small of the smaller skeleton’s spine, trying to calm him down as he held him. Stars, he knew that Sans needed rest more than anything right now, especially after everything that has happened in such a short amount of time in addition to the drinking. After some time of soothing back rubs, Papyrus was finally able to get Sans to calm down and fall asleep. Gently laying him down, Papyrus quietly left the room, heading downstairs as he began taking out a cigarette and lighter, smoking as he sat on the couch.

Papyrus sighed in annoyance as he finished his last cancer stick. He wasn't too thrilled that it was his last pack. This hacker owed him a lot of money because of how stressed he was. Papyrus sighed when he heard Sans phone from upstairs. He climbed the stairs really quick, relieved that the small skeleton was still sleeping. He looked at the phone, seeing that it was a call from somebody with the name Tori. He didn’t know who this Tori was, so he answered.

“Hello?” Papyrus answered, heading back downstairs as to not wake Sans up.

“Who is this, you aren’t Sans.” An older woman’s voice came through the speaker, firm but concerned.

“Mrs. D?” Papyrus was shocked. How did Sans know their teacher so well that he had her in his contacts by her first name?

“Papyrus, why do you have Sans’ phone? Is he there?”

“He is, though he’s sleeping. Sans is sick and I’m taking care of him,” Papyrus stated.

“That explains why you both aren’t in school. What does he have?”

“A stomach bug. He was throwing up pretty bad last night.” Papyrus lied.

There was no way he was going to tell their teacher that they both got shit faced drunk and had to skip school to nurse a hangover, especially because both of them were not old enough to drink.

“Papyrus, you’re good friends with Sans, yes?” Tori asked.

“Yeah. Why?” Papyrus didn’t know where this was going and it started making him a little uncomfortable.

“I’ve been hearing around school that somebody forced Sans to come out as gay. Is it true?”

He sucked a breath in, hesitant to answer, “Yeah… he’s been having a rough time with it,” Papyrus sighed, “Why do you ask?”

“I was really good friends with Sans’ parents before they passed away. Even though Sans is emancipated, I still help him out with things like going to the doctor and signing important documents for him. I was worried about this happening and I’m going to have to set up an appointment for him to talk to somebody.”

“Ever since Gaster, his father, passed away, Sans has closed himself off. He used to be so outgoing, smiling and laughing a lot, and he had friends before he moved up to high school. But when his father passed away, Sans emotionally became fragile. I’m scared that this might push him over the edge and Sans is too much of a sweet child to deal with this.” Tori spoke softly; Papyrus could hear the concern in her voice. He always felt he could trust her.

“Uh, Mrs. D, can you keep a secret?” Papyrus asked nervously.

“It depends, what kind of secret is it dear?”

“I’m dating Sans, I’m gay…” Papyrus felt his voice shake, feeling nauseous that she might give the opposite reaction he was hoping for.

“That’s fine, dear. Just take care of Sans, and don’t do anything stupid.” Tori spoke gently.

“Okay. I’ll let Sans know you called.”

Papyrus hung up. He couldn’t believe that he just came out to somebody. His friends who knew really didn’t count because they were either gay or bi and it wasn’t like they would reject him. He literally just went out to one of his teachers, the one that really didn’t like him all too much. His soul was pounding in his chest. He couldn’t even believe that he did it. It felt liberating that he knew now that somebody else was aware of his secret, and he could trust her enough to go to her with worries and questions, or even just vent about it.

His father was a raging homophobe that he knew if he came out; he was probably going to get his ass beat and kicked out of the house. He was never going to come out to his father unless if he knew that he had a place to stay, otherwise, he was just going to have to tough it out. He liked having a roof over his head and was willing to keep his trap shut. Knowing he could go to an adult for help, who knew his secret, was liberating.

Papyrus slowly went up the stairs, seeing that it was already 10 in the morning. He opened the bedroom door to see Sans sitting up. He was looking at his bandaged hand, and at this moment, he just wanted to take away all of his pain and take it for himself. He wanted nothing more than for Sans to be happy.

“Hey, Sansy,” Papyrus spoke sweetly as he walked over to Sans, climbing on the bed to him.

“Hey,” Sans spoke softly.

“How you feeling?” Papyrus asked.

“My head is killing me, and I feel like I want to puke,” Sans muttered.

“Alcohol does that.”

“I’m sorry I was super clingy last night. I never did that before,” Sans whispered, feeling ashamed.

“It’s okay. I thought it was pretty hot, actually. Never thought you had it in ya to do something that spontaneous.”

Sans blushed deeply at what Papyrus was saying. He remembered what happened during their drunken sex, although, really, it was just Sans furiously masturbating while they put their dicks together to jerk each other off. But it couldn’t have been the weirdest thing ever.

“Hey, come on, let’s go watch a movie. We’ll watch whatever you want. Today is your day. We are doing whatever you want to do.” 

“Well, I wanted to read actually. If you want, I can read you what I have been reading,” Sans smiled warmly.

“I’d love that.” Papyrus smiled back as he laid down, letting Sans get his book.

~*~*~*~*~

“I felt like I was about to explode. I was too sensitive, the steaming hot water still hitting me while Samantha was blowing me. And I’m sure she knew that-”

“You’re reading erotica?!” Papyrus was shocked that his boyfriend was reading him porn. It was a good 20 minutes after Sans returned with his book from the library downstairs and they were back lounging together on his bed.

“I already read this part, and this is a good scene,” Sans muttered under his breathe. He puffed his cheeks out while his blush crept over his face.

“Shit Sans, if you really wanted to fuck we could have just done it in the shower like Sam and Alex in the book.”

“Paaaaapppppyyyyy,” He covered his face with the book, his magic lighting their corner of the room making Papyrus laugh. Sans was just so cute sometimes.

“Awww, come one Sans. Pleeeeaaaaassssseeee”

“Screw it! I’m not reading to you ever again.”

“I’m curious how you even got a hold of an adult book.”

“...I bought it online.”

Papyrus laughed as he snuggled closer to Sans, “Continue reading. I like listening to you...”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More good times for our boys! Toriel feels the need to take a certain matter into her own hands, and after discussing with the Dean what does she have up her sleeves? What can she do to hopefully get through to the students?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm late this week guys! Truth be told, I kinda forgot it was Saturday.
> 
> Though this is happiness for Sans and Papyrus, this chapter really focuses' on bullying. Please see the 'End Notes' concerning certain scenes in today's chapter.

I think I handled that quite well, Toriel thought to herself as she hung up the phone. She was in her office at the school during one of her free periods, noticing that Sans wasn’t in her homeroom. Being absent was not something Sans took lightly and was always on time nor was he ever absent. There were very few times that he was, being sick or having to deal with issues from important documents concerning work his father was in charge of. Other than that, clean record.

Sighing, she removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes, chuckling to herself. Who would have thought that Papyrus, of all monsters, was gay AND in a relationship with one of her best students who turned out to also be gay? They were two completely different monsters. She had heard plenty of rumors about Sans, so she had her speculation about him, so it wasn’t a complete shock when Papyrus confirmed that rumor to be true. For Papyrus to come out of the closet to her, now THAT was a surprise. She always had thought he might go for one of the girls who hung off his arms admiring him. Guess not, she laughed through her nose.

Standing up, her thoughts a jumbled mess from student affairs and worry about her friend's child, Tori walked to the teachers’ lounge to freshen her coffee before her next class. There was always a lot of gossip flying around, and she felt she needed to put an end to some of the gossips the teachers would yap about before students heard and ran off to play telephone.

“I’m telling you, we need to put a stop to this before it gets out of control,” Toriel heard a voice from down the hall. “There are already pictures flying around with him sucking someone’s magic. My daughter showed them to me and I was shocked, SHOCKED!”

“It’s not that I’m worried about the fact that he’s gay. It’s the fact that students are sending these pictures to each other. What if parents are finding these on student’s phones and blaming the school? He does have his uniform on in most of them. This could cause a complete and utter uproar if w…”

“It will only happen if we allow it, Charles.”

Almost half the staff was in the teachers’ lounge, all noise ceasing as Toriel spoke and entered. They all knew how close she was to Sans and to his deceased parents, and knew she would defend the student in any way. Charles, swallowing rather too loudly and clearing his throat, stepped toward her.

“Toriel, what do you suggest we do with this situation? Most of the students that have a cell phone or computer have those pictures. It’s only a matter of time before we get a call from any parent and all hell breaks loose.”

“We will handle it as we have in the past,” she spoke calmly and firmly. “We have a zero tolerance policy for bullying for a reason. We will hold an emergency assembly today, no waiting for this to get out of hand. We will also print out notes that every student must have signed by a parent informing them of this. They will have 2 days to get them turned into their homeroom teacher. If we do not receive these notes back WITH a parental signature the student will receive disciplinary action. I will NOT have something like this get ignored. Is that clear to everyone?”

After receiving nods and a few whoops from the younger teachers, Toriel left, heading straight for the intercom room in the main office, making a stop at the dean’s office. Knocking, she allows herself in before she receives an answer. Behind the giant desk is none other than the dean, Asgore Dreemurr. A giant of a man, his voice alone makes monsters stop in their tracks, and that’s his gentle speaking voice. Head resting on his desk, not even looking up, he motions for Toriel to sit before sighing heavy.  
“I take it you have spoken to the teachers about what the best point of action is?”

“Yes. We will have an emergency assembly today, no waiting for this to get out of hand. We wi…”

“You know that will not stop anything that Sans will have to deal with when he arrives back? You know that, even with informing the parents that we’re handling this in the best way possible, the students will have no mercy. He will be harassed, verbally and physically. We will have to have a teacher at his side every minute of the school day, but as soon as that final bell rings we cannot give him the protection needed. This might be what finally breaks him. What are we supposed to do?”

Tears stinging the old deans’ eyes and he lifts his head, searching Tori's face for any signs, “We made a promise to protect him, Tori. How can we do that when he insists on living on his own, only calling us if we’re needed to sign a piece of paper? How can we protect our dear friends’ son?”

“Papyrus is with him Asgore. He is… Sans’ boyfriend. To my understanding, we are the only two that know about Papyrus, besides his friends and Sans, and both of them are absent today due to Sans being ill. Probably worried himself sick about coming back to school today to face everyone. If anyone can protect him where we cannot, it’s Papyrus.”

A smile creeps onto his face, slowly brushing the tears away with his hand. “Our star soccer player? Well, in all my years I never thought that kid cared about anyone but himself. Okay, we have a ‘game plan’. Let’s get this sorted out shall we?”

“Of course dear,” Toriel smiles before getting up and kissing him on the forehead. She then excused herself and left, heading once again to the intercom room to make the announcement about the assembly. She would do everything in her power at the high school to give Sans as much peace of mind as possible. If that meant being the teacher to follow him around, so be it.

~*~*~*~*~

“Wowie Sans. That was, well, something else. Where did you say you got this again?”

“The internet. I bought it some time ago and only recently started reading it. Figured I was already out as a pervert so might as well read how I want.”

Laughing, Papyrus hugged his boyfriend tightly from behind. Sans had continued reading his erotic book even after he poked fun at him, and honestly, the story was better than he thought. The plot was something less to be desired, but the intense scenes drew him in. Now, he was comfortable and horny.

Snuggling into Sans neck he sighed, his breath falling heavy on the bones in front of him. Feeling Sans twitch from the sudden motion he smiled; this might be a little easier than he thought. He was already aroused from listening to Sans and no normal person or monster could resist after hearing what his boyfriend was reading.

“Mmmmm, Sans. I still liked that shower scene from shortly after you started reading. I was thinking maybe we could reenact it a little,” Papyrus said softly, hands shifting so they caressed the other's ribs. “If anything we do need to clean up from earlier,” Papyrus wanted to make a point about how last night they were both plastered but decided against it. Panting heavy, Sans broke away from Papyrus, standing up and practically marching to the bathroom. “That’s fine! We can do that! Only cleaning that is our objective!” Why was he feeling so weird?

Laughing again, Paps followed him to the bathroom, only to find Sans having started the shower, his shirt already halfway off. Someone seemed a little eager and… was he nervous? Moving closer he grabbed Sans and sat him on the counter, his tongue licking and teasing his vertebrae. “Saaaans you taste so good.”

“We really need to w-wash ahh…” Sans exposed his neck further, Paps fully taking advantage. This continued on until they finally reached the shower, where they did indeed reenact the entire scene from the book. Intense and erotic was everything the shower was, with little cleaning to be done.

After 45 minutes of ‘cleaning’, they lay in the tub allowing the spray of water to hit them. Sans, lying on top of Papyrus looked at him and smiled.  
“So, I’ve lost count how many times we’ve had sex.” Sans sighed as he nuzzled his head more into Papyrus's chest.

“Same here, though… you regret any of it? Any of the time we’ve had together?”

“Not even a little.”

There was no hesitation in his answer. Papyrus kissed Sans forehead before they both got out of the shower. Drying off in the tub they headed back to Sans' room to relax, both with only a towel covering their pelvis’ as they laid on the bed.

“Oh hey, I forgot to tell you Mrs. D called.”

“PAPS! You should have told me right away! What did she need?”

“Basically, she heard the rumors about you taking it in the ass, and was worrying about you since you weren’t at school,” Papyrus scratched the back of his head.  
Sans looked down at the bed, rolling his eyes at how Papyrus put it, “Yeah, sounds like her.”

“I also may or may not have told her that we sorta kinda are slightly dating,” Papyrus could feel a blush come on his face as he scratched the tip of his nasal cavity with his index finger.

Sans jolted up and looked Papyrus. Papyrus knew that Sans wasn't going to take that news all too well, especially since he has been dealing with a lot since the hacker had sent out his pictures to the school. It probably didn't help much with Papyrus telling Mrs. D that they were an item.

“YOU DIDN’T?!”

“I don’t think she’ll tell anybody, and even if she does, you know I don't care.”

“Yea but I care!” Sans pouted, crossing his arms and turning his back to Paps.

Papyrus hugged Sans and placed little kisses on his cheek, “Don't pout, it doesn’t suit you.”

Sans could feel the blush on his face growing, “Yeah, yeah, suck up.”

Papyrus snickered at that remark and reached behind Sans going under his towel and grabbing his tail bone making Sans gasp. Papyrus laughed loudly at his expression.  
“Hey, quit it! I'm still m-mad,” Sans was squirming, trying to swat the others hand away.

Papyrus smirked as he moved his hand up, rubbing his spine making Sans blush deeply and moan out. Before Sans could realize it, he was under Papyrus, blushing bright blue as he felt the taller skeleton's fingers trace up his spine and ribs. Slowly he traced up to his neck, Sans feeling the chill of his lust the entire time. 

“Damn you’re so fucking cute, Sans,” Papyrus whispered, his voice husky with desire as he formed his ecto-cock. His towel rose to the occasion, making Sans whimper after removing the ‘garment’ to present his magic.

Papyrus let out his long tongue teasingly, shifting his body to where his pelvis was over Sans’ face and he looking down at his. Licking delicately against Sans' pelvic bone, Papyrus pressed his cock to Sans mouth. The small skeleton couldn't resist as he took the length in, Papyrus letting out a low moan into San's pelvis, both of them focused on pleasing their partner. Sans huffed as he began deep throating his boyfriend's dick.

The small skeleton thrust his hips up, trying to make sure that Papyrus would press harder into his weakness. Sans wrapped his arms around the crests above him, trying to keep his balance as he continued fellatio. He knew that Papyrus wasn't going to be able to last much longer. A few more minutes and Sans would feel Papyrus's penis throb just seconds before Papyrus came.

Sans prepared himself for his boyfriend's load. And once he felt Papyrus losing it, Sans took his dick deeper down his throat, milking the orange magic dry like he was dying of thirst. He felt Papyrus pull out, Sans huffing as he showed Papyrus his mouth. Blue mixed with Papyrus's orange juices. Before he could say anything, Sans swallowed what little he held of the remaining load, causing Paps to lose his shit.

Sans felt his body going numb with passion as they continued their dark ride. This was the first time Sans ever skipped school to do something like this. Even though, it originally started off as him nursing a hangover. Ideally, he would have just stayed home for a bit and once he got better, he would have gone back to school, and even though he was better, he continued just relaxing at home with Papyrus, letting their hormones take over. Sans smiled seductively to Papyrus as he allowed himself to be lost in a sea of lust and heated excitement, both of them ignoring their phones as their friends tried to get a hold of them.

~*~*~*~*~

“Hey nerds, over here!” Undyne called out to Mettaton and Alphys as she motioned for them to sit with her. They had been ushered into the gym by classroom and now sat on the bleachers waiting.

Earlier in the morning, there was an announcement for an emergency assembly for the entire school to attend. They know it was most likely about Sans and the pictures. The teachers were going to find out about them sooner or later, but this quickly was a bit of a shock.

Mettaton had wanted to talk and apologize to Sans about what happened yesterday. He had never felt guilty over anything in his life, but the entire night his soul was prickled with guilt and he knew he had to talk to him one on one. He felt somewhat responsible…

“M-Mettaton? Are you okay?”

He snapped out of his thoughts as Alphys held onto his arm. She wore a concerned and tired expression, possibly thinking this was about Sans’ outburst yesterday. Neither of the girls knew what conspired at Papyrus’ place and he meant to keep it that way. Flashing one of his fabulous grins he wrapped his arms around the yellow lizard, “I’m absolutely wonderful! A little worried about this assembly, but nothing I don’t think we couldn’t handle!”

Alphys squeaked in surprise, Undyne laughing at her startled noises. They continued to talk amongst themselves, and after what seemed like thirty minutes or so, the teachers began to settle the students down as Dean Asgore started talking.

“Good afternoon students,” Asgore waited for everybody to respond before continuing, “Today, it brings me great displeasure that we have to interrupt your education. Many of the teachers have brought to my attention that there are some students bullying others. This school has a zero tolerance to bullying. If you are caught harassing another student, we will take the appropriate disciplinary means. In addition to this, we also need to discuss a very dire situation. Mrs. Dremuurr will take it from here.” Asgore finished and moved to the side of the microphone stand, gesturing his hand towards it as Toriel made her way forward.

Toriel nodded to her husband in a polite smile before starting, before facing the students, her expression changed to one of seriousness. “It has come to our attention that there is a set of pictures going around the campus of a student in a provocative situation.” Many students started murmuring amongst each other. Some hadn’t received the pictures yet, poking their friends if they had seen them or not, others promising to send it to their friends who hadn’t gotten it after the assembly. Toriel was not amused by the idle chatter. “If anybody is caught with these photos on their person, at any given time, they will be immediately suspended. This is a place of peace and knowledge and we will not tolerate anybody disrupting another student’s education in such lewd manners.”

She took a deep breath, nodding to their video tech before they started lowering the projector, “Today, I want to share something I found not too long ago. It may hit close to home for many of you, and though it may be upsetting, I feel that it’s the perfect moment to show all of you.” She called for the lights to be turned down as the video started playing. A voice rang through the auditorium as they began speaking, their words poetic.

As the students began watching, many started shedding tears. Undyne leaned over and held Alphys close to her as the smaller monster started sobbing while Mettaton held a hand over his mouth, his body shaking as he listened to the poem. The message hit the robot hard because of what transpired over the weekend. Seeing Sans and Papyrus struggling because of the hacker, as well as what he had done way before, sent a wave of shame as the poem was ending. He remembered a lot of the hurtful words he said to Sans before he got to know him.

As soon as the video ended, the lights turned back on and Toriel stood to speak, many of the students staying silent except for their muffled crying breaths.  
“I know that was very emotional for some of you, but while we were all watching this, already a person was being bullied. Now, look around you. Count four people, including yourself. One of you will eventually be bullied or has been bullied this year. This is not right. That is why many of you have already come out, saying that they are being bullied. But sadly, there are more people who are experiencing it but are too afraid to say anything.”

“Now, how many of you want or feel safe in school?” Everybody raised their hands.

“Unfortunately, many don’t. Those who are in the gay community do not get this comfort. Statistically, 64% of students feel unsafe because of their sexual orientation, and 44% because of their gender expression. Now, we all saw the video. Everybody here, monster and human, have feelings. We feel therefore we hurt. We feel joy and pain. We are the same, despite looking different.”

“Those who have been bullied relentlessly are more likely to commit suicide. And let me tell you as a mother who lost a child, your death will kill your parents on the inside. Even if we aren’t able to take the time for you, you are worth so much more.”

“So please, if you see somebody being bullied, stand up for them. You are not weak in doing so. Show mercy to them. You do not know what they are going through in their personal life and in doing so, you might save them,” Tori finished speaking.

Many of the students only clapped while Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton with other random students were cheering as she finished. She stepped back to let Asgore have the microphone again. He began talking about how everybody was going to be getting a paper to send home to their parents and or guardians to sign and return, explaining that the paper discussed the picture incident, what was talked about in this assembly and plans for action. He let them know that they had to turn in the paper within the next two days. After this was said everyone left and returned back to the classes they were previously in.

“Hey, let’s do something for Sans,” Mettaton smiled, flipping his hair.

“Yeah! Let’s go get a giant fucking cake!”

“I saw th-the other week th-this anime shirt that I knew h-he might like.”

“We’ll get the stuff and surprise him.” Undyne had a look of determination in her eyes as she nudged Mettaton with a giant grin.

~*~*~*~*~

Classes were let out early. Most of the students, after watching the video Toriel showed during the assembly, were upset and/or dragged themselves from the gym. Shortly after that, an announcement over the intercom by Dean Asgore informed everyone that classes were canceled for the rest of the day and would continue the following day. He reminded everyone about the slips needed to be turned in and to have a safe afternoon.

Thankful to leave early Undyne, Alphy, and Mettaton took off toward the mall to find the shirt Alphy wanted to get for Sans. By the time they found the shirt there was only one size left: an XL.

“Well, maybe h-he can wear it for p-pajamas?”

“He’s going to look so adorkable! Papyrus will love it too I’m sure darling!”

“It’s settled. Let’s head to the corner store and grab us a cake and get over there. Let’s hope they’re not doing the tongue tango when we arrive!” Undyne wrapped her arm around Alphys waist, shaking her eyebrows at her.

“T-t-t-t-tongue tango?!” Alphys’ blush could be seen from across the mall and the three hurried out with Undyne and MTT laughing.

~*~*~*~*~

This had to have been the best day Sans ever had. After FINALLY getting cleaned up without things getting TOO heated, he and Papyrus put on a movie and were relaxing on the couch. Sans had nuzzled his skull under Paps mandible and was almost drifting off to sleep, nothing more calming for him than lying against the tall skeleton, his steady breathing lulling him to sleep. Everything felt like it was going right, even if he had to miss school.

Papyrus was about to shut the t.v. off when a pounding force almost knocked the door down (pun intended!) and startled both of them into sitting up alarmed. Sans, after finally fallen asleep, awoke with a cry while Papyrus started cursing while almost jumping over the couch.  
“HEY, YOU SEX FIENDS! OPEN UP WE BROUGHT CAKE!”

Feeling a little pissed off, Papyrus moved Sans to the couch before heading to the door to rip it open, his face twisted with annoyance as his three friends stood on the deck with a giant chocolate cake, balloons, and a few gifts. His face adjusted quickly from ‘I’m going to kill you’ to ‘what the hell is this?’ He face palmed himself and moved back out of the doorway.

“Get your asses in here and tell me what the fuck is going on! You scared the shit out of us!”

“Why aren’t you in school?! It’s only 1 pm!” Sans asked suddenly when he saw the group half run in and into the living room.  
“T-they let us o-out early.”

“Yeah! Mrs. D called an emergency assembly and spoke to the entire school about bullying and showed us this crazy emotional video about it. Didn’t look like there was a dry eye in the place! They, well, they discussed the pictures, Sans.”

Sans froze from getting off the couch, eye sockets wide. His soul started feeling tight and Papyrus, sensing Sans was in distress, went and scooped him into a hug. He started cooing to the side of his skull trying to calm him back down, rubbing his back tenderly. Sans clung to him like a koala. It would have been completely adorable if he wasn’t looking like he might start hyperventilating at any second.

“Sans, hey it’s okay. I’m sure they didn’t say anything about who it was about. The school has a no tolerance policy on these things, so it was to be expected. It’s okay Sans. It’s okay.”

“Yes darling. They said nothing about whom it was concerning, and it seemed like a lot of the students didn’t even receive them. None the less, they sent home these letters for every parent to sign, stating that,” Mettaton pulled out his form, reading what would interest Sans the most, ‘If your child or children has a computer and/or cell phone please verify that there are no pictures of any kind concerning any students of the school in suggestive positions. If so, please delete all files and sign this form. Have your child or children return by Wednesday.’ There’s nothing on here saying it’s you dear!”

Just as Sans was about to answer, his phone rings. Picking up, Tori's voice flows through the speaker. “Hello, Sans. I’m sure by now Papyrus’ friends have arrived. I spoke to Alphys and she said she would make sure they told you what was going on at school. Are you okay my child?”

“No. I’m scared and not even sure if I even want to return tomorrow. You know, I’m sure Dean Asgore knows, and half the school knows. What am I supposed to do?” He was breathing as steady as he could, but the more he talked the more he felt his voice shaking. Damn his anxiety.

“You have to be brave Sans. You have to stand strong and show them that this isn’t going to bring you down. You’re going to fight this. When we had the students in the gym, watching what I showed, so many of them had looks of fear and of understanding. I’m sure you have many who will stand up for you Sans. Look for them and surround yourself with them. You’ll be okay.”

With that, they said their goodbyes, Toriel telling him that if he needed anything anytime to call or talk to her at school. Hugging the trembling figure tightly, Papyrus sits on the couch and consoles him in his lap until Undyne breaks the ice.

“Okay nerds and sports stars! We didn’t come all the way here with cake and gifts to have it turn into a water show! Sans, get that little ass over here and open these already!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The video Toriel showered is called "To This Day Project" by Shane Koyczan. You can find the video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltun92DfnPY
> 
> The main focus of our story is not only Sans and Papyrus' relationship but the fact of how strong bullying still is. A lot of us understand and feel what Sans is going through to the point where it hurts to read things that remind us of what we ourselves went through. The constant pain just from waking up in the morning and knowing it's a school day and instead of preparing ourselves to learn we're preparing and fixing the wall that was chipped away the day before. That it's a constant battle to try and just make it one more day, just one more and then we can go home and hide away.
> 
> Sometimes we can't just hide, and we have to shrink down into nothing to try and repair what little we could against those we live with, who think nothing of the war we're facing and pretend that we're nothing more than their punching bags. Like we don't know how it feels and they have to teach us...
> 
> It's not okay. BULLYING IS NEVER OKAY! Never.
> 
> Thank you to giogiostar for finding and using the video above and implement it into the story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sans first day back to school, and it goes as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooooly crap I'm sorry for how late I got this out today! It's still Saturday, just very very late.
> 
> I honestly feel like this chapter is off, but after working on it for over 5-6 hours there really wasn't a lot more I could do. My editing skills can only go so far XD
> 
> We had a couple of chapters of fluff, so now that Sans is back at school, well, get ready guys cause this rides gonna get hairy fast!

Sans felt overwhelmed; first by the phone call and the information about the assembly, and secondly that he was now surrounded by Papyrus’ three best friends with each of them holding a gift. A cake sat on the coffee table, whipped chocolate frosting slathered on the top. His birthday wasn't until the fall and as far as Sans knew, there wasn't anything going on that would require them to give him presents.

“H-Here Sans, I-I thought you’d l-like it,” Alphys handed hers over first. The bag was bright and loud, everything Alphys honestly wasn’t, but he knew it was the bag of one of his favorite stores at the mall. Glancing in he found a large T-shirt. He gave a look, realizing that it was the same shirt that he had been eyeing for a month at the mall. It had one of his favorite anime characters doing a really flashy pose. He thought that the shirt would have already been sold out by now.

“Wow,” he took it out noticing the size and laughed, “thanks, I love it.”

Alphys smiled and looked over at Undyne who handed him a book. Instantly, Sans recognized the book cover. He couldn't believe that Undyne had given him it. This was the next volume of the books that he had been reading, but everywhere he looked he couldn’t find it. He had near stars in his eyes when Undyne tossed it at him.

“Here dork, I know you like this stuff,” Undyne smirked.

“How did you find this, I’ve been looking like crazy for it!” 

“I know the covers and I have my ways,” she laughed as she nudged Alphys. “I sorta kinda read them too.”

Sans blushed deeply as he looked over at Mettaton. The robot smiled gingerly as he handed Sans a box. Everything Mettaton did seem to drip with his ego. Normally, Sans would just take Mettaton's attitude as him being a huge jerk, but as Sans has spent time with him, he began to see that Mettaton really did mean well. He really did try hard a good portion of the time; it just came out wrong.

“I wasn’t sure what you would like darling, so I got you a new pair of sneakers and these are in this year, honey.” 

Sans looked at the light blue sneakers as he could feel tears well in his eye sockets. He couldn't believe that all of Papyrus's friends were being so nice to him. They finally accepted him as one of them. For the first time since his father had passed away, Sans had genuine friends who cared about him, and it made him happier than he thought he could be.

“This is the best day I‘ve had in a very long time,” Sans could feel the tears running down his face, “Thank you, guys. I can't believe all this,” he was fully crying from joy at this point. 

Papyrus hugged Sans tenderly as his boyfriend got emotional. He knew that Sans had a rough time making friends from what Mrs. D told him and from what he saw at school. He knew that his boyfriend would normally put an arrogant front because of him not wanting others to get close to him. But Sans was now starting to come out of his shell. He was visibly much happier, even though they were going through the hacker problem.

“We're your friend’s twerp! We just want to see you happy again and not having to suffer from all this alone,” Undyne spoke as she patted him on the shoulder before Alphys returned with plates and forks.

“W-we want to h-help you S-Saaaaaahhhh! Undyne!!”

“FUCK YEAH! CAKE TIME!!”

~*~*~*~*~

It was starting to get late when anyone noticed the time, and Sans knew that pretty soon they were going to have to take them back home. Mettaton had a limo and driver, but it would have taken quite a bit of time to get there and it would be easier to drive them home himself, not that he minded of course. Papyrus was going to continue crashing at his place since his father forbade him from returning to the house for unknown reasons. He only shook his head and said it was ‘typical’ for it to happen.

“So, Sans, darling, will you be at school tomorrow?”

Sans was pulled from his thoughts, completely unsure, but once he looked up at Papyrus he sighed, “Yeah, I mean, I have you guys there to support me and back me up. So, what else can I do? Obviously, there are steps taken to help me so why disappoint?”

“We’ll keep you safe, Sans. I promise!” Undyne laughed with all the others agreeing.

“I’ll kick the ass of anyone that says a damn thing to you,” Papyrus said as he took out a fresh pack of cigs, courtesy of Undyne.

Sans smiled and relaxed knowing that all his friends had his back, watching as Papyrus was playfully acting like a jerk, pretending to kick them out of the house. He and Undyne started wrestling each other in the hallway. Whoops, and hollers surrounded by Alphys’ fretting and Mettaton’s laughing was perfect and it caused him to chuckle while grabbing his car keys, letting Papyrus know that he was going to drive. Sans wasn't in the mood of having him mess with the driver seat since Paps liked throwing the pillow God knows where and moving the seat back.

Everyone piled in, and they got dropped off furthest to closest, Mettaton not so surprisingly furthest away. He loved his space and having more room the better. Alphys was next since she lived a few streets down from Mettaton, and finally, Undyne who fist-bumped the taller from the passenger window before trekking off into her house. 

“Hey, mind if we make a quick stop at my place? I don’t have any of my uniforms and I have a feeling it might be a while until I’m allowed back.”

“That’s fine with me but what if your dad’s there?”

“I’ll just grab my shit and go, tell em that I was there for school stuff.”

When they reached his place, Papyrus got out of the car, asking for Sans to stay in the vehicle until he got back. When he walked in he was relieved to see that his father wasn’t home. Sighing in relief he quickly climbed the stairs to his room and grabbed all his uniforms for school as well as extra everyday things. He wasn’t sure when he would be back, and it was just better to get what he needed now instead of having to return later. Somewhere in his nonexistent gut, he felt like this was going to lead to some major changes. He shrugged it off and exited his room, duffle slung over his shoulder.

As soon as he got everything else that he might have needed, he headed straight back to the car, Sans looking at him with a big goofy smile, “Today was a really good day Papy.”

“I’m glad to hear that. They really do care about you, ya know?”

“Heh, yeah they do.”

They sat in a comfortable silence, Sans driving leading them to pull into the driveway. “What was your favorite thing that happened?”

“Hmm, I don’t know… It’s between this afternoon and the party, honestly,” Sans blushed, fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt. Papyrus arched a brow in curiosity, running through what all the did before realizing what he meant. 

“Well, the day’s not over yet. And we could always continue to reenact a few more scenes from that book of yours,” Papyrus smirked.

Sans blushed deeper as he tried to hide his face with his hands. As much as he wanted to do just that, he was just so embarrassed that Papyrus would simply throw out the suggestion as if it were nothing, and even though Sans knew it was to be expected for Papyrus to act so lewd, it surprised him regardless.

“P-Paps!”

Papyrus laughed was hearty as they headed into the house.

~*~*~*~*~

Sans was laying down on the couch watching some television while Papyrus was in the kitchen. He was bored out of his mind and desperately wanting to change the channel but his boyfriend was a big sports fan and he said they could watch the game. He thought that sports were so boring but he held his tongue because he knew that Paps had been waiting all month to see this one particular game. Occasionally, Papyrus would stick his head out from the kitchen to see the television, either cursing or cheering at the t.v.

After a while, Papyrus had finished cooking. The only thing he could make was pasta. It had gotten consistently better over the last few months though it did come out either too crunchy or soft at times. Funny enough he was much better at making macaroni and cheese.

“If you want, you can change it,” Papyrus said as he took note of Sans boredom with the soccer match, handing him a plate of the pasta covered in sauce and cheese. Sans accepted it and instantly dug in, happy with having real food instant of more sugar. The noodles were near perfect this time and were those chunks of tomato?

“Nah, it’s fine. I know you want to watch it and you’re always doing what I want to do.”

“But you hate sports. Actually surprised you go to watch me play.”

“It’s because you look really hot in those shorts.”

“Oho realllllly? Well hey, look at that guy, he’s pretty cute,” Papyrus said as he pointed at one of the players, “Has a cute ass too.”

“Most of them have a cute ass,” Sans laughed.

Papyrus would point out at each player, asking Sans if he thought they looked cute. Sans response was varied, from some mehs to hell yes and hell no, both enjoying their meals throughout the match and their conversation.

‘You know which soccer player I think has the hottest ass in the world?” 

“Who?”

Sans put his empty plate down, wrapping his arms around Papyrus before winking at him, “You.”

“Pfffft Sans, we’re fucking skeletons, we don’t have asses.”

“Shut up, idiot. I’m trying to hit on you,” Sans pouted before laughing to himself.

Papyrus chuckled as he stood with their plates, depositing them into the kitchen with Sans on his heels. Figuring food needed to be put away; he found it was already done as he was picked up by his boyfriend, carrying him to their bedroom. Sleep would be the last thing on either of their minds, Sans giggling as Papyrus began planting kisses his neck. All Sans could do was just gaze at Papyrus, his face flushed with cyan as he was placed in the middle of the bed.

Papyrus had started getting into the habit of covering the webcam on Sans' computer including placing their phones in the bedside drawer. Even though they used them previously for their alarms, Sans had an old bell alarm from before he got his cell. They didn't want to give more ammunition to the hacker if they were watching while it brought a lot of comfort to Sans.

Slowly, Papyrus and Sans began to undress. Tonight, they were going to just enjoy their partner's company. Tonight, Papyrus was going to have nothing but the taste of his lover, and Sans didn’t feel like he had to hide.

~*~*~*~*~

Sans was starting to regret showing up to school. He had PE for first period. He had already 5 different people pinpoint him playing dodge ball. The first couple times he let slide because it was the point of the game. Of course, he was going to get hit and naturally you get the wind knocked out of you, but it continued to happen. It got to a point where he knew that they were doing this on purpose. 

He was already sitting out because of the rules, there wasn't any good reason for them to continue it when suddenly the ball hits him right in the head. Looking up he spots the student who had thrown it, getting high fives from his buddies. Sans sockets narrow into a glare as he shakes it off to get up and approach his teacher.

“Uh, Coach? Can I talk to you?” Sans asked, trying to discreetly pull the coach aside. Sadly his coach was never one to be quiet and always bellowed every word out like he was a blow horn.

“Gaster! What seems to be the issue? If you’re going to bitch about getting hit you need to man up and get in there!” 

“Coach, you mind if I head to the showers?”

“You can either shower with the other guys OR you can take 5 laps and spend the rest of the day in your own man sweat! Get back out there and play some dodgeball!”

The warning bell for the P.E. classes sounded that had coach stiffening his shoulders.

“Get out of here you smelly little creations! I want you all smelling like something other than your nasty man musk!”

There was nothing that Sans wanted to do more than head to the shower and locker rooms. If he wasn’t such a clean monster he would change quickly and run out, but he was pretty sure he’d get hell for that as well. No point in giving the school more ammunition to shit on his day with.

The shower room was nothing short than expecting. Sans stayed in the furthest stall possible, away from everyone else. Nobody cared as everyone just wanted to get cleaned and get to their next class in time. It wasn’t until Sans thought the locker room was near empty that he ventured out to get dressed. Nearly done, he gets roughly shoved against his locker door, a palm on his back and pain in his face.

“So, the pervert decides to come to school even though he should know just to stay away. Maybe he needs a little lesson in keeping his mouth shut.”

“F-fuck off Marcus. I don’t want any trouble and am just trying to get to class.”

He gets yanked away and turned around before getting slammed back into his locker. Marcus and four other students surrounded him, all five jeering at him, “Fuck off huh little Sansy? Sounds more like a plea than a command. Looks like we might have to get a little rough with you, maybe to teach you….”

“What are you still doing in there? Get out and get to class,” coach yells as he enters the room.

Seeing Marcus and the other students around Sans, his eyes narrow, “Sans, does there seem to be a problem here?”

Watching out of the corner of his socket, Sans sees the look from Marcus before shrugging, “No sir, we don’t have any problems here.” Smacking the hand off his uniform shirt, he finishes getting his things and walks past the group.

Sans heard a faint whisper as he passed Marcus and his friends.

“Not one word, little Sansy…”

Exiting the locker room, he sighed heavy and walks to his next class. Thankfully it was Literature and he and Undyne shared it. At least he would have one friend in the class.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

The rest of the day proceeded as normally as possible. Thankfully, his last class was homeroom and Mrs. D was his homeroom teacher. She was also his Literature teacher, and it helped that he had the chance to have a teacher who wouldn’t tolerate any ill will toward him. His other teachers tried their best, but it was Papyrus and the others who would always interfere if needed.

It wasn’t until the end of the day that things turned for the best. Papyrus was already outside the classroom door, waiting for Sans and Alphy to exit when he playfully slugged Sans in the shoulder, face spread out in a giant smile.

“Welp, you made it! You doing okay?”

“I’ll be okay once we’re out of here, Paps.”

“We’re almost out, don’t worry. We’re meeting Undyne and Mettaton later at your house. Alphy, you’re welcomed to ride over there now with us if you want.”

“N-no thank you. I need to w-work on some th-things in the science lab. Undyne w-will get me later.”

Waving his hand in a goodbye motion, Papyrus calls over his shoulder, “We’ll see you later then,” before placing his hand on Sans head and moving him toward the staircase.

Passing other students, whispers start, “You don’t think it was Papyrus in those photos, do you?”

“No way! You can’t be serious; he wouldn’t be caught dead dating a sicko like him!”

“But they...”

Sans soul sunk when he heard the group of girls gossiping, without being sure if Papyrus had heard them or not. If he did, he wasn’t showing any indication that it bothered him, and that, for some reason, bothered Sans. He was going to have to talk with him when they got home.

Both skeletons walked to the car silently. Papyrus was looking at Sans, seeing how he remained silent the entire walk. It would have been normal if the nerd had been quiet because he had his nose stuck in a book. But he didn't. Sans had worry plastered all over his face.

“Sans, what's the matter?” Papyrus asked.

“Nothing.”

“Sans, talk to me. I know something’s bothering you. Don’t bottle it in.”

“Just had some trouble in P.E that’s all, and the sooner we get away from this place the better. I also don’t want you going to the assholes and make it harder for me.”

Papyrus spoke softly reaching the car and opening the passenger door, “Who was giving you a hard time?”

“I don’t want you to worry about it, just some guys,” Sans was trying to keep himself from getting upset as he climbed into the driver’s seat and started the car.

“I'll talk to them,” Papyrus had a dark smile as he climbed in, “And give them a reason to fight. Just tell me who they are and...”

“No, Papy.”

“Do you REALLY want me to not talk to them? I’ll do what you want, even if it means that I can’t knock the shit out of them.”

“Don’t talk to anyone. Act as if you don’t even know what they did,” Sans told Papyrus.

“I can’t if I don’t know who they are, so tell me.”

“No!”

Papyrus looked at Sans in annoyance, grunting in annoyance. Clearly, he wasn’t happy about it. Ever since the hacker forced Sans out of the closet, it made Papyrus realize that he was going to have to come out sooner or later. And even though he was absolutely terrified of coming out himself, he wanted to so that Sans wasn’t alone. They could stop hiding their relationship and just live normally, without having to sneak around and hide things and be able to show off how much he was happy with Sans. Papyrus felt that hiding their love was making it look wrong, and it wasn’t. It was like any other love. It was just between two guys.

Sans made good points whenever they discussed the topic; just because they weren’t doing anything wrong didn’t mean others felt the same way. They knew that if Papyrus came out, there was a good chance he would lose a lot. Going into soccer was a dream come true for Papyrus, it being his opportunity to be the first person in his family to actually go to college. Half of his family only either finished high school or dropped out of school and in the beginning, Papyrus was heading the same road. Asgore saw him playing soccer one day and told him to go try out for soccer, starting him in the right direction.

“When is Undyne coming over?” Sans suddenly asked.

“I don’t know, why do you ask?”

“I was thinking that maybe you should pretend to date her. That way people won’t catch on that you’re gay.”

“Sans, why would you want me to do that?” Papyrus definitely didn’t like where this was leading. He leaned against the door as Sans pulled up to the house.

“Some people are starting to put two and two together. I don’t want anybody to find out that those pictures of me sucking dick are really of you getting the blow job. I overheard some people talking today about the pictures and they were talking about how you and I are always together.” Sans stated as he shut the engine off and got out.

“Sans, why are you so persistent about me staying in the closet?” Papyrus finally asked.

“I don’t want you getting hurt. Please, trust me on this, Paps. I know that you’re popular and people aren’t going to physically hurt you but they are going to talk shit. And I know how you get. I don’t want you overhearing somebody talking shit about you and you end up trying to fight them.” Sans muttered as he got out his house keys. “And then you get suspended or expelled and I know this sounds selfish, but I don’t want that to happen because then I’ll be alone. And then EVERYBODY is going to go at me worse than they already are.” Sans sighed as he opened the door, putting his bag on the side table.

Papyrus was completely caught off guard. He thought that Sans just didn’t want people to hurt his feelings. He didn’t know that Sans was fighting so hard for him to stay in the closet because he trying to keep him from getting suspended, and worse because he didn’t know that his boyfriend was terrified of being alone in school. Well fuck.

“Alright, I won’t come out. I’ll try and not fight you over it anymore.”

If it kept Sans some peace of mind, he really wouldn’t fight him anymore about it. He’ll stay in the closet until the time was better to come out. He knew that Undyne would come over today along with Alphys and Mettaton, so he would just talk to Undyne in private. A cover up sounded like a great idea, but this made him feel ill. Funny enough she’d probably go along with it.

“Really?” Sans looked at Papyrus with a cocked eyesocket.

“Yeah, I don’t want you stressing over something like this. There’s already too much on your plate and if me just staying in the closet and continue making everybody think I’m straight, then alright. I’ll do it.”

“Really Paps?”

“Really really,” He smiled tenderly.

Papyrus kissed Sans on the top of his skull, smiling that Sans was relaxed with the situation. Still, they weren’t out of the woods quite yet. The hacker still hadn’t shown the porn video to the school and Paps saw how nervous Sans was during the day. He only let out when homeroom was over because that meant that the hacker was either going to fuck with him again, or the hacker was going to give him a break. Sadly it was always the first.

Slowly, Papyrus started kissing Sans more sweetly, Sans moaning softly as he tugged on his shirt. Both of them tried to make it to Sans room, only for Sans to trip over his own feet and pull Papyrus onto the stairs in a heap. Neither seemed to care that they were at the foot of the stairs; casually tossing clothes around as they continued their heated make out session.

Papyrus carefully let his phalanges trace throughout Sans rib cage, Sans letting out a soft moan as he teased Paps pelvic bone. Their bodies flushed with magic as they continued to tease each other, touches feeling like mini electric shocks of pleasure as they played around. Papyrus smiled as he noticed that Sans had formed an entrance for him, his dick twitching with anticipation in his pants.

Slowly, Papyrus pulled himself free, presenting himself to Sans before tracing the head of his penis at Sans opening. Sans huffed as he started biting his knuckles. To Papyrus, Sans never looked so beautiful as he did whenever they did this. He loved seeing Sans look so flustered. He lost count with how many times they had sex, but he knew that every time they did, Sans always looked like it was his first time. He had such innocence about him. Maybe it was because he had a small body, to begin with. Or maybe it was because he was socially awkward, but for whatever the reason, Sans would always look amazing to him.

They suddenly jumped from the loud slamming of the door, combined with Undyne yelling and demanding for them to open the door, making them both curse under their breath. “We’re coming,” Papyrus shouted back as he pulled his pants back up before tossing Sans his sweater. He was about to put his own pants on when Papyrus blushed and stopped him, noticing that even Sans’ own sweater was two sizes too big for him. It looked almost like a mini dress, going half way to his thigh bone. 

“Sans, go upstairs and change,” Papyrus looked at him, trying desperately not to let his blush deepen. He had to get himself under control otherwise he’d never hear the end of it.

“Okay,” Sans darted up the stairs and to his room, allowing Papyrus to sigh and compose himself as he opened the door, his friends bursting in all ready to just have fun hanging out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is put into action Tuesday night that greatly upsets Papyrus and Alphys, and it seems to work out pretty well, that is until Sans enters P.E. Wednesday where Marcus and his buddies are waiting. Sans comes close to getting dusted until Mettaton comes to the rescue, using his popularity and wait, Sans is HIS boyfriend?! We're getting closer to the end of the week. Will the hacker keep their promise of showing the video to the entire school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW!! This was one doozy of a chapter! We usually try and have the chapters kept around 4,000 words, even after edits and rewrites, but this one both gio and I added/changed scenes to where it explains more of things that were never explained before. See which ones you can see were added/changed if you read the tumblr version! We got over 6,000 words on this one!!
> 
> Also, it wasn't until the last couple of chapters that Sans is forming a different kind of sex part more often, the first being when they first had sex. I will need to redo the links below to nasty-bones comics ((her account got deleted and the links don't work)). Obviously, this is the start for things so stay tuned!!

Fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat, Sans kept glancing around his living room. In such a short amount of time, he had gained a boyfriend, who he loved with all his soul, as well as three wonderful new friends. After the hellish weekend, he went through, there was nothing that he could want more except for them to GET THE FUCK OUT.

With all the sex he and Papyrus had over the weekend, it was very difficult to focus all day in school and then get so close to getting some just to have it thrown back in his face. The three friends came over to talk plans for the next day since the hacker didn’t reveal the sex tape. They had extra time to try and figure out WHO the hacker was and stop them, though it was the furthest thing from his mind. Shifting next to Papyrus, he fluffed the short sleeved shirt he was wearing in an attempt to cool himself down.

Pap, noticing how flustered Sans was, wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer while whispering, “Try and focus. Imagine what we’ll do once they’re gone.”

Blushing slightly, Sans tries to straighten his back to look like he’s paying attention.

“So, I was thinking maybe we could speak to Frisk again and see if she might actually tell us who it is instead of this ‘It’s someone I’m close to’ bullshit. We know it’s someone they’re close to, but why the hell is she protecting them when they’re hurting Paps and Sans like this? I’m tired of sitting here talking when we should be fucking someone up!” Undyne practically screamed as she slammed her drink on the coffee table.

“We are with you 100% darling, but try to understand that, if we talk to Frisk again, this might send the hacker over the edge and send the tape out to the school. Then both boys will be royally screwed into the point that Papyrus loses any chance he has for his scholarship and Sans school career is shattered to the point he’d have to drop out and go to another school. We don’t want that do we?”

“No,” signed the fish monster with Alphy gently rubbing her arm.

It wasn’t then that Sans noticed how close they seemed to be. The look of tenderness and comfort that Alphy gave Undyne was that of one he’d seen Pap give him. Were they in the same kind of relationship as he and Papyrus? He’d have to ask later, but at the moment he needed to throw his idea out. 

“Guys, listen. As I was leaving school with Pap I overheard whispering from some students that he might be the one in the pictures. If word gets out that he’s the one, we all know what’ll happen, like Mettaton said. I was thinking that... ” Sans was trying to find the right words, bones rattling nervously, “well, we need to get their attention away from him and have it focused on me until everything calms down and we find the hacker. He can’t be seen getting too close to me at school.”

“What do you suggest then ner-, I mean, Sans?”

“Well, now don’t hate me for this, but I was thinking he needed a girlfriend, only for school to throw everyone off his trail.” Sans soul started to hurt, his sockets looking at Papyrus, whose face hadn’t changed much. They knew how he felt about this, but it was the only way right now that he could see.

“Sweetie, you know I’d do it in a heartbeat! But alas, Alphy built me to be of the opposite and more dazzling gender, though I do come compatible with both sets,” Mettaton grinned.

“That’s e-enough Mettaton!”

Deep red spread over Alphys’ face as she waved her hands around in embarrassment. Laughing, Undyne lifted the lizard onto her lap and hugged her, causing the yellow monster to flail her arms even more. It was adorable, and Sans hated his idea even more. Everyone was laughing while Sans cleared his throat.

“I was thinking, well, maybe Undyne could do it.”

Nothing could have spared Sans for what followed.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO DO IT?!”

Alphys’ face was full of rage as she had stood up on Undyne’s lap and screamed at him. Shock and fear ran through Sans when she jumped down. Nobody thought she would go from her shy and embarrassed to pissed off within nanoseconds.

“Alphys calm down! It’s the only the logical choice!” Sans buried himself behind Papyrus’ arm, half using him as a shield. Undyne was actually struggling to hold Alphys at bay, trying to keep her from jumping the small skeleton.

“But why her?!”

“Because I’m the damn girl next door that’s why…”

Mettaton only looked at everyone as Sans cowered behind Papyrus and Undyne had a grip on Alphys’ shoulders. This was turning into quite the evening and he was glad he didn’t stay at school. “Well well well, looks like someone didn’t like that idea. One. Bit,” he smiled.

“Can it Mett. It’s the only thing that can be done right now to throw everyone away from the gay mess,” Papyrus looked pissed, but he knew it really was all they could do for the time being, “If Undyne doesn’t have an issue with it, I don’t see this going South. She has lived behind my place for years. It would throw people through a loop, but it would be expected and maybe it might take enough attention away from Sans to even give him some breathing room while the school goes all crazy over the new popular couple. It’ll only be until the end of the week, or until we figure out who the fuck the hacker is.”

“Papy,” Sans whispered through shallow tears.

Alphy’s erratic breathing started to shimmer down, having calmed enough to lower her head. She hated this idea and felt ashamed for her outburst. Not that it wasn’t a good one, and it was logical that it was Undyne, but why HER Undyne. Why her red head?

“I’m sorry S-sans.”

“Me too, for all of this.”

“You don’t have to apologize. You’re kinda taking all the heat for us ya nerd,” Undyne knelt down and placed her forehead on Alphy’s. They both sighed and smiled at the other.

“Well, I have never felt like the fifth wheel before!”

“Mettaton…”

Papyrus warned his robotic friend though he was smiling as he stared at the fish monster and lizard as they embraced. He knew they had a thing, but didn’t realize that it was this deep. It was probably as deep as his and Sans relationship and it was comforting to know that they weren’t completely alone in this battle, in more ways than one.

“Well guys and gals, it’s time to relax for the night and give this a shot tomorrow. Undyne, meet me at my place and we’ll decide how to enter the school.”

“Sure, see you, wimps, tomorrow.”

“Bye guys.”

“Bye bye darlings!”

Pap had lead everyone to the door before closing it behind them. Turning to head into the living room, he was confronted by Sans rushing into his arms. Tears were running down Sans cheeks, making Paps swipe at his own before kneeling to comfort him, “Sans, things will work out. It’s okay, we’ll be okay.”

“You shouldn’t have to do this Pappy. You shouldn’t have to hide, and now we’re dragging Undyne into it and hurting her and Alphy. I had no idea they were-”

“Shhhhhh, Sans, it’s okay.”

He started planting little kisses to Sans forehead, the smaller of the two leaning into him as he felt himself warming again. Sans felt comfort in Papyrus' arms and was relieved that even though this was a good plan, he wasn't the only one who hated it. He wanted to hate himself for even thinking of it but knew the other wouldn’t allow him to.

“Now, what do you say we continue from where we left off earlier?”

“I-I don’t Ahhhh!”

He had pulled the collar of Sans shirt down enough to begin licking everywhere that was reachable. He didn’t show any problems while the others were there, but deep down it was driving him crazy to have Sans practically in his lap and not being able to touch, kiss, or tease him. He easily could have, but wouldn’t have heard the end of it from Undyne, and even though they were discussing the plan their stairs session sat in the back of his mind and it drove him through hell to not do a damn thing to relieve the pressure.

Moans escaped from Sans, his face flushing blue as he melted under the others touches and licks. His hands roamed under his short, stroking his floating ribs and lightly fingering his spine. Again, not being able to make it to the bedroom he began begging for him in the entryway, gasps, and moans dripping with want. “P-please, Papyrus. Don’t make me wait.”

“Hmm not until you say that nickname of yours for me. Implore me,” he growls near Sans mandible as he unbuttons his pants, reaching for his ass from the front only to find Sans had made a different kind of opening, one that he rarely made and only did when he was extremely worked up. His dick throbbed at the feel of those sweet folds, running a phalange through the middle before sinking his index and middle fingers in deep, causing Sans to arch his spine and practically scream.

He continues to cry out as Papyrus thrust his fingers for several minutes, hilting each time, Sans’ fluids making it that much easier to sink in as deep as he could get them. Sans’ hips jerked with each thrust, trying to match his pace before Papyrus found that oh so sweet spot…

“PAPY! GOD PAPY FUCK ME!” His eye lights were shaped like hearts, fresh tears escaping his sockets while his bones rattled.

“As you wish...”

Unbuttoning his own pants, Papyrus pulled himself free, wasting no time as he lined up and drove himself into him. He quickly found that sweet spot again and wasted no time in striking it, erupting cries of pleasure that echoed in the long hallway as he rammed Sans into the carpet. They carried on for what seemed like hours. Groans, growls, and yells stimulating the other between touches, licks, and biting. They ravaged the other, skeletal kisses fierce and wild. Almost a whole day without sex was brutal. How would they make it during the rest of the school year?

“Damn Sans, I’m close.”

“Pound me! Fuck me harder!”

After a few more thrusts Papyrus cums, throwing his head back. The sensation of his ejaculation causes Sans to cum right after with a noiseless voice. Their bodies twitched and spasmed, soon collapsing into a heap, the floral print of the carpet spinning wildly for Paps. Grunting, he lifts his head enough to plant another kiss on his lover, cradling him.

“I love you. Know that will never change, no matter what happens.”

Papyrus helped Sans up once they felt ready to go upstairs. Knowing that tomorrow was going to be difficult, Sans hated the fact that he even suggested the idea of Papyrus and Undyne pretending to date. He honestly wasn't sure how he would feel having to see his boyfriend playing straight just to keep him from screwing himself over. Even though emotionally he was wrecked, he knew that logically this was the best option. It presented with the best outcome. Papyrus and Undyne would be the talk of the school and be more of the focus than him and the pictures. Hopefully, though doubtful, it might throw the hacker off.

~*~*~*~*~

Morning came as both began to get ready for school. They ate some breakfast quickly and made their way to Undyne's. Papyrus was driving silently and all too soon, they made it to her place, the outside looking almost identical to how small it was as Papyrus’ home. The metal gate door rusted as the grass in the small yard grew just as wildly as the other houses. Sans didn't like this area of the neighborhood. Papyrus and Undyne lived on the bad side of town. Here, Sans knew he was out of his element. There was danger all the time. Gangs, drugs, fights, and attacks ran as wildly as the grass in the countless yards. It was insane that only half a mile from here felt like a whole new world, a safer world at that. Sans was thankful that Papyrus was staying over at his place.

Sans lived in the nice part of town, although clearly, he was one of the few monsters that lived in his neighborhood. Sans only lived there because of how well off his father was. He could remember when he was younger how his father's wealth brought problems for him. He was always in public school because that was what his late mother wanted, but because of him being in public school, he struggled with making the right friends. He was always the richest kid in school and many of the children, monster, and human; saw him as a free bank. In the beginning, he was somewhat fine with it because, in the end, his father was there for him, but after his father passed, Sans just didn't want to bring in anybody into his own circle. He didn't want them to think of him as free money anymore, and in the beginning, when he was tutoring Papyrus, he always was worried that Papyrus secretly knew of his wealth. It worried him so much so that he made Papyrus pay him to tutor him in all the subjects he struggled in, which was just about every subject. But sometime after they started dating, Sans came clean.

Papyrus' reaction was priceless, his jaw dropped when he finally discovered just how loaded he was, and it never bothered him. He never asked for Sans to loan him money, and he always refused it when Sans offered, though he did accept back everything he paid Sans to tutor him. It was a relief for Sans. The most that Papyrus ever asked was to drive his father's car, the one that Papyrus was driving.

Papyrus honked the horn, yelling for the fish monster to get out of the house. Undyne opened her door, flipping Papyrus off as she jumped over the rusted gate. Papyrus pressed the button on the side of the door, letting the doors open. Undyne got in and they were off to school.

“Sans, question, how the hell did a nerd like you get a car like this? I thought of you as somebody who would get a crappy car, not a fucking car like this.” Undyne snorted as she rubbed Sans’ head playfully.

“It's my dad's car, and I didn’t want it to sit getting rusted so I decided to drive it.” Sans flashed a small smile.

“Cool, when are we going to see him?” Undyne laughed while bouncing in the back.

Both Papyrus and Sans faces dropped. Undyne took notice, slowing her movements, not sure what she said to turn the atmosphere. Sans just looked at Papyrus, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

“Well,” Sans was struggling to find the words, knowing that Undyne was unaware of what happened to his father.

“Undyne, Sans' dad died when he started high school,” Papyrus stated flatly, knowing that there was no way to really say it since it was still fresh in Sans soul.

“Oh, shit, I'm sorry,” Undyne really had no idea and felt horrible for even asking.

“It's alright, not everybody knows. Besides, he was a doctor. He felt that he earned getting this car. He wanted to give it to me as a gift when I graduated, but I told him that it was too fancy for my taste.” Sans snorted, “Well, I guess he got what he wanted in the end. He got to give me this car. I couldn't even sell it though. It reminds me of him. Smells like him too.” Sans sighed at the end as he slightly pressed his face on the headrest as he looked at Undyne.

“This is an Audi, right?” Undyne decided that changing the subject would be a good idea as she rubbed her hand over the seat.

“Yeah, he was going to get a Jaguar, but I begged him not to buy that,” Sans laughed, really thankful that the subject got changed. They talked and laughed about random things afterward along the way to school. They all got out and noticed that school was going to start in about thirty minutes.

“Go ahead and head up to class I’ll see you later,” Papyrus smiled at Sans as he waved his boyfriend goodbye with a wink.

Sans waved at Papyrus as he walked to the school building. He sighed as he went to his locker to get ready for the day. Today felt like it was going to be one of the hardest days in his life. Nowhere near as difficult as it was when the photos leaked. That was a different difficulty that he would not be able to compare.

He was finishing up with his locker before he began hearing a lot of the students going gaga over Papyrus and Undyne. He turned seeing them, his soul felt ten times heavier. Papyrus was holding Undyne's waist, her arms gingerly wrapped around him. If he hadn't known that this was just a ploy to keep Papyrus in the closet, Sans would have believed it. They looked almost as if they were a few seconds away from running to find an empty classroom. In his soul, he felt nothing but rage towards Undyne, even though it wasn't her fault. He just didn't like how she was hanging all over his boyfriend. It took everything in his own power and self-control from just screaming at her to let go of Papyrus.

It’s a ruse. It’s not real. It’s a ruse. It’s not real.

He shook his head, clearing all of his darker thoughts as he turned away and headed for his first-hour gym. Maybe running around like a dumbass would help clear his mind.

~*~*~*~*~

Gym didn’t go much better for him than yesterday. Marcus and his crew continued to aim for him in any game and even tripped him at one point, making him crack his glasses. He had backups at home, but it was going to be a pain regardless if he stayed in school or went back home to get it. Going at lunch would just mean he’d lose his parking spot, which would cause him to park further back and be late to his next class, plus he would miss his chance of seeing Papyrus.

Sans was in the stall showering again as far away from the others, same as the day before. He wanted to finish as quickly as possible. He didn't want to deal with Marcus and his dumbass friends. Quickly, Sans ran out of the locker room, trying to make it to his next class. He just wanted one day where he wouldn't have to deal with their bullshit.

“Look, boys, it's the little fagot again,” Marcus smirked as he was just a few feet between Sans and the door to his next class, his chance to freedom.

Sans said nothing just looking down as to avoid eye contact, “Look, I don’t want any tro…”

He huffed as he felt Marcus grab him, lifting him up a few inches off the ground. Marcus's friends were instantly surrounding the two, Sans figured it was in an attempt to keep the teachers from seeing.

“Let's go show him what we do to sick freaks like him!”

Sans struggled to try and get away from them with no results. The other students were watching as Sans was carried off by two muscular students, many whispering while they stood there and watched. None of them even attempted to stop them from what the gang was planning. It was at that point, as he was struggling to escape, that he was taken into an empty classroom and thrown down to the floor hard.

“First we're gonna beat the hell out of you, then we're gonna get you naked and throw you out for the whole school to see!” one of the guys laughed as Sans eyes grew wide with fear.

“Get away from me,” Sans could feel the panic in him begin to grow as he shakily stood up. He put his arms over his ribcage protectively, fearful of what they had in store. If they were to break a rib his soul could get punctured.

His feet were suddenly kicked out from under him from behind, sending him sprawling backward, his tailbone hitting first and then his skull. Tears flowed freely as they started beating him up. He was used to these kinds of beatings, so the pain was nothing new, but it was nothing compared to the pain he felt when nobody tried to help him. Many of them watched with blank stares or took out their phones, either recording or taking pictures of him getting pushed around.

Sans wanted somebody to just show up so badly, but he knew that everybody had watched them take him to some random classroom. Nobody said or did anything. Nobody was going to go in and save him. They were going to beat the crap out of him and then humiliate him while he was down, maybe even kill him. Sans was crying hard as he was screaming for help, getting muffled by one of their uniform neckties. They laughed as they continued pounding on him.

“What a fucking pussy,” one of the guys laughed as they stepped on the corner of his pelvic bone, his intent clear that he wanted to break a chunk off.

Sans let out a soft groan, blushing in embarrassment when he realized it sounded like a moan. Nobody ever did that to him, and it scared him when he saw their reaction to his own; it intrigued them. Why couldn’t they just leave so he could just go lick his wounds alone. He didn’t want Papyrus or anybody to see him looking so defeated.

“Look at that; a fag and a slut. This bitch is worse than an actual bitch,” Marcus snickered.

Sans could barely see, the guys completely breaking his glasses beyond repair. Sans was completely petrified. He felt like they were going to dust him in the classroom. And the only thing he could think of was that he didn’t want Papyrus to be upset.

Sans cried out as he felt whoever had their foot on his pelvis press harder, feeling more pain than pleasure at this point as he felt the bone start to give. Sans sobbed as one of them kick him hard, their foot actually going inside the cavity of his pelvis. It hurt a lot as they struck him, Sans screaming like he was being stabbed. He wanted to die because then that meant that this was done and he would never have to deal with this bull shit.

“Hey, look what I found,” Sans heard somebody, trying to look up, but only saw a fuzzy blur.

“Dude, where you find the bat?”

“Around.”

“So you think his skull will make a good baseball?”

“Let’s find out.”

Sans closed his eyes tightly as he prepared for the blow. This was it. Papyrus, I’m sorry…

“Hey, cunts, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Sans groaned softly, his bones aching as he tried to curl in on himself. He lifted his head painfully as he tried to try and see who it was. Unfortunately, with his poor vision and his glasses completely trashed, he couldn’t see shit and the abuse and pain made it hard to hear anything clearly. 

“What’s it to you?” One of Marcus’ buddies laughed.

“You’re about to make a really bad decision if you decide to continue this shit with Sans.”

“Why? You his fucking boyfriend or something?”

“And what if I am?” Mettaton spoke darkly, poison leaking from his voice box. Sans felt his soul shrink in fear from the tone of it. He soon realized who it was as his head slowly cleared.

He never knew Mettaton could sound so cold and villainous. He sounded like his words were weapons and that they could kill. He was so nervous. He didn’t know if he was safer with the bullies or with Mettaton with how the robot was behaving. Why was he saying that he was his boyfriend…

His sockets widened when he realized what he was doing; even though Mettaton was popular, everybody knew he was gay. He was the gayest student in the school, but he never let it faze him. Mettaton was using his popularity to protect Sans, and if everybody thought that they were an item, then that would mean that he wouldn’t be getting picked on.

Sans wanted to laugh but his ribs hurt too much, swearing quietly as he felt one shift. He was impressed that Mettaton came up with the idea on the spot and, if he wanted, to be honest, didn't think Mettaton could even come up with an idea like that.

“You wouldn’t date a fucking loser like this shit, Metta.” Marcus laughed.

“He’s my boyfriend and I can reassure you, the only fucking losers I see are you and your douche nozzle friends,” Mettaton spoke darkly, “Now I’m giving you guys to the count of three to get the fuck out of here or I’ll rip your fucking dicks off, shove them so far up your asses you’ll be coughing fucking cum for a year,” Mettaton’s voice was flowing with venom now.

Sans heard them run like hell out of the room. He tried lifting himself up but was pressed back down gently, the cold metal of Mettaton’s hand soothing on his aching shoulder. He was breathing fast, realizing he was going to be okay, his anxiety now having free rein. 

“Shhhhh hey, you’re going to be okay. I’m so sorry I didn’t get here sooner,” Mettaton spoke softly, the angry chilling tone gone. Students began piling into the room from the hallway, trying to get a look at what happened. That was until Undyne got through and began pushing everyone out, threatening students with losing an eye or arm if they didn’t get the fuck out. The door was slammed shut after Papyrus and Alphys got in.

“Sans!”

The tears came back full force, feeling Papyrus try to pick him up before Mettaton stopped him, hearing his voice in pain as he started crying beside him.

“I’ll be fine,” Sans whispered and softly chuckled, wincing almost immediately.

“I’m taking you home. I don’t care what happens,” Papyrus stated as he carefully lifted Sans into a sitting position.

“Darling, he needs medical attention, at least looked over by one of the teachers…”

“Then get Mrs. Dreemurr! NOW!”

As if on cue Toriel burst into the room, havoc exploding in the hallway as students and teachers scrambled around. Sans didn’t have the energy to even fight anyone that he would be fine. He just let himself fall asleep in Papyrus’ arms.

~*~*~*~*~

Sans slowly woke up, finding he was lying with only his briefs on, while in his bed. He felt around for his extra pair of glasses on his bedside and put them on, noticing that his ribs were bandaged, believing that a few of them were probably cracked. He wasn’t sure if Papyrus was still in the house or if he went back to school. Sighing, he slowly got out of bed, his body causing him to twinge painfully from the beating. Pushing against the wall he carefully walking towards the stairs, grabbing onto the rail and slowly guided himself down. It didn’t take long for him to reach the bottom to see Papyrus sitting on the couch, worry plastered all over his face. The taller skeleton looked like he was crying.

“Papy?” Sans spoke softly the little nickname he gave Papyrus after they became cuddly the first time.

Papyrus looked up to see Sans, a smile slowly growing on his face, his eyes tired and dark. Sans walked as quickly as he could to Papyrus, just wanting to be scooped up by him into those strong arms and never put down. He grabbed Papyrus’ shirt tightly as the taller sat down, placing him in his lap to hold him as delicately as possible.

“Sans, what happened earlier? Mettaton said he found Marcus and his dumb ass friends about to beat you with a bat. They had… they had already hurt you so bad. Teachers had to keep Mrs. D at bay while Asgore lead them out one at a time to their parents. She saw everything they did to you while healing you. She was pissed.”

“I don’t think they were going to beat me with the bat, Papy,” Sans shuddered as he recalled how they sounded like they were about to dust him in the classroom. He soon began explaining what had happened, Papyrus flinching occasionally as Sans went into full detail about the whole instance. The faces Papyrus kept making made it seem like he looked sick to his stomach if he had one, and Sans saw that Papyrus was deeply disturbed by what had happened.

“What did Mettaton tell you?”

“More or less what you said from the point he got there. He said that his cousin is in your PE class, Blooky, wanted to stop them himself, but because he’s a very shy and soft-spoken monster he did the next best thing and went to Mettaton. And Mettaton decided that you’re his boyfriend until this mess is resolved. I wish we thought of it before you came back to school. Nobody would have messed with you if they knew you were ‘dating’ one of the popular kids. Everybody keeps asking Mettaton how you both started dating,” Papyrus laughed lightly.

“I don’t want to pretend to be dating him,” Sans muttered under his breath.

“And I don’t want to pretend to be dating Undyne, but it’s to help you,” Papyrus sighed.

Sans put his head on Papyrus’ shoulder as he asked, “And what’s Mettaton’s story for how he and I started dating?”

“The same way we started dating. Mettaton was the first person I ever told about the two of us. So he knew what was going on with us from pretty much the beginning,” Papyrus spoke calmly.

Sans was a little taken aback. Mettaton knew that he was gay before the pictures came out. He shouldn’t have been surprised but he was. Sans didn’t know Mettaton all too well until after he started dating Papyrus. It felt weird that he was the first to know about them before everyone else.

“So I was tutoring him in a subject he sucked at and he started trying to feel me up?”.

“You’re a nerd, you liked it,” Papyrus laughed as he held Sans closer to his body, the smaller squirming to get better comfortable. Sans lifted his head and kissed him sweetly, tugging at his shirt gently, allowing him to return the gesture. He just wanted to be close to him. For once he would be okay with this not leading to anything sexual, just so long as he was with him at this moment. He was so relieved and happy that Sans was okay. He wanted to make Sans feel safe. He wanted Sans happy. And today, he felt like he had failed Sans as a boyfriend. What kind of man was he if he let others hurt Sans like this?

“P-papy? What’s wrong?”

He didn’t realize he had started crying. His magic hung in his sockets until they overflowed and ran down his cheeks. They dripped onto the tiny sternum below him. “I… I really failed you, didn’t I? You got so hurt, because I couldn’t be there to protect you… they could have…”

“Shhhhh,” Sans brought Papyrus’ head down, sitting up straighter to lean his forehead against his, wrapping his arms around his neck, “Nobody knew they would go so far. I wouldn’t have gone to class if I knew they would… do what they did. There was nothing any of us could have done.”

“But I… I failed to be there for you. What kind of boyfriend am I if I can’t protect you?”

“The kind that will still be there for me through everything else. I wouldn’t have made it this far without you. You’ve put up with me and my habits, my nagging, my errors and faults. You’ve cared for me when I thought nobody else would, and you have continued to love me.”

“I’m okay, we’re okay. Please don’t cry anymore Papy.” He kissed his nasal bone and snuggled into the larger body, whimpering as his pelvis rubbed against the larger monster. He didn’t mean to be so forward, but still wanted to show Papyrus that he wasn’t angry at him and how much he really loved him.

Papyrus moaned, a little taken aback that Sans was initiating this, even with how hurt he still was. “S-sans, are you sure?”

“Yes,” he whispered.

Papyrus had never been so gentle before in his life, leaning Sans backward onto the couch, kissing every inch he could of his tiny frame. He had on that giant anime shirt on again, which he was easily able to pull over Sans’ head, his tongue lapping every bone as if he had a deep hunger that only Sans could sustain. Little moans sounded as he teased Sans’ body, his bones shivering with lust as Papyrus slowly went inch by inch, kissing and licking.

“I love you,” Papyrus’ voice whispered close enough for Sans to hear.

“I love you, too,” Sans cupped Papyrus’ face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks before kissing him again.

Papyrus reached for Sans’ hips, tenderly kissing him, his tongue hot and wet against his mouth. Papyrus whispered sweet nothings to Sans as he felt his soul ping out in the open. He didn’t know what he did to make it appear, but he smiled as he took the sensitive soul, kissing and nibbling on it. Sans’ body arched, his soul suddenly becoming mush from an orgasm, already pushed to the edge and this was without Papyrus even entering him.

“I’m not done, yet, love.”

“Pappy, please,” Sans was huffing, whimpering with pleading eye lights. He felt so tired, so worn out, but he desperately needed more.

“Not yet, I want to make love to you Sans. Not this fucking shit we normally do. I want to hold and caress you, find what drives you crazy as I learn more about you, as you discover more of me.”

And with that, Papyrus let his soul appear, subtly putting the tip of Sans’ mouth as he accepted it. Sans wrapped his tongue around it, Papyrus closing his eyes as he continued to press his thumb and lap up that blue soul, smiling as he saw that Sans had formed a vagina and he already had his dick ready.

Papyrus placed the soul in his mouth, letting it go dangerously close to the back of his throat, Sans let out a loud moan as he felt Papyrus tease him even more with his soul. Papyrus let the tip of his head graze teasingly at the entrance, Sans was crying out, begging for Papyrus to make him his in every sense of the word. Papyrus, with a smile, let himself go in almost painfully slow.

“Pappy!” Sans had tears flowing from his eye sockets as he tried to thrust his hips. It earned him no friction and he whined around Papyrus’ soul. The vibrations made it difficult to keep himself steady, not trusting to keep from swallowing the blue soul in his mouth. He slid it from his jaw and into his hand, orange magic dripping off its surface.

“Sans,” he breathed, his face flushed as he felt Sans clenching hard on his shaft. Another tight squeeze from Sans and he lost it, his hips thrusting into his boyfriend. Sans was screaming out his name with Paps soul still in his mouth. Papyrus took the soul back into his own mouth and suddenly started kissing him, their tongues dancing along with their souls. Everything felt amplified and they felt each other’s pleasure, hiking their orgasms fast. Papyrus thrust into Sans deeper, Sans letting out scream after scream as Papyrus kept finding that delightful spot, chuckling as he saw Sans literally biting down on one of the throw pillows for the couch, his soul safely in his hand.

Sans felt his voice giving out as he was screaming out in complete lust. He could feel his eyes tearing up from the pleasure Papyrus was giving him, his body shaking as he climaxed a second time with Papyrus close behind. Yelling he pulled Sans against him, their souls squeezed between their ribs as he buried himself as deep as he could. They only had a moment before he changed positions and started again, this time Sans on his stomach. Their souls floated together above them out of the way.

They carried on for at least an hour, Papyrus throwing Sans around, from putting his legs over his shoulders to fucking him on the wall, even managing to lean himself on the wall while Sans was upside down, legs wrapped around his neck as Paps let his tongue traveled through Sans ecto lips while he gave him a blow job. They would change positions after they both came and the longer they went, the rougher Papyrus got, knowing Sans could take it bit by bit. He needed to be near him, in him, on him in every way possible.

They lost count how many times they came or how many times they switched positions, but by the time they were finally finished they were lying on the stairway, Sans riding Papyrus reverse cowgirl. Feeling so overly full Sans fell back into his boyfriend’s arms, smiling as he let his frail and damaged frame draped over him.

“I love you Papy, always,” Sans whispered into Papyrus. He cranked his head to the side, nuzzling under Paps chin after claiming another kiss from him as he began falling asleep.

“I love you, too, Sans.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter shit hit the fan due to Marcus and his jerkwad friends, and things got really heated for Sans and Paps. It was, what, the second time for formed a specific ecto opening for Paps. Be ready for that to hit them in the face XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOOOOOOO SORRY for being late this week with this chapter. I just got done with 3 3:30am shifts at my job, in a row, and I ended up napping during the day because, while these shifts are usually only 3-4 hours long, I ended up working 9 hrs Saturday and 8 hrs on Sunday. Long story short, saturn is exhausted!
> 
> I still got it posted, so yay for me! XD This chapter has A LOT of humor in it, and so much fluff like OMG DA FLUFF! We need it too because we're just mere chapters away from the hacker reveal! Seriously, like another 2-3 :O
> 
> ENJOY!!

Papyrus ran his fingers over Sans' spine as they continued laying on the stairs. He was deep in thought until a whimper pulled him back to the present, looking into Sans eyes so full of love that his eye lights turned into little hearts. They kissed tenderly again, his soul continuing to pulse brightly, knowing that he wanted to spend every second of every day with this nerd. His boyfriend. His world. How did he ever get so lucky?

“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Do you mind helping me up?”

“Heh, are you sure you can even move? I can carry-"

"No, I'm fine. I just have to be careful moving is all."

Getting up was a hell of a lot harder said than done. With Sans' ribs, cracked in multiple places, as well his pelvis already bruised, it was difficult for him to sit up let alone stand. Fucking him brainless didn't help at all with these injuries, and after trying to let him get up on his own, Papyrus sighed and finally hoisted Sans into his arms, heading into the kitchen chuckling as Sans gave him a grumped look.

“I said help me up, not carry me around,” Sans said while pouting. It was just too adorable.

“Okay okay, just let me sit at the table first.”

Sitting down Papyrus released the little skel, who carried on with getting some food started. His face kept twisting in pain after every few steps, his wincing making Papyrus frown in worry, “Sans, are you sure you don’t need any help? I know I’m terrible in the kitchen, but I can prep or do something.”

“You just sit there. Sorry, but I don’t need my kitchen to go up in flames like Undyne's. And don't look all surprised; Alphys told me all about the last time you tried making something that wasn't eggs or pasta.”

“Hahaha, yeah I won't try to make couscous again anytime soon that's for sure.”

Smirking, Papyrus continued to watch Sans, before getting a creative idea as a slow grin crept onto his skull. Getting up, he grabs a pair of oven mitts, slips them on, and appears behind Sans quick enough that the other squeaks in surprise after getting grabbed. “Wh-what are you doing?!”

“I don’t know. Guessing I’m glad I put on oven mitts," seeing the confused expression, he grins even wider, “because I’m holding some hot stuff.”

“Papyrus! What the hell was that?!”

“Don’t know. I'm just trying tibia cute with you.”

“OHMYGOD!!”

Laughter echoed through the house as Sans playfully smacks Papyrus with the whisk he was holding, Paps grabbing a wooden spoon. They end up playing swords, defending the honor of puns and the honor of cooking. After a moment they had to stop due to Sans ribs hurting and his breath staggering.

“Okay okay, settle down now before you actually bust a rib.”

“You’re only saying that because you know I'll beat you, even injured, so don’t get saucy with me Papy.”

“Pppfffftt hahaha seriously Sans? That was great.”

“Well, you’re great, and I’m the luckiest skeleton around.”

Papyrus pulled Sans in close, peppering his skull with kisses. Flustered and giggly, the smell of burnt food surrounded them and it continued to be a problem as Sans seemed to only prove that he couldn’t cook with Papyrus nearby, who wouldn't stop stealing kisses or taking his attention away from the food. 

After about the fifth time of being a pest, Sans groaned in annoyance, “Papyrus let me cook, please!” He pointed the wooden spoon at the taller skeleton, a soft smile spread on his face, making him look less intimidating than he sounded.

“You love it, though.” Papyrus laughed as he scooped Sans up in his arms.

“Pappy!” Sans was laughing, “Stop that hurts. It hurts to laugh. Please love, go watch some tv while I finish up,” Sans spoke softly, caressing Paps face only to nuzzle him into putting him down.

Papyrus gave Sans a quick kiss on the teeth and smiled as he left the kitchen, lazily plopping himself on the couch. He grabbed the remote to check what was on, changing the channel until he found one with music videos playing. A few videos later he was bopping his head along to the beat.

With his goofball of a boyfriend out of the kitchen, Sans smiled as he completed his task. It was something simple that would have been done a long time ago, but Papyrus had a delightful way of distracting him. Grabbing plates and utensils, he portioned everything out and decided last minute that they could eat in the living room. It would be more comfortable for him anyway to sit on the couch rather than a hard wooden chair.

“Pappy, food.” Sans smiled as he sat down next to him, handing him his plate. Papyrus accepted it, about ready to dig in as the song changed, deciding to sing along instead as he held Sans close to him. Sans let out a small gasp as a light blush took over his cheeks; Papy was singing their song. He was smiling ear to ear listening because, even though neither of them could stake their life on being able to sing, they both could hold a tune well enough. It was calming to hear the rumble from Paps chest as he rolled the words.

Sans kissed Papyrus on the cheekbone as the taller skeleton finished, “You’re just too good to me Papy."

“Na, I just like making you blush.” Papyrus chuckled as he started eating.

Both began chatting about random things, both avoiding the topics of the hacker and what happened in school earlier. Sans just wanted some shred of normalcy in his life, and this was helping. Slowly he started to drift off to sleep, his head resting on Papyrus' shoulder, smiling softly as Papyrus carried him up to his bed again. They shared one last kiss before he fell asleep again.

As soon as Papyrus was back in the living room there was a knock at the door. Taking a wild guess as who it could be he opened the door to find Toriel. He nodded and stepped aside for her to walk by, closing the door behind her as she sat on the couch. Luckily, Sans had thought of laying a blanket across the cushions, to avoid any embarrassing moments if they suddenly had guests after their romping.

“How is he doing, Papyrus?” Mrs. D asked. She wore a smile, but her eyes showed how tired she really was. It must have taken a lot of magic and energy to have healed Sans as much as she did back at the school.

“He’s doing good. He’s sleeping again.”

“Marcus and his friends were suspended, so Sans should be able to go back to school if he feels up to it. If it were up to me they would have all been expelled..." Her voice grew quiet as she focused on the floor, her eyes seeming to focus a little too hard on something or other.

"An eye for an eye. I would rather give back what they did to him ten fold, but seeing as Sans would kick my tail bone for doing it looks like what they got is better than nothing. In any case, he wouldn't want us to worry about it any longer than need be. But yeah, I think he will, especially since Mettaton threw his name with Sans.” Papyrus sighed and chuckled half-heartedly.

“Although, I do wish somebody would explain to me why both of you are pretending to date, other people.”

“Sans doesn’t want me coming out. He’s scared that I’m going to lose my chance at a scholarship if I do. Mettaton did that on his own to protect Sans when he confronted Marcus and his goons,” Papyrus spoke truthfully, a hint of pain in his voice.

Toriel sighed as she stood up, “Has he eaten anything? Have you found any injuries that I could not heal earlier?”

“We just got finished eating. As far as injuries go, he still has a few cracked ribs, his pelvis is a little banged up, no breaks or cracks thank God, but any major bruising or cuts have fully healed.”

“That's good. I will be taking him to the doctor to make sure he’s going to heal alright.”

“Mind if I come? I don’t want to leave him.”

“I don't see why not. He needs somebody for moral support. Sans hates doctors so maybe you can keep him calm,” Toriel chuckled.

~*~*~*~*~

Sans pouted as he sat between Toriel and Papyrus, who were both laughing as Sans fold his arms like a small child. Mrs. D really wasn’t joking when she said that Sans hated hospitals; he was looking like a cat about to receive a bath. Papyrus put his hand on Sans shoulder, whispering that everything would be fine and, if he behaved, he would get a little reward after they got home. Sans perked up with a blush as Papyrus had piqued his interest. Sans had an idea on what the reward was.

After awhile of waiting, Sans was called for some x-rays. He had to lay still for a bit and it was over pretty quickly. In about thirty minutes or so, they would find out if Sans fractured anything that would require any additional healing than what Toriel had administered. 

But at the moment, all three monsters were sitting in the hospital cafeteria. Sans and Papyrus were sharing a bag of chips and had a fountain drink each while Toriel had an actual meal She had missed lunch to leave work early to tend to Sans, then rushed back to the school to finish the day.

Sans sighed, careful not to move his chest too much as he put his hand on Papyrus’s knee. He just wanted to rest his head on the taller skeleton but wasn't sure if he could in public. Papyrus, on the other hand, grabbed Sans by his waist and planted a kiss on the top of his skull, causing Sans to blush deeply from Papyrus’s actions.

“Pappy,” Sans muttered embarrassed, his skull turning a nice light shade of blue.

"It's okay. There's nobody here that we know."

Toriel laughed at both of the boys. They really did look cute together, both so different yet they were able to bring out the best in the other. Papyrus was very outgoing and his nature was starting to rub off on Sans. He was starting to look genuinely happy. She was worried Sans would never come out of his depression after losing his father. He was finally wearing a genuine smile instead of wearing that mask of 'I’m okay'. He was finally looking like he was okay, even with all that had happened since last weekend. Even though Sans was going through a very stressful situation, she could see that so long as Sans had Papyrus, as well a the new friends he had made, everything would turn out alright.

“Sans, I wanted to ask you something,” Toriel spoke up suddenly.

“Is it about me going into that poetry slam thing?” Sans sounded a little annoyed. He wished she would just drop it.

“You have an amazing talent with a pen, Sans. It comes naturally to you.”

“Science does too,” Sans stated as he drank through his straw, keeping his attention on the crumb on the table.

“But you have a future in literature. If your father saw-”

“He’s gone, Tori. He’d rather me go into science like him. It was what he wanted after mom...” Sans spoke a little darkly.

“I didn’t know you were interested in writing?” Papyrus looked at Sans, “I'd like to see some of your stuff.”

“It’s just scribbles,” Sans muttered as he slurped up his soda.

“Then scribble me something?”

“I have,” Sans sighed as he stood up suddenly to get more soda from the soda fountain.

Papyrus had no idea that Sans wrote. He would have loved to just sit down and watch him busy either writing on a notebook or watching his hands feverishly tickle the keyboard on the computer. Not that he didn't do that with his equations and notes, but Papyrus just wanted to see more of the things that Sans found interesting, even if they were things that he typically didn't find all that interesting.

Sans ended up changing the subject after he sat back down, asking Toriel what happened in school after he left. She assured Sans that the students responsible for starting the fight with him were suspended and that the PE coach was now willing for him to get out of class either early or late so he could shower and dress without being bothered by the other students. Sans smiled a thank you as he continued drinking his soda.

After another 10 minutes or so they left the cafeteria and hung out in the waiting room. When Sans was called by the doctor, Papyrus and Toriel followed him into the room, where they were looking over the x-rays to see if Sans would have to get more medical treatment or if he was fine with what first aid he already got.

“Everything seems to be fine, Sans. Keep and change the bandages every day for about 2 to 3 weeks and they won’t even look like the ribs were cracked. Any marrow should stop within the next few days as long as there's not a lot of strenuous activity."

“Thank you. So can I get a note to be excused from my PE class?” Sans asked looking at Toriel.

“Can you please write him a note to have on record at the school?”

“Not a problem,” the doctor smiled as they also wrote up some additional restrictions for Sans for while he was in school.

Papyrus helped Sans off the examination table. He was just thrilled that Sans was going to be alright. If it wasn't for Mettaton and Blooky he'd be in worse condition that's for sure.

“Before we leave, I need to make a quick stop. I’ll be right back.”

Sans quickly headed to the men's room. Papyrus looked at Toriel sadly.

“What's the matter, my child?”

“So, you know about the photos. Well, the person that leaked the photos managed to hack into Sans’ television and recorded Sans and me.”

“What?” Toriel was shocked.

“They plan on showing it sometime this week. We weren't exactly subtle in what it was we were doing,” Papyrus stated sheepishly.

“I will talk to the dean when I get home.”

“Thank you Mrs. D,” was all he could say before Sans emerged. As they the entrance they were stopped by Sans doctor again. He was a little out of breath, having hurried through the building to stop them, “I feel that there may be a couple of additional things we need to discuss. Would you follow me to my office please?”

“Please, have a seat everyone.”

“Dr. Rosch, is there something that was missed in the x-rays? What’s so important that you had to come rushing after us?”

“Ma’am, I was looking over Sans patient forms ad noticed that he had marked something unusual off for a student,” he said as he glanced at Sans, “since he marked off that he was sexually active.”

She raised a brow, clearly not surprised. “Yes, is that an issue?”

“Yeah, is it?”

“Well,” he cleared his throat, “Sans, do you understand the dangers of being sexually active? The dangers of being a sexually active skeleton?”

Papyrus leaned forward on his knees as Sans eyes widened. “What could be the problem? I thought we learned all of that in health class and…”

“No Sans. The fact that you are a skeleton with the magic to conjure BOTH parts of the reproductive system means that you can become pregnant if…”

“WHAT?!?!” Both Sans and Papyrus bolt upright from their chairs, faces in pure panic. Sans buried his face in his hands while sitting back down and Papyrus was stuck in realization: Did he create a vaginal entrance for him just recently? Holy fuck he did just earlier! They weren’t using protection, could he be? Oh Lord, what would happen if he was?! Can it happen that quickly? Things were finally going well for them, they had a handle on the hacker situation plus Toriel knew about the vid… Oh God Mrs. D.

“Papyrus.”

He jumped, quickly looking down to Toriel, her eyes hidden by a dark shadow as she stood. He could feel her aura around him, suffocating and thick. Pupils in little skull and crossbones he swallowed hard. This was not going to end well for him, and before he could get away she grabbed his arm. 

“What. Did. You. Do. To. Sans?”

Sans looked between Papyrus and Toriel, unsure of what to do. He knew Toriel was upset, that was crystal clear, but the fact that Paps was frozen in place and Toriel grabbing his arm like that he didn’t know if he should intervene or stay out of it. Starting to stand Toriel snaps at him to sit back down and Sans instantly does, noting that yup he was going to stay right there and out of it.

The doctor, not having realized until just now what he was causing, starts pulling her away from the tall skeleton, escorting her back to her seat in calming motions, “Please Mrs. Dreemurr, we need to calm ourselves and note that it can take multiple times to…”

“YOU DID IT MULTIPLE TIMES PAPYRUS?!”

“No!! At least I don't think...”

“ONE TIME IS ALREADY TOO MANY PA…”

“ENOUGH!”

Shocked eyes stared at Sans, tears forming in his sockets and his chest heaving. He was fed up with everything. It was like he was suffocating and he couldn’t take it anymore. He wasn’t even 18 and he had been perfectly fine on his own. Why now, of all times, did she feel the need to intervene?

“Why do you care so much, Tori?! It’s not like you HAD to do any of this! It’s only because you promised them to watch over me that you’re even here! It’s not like you even really car...” arms enveloped Sans into a tight embrace. He starts crying against her stomach, arms at his sides as she held him. Papyrus casts his face down word, his own tears prickling his cheeks. He can't seem to stop fucking things up for him.

“Sans, I care more for you like you were my own child. Please don’t even think I have done anything for you just because I promised them. You’re more important to me than you know.”

She looks at Papyrus and he flinches into a sit up straight position, waiting to see what was next. She simply smiled and offered her hand out to him, inviting him into the hug as Sans continued crying. He accepted and together held Sans. With tenderness in her voice, she asked how long ago it was.

“Only a few days ago... and this afternoon.”

“Sans, we can do a test in a few days if you wish. I recommend it. It can only take one time, but due to the fact you were not in heat, there is a 70 to 80 percent chance that you’re not pregnant. It takes a monster at least a week to show if they are in a test.”

“Monday is fine.”

After making the necessary arrangements to make the appointment, they finally leave the hospital. Having brought separate cars, Toriel hugs Sans again before kneeling down and placed her hand on his cheek. “Please know that I didn’t do this for anyone’s sake but for your own Sans. I love you, my child.”

“I love you too, mom.”

~*~*~*~*~

The car ride was quiet as Papyrus drove Sans back to the house. He figured that he was too busy thinking of the possibility that he could be pregnant. It was so difficult to drive, his own thoughts swimming with the fact that he could be a father. A father, of all things he was always scared of becoming. Was he going to become one like his old man? Was he going to ignore his own children, curse them, make them wish they were never born? He was scared, so scared that he would turn out like him.

“Papyrus?”

He snapped back to reality with Sans’ hand on his arm, looking at him with worry. They were in the driveway, and after putting the car in park Paps just sat there staring. He gave him a small smile, his eyes looking tired. “Sorry, let's head inside.”

Once in the house, they head up to the bedroom and got ready for bed. It was still early, and even though they had school in the morning, they were both exhausted. It did help that Sans had a pass to skip P.E. for the remainder of the year; he could do some further research into figuring out who the hacker might be. They still had so much to worry about that it was best to worry about one thing at a time. Until Monday there was no point thinking about it. About Sans possibly having a new soul inside him.

Climbing into bed, they cling to each other, the darkness slowly enveloping them, like a soft blanket of its own. Sans was close to falling asleep when he heard soft, muffled sounds from Papyrus. Was he crying? Taking his head in his hands Sans stares at his boyfriend, his thumbs gently rubbing away the tears.

“Papy, what’s wrong?”

“Sans, I’m so scared. Oh God, I might be just like him. What if I turn out just like him? What if I am such a horrible father that the kid will hate me like I hate my old man?!” His crying became ragged as Sans pulled him into an embrace, Papyrus clinging to him. He had never seen him this upset, yet in the last 12 hours, he had seen him break down twice. It scared him. Sighing he brushed his hand on his skull in circular motions, continuing until the other’s cries became small whimpers and hiccups.

“You will be an amazing father. Please don’t think you’re anything like your dad. You’re so caring, tender, attentive, and loving. Everything your dad isn’t. Look at me Papy.”

With each characteristic, Sans had kissed Paps skull in different places. This calmed Papyrus down enough to look up to Sans kissing him softly. Parting from it, Sans pulled Papyrus’ head to his chest, into another embrace. They stayed that way, until the sun rose, showing signs of the new day, not knowing what might happen. At least they had each other.

The next morning they got up, dressed, and downstairs. Sans began making breakfast and Papyrus looked over his school work. This had become a normal routine for them since Papyrus started hanging out there as often as he did. It wasn’t until the last week or so that he started staying overnight. Before it was mostly hanging out, a quickie, then left, but now he felt like he really was home.

A smile crept onto his face, sockets slightly darkened by the lack of sleep from the night before. He kept waking up to find himself in Sans arms, head against his chest, against all the bandages, cracks, and bruises. His mind would then plague him with possible outcomes if things didn't happen the way they did.

This would only upset him again and he would silently cry himself back to sleep, gripping Sans nightshirt. His thoughts and dreams kept reminding him of his two biggest fears: losing Sans and possibly losing the child Sans might be carrying within him. Not knowing yet if his boyfriend was pregnant or not was going to drive him mad, and knowing he couldn’t be around him will only make him more worried than before. How was he going to make it until Monday? How was he going to keep up this play with Undyne?

“Papy? How would you like your eggs?”

Breaking out of his trance he looks up to find Sans at the stove, a smile wide on his skull with droplets in his eyes. He was trying so hard for him, to smile and carry on that Papyrus couldn’t handle it. Getting up, he walks over to Sans only to get on his knees and hug him tight, careful not to hurt him. He was so worried that the other would break during this hellish week, but in reality, it was himself that was breaking. His soul hurt, and he wished they could just stay home.

“Over easy is fine love,” he whispered.

Sans pushed Paps back enough to cup his face in his small hands. He smiled, kissing the other so tenderly that tears ran down his own face. They just had to make it through the next couple days. It was good that Papyrus was here, otherwise, he could easily feel himself falling apart.

“I love you so much Papy. Like you’ve been telling me, we’re going to be okay. We just take each day one at a time. We will figure this out. And you know what? Even if I’m not pregnant, it doesn’t mean we can’t maybe keep trying... right?”

It was more like a question than a comforting statement, and it was Papyrus’ turn to kiss Sans. They break away when they smell the burning eggs on the stove, and they both start laughing beside it all.

“Come on, let’s eat and get to school!”

~*~*~*~*~

School went oddly wonderful. Sans had spoken to his P.E. teacher, who felt like he needed to apologize all over himself for not knowing that he was the student the emergency assembly was about. He had no issues with Sans working in the library during class and congratulated him on his new relationship with the idol of the school. Blushing, Sans just smiled and left, running into students as he entered the locker room to get a few things. Many of the students also congratulated him, even apologizing for not stepping in to stop the gang from beating him up. He also got asked to show off his injuries, something about a man code to show off your scores from any kind of fight.

Laughing, he settles into the seat next to Mettaton and a few others. It was lunch hour and the lunch room was a bustle of activity. He had no idea when he had enjoyed school this much before, and it was surprisingly a weight lifter.

Watching Mettaton act out a scene from an upcoming play, Sans quietly eats his lunch. He keeps eyeing Papyrus, a few tables down with Undyne next to him with a bunch of jocks and other popular students. Every so often he and Pap would make eye contact, in which he’d blush slightly. Biting into his apple, he dribbles the juice and starts licking the fruit, from the bottom to the top. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, he turns right into Mett’s face and jumps back, a little surprised.

“Sansy dear, would you mind, maybe, I don’t know. Eating this banana instead? Apples are so hard to chew sometimes, and plus you need that extra potassium for those strong bones of yours.”

“Sure, I guess.” He takes it, peels it, and takes a giant bite out of it.

Suddenly, a loud thump is heard and he sees Papyrus fly right by him and out the door. Starting to freak out, he looks to Mett with worry and frets when he sees Undyne glancing around with a frown on her face.

“Deary, go out the other doors in a minute or two. Don’t rush but do hurry,” he whispered.

Sans nodded, it felt like an eternity just waiting for the minutes to pass. He finished the rest of his lunch quickly before excusing himself from the group, kissing Mettaton on the cheek, knowing he was going to have to play along with being his boyfriend. It was to keep him safe. It was to keep everybody from knowing that Papyrus was gay. It was to keep everything hidden.

“I gotta go to the library, I forgot to finish a few things for next period,” Sans said casually.

“Take care love.” Mettaton smiled.

“Same,” Sans paused, “love.” It felt like he wanted to gag.

Sans quickly left in the direction of the library, he just felt terrible for having to call Mettaton that. He didn’t feel right for doing it, even though he knew that it was in order to keep Papyrus and himself safe. That is what he kept telling himself. And even though there was a reason, it still didn’t make things feel right.

As soon as Sans took a few steps out of the cafeteria, he felt his body being grabbed. Sans instinctively started flailing, telling whoever it was to get off of him. He didn’t care at this point if his ribs hurt, he needed to get to safety. The person who grabbed him ignored his pleas as they pushed him through into the bathroom.

Sans saw that they were forcing him into a random stall in the bathroom. He was not happy with what was going on. He didn’t know if they were going to dunk his head in the toilet, if they were going to leave him to hang by his belt loop on the door, or if anything worse was going to happen.

“Sans, what the fuck were you thinking?!” Papyrus spoke suddenly.

Sans suddenly stopped thrashing around and looked up to see Papyrus holding him.

“I thought you were somebody who was going to hurt me?”

“Oh, I’m going to punish you, Sans. That display with the damn fruit.” Papyrus spoke darkly, “You know I almost fucking nutted when you deep throated damn near the whole fucking banana?” Sans could feel Papyrus shake.

“What?”

“Sans, I fucking need help with this.” Papyrus turned Sans around.

Papyrus clearly looked uncomfortable, almost like how Sans was not too long ago when the whole gang interrupted their session on the stairs. Sans was trying to remember when was the last time he and Papyrus did it. It was yesterday before they went to the hospital. Last night they would have done something but both of them were just too drained about what the doctor said.

Logically, he knew that the chances of him and Papyrus having a kid because he wasn’t in heat was next to impossible. But there was still that chance and it was better to play it safe. The doctor had handed Sans a stack of cheap condoms to have on hand. Sans figured that the only time they would use them was if Sans was going to bring forth a pussy, and with where he was at life, he was more concerned about finishing school than becoming a mom. Although having a kid with Papyrus wouldn’t be a bad thing later on in life. They could keep trying then.

But looking at Papyrus all anxious and just wanting to take him was making Sans feel weak. He could feel himself forming a slit just for him, shifting uncomfortably as he felt Papyrus pin him over the toilet. Why did Papyrus have to pull him in here, of all places? It was gross. The toilet they were over was covered in who knows what; enough toilet paper in the bowl that if it were flushed it could flood the stall. It didn’t even smell that nice in the bathroom.

“Pappy, did you bring one?” Sans blushed as he shifted his weight a little.

“Why?”

“I don’t want to risk messing up the results,” Sans spoke shyly.

“Really?” Papyrus muttered as he quickly dug through his pocket.

Papyrus pulled his pants down a bit enough to reveal the head of his penis. Sans smiled as he saw how ready Papyrus was. He could see it twitch with anticipation, and it drew Sans close enough to give a little lick, Papyrus huffed out a little.

“Sans, fucking put the condom on because I am going to fuck your brains out.”

“What if I want to tease you first?”

“We’re in school. We can’t do it. If you don’t put that condom on, I swear I am fucking you without it,” Papyrus growled as he spoke.

Sans looked up at Papyrus, putting on the rubber quickly, yet clumsily. As soon as it was on, Papyrus started kissing Sans, lifting him up and pinning him to the wall. Sans let out soft moans and pained winces. His touches were almost like flames licking throughout his bones, that desperate urgency as Papyrus touched him. He just wanted him so badly.

Sans felt Papyrus slip his pants off, letting them hang by a leg. He smiled as he looked at Sans, who was already so into it his newly formed pussy already dripping; soaking wet as small droplets hit the bowl. Papyrus just lost it as he forced himself completely in, letting out a hushed moan as he felt Sans clench tightly onto him. It felt too amazing. Papyrus began thrusting into Sans as he pressed him back against the wall, Sans gripping onto Papyrus' uniform jacket, his face a mixture of pleasure and pain. He could care less about the pain right now. He just wanted to feel Papyrus inside him. And the deeper Papyrus went, the more Sans was crying from forcing himself to keep quiet.

Papyrus smiled as he thrust even harder. Sans was just losing it. He could feel himself bouncing on Papyrus as he continued to thrust faster into Sans. He felt so close already, Sans' walls clenching perfectly around him, feeling himself pulse and...

“Hey, so you know that girl in 3rd period?”

They both completely froze in place as they heard some people walk into the bathroom.

“Yeah?”

“I finally asked her out!”

“Fuck,” Papyrus muttered under his breath low enough for only Sans to hear, glancing up to see that Sans looked as if he had just witnessed a murder. Papyrus knew it was because some guys just walked into the bathroom. But there wasn’t a chance that they would catch them, so long as they remained quiet. A sudden idea popped into Papyrus’s mind as he slowly started thrusting again.

Sans eyes widened even larger as Papyrus started up again. He could feel his body shake as his voice wanted to escape. He couldn’t make a sound unless he wanted them to get caught. All he could do was just bite down on Papyrus’ shoulder blade as he let him thrust into him. The more the students stayed in the bathroom, the faster Papyrus began picking the pace up. Sans was breathing heavily as he choked back a moan that desperately needed to escape.

“Hey, I just need to take a piss real quick,” one of the boys laughed as he went in the next stall.

Papyrus smiled as he felt Sans clenching onto him again. It was to the point where Sans was clenching more than he was relaxing, his small body shaking uncontrollably, begging to let Pap’s name escape his mouth. Sans, at this point, was a mess. His mouth hung open as all he could do was huff; tongue hung out as he was desperately trying not to cry.

“Damn, that dude has been in the stall for a while. Dude, you okay?” one of the boys said as they flushed.

“Yeah, cafeteria food kinda got me,” Papyrus said, his voice a little rough, but held no clue of what he was doing.

“Shit I hear ya. Wait, Pap is that you?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Shit man, you don’t recognize my voice? I feel unloved. I’ll see ya at soccer practice later on today. We gotta get ready for state man!

“Hell yeah," Papyrus laughed as he just pounded into Sans.  
Sans let out a strangled cry as the door closed, and Papyrus went even harder, Sans crying out that Papyrus was an ass for doing that between gasps. Papyrus laughed as he kissed Sans, feeling himself climax as Sans moaned in his mouth.

“Ow.” Sans moaned softly as Papyrus let him down gently, helping him with his clothes.

“Sorry, forgot about the ribs.” Papyrus blushed as he threw the condom in the toilet and zipped up his pants.

“Yeah, same.” Sans laughed a little.

“You want to sit down a little. I don’t think it would be a good idea if both of us get out of the bathroom at the same time.”

“I don’t want to sit on that thing. It’s gross.” Sans said as he tried to walk on shaky legs.

“If you want, I can just text Mettaton and he can come out with you.”

“Fuck that Papy.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN! WE FIND OUT WHO THE HACKER IS!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, this is going to blow your socks off! Please don't spoil it for everyone else in the comments when you're done reading the chapter. I know some folks like to read the comments before reading the story, and I don't want to ruin it for them ;)

Walking became very difficult for Sans, more so due to the pain from his ribs and legs from his little extrusion in the bathroom. Wobbling slowly to class the lunch bell rings and he’s suddenly scooped up by Mettaton, his smile beaming as he carried the tiny skeleton to geometry class. It was one of the few classes that Sans had with both Papyrus and Mettaton, and he could tell this was going to be more bothersome than it was worth.

Setting Sans down at a random table in the back, Metta quickly sat next to him, eyes half-lidded but glowing with such a fire that Sans was unsure if he really wanted to know what was going on. Before Metta had a chance to start on with whatever he was about to go on about, Papyrus appeared in the doorway of the classroom with Undyne. Leaning in close, he gave her what looked like a kiss on the cheek, making her smile before turning to leave. Moving himself to the back table opposite of them, he sat down and shoots a warning glare at Mettaton, who acted like he saw nothing.

“So darling, how was the trip to the ‘library’? I bet it was VERY informative.” He grins, moving closer to whisper, “and I bet the fuck was especially good. I want details dear.”

“N-not in class Mettaton, and why would I tell you anything?” Sans face was blushing blue, alerting Papyrus that it wasn’t something class worthy they were discussing. His grin larger now, Mettaton cuddled Sans, causing the skeleton to flare up and get really uncomfortable. “So, the banana did the trick then? Good, you both seemed so stressed this morning I figured you needed some alone time.”

“You… you did that on purpose? For us?”

“Of course darling! What wouldn’t I do for my two favorite gems in the school?! But…” he got very close to his skull, right where his ear would be, “I do expect full details of the get together later, and maybe even a re-enactment?” 

Smiling but blushing in full force Sans looked over at Papyrus with his hands in front of his chest, a sign that it was okay. Calming slightly Paps eased up as the bell rang and class started. The teacher walked in and, almost immediately, jumped on their case about being too close and to sit on opposite ends of the table, making the entire class turn to look at what she was talking about. Now Sans was almost literally a blue lightbulb as Mettaton laughed and moved over closer to his end of the work table, close enough where he heard a low growl and a whispered ‘Too fucking far.’

~*~*~*~*~

After being carried to his last class for the day by Mettaton again, Sans shooed him away telling the robot that he’d be late for his own class if he didn't get moving. Blowing kisses Metta darted away leaving him annoyed and flustered. ‘Damn robot,’ he thought as Mrs. D entered the room. It was homeroom, and she sighed as she began writing on the board. Turning toward the class, she discusses a few things before giving them the rest of class to finish assignments or to silently work on other things. She recommends those participating in the Poetry Slam on Saturday to work on their poems and gives a small smile towards Sans. He sighs, knowing she was hoping he would at least attempt in attending, if not participate than at least show-up.

He tried focusing on other things when he heard a stiff laugh behind him. Turning in his seat to look at the student, he cocks his head to the side, “Sorry, but what’s funny Chara?”

“Oh, this whole poetry shit they try and shove everyone into every year. It’s honestly a giant waste of time. Everyone writes about love and what others mean to them. Why not about hate and how the world is so god damn awful? Why not write about how we’re put through hell every day to please others? That’s how people and monsters really are.”

Sans was fully turned in his seat now with a stern but semi worried look, “Why do you think that?”

“It’s the truth, stupid, now get out of my face,” Angry, he turned and looked out the window. Sans shrugged and turned back around to tend to his work, noticing Chara getting up to request bathroom use. Sans never paid much attention to the other students in his classes, but just something about Chara made Sans soul run cold.

The rest of class was uneventful as the final bell rang. Together with Alphys, they head out the door and into Mettaton’s awaiting arms. Picking both of them up with ease, he prances down the corridor and out to the school soccer field to wait for Undyne and Papyrus. Watching them dance past them, both fish monster and skeleton shrug and proceed to exit the school. Locker rooms for the soccer team were attached to the main building that all the sports equipment was kept. Reaching the doors Papyrus gets shoved out of the way as a short kid runs past, a hockey mask blocking his face. “Hey, watch it you little shit!”

“You’ll get what’s coming asshole!”

Papyrus turned to grab the kid, but they had gotten out of his reach fast enough that all they did was make eye contact. The student turned their attention back to where they’re going, meeting up with their friends and walking away. Not sure what was going on, Papyrus rubbed his skull in frustration. Who the hell was that? And why did he get a nasty feeling like his soul was freezing?

~*~*~*~*~

After dropping everyone off at their homes, Paps and Sans head for their own. Both weren’t in the best of moods since Mettaton pestered both of them for information on what extracurricular activities they did during lunch, confusing Undyne and Alphy until Paps yelled at him to shut it or he’d walk the rest of the way. Laughing in his own annoying way, they discussed that the hacker waited until the last day, probably to try and stress the guys out until the very end. They only had one last night until shit was going to hit the fan, and they had no additional leads to who it could be. Entering the house, Papyrus sighed hard against the closed front door as Sans somehow made his way to the kitchen with the goal of making dinner and to take some pain medication.

Feeling pissed about the whole day of events; he does smile at the memory of them in the bathroom. It was riveting how they almost got caught, Sans face dripping in sweat, tears, and slobber as he fought to stay awake from the amount of pleasure and pain he had pounded into him. He kneaded his shoulder around the bite mark Sans left, interest taking hold as he shuts his sockets and groans. Sans came out of the kitchen, and even though wearing an adorable frilled apron, he’s holding the phone.

“I’m in no mood to cook honestly, so how about we order take out?”

“Sounds like a great idea. Chinese?”

“Too fatty, but I think in this case I’d make an exception. I have been dying for some of those chicken kebob things!”

Laughing, they order and when the food gets there they eat in front of the t.v., watching some old movie about space. The main characters were a princess, a captain, and his giant dog monster companion. The humor was too dry for Sans but had Papyrus rolling on his end of the couch. When the movie was done, they sat for a bit talking, Paps completely engulfed with the ending.

“I can’t believe it ended like that! They should have done more!”

“Why would they though? It was called Space Balls, Pappy.”

“It’s meant to be a comedy Sans, but it should have something else to it I think.”

“Like what exactly? Should they have shown them fucking?”

“Yes! Exactly! You do understand!”

Groaning with his hand on his face, Sans laughs and Papyrus tackles him into an embrace while laughing along. They start wrestling around the couch, Sans taking a throw pillow and gently smacks Paps in the face. The taller skeleton grabs the other pillow from behind him and smacks Sans, a smirk on his face. Sans, brow raised, put more oomph into his next hit and, soon enough, the pillow war is on. Tumbling over each other Sans knee cap rubs against Paps lower spine through his shirt, encouraging a shiver to trail up it. Not taking notice, Sans throws the pillow hard enough to knock him off the couch and onto the floor, dazing the taller one.

“Pappy! Are you alright?”

“Heh, yeah I’m fine.” It wasn’t hard to see he was blushing as he sat up. Sans noticed right away, a mischievous grin spreading on his skull. Crawling to meet where Papyrus leaned against the couch, he licks his cheek, a pleasant moan escaping from his mouth as Sans traveled his tongue downward, tracing along Paps jawline and around his mandible. Leaning his back against the couch Papyrus presses into that delicious blue tongue, allowing Sans to move around with ease as he caressed his neck and collar bone. Moaning into his touches he turns his head enough to get a view of Sans kneeling close to his left shoulder.

“Sans, could you… could you bite me again?”

“Bite you, like in the bathroom?"

“Y-yeah.”

Removing Paps shirt Sans tenderly felt the area he believed he bit into, some minor indents found. Licking the area, he slowly teased until he felt Papyrus shuddering, gently biting down. He started to suckle and knead the spot with his mouth, a hand grazing his skull, heavy breaths followed pleads for him to bite harder. Before he realized it Sans bit down hard enough for marrow to flow, Papyrus’ dick bulging in his sweat pants. He never knew that such a feeling would get him so hard.

Without warning, Sans yelps as he was pulled over the others head and sat down in Papyrus’ lap. Removing Sans’ shirt Paps began nibbling on his neck, bone wrapping around bone as he pressed on the cracked ribs. Sans was always the more vocal of the two, and soon his own moans and pleads could be heard around the house.

“P-pappy, why does t-that feel so good?”

“I don’t know, but it makes me want to f-fuck you hard with how lewd you're sounding.”

“Condom,” Sans breathlessly whispered. Papyrus cursed, knowing his pants and the box were in the bedroom. He was going to have to learn to have them stashed around the house at some point, for such a needed occasion as this one. Instead, he opted to pick Sans up and wrap his arms around him. He makes his way towards the stairs, it being fairly difficult to walk as Sans' pelvis would grind against his own and his cock. He had to stop a few times on the stairs, trying to keep himself from throwing Sans against the wall to fuck him.

Making it to the room, he throws Sans onto the bed as he darts for the dresser, slamming his hand into the box to rip one open. By the time he had it rolled on Sans had his pants off with both a vaginal opening and a dick. This made Paps twitch with more anticipation, flailing himself on top of him. Quickly flipping the smaller skeleton over and wrapping his phalanges around the blue appendage, he rams himself into Sans, who instantly starts to scream and moan as he’s both being fucked and jerked off by his boyfriend. It resulted in double the pleasure for Sans.

“You like that, don’t you Sansy? You like being fucked by my cock, don’t you?” He growled and he picked up his pace, sitting back and forcing Sans to bounce on top of him reverse cowgirl style.

“God Papy yes! Fuck me harder! Fuck me!”

“Harder hmm? Naw, I think I better slow it down a bit love.” He slows his movements to a snail’s pace, his hand wrapped around Sans’ cock matching the thrusting of his own. As much as he wanted to continue like before, he wanted to watch Sans squirm. To drive his body to its brink just to bring it back in a cloud of orgasmic bliss. 

“HNNNG PAPY! N-NO!”

He tried lifting himself, unable to with Papyrus holding him down with his other hand. He was so worked up that the pressure was close to downright painful, that every leisurely pump had his bones quaking, tears spilling freely, and his eye lights close to disappearing. He even began to babble, gripping Papyrus’ arm in another attempt to lift his body, pleading with Papyrus as he was now barely moving at all. He needed something, anything, to give him release. 

“Admit it, Sans, you love being filled by me...” He gave a quick thrust of his hips, making Sans hiss with a curse, “you love my thick cock shoved deep inside, stirring your magic, making you whimper while continuing to beg for it.”

Sans wasn’t going to deny it, but he wouldn’t admit to it either. He laid his head back, looking up sideways at Papyrus with as much of a smirk as he could muster, “Y-you think I d-don’t know what I d-do to you? The way I milk you dry…” he clenched as hard as he could around the dick in him, gasping while slamming down what little he rose, his talking and motions having distracted Papyrus. 

Oh, he came close to losing himself. “F-fuck…” Still, inside Sans’ cunt, Papyrus threw them forward while shoving Sans’ head into the bed. He wanted to be fucked hard so badly, well now he was gonna get it. His expression was sinister, and the face Sans was making let him know that he was going to get exactly what he wanted. So, without warning, he pounded into the smaller body, Sans’ eye lights going wide and bright, turning into hearts as he screamed himself hoarse.

The pain from his ribs pressed into the mattress, the pleasure from having his pussy assaulted, and that look, oh that look, that Papyrus was giving him. He had no idea how long he was going to last any longer.

Papyrus ejaculated into Sans, his hand forcefully pumping Sans until he too came. His walls felt like they were crushing his dick, milking him for everything he was worth. They both froze, their bodies stiff in their orgasms, before collapsing into a heap. He pulled out carefully so he wouldn’t wake his now unconscious boyfriend, removing the condom to toss into the waste basket. Getting back into bed he situated them, cuddling Sans and kissing his forehead, he soon falls fast asleep. Neither had noticed Sans’ computer was on, nor the message in the bottom right-hand corner, “BIG DAY TOMORROW, GET DUNKED ON YOU FUCKERS!” The monitor flashes off, and silence fills the room.

~*~*~*~*~

Sans woke up clinging closely to Papyrus. He could feel his breath heavy against his skull as he slept. Quietly getting up, he felt too awake to fall asleep, so he wanted to see if he could write something for the poetry slam, suddenly feeling inspired.  
Walking over to his computer, a frown plastered on his face after he turned on the monitor, seeing the message from the hacker. He sighed and closed the message; He honestly really didn’t care at this point. Everybody already saw him sucking dick, his reputation was a complete mess, he knew that people were still talking crap about him over the pictures, and with how some of the students looked at him he would color them impressed that such a small monster could suck a cock like that. He was 4"8 and Papyrus was a looming six foot. Mettaton and Undyne were about the same height. Hell, even Alphys was taller than him.

He literally was just tiny compared to everybody else. Yesterday in school, he was so embarrassed because of how Papyrus just scooped him up like he was a rag doll, and it didn’t make it better when Mettaton did the same thing, carrying him from class to class like he was an infant.

Sans winced when he sat down, his body overly sore, and he began writing. He just wanted to get everything out and writing was always something that helped. It felt like he was bad at expressing himself to others, and writing was one of the few ways he had a way to just clear the air. It made him feel better whenever he did. 

Papyrus shuffled in his sleep causing Sans to look back to the bed as he had begun writing. Everything that happened between the two of them and how much of a huge support Papyrus was humbled him. He smiled and resumed working, not realizing that he was up for most of the night as Papyrus groaned out. He looked confused trying to find Sans while half asleep. Sans slowly crawled back in bed allowing Papyrus to kiss him.

“How you did you sleep, Papy?” Sans asked.

“Hmm, nice. You? What time is it?”

“I couldn’t sleep so I decided to write something for the slam, and it’s still pretty early. I’m almost done actually. Just have to print it out and hand it to mom later.” Sans said kissing Papyrus on the neck, occasionally licking vertebrae. Papyrus hummed in delight as he felt Sans being affectionate so early in the morning.

“So, it looks like today they’re going to show it...” Sans sighed and nestled closer.

“I mentioned to Tori about the video, and that it was going to show up within this week,” Papyrus mentioned, watching Sans as he cast his eyes downward.

“Thanks…” Sans slowly got off of Papyrus. He went back to the computer to make a few last minute changes and printed his poem out. Sans shoved it in his messenger bag before climbing back into the bed. He just wanted to snuggle with Papyrus before they would have to go to school.

Papyrus just held Sans close to his frame, able to tell that Sans was upset, even if he wanted to try and play it cool. A smile crept on his face as he began to caress his cheek bone comfortingly. It was going to be one hell of a day.

“Pappy, we need to get ready for school.”

“Yeah…” Papyrus felt his body shake as he got up, seriously wanting to just stay home and ignore everything even though it wouldn’t be the wisest decision he’d ever make.

Sans and Papyrus got their clothes on for school quickly, Papyrus blushing as he saw how Sans’ sweater just hung on him. It made him look so adorable, and was curious as to why it hung so large on him. Why didn’t he just get the girls sweater? Papyrus didn’t even realize he was thinking out loud until Sans answered him.

“It’s because the boy’s uniform is too big on me. I have to get the pants tailored to fit me. And if you look at my shirt, it’s not even the shirt for our school. It’s my intermediate school uniform shirt.” Sans said casually.

Oh.

~*~*~*~*~

Frisk grumbled lightly as she sat with Toriel in her classroom. Since school wasn’t going to start for at least another half hour. Frisk would always hang out with Tori during this time because her friends and Chara wouldn’t show up until later. Something about how sleep was a wonderful thing and they all couldn’t get enough of it.

“Mom?” Frisk started.

“Yes, my child?”

“I have a problem with somebody that’s pretty important to me. They’re doing something I don’t like but I’m scared to say something to them or someone else.”

“My child, come here.” Tori began.

Frisk moved closer to her as she prepared to listen to Tori’s words of wisdom.

“Frisk, it’s alright to be upset. You can sit down and throw yourself a pity party, but my child, after you’re done, you’re going to have to move on. Whoever this person is, I can promise you it’s not worth your worry or tears.”

“But mom-” Frisk tried to interrupt.

“No child, let me speak. After all of these years, I have spent on this earth, I have learned a few important lessons the hard way. So please, my child, listen and learn. You see, some people show up in your life for a season or for a lifetime. It’s a dangerous game you’re playing when you put seasonal people with lifetime expectations.

You see, I learned to put everybody in the category of a tree. Your seasonal life friends are your leaves. They’re nice when you need to get the sun out of your eyes, but they are fickle with the breeze. One minute they’re one place the next in another. And when fall comes, they wither and die. You see, my child, most people in this world are like leaves. They do very little but they take a lot. But don’t be angry with them and don’t take it personally. That’s all leaves know.

Now there are some people who are like branches, and those people you have to be careful. Some of them will fool you into thinking that they will always be there for you, but when you make a wrong move, they’ll break and leave you in the worst possible way.

But if you find two or three people in your life that are like the roots of a tree, keep them in your life. These are your lifetime companions. These are the people you know will always be there for you. You may not see them every day but you know that they are always there for you. And without those roots, your tree wouldn’t survive. You can see a big old tree with a million branches and leaves but have only a few roots, but that’s all that tree needs to survive. When you find roots, hold onto them and don’t let them go. Everyone and everything else in life, though, just let them blow away with the wind."

“But mom, it’s not that easy…” Frisk whispered.

“Oh, my child, who said it would be easy? I can tell you it does get easier when you learn how to love yourself. You don’t let people walk all over you, but you let people walk with you. Now, I have never just gone up to people and tell them that I want nothing to do with them, but I do tell people that if they continue doing something that I do not like, it will cause a problem. I don’t want to deal with unnecessary problems in my life, and if it means cutting them out, then that’s the choice they have given me. Now, if you see that person is fixing it, or they are trying to fix it, that is somebody who cares. That is a leaf trying to become a root. And that is somebody you want to help. That is somebody you keep in your life. But for somebody that you tell them you don’t like what they are doing and they don’t care, just let them go.

It’s alright to be alone, my child. Use that time to learn more about yourself. If you don’t know how to take care of yourself during the time you are alone, how in the world can you take care of somebody else when you aren’t? It makes no sense because that is how you just disrupt your peace. I’d rather be alone in my house with a cat, dog, and a fish than being with somebody and wonder why on earth they are here.”

“But you have dad though,” Frisk just felt confused.

“I do, and sometimes I wonder why that man even shows up at the end of the day,” Toriel teased as she giggled. Frisk laughed as Tori continued.

“There are only two places you find peace in this world; the grave and in your house. If you don’t have peace in your home then there is something seriously wrong. We have gone through too much in life to let somebody steal that peace from us. So Frisk, my child, please don’t be afraid to stand up against a leaf. You’re a very strong root and you need some more of them to help you.”

Frisk could only smile, giving her mom a tight hug before turning to leave, “Thanks, mom. I’m going to see if I can talk to some people I thought were leaves.”

“And what are they, my child?”

“Some extremely strong roots…”

~*~*~*~*~

Today, everybody was on edge. Frisk had been texting Papyrus all day, but he just didn’t want to talk to her. He was still pretty hurt by her refusing to tell him who the hacker was. And today in about 10 minutes, everybody was going to see the tape of Sans either masturbating or of Sans getting fucked by him.  
He was just trying to go over the clues again through his head. Who was it that was important to Frisk that she wouldn’t reveal their identity. He knew Frisk since he was a kid. They grew up together along with Mettaton and Undyne. And then it hit him.

“That fucking son of a bitch!” Papyrus shouted in the middle of homeroom.

“Papyrus!” his teacher cried out in disapproval.

“I gotta go,” Paps screamed as he grabbed his bag.

“Papyrus! If you leave this class you’re going to get into serious trouble!”

“Bite me!” Papyrus yelled as he left.

He sent a text message to Sans, hoping that he would read it in time. He needed to get to the other side of the school to Sans' homeroom class. He needed to get to Sans in time. He was going to fucking kill the hacker.

~*~*~*~*~

The entire day had been nothing but stressful and nerve wrecking. All 5 of them had dragged each other to each class, eyes averting this way and that. Undyne was reduced to snapping at Papyrus at lunch, which not only pissed him off but Sans as well, who in turn acted annoyed more than usual to Mettaton. He, being the drama queen he was, ended up taking it out toward Paps during math who then snapped at Alphys in the hallway, who started crying at Sans in homeroom.

Sans rubs his fingers between his sockets, the day just one nasty thing after another. The hacker was doing a great job at not only pissing everyone off but turning them against each other. He wasn’t sure if the video was even going to be shown at this point. Man, whoever the hacker was, they were one sick and twisted son of a…

He felt his pocket vibrate. Reaching in and glancing at the screen his body damn near goes limp. It was a text from Paps, and only two words were typed. Sans could feel his body shake, sweat forming and his mind going numb. The hacker was right there this entire time. His last week had been a real living hell and the one person responsible was right here with him, watching his suffering and pain like it was just a show to them. He slowly turned to stare into the eyes of the hacker, who was watching him intently the entire time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't we just stinkers? Guess ya gotta wait until next chapter *laughs evil like with gio*


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The identity of the hacker is found out! Sans rage boils and an all out classroom brawl happens, but what is Frisk's part in this whole ordeal? And what are the hacker's reasons to attack Sans and Papyrus like this?
> 
> Also, Sans enters the poetry slam and gets a reaction he never expected after everything dealing with the hacker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such an exciting chapter! I am so sorry I couldn't get this out sooner. I'm currently in California for Anime Expo, so I'm happy I'm able to get it out ON TIME than late XD
> 
> The poem Sans recites is be our wonderful giogiostar, and you can find the origional poem on her Tumblr here: https://anasuikiss.tumblr.com/post/148516649813/stay
> 
> I did change things just a little, but still want to give proper credit to her, since she is the poet Sans is based on. I only edited.

“Class, I must step out of the room for a moment. Please remain in your seats and continue doing what you are now.”

Mrs. D left the room, and as the door closed Sans slowly turned in his seat, glaring at the tiny human behind him. Chara was smiling as he looked out the window before he looked at Sans from the corner of his eye. He was holding a small black casing, one that looked like it controlled some sort of toy. “Well Sansy, I think it’s time to enjoy the show.”

Before he could press the power button Sans was already on top of him. Slow motion would have allowed you to see the look of pure hatred in Sans left eye, his pupil glowing cyan blue as a flame had materialized forth. His face twisting into one that would give anyone nightmares. Chara, having known it was coming, had gone from a simple smile into a suicidal grin, one that showed just how madly crazy he really was.

Sans landed on top of Chara and the entire room erupted into screams as students darted away while they fought for the remote. They were rolling around, the tables having been shoved out of the way by escaping students, and Chara ended on top of Sans. He was laughing as he was trying to choke the other after throwing a punch to his eye socket. Sans was able to use his foot to kick the back of the brunette’s head causing him to release him and tumble off to the side. Up in a flash, Sans gave a quick shot to Chara’s jaw before he was wrenched into the air by Papyrus, shock on his face by what he ran into. Sans was flaring his arms and legs, murder in his eyes.

“Let me go Papyrus! I’m going to fucking kill him! I’m going to rip his fucking throat out! That piece of shit doesn’t deserve to…”

*SLAP*

He stopped, his body stopping for a split second before going limp in shock as Alphys stood in front of him, having slapped him. Tears ran down her face and Papyrus slowly dropped him into her arms. It was the only way to stop his ravaging and screaming. His body shaking, he grabs onto her shirt and starts sobbing into her shoulder, small cooing and shushing sound coming from the yellow lizard. By this time Toriel had returned, getting a hold of Chara and pressing their smaller frame into the floor, blood spilling slowly from the corner of his mouth. He started to hysterically laugh.

“WAS IT WORTH IT SANS?!” He shrieked as he pressed the button. This was it. Sans and Papyrus’ life was over. Paps wouldn’t be able to get his scholarship, Sans would be mocked out of school if not Papyrus as well, everything they worked so hard for was lost. So why wasn’t anyone laughing?

Opening one eye socket, Papyrus looked up to the television. Nothing was showing. No sound, no picture. Noticing as well, Chara starts to panic and hits the button again and again, suddenly smacking the control on the floor, tears flooding his face like a waterfall.

“Why, Why, WHY IS THIS NOT WORKING?”

“Do you really think we wouldn’t have told Sans legal guardians? The same ones you call mom and pop? The same ones who work at the very school you used to try and humiliate him?” 

Papyrus murmured the last part as he hovered over Chara. Toriel, still sitting on the floor next to him, grabbed his shirt collar and stood up. She started dragging Chara from the classroom, the others following her, Alphys still holding tightly to Sans. Instructing the teacher’s aide to calm everyone and get the classroom back in order, they made their way through the hundreds of students who had formed in the hallway, the screaming, and ruckus causing everyone to run out into the halls. Undyne and Mettaton found their way to their sides as they reached the dean’s office.

“What the hell happened man? The entire school is like a mad house!”

“Sans, darling, what happened?”

“Inside. Now. All of you.”

Without hesitation, they all enter and Dean Asgore closes the door and bolts it. Sitting down behind his desk, he shakes his head and looks at Chara, who had finally stopped his kicking and pulling long enough to look up and see his worn face, disappointment and hurt showing in his eyes. Chara looks up to Toriel and sees the same, more anger in hers but still the same disappointing look. He can only look down at the floor, not saying a word.

By this time Sans had calmed enough to pull his face from Alphys shoulder, his eye socket already showing signs of possible bruising. He could only look at Chara and, in what seemed like forever, spoke the only thing everyone wanted to ask.

“Why?”

“I think we all would like to know, don’t you agree Frisk?”

“Yes dad,” Frisk answered as she stepped out from behind the dean’s giant chair. Chara looked panicked again, shooting Frisk an icy death glare to which she ignored. “I am so sorry that this had continued on for as long as it did, for the pain that you all of endured. My brother, he can’t seem to let the past go. He doesn’t seem to see that you had nothing to do with the death of our parents. It wasn’t your fault Papyrus.”

“Me, what the hell does this have anything to do with me?”

“Not you, but your father. He sold some things to our parents that ended up sending them to the hospital where they died of an overdose. It was hidden in some makeup and after shave, they bought from one of your dad's connections. Chara and I would have died too if it weren’t for the doctors. We had only been around it a short time, and we weren’t using it like mom and dad were.”

Papyrus’ blood now had time to boil. His fucking old man did it again. Because of him, he and Sans were tracked down and had everything turned upside down. Because of that bastard, they went through literal hell. Their lives were threatened by a kid with a grudge. What the fuck would happen if someone else more dangerous had decided to come after them? He suddenly turns and power punches the wall behind him, his fist breaking the drywall. By this time Sans was in one of the available chairs, who simply grabbed the back of his coat and leaned his forehead against him. Undyne placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her and curse.

“H-how did you guys stop the video from being televised Mrs. Dreemurr?”

“Alphys, we requested that, since Papyrus had informed me of the situation, after the morning t.v. announcements were made every teacher would unplug the t.v just enough to make it look like they were still plugged in when in reality they didn’t work at all. We didn’t know for sure if this would work or not, but it was better than doing nothing. Now,” she paused and brought her attention to Chara, who had continued to look at the floor, ”I think there’s something very serious we need to discuss. Sans, we will discuss the punishment for you fighting in school later,” She raised her hand to the protests, “but until then you six may leave. Please head back to your classrooms until school is over.”

Everyone but Toriel, Asgore, and Chara left the office, surprised that all the students were gone from the hallway. Sighing and beginning to cry again, Sans is picked up and hugged tightly by Papyrus who was also crying. The worst of it was finally over, and the relief flooded both of them as they embraced. The others, including Frisk, hugged around them. At this point, everyone was crying as there was no way around how relieved they all were. So much was poured into figuring out and stopping the hacker, and they did it. 

The final bell sounds and they walk down the hallway to get their things.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Cheers and hurrahs could be heard down the street as everyone toasted their drinks. They were hanging out at Sans and Paps place, celebrating the end to a horrifying week. Though the week was nerve wreaking, physically and emotionally, leaps and bounds were made. They all learned more about themselves than ever, and Sans realized he knew how to hit someone. Undyne wouldn’t shut up about it.

“I still can’t believe you tackled him to the floor Sans! Oh, Lord, I wish I was there to see the look on your face! You must have been pissed big time if Alphys had to smack you!”

“Can w-we not talk about that p-please?” Alphys couldn’t believe she had smacked him, and now that the moment was over she felt horrible. She had already apologized multiple times to Sans, who told her it was fine and she had helped make the situation better by doing it. It still bothered her that she got so physical with her friend.

Laughing, Undyne leaned down and surprised kissed the yellow lizard, whispering “Maybe you need to show me how ‘physical’ you actually got later, hmmm?” That sent her girlfriend over the edge and she fainted. Laughing at the scene Sans sipped his drink and leaned himself against Papyrus.

The taller skelly squeezed the shorter one tightly. He won’t go back to his place tonight and would be moving more of his things over the weekend. He was old enough to move out legally, and there was nothing his ass of a dad could do about it. There was nothing that tied him there, though he would need to come out to him at some point. If he saw the prick on Sunday he would. He wanted to keep Sans collected for his poetry thing tomorrow. Having him get the shit beat out of him by his father wasn’t something he needed Sans to worry about right now.

Noticing Frisk walking over Paps eyes opened and made a spot for the kid, as they were chilling in the hammock out back, and she quickly joined them. A question was burning in his skull since she appeared from behind the dean’s chair, and he finally could ask.

“So, what made you decide on spilling the beans today Frisk?”

Silent for but a brief moment, she smiled. “I had a leaf that was hiding as a root. I needed to let the leaf go and discover the real roots I needed to hang onto, the real people who really care.”

Smiling themselves, both Sans and Papyrus tackle hug Frisk all the while laughing. Undyne, Mettaton, and Alphys joined in, giggles and shaking Frisk’s hair while trying to keep the hammock steady. Nobody needed another hospital trip.

“Welcome to the team kid!”

“Thank you, Frisk!”

“Seriously Frisk, thank you.”

The last one was from Sans, his eyes dusted with tears. “Thank you.”

~*~*~*~*~

It was after midnight by the time everyone went to bed. Undyne and Alphy took a room while Mettaton and Frisk took another. Closing their door, Papyrus yanked his shirt off and stretched, tossing it into the basket by the closet. Sans was already in bed, wearing the anime shirt Alphy got him. He looked too adorable in the giant shirt. Chuckling to himself he finished stripping his uniform and pulled on a pair of sweat pants.

Shutting the light off he climbed into bed, Sans accepting his boyfriends embrace as they spooned. It had been an extremely emotional day, and he was plainly exhausted. Nuzzling into Sans neck, Papyrus rubbed his hands over his ribs, Sans moaning from the touches.

“Papy, not now I’m too tired.”

“Papy yes now.”

“Papy No.”

He licked the back of Sans skull, making him shiver. “Pappy Yes,” he whispered.

Sans growled at Paps, turning over and to wrap his arms around his spine, “Pappy No. Sans Yes.”

Pushing Paps onto his back, Sans climbed on top of him, their pelvises rubbing. All he wanted to do was sleep, but their libidos got the better of them as usual. Leaning down he gives Papyrus a quick skeletal kiss, his magic forming his usual male components. Ending the kiss, he tries sliding himself backward only to be, well cock blocked. Papyrus’ penis was standing hard, alert and ready under his sweatpants. Eyes half lidded and grinning, Sans uses his magic to add some extra padding behind him, giving himself an ass. Wondering what his boyfriend was up to, Papyrus starts leaning up on his elbows before Sans pushes him down.

“Relax Papy, you’ll enjoy this.”

Sucking on two skeletal fingers, Sans lets his tongue roll around them before getting up and reversing himself. He sits back down with his ass against but turned away from him. Papyrus tried making a grab for Sans and, while tearing his pants lower, gets his other hand smacked away. A surprised but stiffed moan escapes him, eyeing Sans.

“Nope, not yet Papy…”

“Fuck Sans come on,” he gave Sans a pleading look, close to whimpering to try and get his way.

“Just wait.”

By now both were dripping with enough pre-cum it was easy to use it as lube. Sans pressed his ass against the others dick and started rubbing himself against it, letting Papyrus squeeze his cheeks around his orange appendage. He had to admit it: the ecto flesh felt fantastic. He tried picking up the tempo, but slowed to how Sans moaned, slow and a little too loud.

“Damn it, Sans, we have others staying here tonight,” His grip on Sans was anything but gentle, earning another moan out of him.

“It feels amazing though Papy.”

“Well, keep it DOWN!” The last word he used as a disguise as he shoved himself into Sans without warning, Sans body shaking with ecstasy and pleasure. Almost screaming he bites down hard on his radius bone, trying to muffle it as much as possible. Sans had teased him long enough and he was going to get punished for it.

“You and your damn teasing, like the other day,” he cursed as he removed his cock. Before he could be stopped he gets up and pushes Sans into the bed, lifting his ass high before forcing himself back in, his thrusts hard and fast. Sans had to bury his face into the comforter to keep those pleads quiet, moans and wails of enjoyment radiated the room. He was squeezing the life out of him, his ass drawing him in deeper with every push.

“C-cumming!”

His back arches and his pupils roll into the back of his sockets as Sans came, Papyrus palming his backside, putting great effort into each slap as it sounded like a whip cracking. Sans couldn’t stop cumming. The pain felt so good with each pounding thrust mixed with each slap. Papyrus pulled Sans from the bed up against him, one last push until he too came hard. Falling backward onto the bed they laid still, the magic slowly disappearing, Sans reaching up to kiss the other tenderly. A crashing pounding sounded on their door. Someone wasn’t too happy.

“If you’re both done now maybe the rest of us could sleep?!”

“Darling, don’t interrupt them! It sounded fine from my end!”

“Mettaton you sick pervert! Frisk, move in here! You’re not sleeping in the same room as him!”

“Darling nooo! Frisk’s my story listener!”

Hands on his face Sans rolled off Paps onto his side, embarrassment radiating from his skull, his boyfriend laughing uncontrollably.

~*~*~*~*~

Everything was going wonderfully. Yesterday, they figured out who the hacker was, they made a new friend, and Sans was able to relax more. He was lying in bed with Papyrus as he rubbed his back soothingly. Everybody was downstairs getting breakfast ready while they were still in their room. After their round of fun last night, Sans and Papyrus laid down, talking about what would happen next.

They didn’t know how long it was, but they decided 100% that Papyrus needed to move out of his dad’s place and with him. It wasn’t like his father could really stop him, and it would be nice not having to be in a big house alone anymore. With Papyrus here, this house was starting to feel like a home again. The last time Sans felt this way was when his father was still alive.

Papyrus had made up his mind when he discovered why Chara did what he did. He needed to get away from his father; along with the fact that he knew his father hated gay people. He remembered when he was a kid and he mentioned to him about how he thought a guy in class sort of looked nice. This was before he was old enough to realize that there was such thing as gay people and he just started beating him. Papyrus was only seven at the time but he remembered how his father just started going at him. Papyrus thought that he was going to die that night. If it wasn’t for Grilbz, he probably would have. When he calmed his old man enough, he started talking to him, telling him that his father isn’t the kind of person he could just share anything.

After that, Papyrus hardly really spoke to his father. He talked to him even less when he realized that he was more attracted to guys than girls. For so long, Papyrus felt like he was an unwelcome visitor in his father’s home. So many times he would smack him saying that he needed to get a girlfriend or people would think he was raising a homo, or how he would call him a fag because he would rather goof around with Undyne watching stupid action movies with cheap explosions than taking her to his room and making her crave the D, as his father would say. So many times he just wanted to snap at him and just come out of the closet so he could just leave that place and move on even if it meant that Papyrus would have ended up living in the streets. Anything was better than continuing to live a lie in that home with that man.

Papyrus knew that if he did tell his father that he was gay, that he was most likely going to get the shit beat out of him but Papyrus looked at it as him closing a painful chapter in his life and starting a new one with Sans. He didn’t care if he lost his father. His father could die right now and he’d probably spit on his grave after dancing all over it, and as bad as it sounded, he knew he couldn’t really tell Sans how he really felt about his own father. Sans had an extremely close relationship with his father had told him so many stories about what they would do together. Papyrus was jealous of Sans for even having a good relationship with his dad. But that was where it ended. He felt even worse that Sans lost his father, and that he would give up anything just to talk to him one more time. He knew that it was a pain in Sans’ soul that would truly never be fully healed, but with time it would continue to heal.

~*~*~*~*~

Today they thought that it would be a wonderful idea to go and find some clothes in the mall for Sans. He was going to go and perform his poem for the Poetry Slam in school. Sans was really nervous as he was pulled away from Papyrus by Frisk, Undyne, and Alphys. They were going to help him find something for his grand debut in the high school literary world.

They went into the first store they saw that had clothes for guys and started grabbing clothes, trying to keep sizes on the smaller for the tiny monster. Finally, after some arguing, they settled for a red plaid button up over a shirt and some jeans that they managed to find in the girl's section since all of the boy's jeans were too big for him. Frisk gave him a giant thumbs up as Alphys gawked at how amazing he looked.

“Shit Sans, you look really good,” Undyne laughed after winking at him.

“Really?” He wasn’t used to being given compliments like this, and he felt himself trying to hide in this shirt.

“Yeah. You look like you’re ready to break some hearts,” Frisk smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“You guys are just saying that,” Sans chuckled as Alphys gasped at him.

“Never, Sans! Yo-you really look go-good.”

“Really?”

“Yes!” all three girls cried out.

“Hell, if I were you I’d walk out of the store with the clothes on. Give Pap a heart attack,” Undyne damn near shouted the last part, causing a couple of clerks to look their way.

Sans grabbed his phone, smiling while thinking of the look Paps would give him, that was until he saw the time. He showed the girls his phone with his face completely shocked “Well, I got no choice because I’m going to be late for the Poetry Slam if we don’t leave now!”

Alphys and Frisk started pulling tags off the clothing so they could pay while Undyne called Mettaton on his phone, telling him and Papyrus to meet them at the car because they needed to go. As soon as they were done with the purchase they all started running towards the general direction of where they came from, all of them laughing while they got some odd looks from people. It was great.

A few minutes later Sans was huffing as they reached outside, deciding for future late events that it was easier if he just walked quickly to the car instead. By the time Sans got there, everybody was already in the car waiting for him. He quickly jumped into the front seat next to his boyfriend, that after climbing in Papyrus just stared at Sans with a nice orange blush, and quickly drove off to the school.

Everybody was laughing and talking, acting like nothing was wrong with the world, which thankfully there wasn’t anymore, except Sans was starting to get nervous. He had never shared his writing with anybody other than Toriel and it was only because she was the literature teacher and it was for homework. He felt that the poem he was going to present made him sound way to over dramatic and silly, but Toriel had assured him that nobody would think that. He knew he should have had someone else read over it before-hand.

As soon as they parked the car, everybody bolted out except for Sans. He was just a nervous wreck. He was trying to keep himself calm. He hated being the center of attention and tonight he was going to be way out of his comfort zone. He was going to have all eyes on him as he read something that came from his soul. He felt like this was at the same level of everybody seeing the pictures or even at the same level of having everybody see the sex tape Chara made of Sans and his boyfriend.

“Sans? Hey, Sans…” Papyrus took notice and got back in the car, shaking Sans’ shoulder a little to try and get his attention, “Are you okay?”.

“I’m scared,” he spoke soft, feeling like he was close to tears. His body was beginning to shake, bones rattling quietly in a tantalizing manor.

“Just do this then: imagine everyone in their underwear and….”

“That doesn’t work for me sadly and ewww.”

“Hahaha well, find me in the audience and imagine that it’s just me. We’re at home, sitting in the bedroom, and you’re reading to me like before,” Papyrus kissed him sweetly, allowing their teeth grazed against each other’s before pulling away and hugging Sans, “I love you. I’ll be right there always to support you.”

Sans hugged him back tightly, his body calming down. He took a deep breath as he got out of the car; it was now or never. He felt like his new life was starting with the twilight that was upon them. Today was a new Sans, one that wasn’t alone, one that had people that loved and cared about him. This Sans had a boyfriend that would go through the fires of hell with him and was willing to be burned to be purified. This Sans had friends that wanted the very best for him, to not only encourage but help show him that he had the necessary tools to be happy and that he can be.

Sans waved to everyone as he split up from the group to head back stage, looking around and seeing how everybody seemed to have a confident air about them. It was as if they belonged here, preaching the deepest parts of their souls while Sans felt like he only looked the part. If he could ever grasp his nerves he’d strangle them like crazy.

“Good evening everybody and welcome to the Annual Poetry Slam. Today, we have some amazing people who will be sharing some of their best pieces. Now,” Toriel smiled, “as a reminder, please be kind to those who are sharing. It can be very nerve wrecking to stand up before a lot of such wonderful people as yourselves and sharing what they have created. And now, for our first young poet…”

~*~*~*~*~

Sans could feel his soul continue to sink further as he listened to everyone read before him. He felt so stupid for thinking that he would be good enough. His writing was nothing like theirs, and it made him feel really small as he listened to their words flowed out of their mouths, like gentle streams or roaring rivers. Sans just desperately wanted to leave.

“And for our last poet, I have been trying to get him to share something here since the first time I read his work. Will you all please give a warm round of applause for Sans Gaster.” Toriel smiled as Sans stiffly made his way to the front of the stage.

Sans squinted his eyes as the lights went straight to him. He was desperately trying to steady his breathing as he took the mic from Toriel. ‘You’ll do wonderful,’ she whispered, smiling at him as she left the stage. Sans figured that if he was going to make a fool out of himself, he was going to be comfortable doing so. He suddenly sat down on the floor, crossing his legs Indian style as he began to speak.

“Hey, so um…” He was trying to find the words to throw out of his mouth, “This is the first time I’m even sharing something I wrote. But recently, with a lot of things in life, as some of you already know, I wanted to try and show that I’m real. That even though I was kind of forced to come out, I’m still me, because that’s something that has never changed.”

Some people began murmuring. Sans knew it was most likely because he was acknowledging the existence of the pictures that started this mess for him. He looked through the crowd and finally smiled as his body relaxed…Papyrus. And he was looking at him, smiling.

“Please, don’t go.” Sans started as he looked at Papyrus. “I’m not asking you to bring me the heavens or the stars, even though you try. You lift me up when I have fallen and you’ve seen me fall pretty damn hard.”

Sans felt his soul hurt as he remembered how he felt when they were fighting because of the hacker. He remembered how he had pushed Papyrus to drink himself to the point of cheating. “You’ve seen the broken pieces of me and said they were beautiful even when I thought that they were ugly shards of glass and I begged you don’t touch because I didn’t want to cut you. You would only smile at me and say ‘Don’t worry’.”

“Your hand grazes against me, almost like your fingers are strumming. I’m your guitar that sings horrible music, but you don’t care because it’s the song of the angels.” Sans smiled warmly as he could recall every time Papyrus touched him, how his body would shudder as Papyrus would make Sans his for those moments and for those nights, trying to keep himself from blushing. “Slowly I feel myself fading into you, realizing that my hand fits perfectly into yours. Your soul beats faster than mine because you have a purpose, and I beg you, please don’t go.”

Sans was looking at Papyrus, he could tell that Papyrus was trying hard not to get emotional. Sans was positive that Papyrus was remembering the same things as he was. And as much as he wanted to show that he was the inspiration for this poem, he needed to keep it hidden. It was almost too cruel for Sans to bare as he closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see that hurt of not being able to show the world that they were in love.

“Even though” Sans voice began to crack, “Even though I know you won’t leave, I’m terrified you will. You’re the moon and I don’t want the sun to rise and ruin the stars that you’ve splattered for me. I try to remind myself that life changes and things can’t stay the same, so I draw the waves of time crashing into the rocks of my self-doubt. And I’m praying that if our love changes it only changes because it grows into a mighty tree trying to reach the very ends of the universe. That way we can climb our love and conquer it like it does us.

Sans opened his eyes, smiling warmly as he looked up at Papyrus, also thankful that Mettaton was next to him since everybody still believed that he and the robot were an item, “I smile as you kiss me, and your taste is my favorite kind of poem. A poem with truth and beauty, so soft and kind and uplifting, and I’m scared to ask you what I taste like. Am I too cold and bitter, even though it may not be true because of a number of times you’ve stolen my breath? For you, I don’t mind falling. Because I know you’ll catch me. I want to dance with you in the melody of the stars as our hearts melt into one and the only sounds we hear is a standing ovation as our lips mold perfectly into each other.

“So please, darling… My love… Stay.” Sans barely whispered the end, “Thank you.”

The audience started clapping slowly, and then it erupted as many of Mettaton’s fans were rooting for him. Many stood and continued clapping and Sans could only smile widely as he made his way off stage. It was so uplifting to hear how everyone liked his poem.

“Seems mom is right yet again.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is thrilled for Sans for competing in the Poetry Slam, but he grows jealous as everyone who attended assumes that the poem was directed at Mettaton when it was really directed at him. He expresses his feelings to Sans, who tries to make him feel better only to have his motives turned against him. What Papyrus decides to do is shocking. Will he come out of it alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Super duper sorry for this being late! As I explained before, things were pretty hectic after getting back home from being on vacation. At least I'm only 2 days late hahahaha
> 
> I already have a start on chapter 17. Please look at the end notes for important information :3
> 
> Want to see my artwork too? Check me out on Tumblr at https://wonderartandstories.tumblr.com/

“Cheers to the best damn poet that we all know and love!”

“CHEERS!”

The clanking of glasses could be heard around the restaurant as everyone cheered and congratulated Sans on his accomplishment. The Poetry Slam not only had the best turnout since the first slam, but Sans had also won. After his poem, the entire auditorium was in an uproar, and there was nothing anyone could say otherwise indicating who the winner was. The amount of support he received from everyone left him speechless, smiling teary-eyed on stage as Toriel brought him out a small plaque and a bouquet of roses. Everyone whooped and clapped, thinking they were from Mettaton, when in reality it was Papyrus who had bought them.

After the slam was over, Sans was surrounded by a group of people, mainly his classmates, getting his hand shaken and even getting random hugs from people. Hell, he even got a phone number from a cute red headed monster guy. Off on the side Papyrus stood next to Alphys and Undyne, watching Mettaton hug and cuddle all over HIS boyfriend. It was very unsettling for him, trying not to let jealousy set up too much of a shop. It was all part of the act, and he hated not being the one in Mettaton’s place.

Fast stepping back to the restaurant Papyrus was sitting on one side of Sans while Mettaton was on the other. Everyone was eating and talking as the excitement of the night was far from over, though it wasn’t hard to see that Papyrus was having an issue with not being able to properly congratulate Sans. The poem was meant for him and not the damn robot, and though he was smiling and chatting as if nothing was wrong, he was obviously angry.

“Sans dear, you were absolutely brilliant up there tonight! And that poem of yours was breathtaking. It gave me chills darling!”

“Thanks, Mettaton. I wrote how I really felt. It’s what I felt in my soul...”

Papyrus' eyes jolted up from his plate having felt a squeeze on his leg, finding Sans hand settled. He was faced toward Mettaton, but he was showing his affection towards him the only way he could in public. The fact that they had to hide it this way felt wrong and he felt ashamed and wished Sans would just let him express to the world that he loved him and that he was his. He couldn’t even hug him how he wanted, hold his hand while out shopping, show any form of love at all. He was able to hold him a couple of times at school, but that was just showing he was a caring guy to the other students. He frowned, deep in thought, until Undyne jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow that he broke out of his trance and looked up at her annoyed.

“That hurt.”

“Stop sulking. You know you’ll get to show your appreciation tonight. Just…. try and be quieter when you have guests over hmm?”

“At least we're loud enough to hide what you and...?”

“Hey hey, I’m not complaining,” she said with a smirk, lowering her voice to a whisper, “So I take it you both…”

“Oh, fuck yeah. Every. Room.”

"HA! Holy shit Paps," They high-fived and Undyne pulled him into a headlock, laughter following. It’s why she was like a damn sister to him. Besides Sans, she was his best friend. It was great to have someone to hang with and talk to like this.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

It was late when everyone decided that it was best to head home. After final congratulations and a giant kiss on the cheek from Mettaton, both skeletons got into the car, located in the back of the parking lot, and took off for home. The restaurant they went to was on the other side of town from the house, and after about 30 minutes Paps pulled into a vacant lot. Parking, he could only look out through the windshield as Sans glanced around confused.

“Pappy, why did you stop? What’s wrong?”

“I… I don’t know how much longer I can hide us, Sans. How much longer I can hide the fact that I fucking love you. Tonight…. tonight I wanted nothing more than to jump onto that stage and embrace you. Oh hell, how I wanted to. It took hours before we could be alone for me to talk to you like this when I should have been able to show you right away. It’s not right and I hate it!”

He pounded his fists on the steering wheel. Tears formed in his eyes, glancing over towards Sans. It felt like someone had a hold of his soul and was dragging it through fire. He never thought he’d fight for someone so badly it would hurt him so much. He really didn’t want to hide anymore. They made it through one trial just to go through another.

“Papy, please. I know it’s hard, but you only have to wait until the championship match when they announce the scholarship winners. It’s so close, and though I never understood why we have to keep it hidden that you’re gay…”

“It’s because those in charge are homophobic assholes who feel that the only real players are straight humans and monsters! They think you have to be straight to be able to play! It’s talent, not your sexual preference!”

He growled as he leaned over and grabbed Sans by the shoulders. He was shaking hard, unsure what he should do as he tried keeping himself in the closet for Sans, but after tonight he wanted to get out of it. He wanted more than anything to tell everyone. He honestly did not care if he got the scholarship at this point. It may have been his dream before, but Sans was his new dream. He was his everything, and he would give anything up for him.

“Then show them Paps. Show them how amazing you are a player, and once you get one of those scholarships come out. Prove to them that you don’t have to be either to be the kind of killer player I know you are,” he pushed his forehead against Paps’, eyes closed with his hands on his cheeks. “You can do it Papy. I believe in you.”

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

After calming down Papyrus was able to drive them the rest of the way home. It was late enough where they decided to just go to bed. Still upset with himself for ruining Sans big night Papyrus slumped in and up the stairs after him. They both dressed for bed before climbing in, Sans curling himself into his chest.

Reaching up, Sans pressed himself to Paps mouth, tenderly kissing him while being embraced. Leaning into said kiss, Papyrus pulled him as close as possible, allowing their tongues to form and explore, moans coming from both as the kiss deepens. Suddenly breaking the kiss Papyrus clutches tightly to Sans tiny body, his hands resting against his skull and spine.

“I’m yours, Sans. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll wait, and when the day comes that I can loudly claim you as mine will be the day I forever become yours. I can’t promise I won’t mess up until then, but I promise you I’ll try.”

“Oh Pappy, that’s all I ask for. That and your love.”

Cradling him Papyrus leans his beloved onto his back, half leaning over him while returning to the kiss. They start suckling, their mouths and tongues making their kiss rougher. Sans reaches his hands around Papyrus’ ribs, pulling him down in an attempt to be as close as he could get. Leaving the kiss, Papyrus starts licking at the base of Sans skull and slowly traces his tongue down his spine. Groans and moans sounded from Sans as he continued his teasing.

Whimpering, Sans tried pulling Paps back up, but the other insisted on moving downward, lifting his shirt over his head to cast it aside to trace the others sternum, ribs, and every bone on his arms and hands. When reaching the phalanges on the right hand, Paps puts two of them in his mouth, sucking and wrapping his tongue around them.

“P-please, no more t-teasing,” Sans begged from the head of the bed. He was trying to grab Papyrus’ shoulders in an effort to pull him back up but to no avail. Smirking, Paps slid himself further down to Sans' clearly visible erection, playing with it with the tip of his finger, the rough feel his bottoms arousing him further. The slow and agonizing touch made Sans arch his pelvis as he started getting desperate.

“Sans, you’re so fucking beautiful right now. Every bone is gorgeous, your smell is intoxicating, and your taste is mesmerizing. I can never get enough of you.”

Before Sans could respond Pap wrapped his tongue around Sans cock and began sucking through the fabric. Sans started squealing in pleasure, his moans higher in pitch than usual with tears running down his cheeks. Quick to wrap his legs around the other's neck he started bucking into his mouth, hands clawing at the skull between his femurs. The taller skeleton laughed, prying his head back long enough to release Sans cock while revealing a gorgeous hole as well, making his mouth water.

He ducked around his pants to dive back in, taking Sans fully in his mouth in one go. It wasn’t until Papyrus slowly pressed two fingers into that puckered entrance that the room fell damn near silent. The amount of pleasure hitting Sans at that moment was so intense he was silently crying out making him cum hard in that hot mouth. He bucked his hips a couple of times before falling completely against the bed with half lidded eye sockets. Papyrus could only laugh as he wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist.

“Heh, you are fucking amazing Sans.”

“Uyhen heujo.”

“What was that? I couldn’t understand you, love.”

“Y-you… fff….. “

“We’re not even done yet.”

“Whaaaahhh!”

Sans voice came back, his back arching incredibly high as Papyrus practically ripped his pants off the remainder of the way only to plow himself into his tiny frame. Still super sensitive from just cumming, Sans was clinging to the bed sheets for dear life, the tempo from Papyrus quick and exhilarating. He felt like he would soon pass out.

Papyrus wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. A fire flared inside his soul and he wanted to provide Sans every bit of love he could give, even ravishing him in the bedroom. Picking Sans up he leaned him against his ribs, Sans clutching his arms as he bobbed on Paps lap.

“S-sans,” he asked through thrusts, “I need to try something. Do y-you trust me?”

“Yes, Papy yes! Don’t stop!”

Without a second thought, he reached deep inside Sans rib cage, softly grabbing the cyan glowing soul within. It showered a brilliant blue around the room and Papyrus brought the bright soul to his mouth, his tongue appearing again to wrap around it. Wails and cries were heard against grunting and moans. Sans body, now pulsating the rhythm of his own soul, erupts as he came again. His dick and soul flood Paps chest and mouth as he fell backward onto the bed, his entire body shaking, his bones rattling in response to cumming twice so close together. 

Obviously spent, Sans breathing was rough as he laid otherwise motionless on the bed. Opening one eye socket Papyrus was on top of his again in a flash. “Not passed out from bliss yet? Okay, get ready for more.” The magic in his socket flickered, Sans whining pleasantly in response.

~*~*~*~*~

His body was going to crumble. Sans never knew that anybody could feel this much pleasure. The only clues that gave away that he was still alive were his half-parted eyes and his shallow breathing. Sans was staring at Papyrus, who was now over him in a monstrous primal stance, and as he tried to see what was going on failed due to Papyrus pulling him close and entering him again. Sans body arched as he clenched tightly onto those ribs.

The taller skeleton let out a low moan as he felt Sans’ inner walls strangling his dick as he slowly started thrusting into him again, kissing Sans sweetly as he felt his hips beginning to loose control. Papyrus tried holding off from cumming for as long as he could, never wanting to let this end, though, if he could, he'd cum a million times, one after the other if it meant he could keep Sans entangled around him in permanent bliss.

“Sansy, I can't hold it any longer,” Papyrus whispered near his ear hole. Sans continued to scream out when he suddenly bit down into Papyrus’ clavicle, pulling a deep growl from him as he felt himself thrusting even harder into Sans. The harder the thrust, the harder Sans bit down until Papyrus finally came, pushing Sans into his last orgasm with the taste of the others marrow fresh in his mouth. Sans could feel his bones rattle as if he were nothing more than a shell for Papyrus and Papyrus alone; although Sans didn’t feel bothered by the idea. 

Paps held Sans close as they began to settle down for the night, brow narrowed down in deep thought, even after such a wonderful moment with his boyfriend. He so desperately wanted to come out and was considering doing so to his father. It seemed like it would quench that desire to at least try and come out long enough until he was in college while riding on the soccer scholarship. Damnit, why couldn't they have a night of passion without a serious conversation after?

Sans had noticed how unusually quiet Paps was being and nuzzled his head under his jaw in a comforting manner.

“Sans?”

“Yeah Papy?”

“I love you, you know that right?”

“Of course I do, and I love you too. What's-”

“I’m thinking of coming out to my father.”

Sans closed his eyes and shuddered, “Are you sure you should do that? Your father, from that one time, gave me some really bad vibes.”

“Yeah, but I know you’re going to be there, so when I tell you to go to the car, please go to the car. I don’t want you near him because I have a feeling that he’s going to react in such a way and I don’t want you getting involved. I don’t want you caught in the crossfire,” Papyrus held Sans tight.

“I’ll be fine Papy. What’s the worst he can do?”

Papyrus felt his eye lights dim low, "He's normally covered in dust and blood because of what he does, Sans.”

His small lover pressed away enough to look up with a stern expression, “You mean he kills monsters?” 

“Monsters, humans, it doesn't matter to him. If they get in the way..." He shifted them on the bed where he would be resting on his back with Sans half laying on his sternum, trying to hold his emotions back as he continued speaking, “I think my dad killed my mom. One day she tucked me in, then I remember hearing them screaming. They did that a lot. And then… nothing. When I woke up the next morning, my dad told me that mom left and she wasn’t coming back.”

“Oh my God,” Sans lifted his head to make eye contact with fearful eye lights, “Papyrus, please don’t do this. I don’t want him doing anything to you. I couldn't bare it if he...” His voice trailed off as the sentence was left unfinished.

“He’s still dealing with whatever he’s doing. Grillbz will still be there."

“Papy, we should get some sleep if we plan on getting all of your clothes and important things here,” Sans whispered as he closed his eyes.

“Yeah,” Papyrus spoke softly as he kissed Sans on the top of his head, feeling himself drift to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

Papyrus chuckled as he watched the smaller skeleton getting clothes for the bathroom. Last night was amazing, despite his need to darken it at the end with talking about the sack of shit he called dad. This morning, Papyrus thought that they could go a couple more rounds, and decided to just lay in the afterglow. Deciding against it, he grabbed some pants and started heading downstairs, stopping to turn on the television, and flipping it to one of the sports channels, to see if there was any news going on about it.

Nodding at reaching his desired station, he casually listened to it while grabbing things for breakfast. He was about to start cooking when he heard his soccer idol on television for a live conference. Papyrus left the kitchen; there was no way he was going to miss his favorite soccer player talk.

Papyrus was completely absorbed as he listened and watched thoughtfully. He was one of the best soccer players out there. A certified legend.

“What does this mean for your career?”

“Does anybody else know about your sexuality?”

“How does your girlfriend feel about this?”

His idol was being bombarded with so many questions as the media went crazy of how he had just come out of the closet. Papyrus was just stunned as a giant grin spread on his face. If his idol could come out, so could he! The winds were changing and to hell if everybody was ready or not for gay athletes! Papyrus felt a weight lift from his chest, now knowing that he wasn’t the only one. He practically wooted while heading back to the kitchen.

Sans came downstairs with a towel on his head as he saw Papyrus smiling ear from ear moving about the kitchen. He didn't notice the smaller skeleton as he formed a plan: He was going to come out when they announced the people who got the scholarships. He knew that he was going to get a scholarship and as soon as he was assured that, Papyrus was going to come out in front of everybody and kiss Sans. He was going to announce it to the whole town, using the newfound courage from his icon.

“You’re not cooking. I am.” Sans stated as he smiled, shooing his boyfriend away from the oven.

Papyrus laughed as he sat down on the couch in the living room, watching tv. He was sure to keep it out of the sports channels, not wanting Sans to know. He was going to surprise Sans, and if he saw what was going on, he would beg for Papyrus to wait until they are absolutely sure that there wasn’t going to be any repercussions with the scholarship. He understood why Sans would be worried but this was his chance!

Papyrus put on something that he knew Sans would like. It was some science channel where they were going on about space. He remembered before they started dating, Sans mentioned that he was always interested in watching the stars, so Papyrus figured that he’d probably also be interested in something like this.

It didn’t take too long for Sans to finish preparing breakfast. It smelled utterly amazing. Papyrus was sitting on the floor, his back to the couch when Sans came out to join him. They both started acting silly as they tried feeding each other. Paps nearly got a chunk of egg tossed into Sans eye socket. Snorting Papyrus started laughing while trying to apologize which made them stop before somebody got food in their skull.

As soon as they were done eating, Papyrus sighed, “We need to get ready and go. I have to get my shit from my old man's place and tell him I like sucking dick,” Papyrus snorted at the end.

“Oh my God, Pappy. You’re being vulgar.”

“Okay, I need to tell him I like sucking my boyfriend’s dick.”

“That isn’t better!” Sans huffed but couldn't keep the corner of his mouth turning up for a split second.

“Don’t know what to tell ya. I’m not the most straight-laced person.”

"Puns, seriously Papy?"

Sans sighed as they both started to go upstairs to their room. They got dressed quickly and jumped into Sans car, heading for Paps neighborhood. Sans was looking at the sky, watching the clouds drift before turning to look at Papyrus as he drove. Something in Papyrus had changed. He could tell that he was hiding something since the taller skele didn’t act like this unless he was planning to do something that he clearly knew he wasn’t going to be too thrilled with. Wanting to press it but deciding against it, he also knew that, when Papyrus had that look on his face, it was going to be alright.

Before either of them knew it they had arrived. Papyrus parked the car and kinda sat there for a moment as he inhaled to try and keep a level head. His father didn’t know that he was suddenly moving out, that he had enough of having people look at him as a way to either get at his father, get with his father, or get his father as a contact. Papyrus was tired of dealing with his old man’s so-called 'legacy'. He wanted to be something more than deal with this kind of life. If he actually got a scholarship, which he was pretty sure he'd be getting one of them, Papyrus was going to be the first person in his family to go to college. He knew that his mother was a high school drop out, having dropped out a few months after she found out she was pregnant with him and his father dropped out of Jr. high school because he saw that running the streets was his calling. He knew that some of his family had a high school diploma, but there were more dropouts than anything else. Papyrus wanted more. He wanted to show that he could become more. He wanted a life with Sans.

Papyrus quickly grabbed the keys, motioning for Sans to get out of the car, and they walked towards the front door. He smiled as he started turning the nob and went in.

Sans followed Papyrus to his room after stopping in the kitchen for a few trash bags and was genuinely surprised. It looked like any typical guy’s room. There were posters of half naked women, monster, and human, all over his walls. One poster, in particular, caught him by surprise since it was a monster playing soccer. Sans knew it was his favorite soccer player.

“Are you sure your gay?” Sans laughed as he pointed at one of the random posters. The girl was laying on her back on a sandy beach while looking at the camera upside down. Her breasts were about to pop out of her bikini top.

“Haha, suck my dick,” Papyrus mockingly winked as he opened his closet and began pulling out his clothes.

Sans kept looking around the room, a little impressed that his boyfriend was able to keep his sexuality from his father or so long. Papyrus absolutely hated this place. He wondered how many times his boyfriend felt like he didn’t belong here? How many times did his father make him feel like a stranger? How many times did Papyrus have to go running back into the closet because his father made the living room too unbearable for him to even be in? Sans's soul ached as he tried to imagine what Papy had been through living here.

Sans noticed a photo out of the corner of his eye sitting on a desk in the corner. It was of him as a little kid with a skeleton woman. She had extremely soft features, even though she had Papyrus’s facial structure. Her eyes were kind as she played with a smaller version of his boyfriend.

“That’s my mom,” Papyrus stated a little dryly.

“She’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, she was,” Papyrus spoke softly as he took the picture and placed it in one of his sports bags. Sans watched him for a few moments, deciding to hug him from behind. He wanted Papyrus to know that he was there for him and that he understood. He knew what it was like losing a parent.

“I love you,” Sans spoke softly.

“I love you too,” Papyrus smiled, “Now, let’s get this shit in the car before we’re caught.

They started putting Papyrus’s things in the car. By the time they were putting the last items in the trunk, a beat-up black car pulled up behind them, his father stepping out. Pap closed the door to put his arm across Sans protectively, as if instinctively, and glanced back to him.

"Sans, get in the car."

"Y-yeah."

"Don't worry, it'll be okay."

Sans nodded, quickly getting into the car and locking the doors as he watched Papyrus walk towards his father. Sans soul felt uneasy. He just wanted Papyrus to be safe.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Moving out.”

“Who the fuck told you-you could do that? Get your ass in the house, now.”

Papyrus felt like he was about to throw up as he followed the thick boned monster. He was so nervous. He was about to tell his father the truth and he knew that it meant that he was never going to be here again. He wanted nothing to do with his father. He was tired of playing as one of his tools. Papyrus was ready to have more of what life had to offer.

“There’s no way around this,” Papyrus started, “I want to let you know something.”

“What the fuck boy? Spit it out.”

“Pops, I’m gay.”

Papyrus’s father stood there for a minute, cocking a brow at his 'genes' and, without warning, Papyrus felt a huge pressure meet his face. His father started hitting him, grabbing his shirt and throwing him to the ground. He was screaming about how he didn’t raise him to be some queer. Papyrus grabbed his father’s leg, making his father slip and crash into the entertainment center, knocking the t.v. and a bunch of empty beer bottles crashing to the floor. Papyrus got up. He was done. He was going to live his life without his father. He didn’t need him.

Papyrus lurched forward as he felt something hit him in the back, his head hitting hard on the concrete floor before he realized what happened. His father grabbed the lamp stand and, snapping it over his leg, created a sharp point.

“I’m going to fucking dust you! You fucking fag! No fucking son of mine is going to be some fucking queer!” Papyrus curled himself up as best as he could, trying to make sure that his head and soul wasn’t in clear sight. He knew that if something happened to him, Sans would get out. He’d go to Toriel and be safe.

Papyrus wait for what felt like an eternity, realizing that he was still there. He could barely hear anything but ringing from slamming his head and the punches. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. He looked up to see Grillbz pulling his father away from him from behind, barely understanding what he was saying. Whatever he said, made his dad look at Papyrus darkly. Grillbz released him, grabbing some cheap beer and poured it on his head, saying something, and before he realized he was grabbed and pushed him out of the door. The back of Papyrus’s head wasn't fully clear and was hit one last time as the door slammed shut. Papyrus felt weak, falling to one knee as he saw Sans run out of the car, tears running down his face.

“Papy!” He dove at him, trying to keep him from falling any further on the porch.

“Well, I’m free,” Papyrus smiled as he spat a mixture of saliva and marrow on the grass.

“Let’s go home before they come out,” Sans whispered.

“Yeah, but you’re driving.”

After arriving home and making sure they weren’t followed by anyone, Sans helped Papyrus inside the house and onto the couch. Forgetting about his stuff for the time being Sans ran around collecting things: first aid kit, additional bandages, ice packs and anything else he thought they might need. Before he could get to wrapping things, he needed to heal what he could himself.

Helping him sit up, Sans climbed and sat on the armrest of the couch, Paps upper half between his legs. Focusing, he was able to bring forth his magic in such a way that both their souls started glowing. He wasn’t very good at it, not at all, but it was something. Wincing due to the strain it put on his own injuries, he was able to ease some of the pain the other was in, who only sat there with a content smile.

“Who knew I’d be in between your legs again so soon, heh.” He was on a roll today and he knew it amused Sans, though he always tried acting annoyed by it.

“Now’s not exactly the best time you dork,” Sans could only smirk half-heartedly through forced back tears and Papyrus chuckled until he himself winced from a sudden pain. His head had a few cracks in different places, and his nose hole was smashed up. Nothing a doctor could do about it so the best thing was to clean it and take care of it themselves. Paps father didn’t get to do much before Grillby interfered, though Pap was wondering why Grillbz went so far as to dump a beer on him. Now he smelled like shit in addition to having marrow everywhere. They should probably get a new couch after everything it had been through.

Breaking from his own thoughts he looks up to see Sans panting, his skull beaded with sweat. How long was he using his magic? Sitting up, he turned and grabbed both Sans hands, “Sans, I’m alright, you’re exhausting yourself. Really I’m fine,” He kissed his boyfriend's hands, feeling the warm magic slowly disappear from them.

“I… I was so worried Papy. I was so scared to move. I wanted to follow you but I didn’t want to be in the way. I couldn’t help you.”

“No, no Sansy, please don’t think like that. You stayed in the car, you didn’t interfere. You kept yourself safe and that was the best thing for you to do. I couldn’t risk you getting hurt any more than you are, let alone if he actually got his hands on you. The stuff that ‘monster’ is capable of is one hundred times worse than what Marcus and his shit gang could pull.”

Tilting Sans face up, he rubs his thumbs under both eyes, wiping the tears away. He started chuckling to Sans confusion. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Look at both of us. Looks like neither of us can stay out of a fight for too long.”

Sans had quite the shiner still from when he got into the fight with Chara in addition to his still mending ribs whereas Papyrus had his skull fucked up and anything not healed on his arms and chest. Still laughing he touches his forehead to his boyfriends, causing the other to laugh along. It had been way too long of a day and they were both too beat up and worn to move anything into the house. 

“Let’s order some dinner and relax. We’ll move your stuff in after school tomorrow with everyone’s help.”

“That works for me.”

They simply kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give everyone an update concerning my soon to be changing work schedule. Currently, I work 2-3 very early baking shifts and about 1 muffin afternoon scooping shift a week. There are 3 bakers where 1 works as many jobs as I used to and the other will be starting school next month. Due to this, she will only be able to work 1-2 days a week. This will give me additional hours, which is wonderful because each shift is only 3-4 hours long.
> 
> What does this mean for my writing and art? Well, with more early morning shifts, in addition to helping my mom, I won’t be writing as much to start. It’ll take time for me to get used to working so many early shifts, along with going to bed sooner. This will cut my writing time but I can doodle while at my parents since I only doodle SFW. I will still continue to update UnderClass on a weekly basis, so no worries there! Just wanted to give everyone a heads up!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A contest with no sex, the results of the pregnancy test, and leather? What do these 3 things have in common? A crazy time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not late you are! FITE MEH!
> 
> Seriously, I am so sorry for being late again. Baked Friday, Saturday, today, AND will tomorrow while trying to prove to my boss I can do it and so far I can, just ending up napping more during the day. Less time for writing, but I am still getting the chapter out YAY!
> 
> Things are gonna get pretty kinky next chapter, so early warning that there will be slight triggers and to pay attention the warnings :3 Also, because I don't want to split up Chapter 20 (it's going to involve the awards ceremony for Papyrus) I really really want to keep it at 20 chapters but it will be a much MUCH larger chapter. I will try and post it on our regular Saturday/Sunday update time but due to the size I may update it on a later day but that same week. We shall see!
> 
> This means that, after this chapter, there's only 3 more left for this part of UnderClass. Thank you so so so much for everyone who has supported us along the way and has continued to follow along!

It was difficult getting up the next morning. With all of Paps regular clothing in the car and no clean anything for school, they had to find the cleanest uniforms possible, much to Sans' dislike. He was usually more on top of these things, but the weekend had been crazier than usual and he had no time to do anything, much less worry about laundry. Besides that, he also had to help get Papyrus dressed and downstairs. This proved to be a challenge since his father did a bigger number on him than they thought.

Curses and groans were said under breath as they finished getting ready downstairs. They had a second set of toiletries in the lower leveled bathroom when Sans was beaten up by Marcus and his gang and it was easier to get ready downstairs than up. Leaving Paps to his own devices in the bathroom Sans left and made a quick breakfast. At the rate they were going they would be late for school. He texted Undyne to let her know to meet him in front of the school as well as let Toriel know that they would be late.

'Is everything alright my child? Do you need my help?'

'I'll explain everything in class.'

Papyrus came out shortly after he texted them, and after eating Sans helped him into the passenger seat, getting to school with only a few minutes until the bell. Sans had tried explaining to Undyne in his text that Paps was in pretty rough shape due to a fight and when they reached the school parking lot she was looking rather angry. Shuffling over she took one look at him and rage hit her face, “Who the fuck did this Papyrus?! Tell me who so I CAN KICK THEIR ASS!”

“The old man,” he staggered his reply as he got out of the car, “He was pretty pissed to find out I was moving out. I also told him I was gay. Prick could have killed me for that but thankfully I don’t have to go back.”

She shook her head after placing her hand on her forehead, “Damn it Papyrus! He could have dusted you! You’re lucky as hell that you even left with this! Y-you…” She looked down at the asphalted parking lot, not wanting to show her face. Sans hung back behind Papyrus as she moved her arm to her eyes. She was crying. She could have lost her best friend, her brother. She knew everything that he went through growing up in that house, and the fact she could have lost him was seriously pissing her off. Next thing they knew she stormed herself right up to him and punched his arm without holding back.

“Damnit Undyne! The fuck was that for?!”

“Don’t ever fucking do something so stupid again or you’ll be answering to me! Ya got that bonehead!”

She roughly embraced the tall skeleton and after a few seconds, he returned the gesture. Their hug last just long enough that she quickly let go and rubbed her hands over her face. Dropping her hands, her unusual grin was back, “Okay losers! Let’s get you two to class!”

“Next time you see Grillbz, will you thank him for me?”

~*~*~*~*~

Sans had left the two alone so he could make it to class. They had to keep up appearances and the fact that Undyne was Paps ‘girlfriend’ meant that she was the one to escort him to class. He was at his locker when they walked by with their usual group, Undyne laughing about how she was jumped and that, even though she could have handled them on her own, Papyrus felt it was the manly thing to do to jump in himself and get the worst of it. Sans rolled his eye lights and went to the gym.

He checked in with his P.E. coach to get his attendance marked before rushing to speak to Toriel. She didn’t have a first-period class so he would be able to explain what happened without being interrupted. There was also the thought of what his punishment would be for beating Chara up.

Reaching the room Sans knocked and they greeted each other warmly. He explained everything: Going to Paps house to get his things, the problem his dad had with him being gay, and then the beating he received from his father that was stopped in time. Toriel was completely livid knowing that a parent had beat up their own child, but Sans begged her to not say or do anything. She had already spoken to police about investigating the deaths of Frisk’s and Chara’s parents further, but the case had been shut for months and to reopen it they needed a new piece of evidence. A hunch of who the killer was wasn’t enough to put anything on him.

Rubbing the bridge of her muzzle she invited Sans to walk around her desk for a hug. She sighed before telling him that Chara was placed in a mental institution the day before and that was putting a lot of strain on her, Asgore, and especially Frisk. Understanding why her brother was there, it was still hard to leave him. He was her only family left, and she felt she was slowly losing him. Noticing Sans's worried look Toriel assured him she’d be okay and they had other matters to attend to. Not wanting to add any icing on the cake, she asked him to sit back down so they could discuss the events from Friday. Calming herself, she had to put her teacher face on.

“Sans, I really don’t like to have to do this, but because of the strict code we have here at the school, we’re going to have to suspend you as of the end of the school day today. It’ll be for the rest of the week and you can return Monday. Do you understand the reasons for why we have to do this? Do you understand that this is being enforced by the school as an act of violence towards another student?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” He hated that this was happening, but it was the rules and he had to endure the consequences of his actions. He’ll just use the week to get Paps things organized and get the house cleaned. Good heavens, how long was it since he did a full cleaning? With having everyone over so much, and with what he and Paps continued to enjoy doing, a deep clean was needed badly.

He huffed and pouted in his chair making Toriel chuckle. Even though he had grown up so much in the last few weeks he was still like a child at heart. The bell rang signaling the end of class and she escorted him to the door before hugging him once more, “Sans, things happen for a reason, so please try and look on the brighter side of everything. A line of unkind things can happen to make way for something remarkable.”

“Thank you, mom,” he said while walking away smiling.

 

~*~*~*~*~

His next couple classes went without anything eventful and when the bell rang for lunch he ran out to meet with Mettaton. He wasn’t in the mood for his drama attentioness but it was the only way they could see Pappy. Unbeknownst to them, Undyne had saved room for everyone at their table and they sat with them. Mett, Alphys, and Frisk were shocked by what happened to Papyrus but he just waved it off and told them it was for the best. He was out of the bastards control and he could go where ever and hang with whoever he wanted without any issues. Hell, he could now get an honest job now.

He was pretty happy about it until he crumbled his face from the pain. The pain killers that Sans had left over from his doctor visit were wearing off. The bruising was already showing and the cracks around his nasal cavity were still really busted up. Frisk recommended he go see Mom after school to see what she could do with her healing magic. Bone was pretty hard to mend, but since she had more training than Sans it was worth a shot. It would at least help with getting rid of the bruising.

“Maybe s-she could help with Sans eye?”

“No way! He looks totally sick with it! It’s his trophy for beating the snot out of that punk!" Alphys elbowed her and motioned to Frisk, who looked down quietly at the table. Undyne stammered for a moment, trying to apologize, and the young teen waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. He deserved it after what he put everyone through, especially you Sans."

A soft blush formed on Sans cheeks as everyone agreed and he awkwardly laughed it off. He most certainly was known for being involved in fits, but most of them he wasn't found to have fought back in. He never wanted to go through that again or put someone else through it.

~*~*~*~*~

Lunch whipped by a little too fast for Sans, along with his last classes so that, before he knew it, everyone was already in Toriel's classroom to see what she could do. Papyrus had soccer practice that afternoon and he wasn’t in the best state to go out and run around kicking a ball or getting kicked at. Concentrating, Toriel wasn't able to fully heal his nasal cavity or the cracks on the back of his skull, but she was able to heal everything else on his arms, back, and chest, which included the bruising and cuts.

Being able to stand and walk around without help felt amazing. He jumped onto desks and off of chairs with Toriel scoffing at him while the others laughed. After thanking her they all raced down to watch him practice. The team was going to be on the field almost every night until a couple days before the big game, so Sans was going to be home alone the entire day for pretty much the whole week. He decided on the bleachers that he’d still show up for Paps practices if he could. It was so exciting watching his boyfriend practice, and seeing him all sweaty and running around in those shorts made this mind cloud up.

“Seeing something that’s entertaining sweety?”

"Mmm huh? /what's your say Mettaton?”

Mettaton started whispering something to Sans that made him blush deeply, which in turn caught Papyrus’s attention. Right as he looked up to the bleachers the ball got kicked right into his chest, throwing him onto his back. Sans bolted upright and Undyne was laughing, snorting her drink in the process.

“Great way to catch the ball ‘dear’!”

“Papyrus! Get your damn head into the game we have only a week left so get your shit together!”

“Yes, coach, sorry coach!” He yelled and got back up with help from a teammate. He sent a glare in Mettaton’s direction who only smiled and shifted his weight closer to Sans. Oh, he was a dead robot.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Practice went smoother for the rest of the day and afterward, they all grabbed a quick bite at a fast food joint that was on the way to their place. Sans figured it was the perfect time to tell everyone he had to be suspended for the rest of the week and even though t was understandable it still pissed Papyrus off. They finished and, after getting to the house, was able to get everything brought in from Sans car within an hour. A few things got unpacked by the time it was late enough for everyone to head home.

Tending to the washer Sans was instantly on laundry duty. He was so focused on getting laundry started that he didn't notice the figure looming behind him until his shirt flipped upward and he yelped in surprise. Papyrus was feeling around his ribs and spine, annoying Sans enough that he pushed him off.

“Pappy, come on. I want to get this done and start unpacking your things. Why are you always in the mood for sex?"

“What can I say, it feels amazing and I get to hear you scream for me,” He pressed Sans against the washer, nuzzling against his skull. 

Blushing Sans ducked and darted past him in hopes to escape, surprising Papyrus who recovered quickly and was soon caught and shoved against a wall. Papyrus proceeded to play with Sans ribs, licking his neck and shoulders. Groaning, he was able to weasel his way out by sliding down the wall and booking it for the kitchen. “If it’s how you want to play Sans, I’m coming for ya,” Papyrus growled.

Unable to make it around the table he was caught again and tossed up onto the counter, shirt getting torn off and proceeding to have his ribs teased by Papyrus, kissing him roughly since he enjoying this game. Sans moans were short in between words.

“I bet you…. ooohhhh…. that you…. god Pappy…. couldn’t make it one week without… uuhhh…. without sex.”

“You challenging me at a game you can't win?”

He leaned back away from Paps, giving him a smirk, “Yes, but who's to say that I wouldn't be winning?”

Papyrus cocked what would be an eyebrow if he had one, “Really, and what happens when the first one breaks?”

“They can do whatever they want to the other.”

“Anything?”

“Anything. There are no rules, just no cheap shots. Teasing allowed as long as there is no intentioned touching. What do you say, handsome?” It was Sans turn to be the cocky one and he flashed a grin.

“I think you have a challenge, my dear Sansy," he got close to Sans again to whisper, "Though it's too bad. I was going to do some delicious things to you." It didn't help he was already hard so he ran his tongue over his teeth allowing his breath to hit Sans neck.

'Damn it Paps,' Sans whimpered, feeling his resolve already crumbling when his phone went off. He didn’t expect it to ring during this time of day and it surprised them both. Regaining his composure and shooting a giggle in Paps direction he answered it, getting off the counter as Papyrus resiliently released him.

“Hello? Oh, Doctor, I am so sorry! Yes. I can get there. When is the appointment again? Okay, we’ll be there.” 

“What was that all about?"

“With everything going on, it slipped my mind. We need to go to the doctor Papy. I need to do that test...”

Oh, right. The pregnancy test. That was going to be an interesting car ride.

And it was. The car ride was awkwardly silent as both skeletons were deep in thought. There was honestly nothing that they could do: If Sans was pregnant, then they really needed to talk and figure things out. It seriously scared the hell out of Papyrus. Sans wanted a family, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew very well that there was no way either of them could take care of a kid. They never even talked about what they would do if Sans had a kid hanging around his soul. Would they raise the child? Would they give the kid up? Would they terminate? Was that even possible with skeletons?

It didn't take that long to get to their destination. The roads were surprisingly clear, but then again it was a Monday night. The nurses looked up from closing their systems down, one making a rather annoyed face when Sans explained why they were there. They waited for a few minutes before the doctor called for them which Papyrus and Sans quickly followed the doctor into his office.

"It's a good thing I took a last look at my appointment screen for today, not that it would have been bad to have you come in tomorrow, just you both looked rather determined to get this done. The sooner the better."

"Y-yeah..."

“Alright, Sans, go ahead and bring out your soul. I’m going to perform the test."

Sans nervously looked at Papyrus, the taller skeleton smiling to try and show his support while offering his hand. Sans held it tightly as he let his soul out. The doctor took hold of it quickly, poking and prodding and murmuring to himself. Sans squirmed a little as the butterflies in his 'gut' were doing summersaults: he wasn’t used to his soul being touched like this. He was used to Papyrus's touches and before Sans knew it, the doctor released it where it floated back to his sternum and disappeared.

“Just as I thought."

They sat silently for a moment as he took out a notepad and started scribbling something, getting rather annoyed with his lack of an answer. "Well?"

"Hmm? Oh! Right, sorry. The test was negative. No signs of a little souling."

“How could you tell just by looking at Sans soul?”

“Well, his soul would have been a little bigger with magic and have a much smaller grayish soul trying to separate from his. If the soul were to have already separated, your protective magic would have taken over and formed an ecto body for you to carry the child to term. But everything looks normal in both areas.”

Sans let out a sigh of relief as he got out of his seat. Both gave their thanks to the doctor and started to head back home. They got to the car and they just sat in the near empty parking lot.

"So..."

"Yeah?"

"We kinda dodged a bullet there, didn't we?"

Sans fiddled with the hem of his shirt, trying to lighten the already heavy mood. He was happy that he wasn't pregnant, but at the same time, now knowing he wasn't, he felt.... disappointed? Now was not the best time for having a kid, especially after the whole ordeal with Chara, but would it have been that terrible if he was?

"Yeah, we did. Though it doesn't necessarily mean that I wouldn't, you know, w-want them in the future.... Just, I'm still scared to death that I might parent like my ass of a dad and-"

"You're not going to be like your father Papy. You're already ten times the better monster than he could ever be, and I think you'd make a wonderful dad."

He leaned over the center console and gave Papyrus as much of a hug as he could, the other turning in his seat to make it easier to embrace. Giggling, he whispered happily, "Though it doesn't mean we can't keep perfecting our methods."

"Ohohoho! Giving up so soon after issuing your 'challenge'?"

"Not at all," he stuck his tongue out and wiggled his brows, filling the car with Papyrus's laughter, who decided it was the best time to ask Sans what happened while Mettaton was talking to him during his practice. Sans sighed.

“You know how Mettaton is. He’s just saying stupid things to make me blush. He likes seeing you jealous. He thinks your reaction is funny.”

“Peachy.”

~*~*~*~*~

“You know you can back out of the bet now and I won’t go too hard on ya.” Papyrus smiled as he laid on their bed. It was already late having gotten back as Sans continued on laundry and he kept emptying boxes. Sans was suspended from school and Papyrus had to go tomorrow and wouldn’t be coming back home until late. He wouldn't get to tease him much before then.

“I can last longer than three hours, Papy.” Sans sighed as he put on his four sizes too big anime shirt. It had unknowingly become his favorite pajama shirt.

“Suit yourself,” Papyrus said as he suddenly pulled his sweat pants down a little.

Sans nearly gasped in shock at him. He couldn’t believe that Paps already had an erection, his hand firmly grabbing it to casually begin stroking his member, looking at Sans with a smirk.

“What?” there was a cocky tone to his voice.

“Oh my god Papy what are you doing?”

“Jacking off. If you’re not going to help me I’ll have to take care of it myself.”

“But in front of me?” Sans was blushing in embarrassment.

“Not like you’ve seen me feeling this good before,” Papyrus was moaning slightly and gave a buck of his hips, “Although, if you give up, you’ll see me feel even better.”

Sans rolled his eyes as he climbed into bed, “No thanks. I’m not in the mood.” He just so lied through his clenched teeth, happy he had on the larger shirt to help hide his pooling magic.

He knew that Papyrus probably felt rejected but Sans didn’t want to lose. He was the one that brought up the bet. And he didn’t want to look foolish in serving something he couldn’t take. So, as much as he just wanted to jump on his boyfriend and ride his dick, he laid in bed next to him curled up with his back turned to him. Sans listened to Papyrus moaning, his voice heightening his libido and the urge to start rubbing himself. Sans knew the only reason Papyrus was even masturbating like this was just so he could get at Sans. He wasn’t going to be weak and let his hormones get the better of him.

“Papy, can you just go to the bathroom. I know what you’re trying to-”

As soon as the smaller skeleton turned around to face him Papyrus came all over his face. Both of them had a look of shock and horror. Sans bones began to rattle as he looked straight ahead at Papyrus. Even though he felt better being able to release, he didn’t intend to cum like that, much less cum on Sans's face without giving him a warning.

“OH MY GOD I just took a shower!!”

“I’m so sorry Sans!” Papyrus took off his shirt trying to clean his lover’s face.

“Ahhh forget it, I’m going to the bathroom!” Sans whimpered as he got out of bed and left for the bathroom.

As soon as he got in, Sans locked the door and turned the faucet on. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, taking his fingers to run through some of the cum and brought them to his mouth, wrapping his tongue around them to lick them clean. This was going to be a really hard week. He just hoped that Papyrus would give up before he did.

Sans felt the temperature of the water and began washing his face. He didn’t expect for his body to get so hot and bothered by Papyrus just jacking off like that. Was that how he felt watching him on the couch while they were drunk? And cumming on him almost took him over the edge. Sans felt himself grow wet from excitement, feeling a moan roll from his mouth as he let his fingers dance on his pelvis, his magic already pooled to form a pussy. It seemed that this was his bodies preferred choice of genitalia, noticing that, when feeling extra excited, that it seemed that he would form this particular one. He took off his over sized shirt and turned on the hot water for a bath. He figured if he was going to play with himself when he didn’t have his normal parts, he may as well do so while relaxing.

He unlocked the door to the bathroom, in case if Papyrus needed to use the rest room or in case if he got caught, it would make Papyrus go and lose it. If the jerk was going to show off like that he might as well get some payback.

As soon as the tub was filled, Sans let himself sink into the water and bubbles, his body excited for the heat of the water. Sans slowly began to play with himself, pressing the bulb that was his clitoris. He had never really explored his ecto form like this before, soft moans escaped his mouth as he began imagining Papyrus teasing him. Slowly, Sans let a finger slip inside as he continued to press and massage the little ball. Sans just wanted his boyfriend in here with him so badly. He just wanted Papyrus to fuck him. He didn’t care if he had a pussy right now, just wanted Papyrus to just bang him like he did in the bathroom at school. Sans felt so close to climaxing. He was moaning out his boyfriend’s name, tasting the sweetness of the sound...

“Sans, are you okay?” Papyrus knocked on the door, “I heard you calling me.”

Sans shook as he felt himself so close. Clearing his throat he tried to keep his voice calm, “Yeah, I forgot my towel. Can you get it for me?”

“Sure, be right back.”

Sans groaned as he lost all motivation to continue, his pussy twitching as he withdrew his hand. He'd have to grin and bear it.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Sans was up before Papyrus, showered, and was downstairs cooking breakfast when he heard the creak of the staircase. Turning with a plate of food in his hands he suddenly stops, near dropping the plate in shock; Papyrus stood there, fully naked, with a giant bow wrapped around his pelvis.

“Sans, I have a present for you, and you need to open it rather soon,” He growled, leaning against the doorframe.

Sockets wide, Sans stood there motionless. In what felt like years when it was only seconds his eyes got teary and he bellows out such a laugh that he had to hang onto the counter to support himself. Clutching his throbbing ribs he continues laughing, unable to control himself. Was he that desperate so early in the challenge that he’d try something so simply ridiculous? Did he think he was that easy to get off guard?

Trying to control his laughter, he took a few deep breaths before talking, “Pa-papy! Oh My God what made you HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

He had looked up at him which was the wrong thing to do because his laughter came back full force and he fell to the floor in hysterics. Paps disappeared from the doorframe, probably too pissed off from Sans’ reaction.

“Paaaaapy! D-don’t be maaaaaad hahahahaha!”

~*~*~*~*~

Papyrus knew it was a cheap shot, but he didn’t think that Sans would burst into laughter induced tears. The guy couldn’t even stand let alone speak a sentence. He thought he looked rather stunning, but alas it was all for naught. He would have to send an angry message to the monster who recorded the video saying it was a sure fire way to get a little action. Why the hell did he think it was such a good idea?

Looking at the video on Sans desktop, he looks at the description and smacks his palm to his forehead. It was meant for ladies to get their man’s attention. No fucking wonder it didn’t work! He was the more masculine of the two, so of course Sans found it hilarious.

Getting dressed in his school uniform he heads back downstairs, a giant pout on his face. He was sure to miss eating, but at that point, he was too embarrassed to eat let alone be around Sans at the moment. Getting to the ground floor he glances back at the kitchen doorway to find Sans, smiling, and standing there with a hand on his hip and a bag in the other. He was wearing that frilly apron again and…. Where were his clothes? 

Papyrus’ face flared up into a deep orange blush and Sans handed him his bag and a packed lunch. Mouth agape, Sans reaches up and closes it before winking. “You’ll have to try harder than that Paps,” before turning to walk back into the kitchen, his tail bone swaying. Shit.

~*~*~*~*~

The entire day was extremely uncomfortable for Papyrus. Seeing Sans like that this morning he could've nutted right there in the hallway. He really wanted to relieve himself before leaving but otherwise would have been late for school but Toriel’s threat of him being late or missing school while Sans was suspended was unacceptable and would mean his immediate removal from the team. Instead, he tried taking care of himself in one of the bathroom stalls but kept getting hounded to get out of the stall.

He cursed while heading to the field. Playing was much harder than anticipated, and by the end of practice the coach had called him out 3 times for poor playing and had him run laps twice. His head was completely elsewhere. The coach was pissed at the end and called him over for a private talk.

“What the fuck is going on Papyrus?! We have championships in a week and you’ve gone from my best player into the shitiest in 2 days! I understand you have a crack in the middle of your face but come on son!”

“I’m sorry coach. My, um, girlfriend decided to challenge me to, um, something and it seems to be affecting me a lot more than I care to admit."

Expecting to get screamed at some more, he keeps his gaze locked onto his coach. Surprisingly, his coaches expression went from seriously pissed off to understanding. Sighing, he places his hand on Papyrus’ shoulder.

“Papyrus, do me a real solid and give it up. It’s not worth it. We need you to get back into it or we not only risk the title but you risk your scholarship. I think it's safe to say that this is one time it’s okay to swallow your pride and throw in the towel. If you're not playing better by tomorrow some extreme measures will be taken.”

“Sure?" He did not want to find out what those measures were.

~*~*~*~*~

Embarrassment completely engulfed his face as Sans walked out of the adult library, clutching the large black bag for dear life. Why did he decide to do this? Why did he feel the need to go into the damn store? He knew they would question him about his age, but the fact that they downright accused him of forging his I.D. to make a purchase just downright pissed him off. Sure he was short for his age, but he was of legal age to go in and buy something.

Getting into his car and turning on the engine he sat there trying to steady his breathing. He looked down at his purchase, his blush deepening the more he thought about it and he quickly shifted out of park and headed home. He never thought in a million years he would buy something like this, and yet he still did. He wanted to show off in front of Papyrus, maybe tease him enough into breaking, and ending their little challenge. Maybe use it for his punishment. He had so much he wanted to try with him, and it made his whole head a deep bright blue as he started day dreaming. His head in the clouds he didn’t see the light turn green and a horn blare. It snapped him out of the fantasy, making him jump, taking off and waving to the driver an apology as they drove by angerly. He just wanted to get home at this point.

After reaching the house he looks around for any signs of life before grabbing the giant bag and running like hell to the front door, where he proceeds to fumble with his keys only to curse as he drops them. Bending over an item near fell out and he scrambles, finally getting into the house and slamming the door. He really didn’t the neighbors to wonder what he had, though he figured they probably heard everything anyway.

Running up the stairs and to the bedroom, he tosses the bag into the closet and prays he could just forget about making his purchase. Paps wouldn’t really be interested in such things anyway. Yes, he liked being bit and getting a little rough with him but that meant nothing. Sans was just imagining things and was just finding a reason to go into the store. To look at things…

He flops himself on his bed, heat rushing back to his face. Oh, how he imagined all the naughty things he’d seen in that store were things he and Papyrus would do. All the positions, the toys, the looks of pleasure and earnest from all the humans and monsters on the packages… it was enough to drive anyone insane.

Looking back at the closet he scrunches his face into a frown. Did he maybe buy too much? The outfit he thought was simple enough but did he need all the other things? All the toys and extras? Maybe he should try on the outfit to make sure it at last fit. He didn’t want to own something and not be able to fit into it properly, especially if it was for Papyrus.

Heading to the closet he dragged the bag out and emptied the contents onto the bed. Picking up the first item, a leather onyx black corset, he tried this way and that to put it on. All the straps confused him, especially the ones that wrapped up and around his collar bone and spine. After finally finding it fit perfectly around his ribs he grabbed the next and last clothing item: Leather thigh high boots. They had at least a 3-inch heel on them and when he held them against his leg it reached all the way up to his hip bone. This was due to his short stature, but would be worth it.

He had done research on the topics of biting and pain in sexual practice and found out it was common in use, even in what was called S&M and it resulted in what you would call a dominant and a submissive participating in acts of trusted pleasure through pain and other methods. The dominant (dom) would use toys and whips and paddles on the submissive (sub) until they came. This made him realize that he was the more submissive of the two and he wanted to try the reversal roles with Papyrus.

As he had pulled the final boot on and started zipping it the door to his bedroom flew open as Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys entered. Without a word they stopped, everyone completely froze in place. Paps was staring with his jaw on the floor, Undyne started whooping and Alphys tried hiding her face as Sans face blushed and he tried hiding himself with his hands.

“EVERYONE GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start a contest of no sex a little over a week before the championship game that they're fighting so hard to keep Papyrus' sexual preference in the closet for so he doesn't lose getting one of the major scholarships for college? Please, we ALL KNEW that was a bad idea.
> 
> WARNING: BDSM PLAY INCLUDED. WHIPPING AND PAIN INFLECTION TRIGGERS INCLUDED. PLEASE MIND THE TAGS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ NOTES BEFORE THE CHAPTER!
> 
> So I want to make sure everyone knows what BDSM is before starting: "BDSM is a variety of often erotic practices or roleplaying involving bondage, discipline, dominance and submission, sadomasochism, and other related interpersonal dynamics. Given the wide range of practices, some of which may be engaged in by people who do not consider themselves as practicing BDSM, inclusion in the BDSM community or subculture is usually dependent on self-identification and shared experience."
> 
> In addition to running late with this chapter as well as for those of you who got to read the Tumblr original version of UnderClass before I took over cleaning up and editing things... I AM SO SO SORRY. At that current time, I had absolutely no idea about BDSM and what it entitled, so when I wrote it for Tumblr it was a disaster.
> 
> That being said, I have spent this entire last week perfecting and practically rewriting the entire scene to where it not only made sense, but it was done with more concern and safety involved as if I were involved myself. This included safe words, consent, and above all else trust in your partner. You CANNOT have a safe scene if you do not have full trust in your dom or sub. Please read Ending Notes for additional information.

Sans started screaming and all hell broke loose. Alphys was the first to react and began shoving Undyne and Paps out, Papyrus trying to fight his way back in while yelling that it was his room too and he had every right to be in there.

“It’s Sans's room! Go dunk your head!” She huffed out as she slammed the door on them. They could hear her comforting Sans as he started sobbing.

Stuck in the hallway they awkwardly stood side by side, neither wanting to look at the other. Starting to chuckle, Undyne elbows Papyrus’ arm and grinned. “So, you’re into that kind of thing?”

“I seriously have no idea, I guess so? Sans and I have been, well, experimenting and it seems I like to be bitten…. Hard. Guess Sans thought he’d tease me in a way I’d break down from our ‘challenge’ nyehehe.”

“Nehuhu, yeah I love it when Alphys brings out the horse whip!”

"Say what?"

"Nevermind ya fucker."

Silence followed as they both stood there daydreaming at the wall, and then suddenly darting past each other, “I’m going to the bathroom!” they yelled together as Paps headed to the upstairs one and Undyne zipped downstairs.

~*~*~*~*~

“He saw me! You all saw me in this ridiculous outfit and you all think I’m some freak!”

Sans was bawling into Alphys's shoulder, clutching to her shirt tightly while she was hugged him. She noticed the anime shirt she bought for him sitting on the chair at his desk. She left his side to scoop it up, handing to him to throw on and sat on the bed. He had climbed up next to her and continued to cling to her, weeping and horribly embarrassed. She felt equally horrible that they just barged in without so much as a knock.

“Shhh Sans, it’s going to be okay. No one is going to think that way about you. I think Papyrus was more pleasantly surprised and aroused than anything, and I p-personally think it’s amazing that you’re breaking out into a new form of pleasure. Undyne and I do it all the time!”

Looking up into her face Sans wipes his eyes with his hands, sniffing and rubbing at his nasal cavity, “R-really? You and Undyne like this… hardcore stuff?”

"It's not always hardcore actually. There are lots of different forms of it, so it's easy to get caught up and not notice things until it's too late. You have to be able to put full trust into your partner and," her face started lighting up red as she continued talking, “I-it’s not really so much as that p-per say that we like it, well, a little r-rougher sometimes. Her scales are tough a-as steel and my skin is a bit tough too. It’s o-one of the only ways we could, umm, well…” She looked down, her face now fully enveloped in red and her index fingers tapping together nervously. 

Sans had felt like he understood better and smiled. His breathing was more relaxed though he was still shedding cyan tears. He was happy that he wasn’t the only one who liked feeling this way.

“So, who doms more often?”

“T-t-t-that’s none of your concern Sans!” She hid her face behind her claws, feeling heated as Sans's tears and frown dissolved into a smile with laughter. He started removing the boots and after a bit felt he was okay to leave the room after putting on pajama pants. They bumped into Papyrus in the hallway, Alphys darting her eyes back and forth between the two until she shoved Sans forward. He staggered, nervously smiling up at Paps who in turn embraced him. Was he still wearing the corset?

A while later the lizard and fish monster leave, not bringing up what happened, allowing the two skeletons some alone time after the mishap. They were sitting side by side on the couch enjoying the quiet, the only recognizable sound is their heavy but steady breathing. Papyrus swallowed hard and pulled the smaller monster close.

“Sans, after this morning and after what happened at practice, I feel like this challenge of ours needs to end at least until after the Championship game."

“What happened during practice?”

"I was pretty distracted, and I had no chance to take care of myself before hand. Coach was pretty hard on my ass because of it. I honestly don't think it's a good idea to do this right now, especially with the game in only a week. We can... try again after?"

"I'm sorry you got into trouble with your coach Papy, and yeah it's okay that we wait," he buried his face into Papyrus' uniform shirt. He really had no intentions of causing any trouble for his boyfriend with his little game and he felt bad for getting his coach angry with him.

"No foul really. He said just make sure to get my head back into it by tomorrow otherwise there were going to be some serious consequences, so since you're okay with holding off until after I'd really love to get back to teasing the shit out of you."

Sans held a look of disbelief as he leaned away from Papyrus, "YOU teasing ME? If I remember correctly it was I who was driving you mad enough to try and masturbate in the bathroom on the first day which, if it wasn't for the game and your scholarship on the line, I'd continue to happily drive you up a wall."

"So that was what you were going to use that outfit of yours for."

"I was going to break you in more ways than one," he cooed. He sat up and turned to fall against Papyrus' arm, letting himself slid up it so the taller skeleton could feel the corset underneath. Paps cheeks flushed orange as he laughed through his nose hole.

He coughed, knowing what was hiding under that dorky anime shirt, a shiver running up his spine as he pressed himself further against Sans, "I admit you looked sexy as hell in those boots and corset. I had to... take care of something before you came out with Alphys. I'm sorry for just bar-"

He didn't have the chance to continue, his body going stiff as Sans ran his tongue up the side of Paps skull. He came damn close to the edge of his socket and would have had it slide in if Sans hadn't retracted it in time. He ended up across Papyrus's lap in seconds, their teeth clanked together into a fierce kiss. 

Sans eventually had enough will to pull away, hearing a light moan of disappointment from Papyrus. “Let me go get ready,” he slipped off the couch, slow enough to let those fingers linger as long as possible, and headed upstairs, leaving Papyrus alone with another giant boner. He squirmed in his seat while watching him go deciding that watching something would help distract him for the time being.

After about thirty minutes or so he felt like he needed to check on Sans. It had gotten a little too quiet upstairs and it was becoming pretty unsettling for him. Standing up he shut the t.v. off and crept up the stairs cautiously, knocking on the door before to listen then entered their bedroom. The light was out and candles were placed around the room. Soft shadows emitted off the walls and ceiling while a chair sat in the middle of the floor. It wasn't the desk chair, and Sans hadn't come down for a kitchen chair. Stepping further into the room to inspect the wooden seat the door slammed shut behind him, revealing Sans.

Stars, Sans was gorgeous! The boots were splendid high heeled black leather that reached Sans hip bones, the edges pointing outward. He wore nothing around his pelvis, fully showing a cyan ecto dick and vagina as well as his plump thighs and ass. The corset was also black leather and it reached up over his ribs and around his neck with strips of the same colored leather. To finish his ensemble he held a black leather whip and a blind fold. His eye shone his signature cyan blue but, instead of his usual eye lights, they were round with slits.

He grinned, lost in his thoughts on Sans's outfit, as he stepped toward Sans... The whip sounded and he retreated his last couple steps. Did Sans actually use the whip? He knew how to use a whip! Shit, this was turning serious and it sent a chill down his spine and into his confined shaft.

“Strip. Slowly. And sit.”

Following orders, Papyrus did as instructed: He slipped his school jacket off and onto the floor, followed by pulling his shirt over his skull to also discard with the jacket. The candles played with the shadows from his rib cage letting the light illuminate over the bones.

His pants were a different matter. Dropping the belt he unbuttoned them too painfully slow for his own taste but knew it was what Sans wanted to see. Sliding them down over his hips the top of his erection showed. He grasped himself in an effort to show it off in front of Sans, but his wrist was grabbed and hand pulled away. Looking down he had Sans next to him, the pain in his wrist executing a needed thirst to be quenched.

“I did not tell you to grab yourself Papyrus. Take. Off. Your. Pants. And sit down.”

Stepping back he allowed Paps to finish removing the garment and, now naked, he sat in the chair. Without waiting for any questions, Sans placed the blind fold over Papyrus' eyes and jerked back his arms. He cuffed his wrists individually to the sides of the chair and then swiftly cuffed his ankles to the legs. Small moans escaped from his mouth and Sans nudged the end of the whip under his mandible, pushing his skull up.

“You do not speak until spoken to. You do not cum until I allow you to. This is our first time experimenting in this, but do try to control yourself. Is that clear Papyrus?”

“Y-yes Sans.” Paps tongue was now hanging out of his mouth, his panting heavy. He never thought he’d enjoy something like this in a thousand years, but here he was with the shyest boyfriend around, getting dominated.

“Good. You will address me as sir for now. If you behave, you may have a treat later. How does that sound?”

“Wonderf-ful.”

“Good. The safe word is peach. Don’t be scared to use it Papy, just know if you do we're 100% done and I'll uncuff you. Green means you're good to continue, yellow means to lighten up. I will not question your answer, so be clear with what you want. Understood?”

"Yes, Sa- I mean yes, sir."

They kissed, Sans, forming his tongue to run over that beautiful jaw, moved up to his nasal cavity. He suckled the cracked bone with care while whispering praises, mainly to himself, about his well-behaved toy.

“Yes, Si-aaaaaaaahhh!”

Sans wasted no time and cracked the whip across Papyrus’ chest, a lovely red appearing quickly on one of his left ribs. He didn't want to push him too hard right away. Besides, he wanted his boyfriend to really feel what they were doing. He watched Papyrus wince as he breathed deeply to get himself back under control.

“I did not ask you a question nor did I say you could reply,” Sans took his thumb and pressed into the newly red welt, whimpers escaping from Pap. Why did it feel so damn good? That delicious orange cock continued to twitch from the stimulation Sans was pushing him through. Feeling small hands on his thighs he thrust himself forward, the same hands grabbing his member. He felt thumbs rolling around the head of his penis, his breath catching with a yelp when a bone finger pressed into his slit.

“Well, someone’s being a little too eager. At this rate, you might come before I tell you to. Maybe we'll need a few more lessons than I realized. Well then, we'll just have to continue.”

The whip flew as Paps chest flared and burned. The pain had Papyrus reeling in his chair, spine arching with his arms trying to break free, curses and moans bubbling from his throat though he tried keeping them suppressed. Every few hits had Sans asking if he was alright, and each time he said green save for close to the end, using yellow. It was time for a change in tactic.

Paps felt Sans's presence, one of his boots pressing against the underside of his cock. Sockets widening under the blind fold he ground his jaw as Sans started pushing the tip of his foot, smiling. “Someone’s been a good boy so far, who’s ready for their treat?”

“I’m ready for my treat, sir.”

“Do you think you deserve your treat love?”

"P-please, sir, I've been good. I-I deserve my treat."

"Such wonderful manners," he cooed from behind.

Paps felt like he was on air, never realizing he was falling backward until his skull landed hard against the comforter placed on the floor. He snapped his head to the side in a state of mild panic from the change of his internal compass until Sans knelt next to him to calm him. He broke out of character, apologizing for not giving him a warning to the change. Papyrus gave the colored code word to continue, after regaining his composure, to have San sit right above his face. His knees were on either side of his skull, his scent intoxicating enough to make Papyrus whine with want, the heat from Sans pussy heavy.

"I was only going to let you smell, but since you were so good about that mishap of mine you may taste as well. You're being so wonderful, PapEEEE!" He didn't mean to squeal, coming back from his surprise of Paps not waiting for him to finish speaking. It would be something they'd work on but for now, he was going to enjoy using him.

Papyrus just couldn't wait, having pressed his mouth and tongue into those sweet fragranced folds, the smaller skeleton's flavors exploding. It made his head sway. He could hear Sans mewl as his hot breath stroked gently over that aroused clit, licking it in quick little flicks, not wasting any time to dive his tongue into his entrance. He was gripping the arms of the chair, sure to leave gouges, as he hungrily ate him out with hips bucking the space behind Sans.

"Oh, God!" He was already close to sobbing, choking back his tears to try and maintain as much of his control as he could muster. It was becoming extremely difficult: Paps had eaten him out before but NOTHING to this valor! And it was causing him to rock his hips hard over that strong jaw, one hand on the floor and the other pumping his own cock.

There was no letting up. If Sans wanted to get pussy fucked by his mouth who was he to deny him? After all, this was his reward. He pumped his tongue skillfully, over and over, into that throbbing mangina, feeling every pulse of Sans' walls twitch with his climax.

His bones felt like they were on fire from how hot he was, his marrow scorching as he came, screaming Paps name with threats of what'd do if he came too. He damn near collapsed but held himself steady, not realizing he could blush even harder with how much he released all over the skull between his thighs. He got worried in his post climatic haze, grunts and groans illuminating from under him.

"Papy-"

"Green," the word fell with no hesitation, chest heaving and legs shaking, his body begging to be disciplined for answering. His dick pulsed painfully, blue balling from having to you every ounce of will power to not join Sans in that moment. He didn't understand how this could feel so good, and though scared of what might be in store, he wanted desperately to find out.

Instead of the whistle of the whip, he was helped up and pressed onto the side of the bed, onto his welted rib cage as it left his pelvis fully exposed and erection rubbing against the sheets. He bucked into the familiar texture with finesse. Sans grabbed his lower spine to began to lather it in saliva, his tongue rough against the polished bone as his hands found their way to the front, rubbing his ilium crests and weeping cock before setting into a steady pumping rhythm. 

Panting and moaning was all he could muster, wanting to speak but forbidding himself to. He was so close to losing it. The pain was close to unbearable. His breath hitched as Sans tongue strayed from his spine to his ischium, sucking and teasing the underside of his shaft. Orange magic spread around his pelvis, his femurs, creating an ass with a puckered hole. It caused him to forget one of the rules, clearly muttering “F-fuck, more."

“What’s that Papy?"

"N-nothing, sir!"

"And now you're lying to me. Tsk tsk Papyrus. You were doing so well too. And I was going to let you have at me too for that perfect demonstration you gave me."

He crawled out from under him, pressing himself, and his tip, against his ass. The blindfold was removed, Papyrus blinking a few times from the light, giving a look of confusion than full on understanding. Knowing what Sans was planning to do he started squirming his whole body; he suddenly grew scared. Always the giver, never the receiver. He felt panicked hearing a soft whisper behind him, “You know not to speak until spoken to.”

“Holy shi-!”

Sans thrust hard into Papyrus, his shaft stretching him as he was taken. Nothing could have prepared Paps for the shockwave he felt, his entire body shaking from mild pain, the pleasure, the burning of being used like this. His oncoming curses came as Sans continued to grind and push into him, each thrust tore louder moans from him, feeling himself on the verge. His vision blurred, drool pooled on the bed, cock rubbing harshly on the bed sheets. Tension wound itself tighter into a ball in his soul. He was so close, so close.

“Ask me for it Pappy. I know you want to. Beg me to allow you to cum.”

“P-please Sans! God, please let me cum!”

“Alright,” he calmly said as he grabbed his dick, pumping in time to the snapping of their pelvises. He dug his phalanges into his magic.

"SANS!" Papyrus came hard. Orange magic shot onto his abdomen and bedding. Feeling Papyrus' ass clench him Sans yelled out, pulling him flushed with his body to bite into his shoulder blade, blue magic seeping inside Papyrus' ecto body and down his thighs. Completely spent Paps collapsed, Sans, removing himself slowly, proceeding to remove the cuffs. Once off he helped Papy to bed and then took off his outfit. He cleaned it and himself with a cloth before doing the same to his lover, checking the welts on his ribs to see if any needed bandaging.

"Papy, here. You need to drink this. Come on easy now."

He had no idea how thirsty he really was until the cool liquid hit his mouth, and he grabbed the bottle to drink like it was his last. Sans laughed lightly, watching him chug the water, before handing him another which was downed at a slower pace, but none the less still consumed. Climbing into bed he cuddled Paps skull against his chest, wrapping him in their blanket, cooing and praising him for having done such a wonderful job. He had read about proper care for after and was sure he was doing everything right. He wanted Papy happy.

Paps body was shaking, but not from pain per say. The feeling came and left after Sans had cleaned and cared for his ribs. No, it was the intensity of his climax had sent him into wave after wave of heated ecstasy throughout his bones, and it had swamped him, draining everything he had. After a while he began to settle, shaking less and hugging tightly to Sans' figure as he breathed calmly. Never had he experienced something like what they just did and he couldn't believe how much he enjoyed being dominated.

“Papy?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you be alright?”

"Yeah, I think so. Kinda have to be since I can't miss school."

Sans hummed, his soul glowing softly, magic leaving his fingertips in a faint light. "If, well, if you enjoyed this as much as I hoped you did, I'd really like to do it again."

“I would love to,” Paps said with a contented sigh as he wrapped his arms around Sans, head nuzzled back into his chest. They soon fell asleep, the calming voice of the wind dancing the wind chimes on the neighbor’s porch.

~*~*~*~*~

After what felt like a pleasant life time of being in each other's arms, basking in the after glow of their love, both lovers began to crawl out of bed to start their day. Surprisingly it was Papyrus who was up first, saying he only had a few hours of sleep but didn't think he could get any more. Neither would have minded Papyrus missing today, but due to Toriel threatening to have him removed from the team if he wasn't at school every day during Sans suspension, it wasn't something they wanted to take any chances with. Both opted to take a shower together, the warm water running over sore bones, washing away the essence down the drain.

“You want me to get your back?” Papyrus asked.

“Yeah, if you don't mind."

“You know, last night was crazy.”

“Yeah. Is that how you feel when you’re in me?” Sans looked up curiously.

“How did it feel for you?”

“Well, it was really tight. And hot. I don’t know how to explain it. And when you came, you got super tight and-.”

“You don't have to describe it Sansy. I was kinda there, remember? Though, it's funny that the poet can’t find words to fully explain how it felt for him." Papyrus chuckled as he playfully smacked Sans with a wash rag.

Sans chuckled as he turned around hugging Papyrus, who in turn smiled as he kissed the top of his head. He honest to God wanted to stay home. He just wanted to relax and spend a lazy day with his boyfriend. But that would cause quite a bit of trouble.

“You want me to get your back?” Sans asked

“Can you even reach?”

“No," he grinned rather cheekily.

Paps rolled his eyes as they both laughed. Papyrus sat down a little uncomfortably so Sans could get his back. As soon as they were done, they turned off the water and began drying themselves off. Sans threw on one of Paps simple white shirts before taking all the dirty laundry downstairs, letting the other go and continue getting ready for school.

Today he was going to get the rest of the laundry done. Determination mode set in as Sans threw the clothes in the washer and tossed soap in before starting it. He then went straight to the kitchen and began making some breakfast; French toast and oatmeal. Sans began humming to himself and was finishing up by the time Papyrus walked downstairs.

“That smells amazing,” Papyrus said as he walked over to Sans, wrapping his arms around him to try and steal a kiss.

“I’m not done with the cooking and if you make me burn this, you’re eating breakfast at school,” Sans snapped, a smile on his face.

“I’m hurt!” Papyrus joked.

“Just give me two more minutes. Breakfast is almost done,” Sans kissed his hand before leading him towards the table.

“That’s cool.”

Sans quickly looked at the food cooking, smiling when he saw that they were done, he turned off the stove grabbed the bowls and plates, serving Papyrus and himself. Both were chatting about what they would be doing for the day. Sans was just going to finish his school work for the week and do laundry. Probably even read or write if he was inspired to. Papyrus was just going to go through the motions of class and then go to soccer practice.

“You want me to call when I get out of practice?”

“Yes please, because I was thinking about surprising you with butt plugs, anal beads, and cock rings.” Sans teased.

Papyrus looked at him, a spoonful of oatmeal halfway to his mouth, face flushed with magic. Sans burst out laughing at his boyfriend’s reaction.

“Crap, Papy. I’m joking, but seriously if you can call me, it’ll be nice."

"Harde har har Sans. Don't joke like that, otherwise, you might just get what's coming to you." He received the tip of Sans tongue stuck out at him between puffed out cheeks. He chuckled and continued eating.

After they were done, Papyrus gave Sans a kiss before he left for school. The small skeleton watched him from the door, and as soon as he was out of sight, Sans went inside and continued doing chores. It bothered him to no ends that the house was a mess wishing he was more attentive to it. While cleaning he had turned the television on for background noise.

Sans sighed, happy seeing that he managed to get the house fairly clean within an hour. He knew that the place was nowhere near as messy as what his mind made it seem. But he just wanted to make sure that everything got cleaned. Heading into the laundry room he switches the load to the dryer and realizes how hot it seemed in the stuffy room.

Sans felt like his body was getting hotter out of nowhere. He groaned as he went to check on the temperature. His sockets widened when he saw that it was actually very cool in his house. Yet he felt like he was in a sauna. He took off his shirt, noticing his bones were flushed with his magic. He groaned. He was in heat.

Sans hated his heat. Mainly because, unlike most monsters, whose heats were regular, his was more sporadic. For the longest, he figured it was because he was a skeleton, but it seemed that it was just him. Papyrus’s heats were always like clock work. They also came and left without either of them really noticing. Lucky ass.

Sans slowly went up the stairs. Whenever his heats would start he'd usually try and sleep as much of it off as possible. Although, at the moment, he felt like he wasn’t going to be able to. His body was aching with warmth and need, his magic screaming for Papyrus to get back.

As soon as he made it upstairs, he rushed to the bedroom, taking off the rest of his clothes and turning on the fan, relaxing a little as the cool air soothed his heated bones ever slightly. He felt his magic pooling in his pelvis, forming a dripping slit that pulsed with eagerness and anticipation. Sans let a finger graze down, butterfly touches making him shiver. He needed to get off so he could handle the day long enough until Papyrus returned. Whining he began rubbing.

~*~*~*~*~

Sans was laying on his bed, staring longingly at Papyrus’s pillow. It smelled just like him, that spicy musk driving his heat even further out of control. The longer he stared at it, the more he considered his idea. He'd have to change their sheets afterward, but it wasn’t a big deal since he still needed to do that anyway. Finally deciding Sans straddled the large pillow, feeling his hips grind against the smooth cotton pillow case. He could almost taste his own moans as they escaped his mouth in small outbursts. It felt nice. His bones rattled as he began to envision his boyfriend. In his mind, he wasn’t grinding against a pillow. He was straddling Papyrus as he enjoyed being ridden. He could almost feel Papyrus entering him, thrusting lightly just to tease him more.

Sans could easily see Papyrus being cocky about how he would be looking right now. He’d probably say he looked cute with his body painted with his magic or talk about how Sans was addicted to his dick. Sans scoffed and moaned together at the thought. It sounded like Papyrus.

Sans felt his hips thrusting harder onto the pillow. As good as it felt, his mind wasn’t going to be enough and his hips were starting to ache with how much he was grinding. Slowly, he kneeled back onto his heels, seeing that it was stained blue on one side. This was not going to work. 

He did notice how on display he was. Turning his back to the wall Sans moved to cup himself, moaning as a finger grazed over his outer lips. He continued to imagine what Papyrus would say if he walked into him masturbating. Would it be like when they were drunk and on the couch? He'd want to see damn near everything, 'Touch yourself, Sans. Show me how you want me to fuck you.'

"Ahhh Papy..." He'd have growled close to his skull, vibrations traveling up his spine and his finger melted into his pussy. Knowing it wasn't enough, he added another finger, and then a third. Those fingers were drenched as soon as he pressed them inside, slowly pumping them before stopping abruptly enough to gasp sharply. He'd found his g-spot and lost it when he'd moved his fingers in shock, and he desperately wanted to find it again. Pressing his phalanges back in, he rocked on his feet until he found his spot again, imagining Paps licking his vertebrae, losing himself until... until...

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE HENRY! IT'S DRIPPING EVERYWHERE!"

"Well BRANDON, WHAT MADE YOU THINK POORING INK DOWN THE DRAIN WAS A GOOD IDEA?!"

He screamed almost angerly as he lost it, his orgasm damn near disappearing. How in the hell did he hear the brothers from across the street and 3 houses down?? Flopping onto his front he kicked the wall bitterly.

Sans glanced around the room when his eyes fell on the drawer where he put all the toys he bought yesterday. He ended up buying a vibrator that resembled a lot of Papyrus’s length and girth. He figured that he would buy it as a joke seeing as it was also the same color as Paps magic. Now, he was extremely tempted to try it out. 

Nervously, he went to the drawer, remembering how the owner, after finally accepting that he was of legal age to be in there, was showing him how it worked. There were at least 7 settings that controlled the pulses and vibrations. He quickly went back into bed and began teasing himself with it, letting his leaking magic coat the vibrator well enough so it could slip inside. It didn’t take long, however as it popped in with little resistance. Sans let out a soft moan as he felt the sudden pressure inside him. He randomly began hitting buttons, feeling the vibrator shaking inside him. This felt much more different than Papyrus just thrusting. Like an enjoyable awkwardness though it wasn't bad.

He let himself relax as the vibrations suddenly turn violent. Sans was moaning out Papyrus’s name, wanting him with him at this very moment. It pained him knowing that Papyrus was just less than five minutes by car and he couldn’t go to school because he was suspended all because of that stupid fight with Chara. Sans looked at his phone, the charms jingling as he went through his contacts. He was tempted in telling Toriel that he was sick and needed Papyrus but knew it wouldn’t work. She would most likely show up to his place and check to see if he was alright. And even though he wasn’t alright, he knew that Toriel wouldn’t view this as him being sick.

Sans whimpered as he felt his body getting close to climaxing again. He pushed the vibrator inside him deeper allowing it to hilt completely. His breath hitched as he clenched the bed sheets. He could feel the heat of his orgasm springing back as if it were skirting towards the edge of a cliff. Oh, how Sans desperately was trying to find a way to push it. The pleasure near painful he anxiously waited. And waited. And waited. Why wasn't he cumming yet?

Normally, he would have just come already. But this time, he couldn’t. Sans felt his body tense as he tried to orgasm. But his body was betraying him. Now sexually frustrated and angry with himself, he stopped momentarily to clean up the room, his body now too sensitive to do much of anything else for chores. He really needed Papyrus back here. And he didn’t know what bothered him more, the fact that Papyrus wasn’t here, or that Papyrus would be heading back home late because of soccer practice.

~*~*~*~*~

Something felt off and it was really aggravating him. He was perfecting fine this morning, but when he got to school, his sternum was sore, almost painful. There wasn't anything he could think it could have been from except the previous night and even then Sans soothed his body with his magic and then hot shower and filling breakfast. Sans knew more about this stuff than he did so he felt confident that Sans had done everything right.

He walked down the hall having decided to take his time getting to lunch. Alphys was waiting by the cafeteria door with Mettaton, who suddenly left her to speak to the drama instructor, causing her to sigh only to perk up when he got close enough.

"P-papyrus! How are you? H-how's Sans doing?"

"Fine since last night after you both left. Even better actually."

There was no hiding the knowing blush over her nose causing him to laugh more to himself than out loud. He was pretty damn sure she knew what carried on after she and Undyne left. Knowing that he knew he would get an ear hole full from his obnoxious best friend and 'girlfriend'.

"YOU LUCKY MOTHERFUCKER!"

"No cursing in the halls!!"

"Sorry teach!" That red hair of hers was like a homing beacon, whipping around groups of students chatting in the hallways. It was starting to get hotter in the middle of the day, so they now had a choice to either go outside and deal with the heat or hang out inside. They weren't allowed in any of the classrooms, so the library would have to suffix for any talking they wanted to do if there was anything they wanted to discuss.

"Hey!"

"Hi, U-undyne!"

"Sup," he rubbed his sternum again without realizing it was the 4th time since he arrived. Alphys had, of course, noticed it the first time he'd done it. She thought nothing of it until now, and she could only hope she was wrong. She'd have to talk to Undyne alone about it later to make sure her assumptions weren't wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank 3 writers you can find here on Archive: Mercy_Run, SoloShikigami, and Agraulis_vanillae. It wasn't until after I started following both Mercy and Solo that I began to understand what BDSM was and what it entitled. I am still learning, so please forgive me for any errors I may have made. If you would like to check out other stories involving proper care and love for it please check out Solo's "Touch Me" series as well as Mercy's and Vani's stories because they're utterly amazing writers!! Vani was wonderful is reading over the scene for me <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus learns what sub dropping is, while Sans encounters something that could hurt Papyrus even more: His heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOO SORRY I'M LATE!
> 
> I seriously have no excuses other than working my ass off and adding in another 2,000-3,000 words that were not part of the original story. This took extra time that I obviously was having trouble getting, though I would have been fine if I also didn't go on a shit blogging tangent on my tumblr AND get started 2 new blogs ((one is for cooking and the other is an UnderTale/Dream Daddy's au)) but enough about my excuses!
> 
> To make this easier on myself, instead of saying the rest of UnderClass will update on Saturday's, it'll be when I can. This means within the weekend give or take 1-2 days. Gio is being wonderful ((shut up yes you are fite me)) as hell with editing what she can before I get to it, which is the only reason I can continue to update at the pace I have been.
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check out the ending notes for the link I used for the *'d sections of the explanation from Alphys about sub dropping.
> 
> Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!!

"If it's alright with you ladies I'm going to head back. With Toriel breathing down my vertebrae about attendance and stuff I don't want to give her a reason to freak."

"That's cool man! Want me to walk with you?" Undyne was all smiles as Alphys watched him closely. Was he swaying?

"Nah, just going to go to class. See you both after school?"

"See ya!" "Bye P-Papyrus."

He walked off, feeling lightheaded. It wasn't dizziness per say, but it bothered him. Scratching again at his sternum he left the corner of the lunchroom and out into the hall. It was then that Undyne turned to Alphys with concern. "Please tell me I wasn't the only one imagining that?"

"Undyne, I know what y-you're thinking. He's showing signs."

"Dude, we need to watch him. How much did you talk to Sans about-"

"He s-sounded like he had researched a-a lot into it, b-but remember I did too a-and that still happened..." She looked down and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Undyne's hand snaked under the table and fell on top of both of her own, cupping them with a gentle squeeze.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him that's all."

~*~*~*~*~

Papyrus kicked the ball with as much force he could muster, the goalie barely had time to block it as it flew past their head. The team was high fiving Papyrus and congratulating him on the goal, secretly pleased that Papyrus was out of his funk from yesterday. Nobody was able to tell how off he really felt and he preferred it that way.

He had always been a fairly emotional monster. It wasn't until he was old enough that his asshole of a dad would beat him every time he showed any sort of sentiment that wasn't anger or hate like he was supposed to snarl all the time, and he began to slowly die away to a dead faced prick. He was able to hide when things bothered him, which leads to fewer questions. This way, of course, before he started getting tutored by Sans and their relationship.

About halfway through practice coach decided that they did well enough to leave early so he had them run a few laps and told them to get their asses home for an early night. Papyrus was just too eager to get back to Sans, running his laps as quickly as he could, yelling his good byes to the team. He didn’t even care that he hadn’t showered yet, deciding to just take one when he got home. He was just thankful that Sans lived close enough where he could easily walk back through some short cuts Sans showed him. The short cuts were rather secluded. He thought that maybe one day, he would take Sans out here for homecoming next year for a date since it did run through a nice park.

He left the locker rooms, his soccer bag swung over his shoulder, not even noticing he was getting waved down by Undyne until he was close to leaving the school grounds. "Alph and I want to talk to you, that cool?" She escorted him to Alphys who was hanging out on the bleachers with Frisk. The girls both quieted down when the taller two made their way over.

"What's this about Dyne? You're looking awfully serious and it's irking me a bit."

"Act-tually, Papyrus, it's m-me that needs to talk to you," her breathing was already growing rapidly. Frisk rubbed her shoulder in reassurance and it took a second for her to settle down.

"Alphys, whatever it is I'm sure I can handle it. Can't be any worse than what's happened so far, no offense Frisk."

"None taken."

Better to let her girlfriend calm herself down, the red head faced Paps, eyes lidded and her arms on her knees, "I'm not sugar coating this. From what Alphys told me after the incident at seeing Sans dressed in his get-up, you guys participated in a couple possible choice activities," she glanced at Frisk, who waved her on like it wasn't something she'd heard before. Sex was sex to her and she honestly didn't really care about it enough to be bothered. She was more concerned at this point.

"Anyway, Alphys pointed out to me a couple of things at lunch, and we're worried about you Paps."

"Aannnd why would you be? Yeah, Sans and I messed around, did some harder core stuff than what we're used to. So what?"

"If you're not careful you can h-hurt yourself!" She wasn't subtle in her outburst, her glasses sliding down her nose. She was standing by this point with nearly knocking Frisk off her seat.

"Yeah yeah yeah that's the point, isn't it? Look, I really need to get-"

"Not just physically dude, so shut up and sit your ass down before I break your foot! For fuck's sake, Papyrus, we're trying to tell you you might be sub dropping!"

Okay, this was new. He sat down, using his bag to prop himself up as he leaned on it, using a leg to hold himself there with the other resting on the bleacher, "Care to elaborate? Wait, first off, what if sub dropping and why do I supposedly have it?"

"It c-can be many things. Sub Drop is the e-emotional and physical effects-s of the release and drop of endorphins in the body after a play session," Alphys started getting courage in her explanation, "meaning you can go into depression after just one session if you're not careful. The hormones released during play leave your body in such a way that it takes time to rebuild that balance in your system-"

"In other words, it's like having a nasty hang over or you over exerted yourself during practice!"

"E-exactly! Papyrus, you ate practically nothing at lunch even though you always eat a lot, and you won't leave your sternum alone. Even when you said goodbye you looked like you were swaying and out o-"

"And even though you were playing awesome you still weren't 100% at it!"

He sat there, face scrunched up in thought: had he really been that out of it? He felt fine this morning so why was it just now hitting him? And what's the big deal about it anyway? He and Sans just switched 'roles' where Sans was the one in control for once. It was seriously nothing to get worked on about. 

"-rus? Hey man... HEY!"

"Wha?"

He was zoning out again. Undyne shook him slightly to help get his head back. Alphys then explained that the intimacy he was feeling during play "can cause issues with boundaries and love that when the play is over the submissive can question the validity of those feelings", and "once the head space is over, the questions can bring emotions of sadness, questioning, and disbelief."* These are all normal side effects that tend to happen more in committed relationships than those of casual hook ups. In his case, it seemed minor enough for him.

Another "reason that Sub Drop occurs more in committed relationships is because limits are tested more frequently and the play could be edgier. Casual relationships tend to not be able to develop the trust and history necessary to test boundaries as easily. No matter how strong the trust is with partners, you can still have feelings of disbelief or even feelings that you can’t believe you like something so perverted, kinky or dirty. Your own doubts can bring about fear, sadness, and loneliness. You could even question why you are into BDSM, to begin with. Again, very normal."*

"So, what does this mean for Sans and me? I don't feel any different other than being tired," He was sitting up, casually glancing at the ground, trying to process everything. It didn't seem likely that he was dropping but it made a lot of sense. He went to rub at his sternum again and he caught it before stilling his hand and pushing it back down.

"It pretty much means you need to talk to him about this. You're a pretty emotional guy. I remember being kids and your old man getting angry at you for stupid shit and you started keeping things bottled up. You can't do that if you're going to be doing this with Sans."

"N-no keeping secrets. We learned t-the hard way..."

"And I still don't blame you for it Alphy," she gently grabbed her shoulder, hating herself for the fact that her girlfriend still, in fact, blamed herself. They had thought they were invincible, going a couple sessions perfectly fine and taking it a step further, getting too cocky with themselves. Undyne dropped and neither realized until after they had an extremely nasty argument. They almost lost each other. "Do you blame me?"

"How could I?"

He finally got the gist of how serious this really was by watching them. He could see the look in their eyes, and noticing Alphys' eyes he could see Sans...

~*~*~*~*~

He left the girls a few minutes later, reassuring them that he'd talk to Sans as soon as he got home, Undyne not letting him leave until he promised that he would. It was about the time he would have left if the practice continued on regularly so it worked out. By the time he got to the end of the field his mind was swimming and he resisted the urge to mess with his chest. He was noticing it more and it was becoming extremely bothersome.

Papyrus noticed that he was just about to the park, taking the shortcuts, and he figured it was best to shoot Sans a text. He was about five minutes away from home and he had promised before leaving that he would. Not even a minute passed when he got a message back saying 'I’LL BE IN OUR ROOM' before receiving a picture message soon after. Papyrus nearly dropped his phone: Sans was wearing the same ribbons Papyrus had on yesterday morning when he tried to tempt Sans, only to have him crumble in laughter.

Fuck, if Sans was already that eager, how was he going to keep him from jumping him long enough to talk to him? Ever since last night, it seemed like Sans became bolder with his sexuality. Papyrus found that extremely sexy. He remembered one of their first times fondly where Sans was the instigator: They were in Sans’ bedroom, Sans was explaining something for class and Papyrus was having trouble understanding the way solving method so Sans decided to turn it into a game. If Papyrus answered something right, Sans would have to remove an article of clothing and if Papyrus answered wrong, he would have to remove an article of clothing.

Both of them ended up in just their underwear.

And they never did finish the game. Both of them got overwhelmed enough where neither could concentrate enough so they started making out. Sans was blushing like mad when Papyrus remembered how scared Sans still was. It wasn't their direct first time, but the smaller skeleton still got nervous and worried that something would happen. Papyrus remembered how he just kissed and teased Sans' body, reaching to Sans tail bone, giving playful licks as Sans told him that place was “dirty” and hid his face in the sheets.

And now, here Sans was, sending him pictures like this, teasing Papyrus to the ends of the earth. Sans looked so comfortable with it. Papyrus honestly believed that if anybody told either of them a few years ago that Sans would do something like wearing a dominatrix type outfit and have his way with him, or how Sans would ride and beg for his dick, both of them would have laughed. Papyrus thought that Sans was an uptight hard ass while Sans thought that he was a stupid jock. Now, both of them couldn’t see what life would be without the other.

Papyrus deleted the picture, not wanting another “hacker” situation to happen. Papyrus reached the house and opened the door quickly, closing it behind him as he dropped his bag at the door and headed straight to their room.

“Sans?” Papyrus knocked and smiled when he heard shuffling and a feather sounding moan from the other side of the door, “Come in.”

He hesitated briefly before walking in to see Sans laying on the bed suggestively. His body was wrapped delicately in red ribbons that fluttered off his hips and onto the comforter. Papyrus stood there, mesmerized and trying to keep himself from pouncing Sans, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Papyrus was tempted to play the same prank Sans did when he tried this, but his hormones wouldn’t let him. He also really needed to talk to him.

“You want to open your present?” Sans asked, his voice husky with desire.

“Sans, what’s gotten into you?”

“I think my heat started,” Sans whispered with his face deepening in color. Holy fuck he looked adorably sinful.

Papyrus kicked off his shoes as he climbed into bed with Sans, lying flushed with his body as he kissed him gently, taking his time to lick Sans' teeth. He knew he had to talk to him, but right now he needed to focus on the other before himself. Sans wouldn't be able to sit still long enough to talk without his heat getting in the way unless it was settled down first. Their tongues danced in the others mouths as Papyrus pressed closer to Sans. As he let his hands travel down Sans right humerus, his hand brushed against something that was slightly hidden under the bed sheet.

“Mmm, what’s this?” Papyrus released the kiss as he was about to pull the sheets from up and over the mysterious object.

Sans eyes widened as he grabbed Papyrus’s hand, moving it over his chest to toy with his fingers. He suddenly looked nervous as he moved closer to his lover, smiling sweetly, “It’s nothing Papy. Look at me,” Sans threw the sheet and the object to the floor, a loud thud vibrating in the room. He flinched as he heard it hit, Papyrus decided to reach down instead to achieve the shape hiding under the thin material, his mouth forming a smile.

“When did you get this?” Papyrus held up the vibrator, desperately trying to contain his laughter.

“S-shut up! You weren't home...” Sans pouted, groaning with embarrassment. He was blushing badly as he crossed his arms and stared at the wall huffing.

“I’m sorry?” Papyrus snerked as he pulled himself back onto the bed and over his boyfriend's small frame. Papyrus still had the vibrator in his hand, so while settling over the other he leaned on one hand and got a playful gleam in his eye lights.

“So, Sansy… Care to tell me which one is better?” Papyrus asked as he waved the vibrator in front of him.

Sans looked at Papyrus with a deep blush spread across his face. “D-do I really have to answer that?”

“Definitely.”

“Shouldn't it be obv-vious? You, because I was u-using the damn thing all day and I still haven’t been able to cum,” Sans was trying to not sound desperate. He inched his hands to Paps uniform feeling the band snugly sitting on his pelvis crests. He was hoping to get that appetizing cock shoved into his pussy when Papyrus grabbed Sans hands to pull him back up from under him. Sans looked at him confused and slightly hurt when Papyrus' tongue found its way to his genitalia. 

Sans arched into that mouth with a cry, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend’s neck as he felt his hot tongue lapping and sliding over him. He was completely open to him, hands grazing over his skull as Papyrus skillfully touched every fold. He could feel Sans coming apart but instead of continuing he lifted back loving the high whine.

 

“Papy, please!”

“Please what?” Papyrus looked up to see Sans with tears in his eyes, those lust filled sockets pleading with him to do anything stimulating enough to get him off.

“Please, fuck me!”

“Let me get the condom,” Papyrus whispered. He attempted to move off the bed but was held down by the legs still wrapped around him.

“Noooo, I need you so badly please Papy please!”

“Sansy, as much as I would love to do that, you’re in heat. We just had a scare.”

“Pleeeeeeease Papy!”

Papyrus got out of his thigh grip, hurrying to the dresser while shimmying out of his bottoms on the way, where it took too long for Sans' liking, whimpering and squirming on the bed. The box had gotten buried in the drawer from the clean laundry Sans had put away, and he fumbled getting the box open. 

The box was snatched from his hand, opened, and shoved back with a force. Sans made his way back to the bed only to lay on the edge with his legs spread. Paps gulped as he forced to steady himself, opening and sliding a condom on. As he went to stand in front of him Sans propped himself on his elbows.

"I want to watch you Papy." The anticipation was driving him mad.

Papyrus plunged himself into Sans with his bones shaking horrendously. He felt Sans' eye lights on his cock while easily getting drew in with those hot walls. Sans felt almost as if his body was melting before imploding, climaxing almost instantly the moment Papyrus hilted. It was a beautiful sight and with being so worked up it was no wonder he came so fast.

A little disappointed was nothing compared to how Paps really felt. He literally just got in and Sans was already done. “Damn, Sans, you really were frustrated,” Papyrus sighed as he held him close. He was currently on his knees with Sans' lower half in his lap while his upper half was still on the bed.

“I really was, though you were no help earlier," he scoffed, pulling the taller down for a kiss, "though I am sorry Papy. If you want, you can keep going,” Sans moaned the last part while showing his boyfriend his best apology face, trying to convince him that he meant it.

Papyrus smiled as he began kissing Sans, his hands grazing gently against his bones before Papyrus moved Sans around his dick. His thrusts were shallow to allow Sans some time to adjust, his body still very sensitive from his recent climax, though he soon could feel Sans clenching tightly as he began picking up the pace. Sans was crying Papyrus’s little pet name as they continued.

Papyrus felt so close, and he could see Sans was not too far behind him. Deciding to go in harder, Sans soon let out a pleasing scream as he climaxed again. Paps thrust a few more times before he felt himself release. Slowly, the taller skeleton removed himself from the smaller one to lay him on the bed before taking off the condom and tossing it in the trash can.

“Are you feeling better?”

“You have no idea,” Sans sighed contently as he snuggled close. They laid still together, Papyrus not feeling the need to rub his sternum so badly, though the need to still a lovely reminder that they needed to talk. He turned to rest his mandible on top of Sans' skull. It needed to be done before his heat flared up again.

"Sans... There's something we need to talk about. I promised Alphys and Undyne I'd talk with you as soon as I could."

His remaining arousal from his heat induced haze disappeared, "Is everything okay? Are you okay?" Panic laced his voice.

"It's nothing bad, at least not life threatening, I think..."

"Papyrus."

"Just don't worry about that. You'll understand once I explain," and he did. It's odd how they always had these serious conversations in bed. He only hopped Sans would be okay from his heat long enough for him to repeat what Alphys told him earlier, and by the end of it, Sans was close to tears so he pressed their foreheads together.

"I read about it, but I thought I was so careful. I didn't think it could happen if I had planned everything out. I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm so sorry I'm sorry I-"

"You did Nothing wrong, Sans. Look at me."

Sans did, his crying having made streaks of cyan visible on his face. Of course, he'd blame himself. He was the one who bought everything, did the research, even practiced what he wanted to say and do, all for Papyrus. He went out of his own comfort zone for him, and here he was blaming himself for his boyfriend getting hurt. It was only proper that he did. He flinched briefly at the hand on his cheek.

"Don't you dare feel bad for this. You did all of this for me because I wanted it, so don't you fucking dare feel like this because it wasn't your fault. We both know now that dropping can happen on both sides and it's more common in committed relationships. We know now the signs, and what to do if either of us shows future signs after a scene if you'd want to do them again that is..."

He nuzzled Sans, curling around him tightly with their breath steady. Sans didn't say another word due to so many emotions overwhelming him into sleep. Papyrus opened his school shirt completely to sleep in and soon drifted off to slumber as well. He didn't realize that the feeling in his chest was gone.

~*~*~*~*~

The last 3 days of school for the week were drawn out bad for Papyrus. While most monsters dealt with a heat for a few hours to at least a full day, Sans' was always sporadic and never the same frame of time. He ended up begging for sex every morning before Paps left for school and practically as soon as Papyrus walked through the door. Thursday was the worst so far, but thanks to the girls and Mettaton he was able to find ways to rejuvenate his energy.

By Friday soccer practice Papyrus was drained past the point of return. The championship game was in just a few days and he felt like he could sleep for a week. He felt horrible, not only for feeling like he couldn’t tell Sans no but that he could be letting his team down.

He still pushed himself to play his best during practice, but even his coach could see the bags under his sockets. Drawing him aside, he could tell that Paps needed a break, and thankfully he let the guys go home early again since they had double practice Saturday.

“Son, what’s going on? You’re still playing fantastic out there, but you look worse than death. No offense.”

“None taken sir. It’s my… girlfriend. She’s, well… she’s going through some things right now and it’s been pretty draining.”

Coach could only look at him, his eyes darting around Papyrus’ making him nervous. “She’s in heat isn’t she?”

“Well…” Shit, he did NOT need this talk right now. He just wanted to get home and pass out before Sans got to him. He hated thinking like that.

“Damn. For being in that state she's still playing like it's not affecting her in the slightest! Though..." his face turned serious, too serious for Paps liking, "Papyrus, you’re being safe right? You’re not taking any chances with this? You KNOW what could happen if you and she were unsafe especially during her heat right?”

“Yes, sir. We’re safe,” He started walking off toward the locker rooms. He did not want to be having this talk AGAIN.

“Good, oh and Papyrus?”

Turning around and looking back, “Yes coach?”

“How… how the hell does that even work for you?”

“GOODNIGHT COACH!”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Undyne invited him over to her place after practice with Alphys to catch up, mostly just to make sure he was doing okay from the drop scare. He was almost nonexistent the last few days that they wanted to make sure he and Sans were fine. After explaining about Sans and how he’s getting jumped so many times at home Undyne could only laugh. “So you’re finally toning down enough to actually be sick of sex?”

“Hell no, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of it, especially with Sans. Just, with the most important game of my near soccer career coming up with everyday practice and with Sans' heat I am having a lot of trouble keeping up. I have always been energetic as hell but damn it not for everything at once! And yes, before you ask I have been eating to keep my magic levels up.”

“M-maybe instead of, well, p-pleasing Sans with one part of yourself m-maybe do it with others?”

“What are you talking about Alphy?”

“She means you need to figure out how to fuck Sans with something other than your dick dude.”

“How the hell do I do that then? He tried taking care of himself but for some reason, he just can't get off unless it's me doing it.” At this Alphys squeaked with a blush and Undyne raised a brow, amused though at the same time confused. “Well, how the hell should we know? YOU’RE SKELETONS! We have no fucking idea what you guys do!”

“H-how do you even…”

“I can’t do this right now guys, please don’t ask me.”

Almost an hour went by until he decided it was best to head home. After pulling into the drive he sat in the seat and thought about everything that happened the last few days. It just seemed to be one thing after another and he was just tired enough to stop caring. Sighing heavy he finally got out of the car and into the house. Peeking through the doorway he didn’t see Sans so he quietly walked in and shut the door. If he could make it to the couch and maybe fall asleep he might get a nap in before…

“Paps? Is that you?”

Fuck.

“Yeah Sans, sorry I’m late. Undyne and Alphys needed to talk.”

Sans rounded the corner into the hall wearing a baggy shirt and jeans, something Papyrus was surprised by. Where was the dirty get up, and why wasn’t he jumping his bones begging to get fucked? He only smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him into the kitchen. “Oh, what did they need to talk about? Everything okay?”

“Yeah, they’re fine. Sans, are YOU feeling okay?”

“Yeah, the heat finally subsided this afternoon. I hope you don’t mind but I made a nice dinner for you, since I know I’ve been a bit unreasonable the last few days with my heat and all.”

He sat Papyrus down at the table, the lights were dimmed and a couple candles were lit. Dinner was already out on plates and Papyrus could tell it was done for some time. Sans was in the chair next to his, hand behind his skull with a light blush on his face. He had no idea when Papyrus was going to be home but wasn't expecting him to be this late. 

“We could just microwave everything. I'm sorry for assuming, just I didn’t know when you’d be home so I cooked and figured it’ll be about the time it has been the last few days,” he played with the tablecloth with downcasted eyes.

Now Paps felt like an ass. Instead of coming home and taking care of Sans he went to Undyne’s to bitch and complain about him. He felt like he needed a good ass kicking. Embracing Sans, he placed his chin on his shoulder and hugged him tightly.

“Sans, I’m sorry for not calling or coming straight home. With school and soccer and your heat, I needed to get away for a little bit. It wasn’t fair to you and I should have made some effort to let you know, and to at least be here for you like I should have. I’m really sorry.”

“Paps, please don’t apologize. It’s okay.”

Pulling away, they both had tears in their eyes. Placing his forehead against Sans’, Papyrus let out a long sigh. “You know I love you, right?”

“Of course I do. I love you too, and I understand that you needed some time to yourself. Don’t ever think you can’t just tell me ‘not tonight’ or ‘maybe later’. I have dealt with you in school for 8 hours a day for the last 3 days in a heat, I could have made it a couple more after you get home.”

“Heh, you sure about that?”

“Hey now, I’m stronger willed than you think!”

“In that case, could we maybe… not tonight?”

“I’d be insulted if you didn’t ask me not to Papy.”

Laughing they enjoyed a short kiss before turning to the meal Sans had prepared, still warm enough to not have to heat up. That was a-okay with Papyrus.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Birds were singing outside the bedroom window, easing the skeletons awake. Papyrus sat up and, after stretching and yawning, flopped himself back onto his pillow. A smile crept onto his face and for once in the last week, he felt remotely relaxed. He had the whole morning to do with as he pleased: no school, no practice until later, 100% absolutely nothing. He actually thought he might read something for the sheer fact he didn’t have to do anything but turn a page.

Naw, maybe he’d stay in bed the whole morning.

Snuggling back down under the covers he turned and noticed that Sans wasn’t in bed. Glancing around he wasn’t in the room and his night clothes were on top of the hamper. Curiosity was getting the better of him and, right as he was about to get up, Sans entered the bedroom carrying a breakfast tray lined with all sorts of hot and chilled foods. Smiling proudly he set the tray up and planted a giant kiss on Paps forehead.

“Good morning! That was perfect timing. The tray was pretty heavy and if you weren’t awake I don’t know what I would have done with it.”

“Damn Sans, you didn’t have to.” There was SO much food on it; freshly baked banana muffins, eggs, bacon, sausage, and fresh fruit. There was a mug of steaming coffee and a glass of orange juice too. He was beside himself as he realized he was drooling.

“Oh but I did! Now hurry up and eat. It’s about 10 and you have double practice in a couple hours. Playing on a full stomach can make you sick but you need to eat to get your energy. Also, I spoke with the girls and Mettaton and we all decided to watch you practice. If you’re up for it later we figured we’d go get a bite somewhere and be home early enough to HEY!”

Sans had yelped in surprise when Papyrus reached his arm out and suddenly grabbed his shirt, pulling him towards the bed. Wrapping his arm around the other he dipped him a little, Sans flailing his arms to grab anything to help keep himself balanced as Paps gave him a kiss. Propping him back up, Papyrus could only grin so large. Sans was flustered, his face completely blue as he tried getting his composer back. Chuckling, Paps started eating.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Practice was going great. So great, in fact, that Papyrus had the grin he got this morning the entire time. His moves were fluid enough to where he seemed unstoppable, and he made every shot against four different goalies. There was only one thing different from today than there had been all week: his #1 fan was in the stands, cheering him on. He wasn’t too thrilled that Mettaton was half climbing on Sans, but it was what it had to be. He was lucky enough to have him every night in his arms, and that was all he needed.

By the end, it was around 4 pm, and they all decided that food was a great idea, especially since Papyrus was claiming he was starving and could eat anything and everything put in front of him. They selected a restaurant and headed out, Sans and Papyrus falling back in their car where they could stop.

Pulling off into a secluded area, Sans looked at Papyrus with a questionable gleam in his sockets before taking his hand, getting helped into his Paps and where they started making out. Something about this morning made it where they weren’t looking to fuck each other senseless, but just enjoy the others taste, their touch, the hot breath of the other on their bones. It wasn’t rushed but carefree and collected.

After a good while, Sans broke away, chest heaving and face plastered with blue. They were holding the night up and everyone was sure to be waiting on them by now. “We-we need to get going. Don’t want the others to wait too long.”

“You sure? I'm pretty content with just eating you right here Nyehehe,” He wiggled his brows at him, blocking the playful smack of Sans' hand before giving him one last quickie kiss. Smiling they adjust themselves and sped off towards the restaurant. They were just going to blame traffic, but they’re pretty sure everyone knew what they were doing, or what they thought they were doing. Papyrus could only help but laugh when they entered the joint and everyone glared or smirked at them.

Out of the side of his socket, Sans noticed Toriel, Asgore, and Frisk enter and waved them down, “Frisk, mom, dad!!” Sans was delighted to see them and they invited the new trio to dine with them. The mood uplifting and positive, everyone eating and laughing, telling horrible jokes that made even the skeletons cringe but held their sides in pain from laughing. Papyrus was having the time of his life until he felt a hand on his inner thigh.

Jumping slightly in his chair he peered down without making it look too suspicious to find Sans under the table at his lap, rubbing his thumbs along his legs. When the hell did he get under there? Winking, he began rubbing his teeth against his groin which was still slightly bulged from their make out session. Oh God, why did Sans have to start this, and now at all times?

“So, Papyrus.”

Fear gripped his bones as he looked at Toriel, her face flushed from the drink she had and smiling, “Sans tells me you’ve had practice all this week. How did it go today?”

“It went greaAAt. It helped to have everyYYone there to support me. I feel really confident that we'll beat the other competition.” His voice had cracked a couple times; this was not going to go well.

“Yeah, we’re going to tear the other school apart!”

Everyone cheered and toasted, continuing on with their previous conversations much to Papyrus’ liking. Sliding himself down in his chair he let his legs open wider, it allowed Sans more access. It looked like he was reclining, and he put his hands behind his head in an effort to clasp onto something other than the table. He could feel himself getting rubbed through his pants, but nothing more. It felt amazing, but he was going to have to punish Sans later for it. The little nerd was in for a world of trouble.

Fuck, he really couldn't go longer than a couple days without sex. It didn't matter right now. He was enjoying the hell out of the attention until it randomly stopped. Papyrus glanced under to find Sans gone. Where the hell did he go?

“Sorry, that took so long! I’m back,” he came walking to the table, a giant grin plastered on his face as he returned from the bathroom. Paps eyed him as he sat down across from him, eyes half lidded as they made eye contact, “Did you miss me?”

“We sure did darling!!” Mettaton almost screamed as he glomped Sans into a hug, his face twisting into one of slight pain. He looked back to Paps, and he swore that he looked amused. 

~*~*~*~*~

Papyrus was trying to keep himself focused as he continued driving. Sans had been teasing him through most of their dinner and on the way back home. He was just getting to the point where he was either going to drive off a cliff or he was going to drive off the road because of his boyfriend’s wondering hands.

“Papy, can we find a place to stop for a bit?”

“We’re twenty minutes away from home, why?”

“I want to apologize for dinner,” Sans spoke.

“I don’t need to stop the car for that,” Papyrus muttered, now clearing getting annoyed.

“Yes, you do,” Sans stated casually.

“No, I don’t,” Papyrus spoke flatly. The fuck was going on with him??

Sans suddenly unzipped Papyrus’s pants, his cock formed and standing proudly at attention. Sans smiled as he began giving playful licks. Papyrus almost slammed on the brakes because of how sudden the situation had arisen, shaking as he felt Sans change from licking to full blown sucking. He was trying to focus hard on the road. When he thought that he was able to do it, Sans would do something that would jolt him out of it, swerving the car a little.

“Sans, you’re going to kill us both, stop.” Papyrus let out a moan and shooed him back into his seat. Sans stopped, muttering a sorry while looking at the floor.

“Sansy, as much as I really like it, I just want to survive long enough to actually cum,” Papyrus smirked. He made no moves to put it away, leaving Sans to stare longingly at his magic.

They drove in silence most of the way home, but once they got home Papyrus and Sans dove inside the house (Paps reason more the fact he couldn't zip his pants back up due to his erection). The moment that front door was closed, they were in a fiery battle as they pressed their teeth together, their tongues twisting and dancing as they played a battle of dominance. Their hands trailed against the other's body trying to remove the others garments. Sans let out an excited yelp as he was picked up and dropped onto the couch, Papyrus quickly dominating him as he pressed his body on the smaller skeleton. Sans let out small cries as Papyrus began teasing Sans' mandible, trailing a hot wet tongue across where he casually would graze his teeth against Sans jawline. Sans was gripping onto Papyrus for dear life. Papyrus glanced at Sans, his soul melting; The smaller skeleton, with parted eyes, face flushed, his voice weak as he began begging for Papyrus.

“Please, Papy. I want you.” Sans whimpered.

Paps chuckled, pulling him close where he was bent over him, his spine curved while sitting in Sans' lap. “No,” Papyrus whispered as he kissed Sans and got off of him.

“Wait, what?” Sans was taken aback, scrambling to stand.

“I would like to just cuddle and watch a movie if that's okay?”

“Are you alright, Papy?” Sans stared at him worried. This wasn't like him and it really concerned him.

“Why?”

“Because you always want sex,” Sans said as he began to check for his boyfriend’s temperature. Papyrus laughed and scooped him up in a hug.

“Sans, I’m fine. I just want to try and reserve as much energy as possible for the game,” Papyrus wasn’t exactly lying to Sans. He really did want to try and keep himself focused on the game, which was already so close he could almost taste it. 

Papyrus also had a lot on his mind; He had finally had decided that he was going to come out the day after the championship when they would announce who was getting the top scholarship in a formal ceremony. Papyrus knew that he was going to win the scholarship. He was the best player the school had in years since the last amazing player they had was Papyrus’s idol. He had decided that he was going to come out and if he lost the scholarship, then he lost it. He knew that if he ever told Sans what he was planning, Sans would talk him out of it, and he knew Sans would succeed.

Papyrus was just tired of hiding his feelings for Sans. He wanted to be able to hold his hand during school. He wanted to walk Sans to his classes. He wanted to sneak a kiss before leaving his boyfriend at the door. Papyrus wanted to sit with Sans at lunch and enjoy his talk about what was going on or tell him what happened during classes that they didn’t share.

He also knew that Sans was terrified for him. He knew that it had shaken his boyfriend to see him be a bloody pulp by his own father because they were together.

“Okay.” Sans smiled as he grabbed a random movie to watch, popping it into the DVD tray, “You want me to get some popcorn?”

“Yeah. I’ll get a blanket,” Papyrus offered a smile as he went upstairs. Coming back with said blanket, he saw Sans in the kitchen waiting next to the microwave. He was leaning on the counter, one leg crossed over the other with his head resting on his arms. Paps snuck up behind him, wrapped the blanket around Sans and he kissed the top of his skull. Sans laughed as he felt Papyrus hug him leaning over to kiss his Papy’s jaw.

The microwave beeped and Papyrus took the popcorn out and they both made their way to the living room to watch the movie, laughing and giggling as they tried to settle down for the comedy Sans put on. Papyrus was just happy to be with Sans. Right now, everything was fine. He was with his boyfriend. He was finally home. And in this moment, he couldn’t care less what anybody had to say about his love for Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a couple of spots in Alphys' explanation that I took straight from the website "Submissive Guide". It's a wonderful website where I learned a lot about dropping for both subs and doms. I used quotation marks as well as *'s to refer to the website and its contents. If you wish to learn more please visit the website at http://www.submissiveguide.com/2009/03/sub-drops-emotional-side/
> 
> I would also like to continue in thanking Mercy-run and SoloShikigami in their constant writing and teaching of proper aftercare and practices of BDSM. You can find them both here on Archive as well as on Tumblr under same names.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerves are shot, the crowd grows heavy. A big moment arrives, can he do it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S STILL THE WEEKEND! xD
> 
> Man, work is killing me, and this week will be even crazier! I'm just happy that, after talking to gio, that we're extending the story out and adding even MORE to it. I was going to try and end it by 20 but now looking there was no way that was going to happen xD We still have sooooooo much happening so we shall see!
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT AND LET US KNOW HOW WE'RE DOING! WE LOVE HEARING FROM EVERYONE!!

The previous night had been uneventful, watching movies until the early hours of the morning. Sunday was a complete day of relaxing for the monster couple as they had slept in, knowing that neither had anything they needed to do, besides some laundry and slightly cleaning the house.

Papyrus smiled as he stretched out on the couch, wearing gray sweatpants and an orange hoodie. It was a chilly early afternoon for May and he was thinking of starting a fire in the living room fireplace. Glancing over his shoulder he notices Sans walking from the kitchen gripping a couple mugs. Handing one to him, Sans situates himself between Paps legs and leans back against him. Sighing contently, they both enjoy the warmth from the other and their drink. They don’t remember the last time they just laid back like this: no fighting about the hacker, not trying to jump each other’s bones every chance they got, not rushing around trying to meet with anyone or run to any practices. Their life had finally given them a day to just stop if not for only a moment.

Rubbing his sockets, Sans lets his pupils adjust. They had fallen asleep on the couch. He glanced up at the hall clock and it was well after four. At this rate, they weren’t going to sleep tonight and they had school in the morning. Grumbling and shifting himself he looks at Papyrus, his boyfriend, still sound asleep. His breathing was steady, his chest lifting ever so slightly, his face showing signs of contentment. He was usually such a light sleeper, but in this moment it was like he was finally able to fully get a break and rest. Sans couldn’t help but get lost looking at him.

After a few moments, Sans crawled ever so slowly up Papyrus, coming to rest on his ribs and sternum. Reaching up he caresses his boyfriend’s cheek, earning a small movement to adjust himself before quieting back down. Sans could only smile and giggle to himself. Stars Papyrus was beautiful: his high cheeks, his sturdy jawline, his nasal cavity. Noticing that it had healed well enough, his smile broadened and he lightly placed a kiss on Papyrus. He was so happy in this moment, being together.

Too distracted in his decision he hadn’t noticed the hand placed on his skull until he was pulled into an embrace, Papyrus waking up and pushing himself into the kiss. They stayed that way for some time, pulling apart to only get pulled back in by the other. The peace they were feeling was fueling their intentions, and boy did it feel good. Sans mewled into their kiss, feeling the hum from the other's chest.

Separating from their kiss, Sans buried his face into the orange hoodie, too embarrassed to face Paps. He could only laugh at Sans embarrassment, squeezing him into a quick hug. “Now, what did I say about that last night?”

“I-I’m sorry Paps. You, well… you looked so perfect sleeping. I couldn’t help thinking how lucky I am to have you and I had to. I’m sorry for waking you.”

“It’s the best way I’ve woken up so far Sansy,” he smiled with half lidded sockets, leaning up and sitting Sans on the couch.

“Come on, we should get the laundry finished before we fall back asleep.

~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the night went uneventful, getting up refreshed in the morning. It wasn’t until about 30 minutes until they left that Sans started downright screeching in the upstairs bathroom. Bolting from his chair in the kitchen and up the stairs Papyrus bursts into the bathroom, his face strained and his eyes full of fear.

“WHAT’S WRONG SANS?!”

“WE HAVE FINALS TODAY! I DIDN’T STUDY, YOU DIDN’T STUDY! WE’RE GOING TO FAIL!”

They both stood there, the water running in the sink due to Sans screaming in the middle of brushing his teeth. Water and toothpaste were running from his mouth to his chin, eyes wide and chest heaving. Poor Sans looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

Slapping his hand to his skull Papyrus sits on the toilet. It was one thing to freak out, but screaming like that made his soul go into overload. Without reason, he starts laughing into his hand, gripping Sans' arm to pull him tightly into a hug. Between Sans' confused face and his soul pulsing out of control from being so scared he just couldn’t help it. Tears started running from his sockets, concerning Sans.

“Pappy, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I was so fucking scared that you were hurt, you dingus! Don’t scream like that over something so trivial!”

Sans felt taken back, pulling himself from Papyrus’ arms, his face flushed and angry, "Trivial? TRIVIAL?! This isn't trivial! This is my life! My life is over! This is worse than Chara kicking me out of the closet with the pictures! I can’t get into the college I want if I don’t have the grades!”

“You’re worried about college? SANS! WE’RE JUNIORS! We still have a whole other year until we graduate! And besides, it’s not like you don’t need a damn scholarship just to be able to even go! You're smart as hell, Why are you so goddamn worried?!”

They both fell silent, Papyrus wasting no time jolting to his feet, darting past Sans and out of the bathroom while half running down the stairs with Sans trying to catch up. Before Papyrus had the chance to leave to school Sans had grabbed the back of his coat to stop him. They stood in the hallway for who knows how long, finals not even a worry anymore. How long did Papyrus feel this way?

“Papyrus, have you always worried about going? You know that wherever I went I would take you with me right? I’d be happy with going to a different college if…”

“No. No….” He was taking his anger out on Sans, and he shouldn’t. Damn it, he was scared. He was scared about coming out. He was scared about losing any chance at getting the scholarship he had been working so hard for, but at the same time, he wanted to let everyone know how much he loved this monster clinging to him. Damnit, why was this so fucking hard?

“Please, tell me what’s wrong. I want to help Papy.”

“Sans, I would tell you everything if I could. I want to, really I do, but it’s something I really need to figure out on my own. Just, please trust me and know that we’re okay and that I'm not angry with you. I'm sorry.”

He twisted around, wrapping his arms around Sans in an apologetic hug, Sans returning the gesture squeezing him tight wearing a look of worry; He didn’t realize that this scholarship meant so much to him. Sure, he said in the last few weeks that he would give up everything for him, but it wasn’t until right there what it really meant if he got it. He’d be able to choose any college he wanted, the one with the best sports program, and get 4 years of it completely paid for. That would mean that the best program was at…

“That’s why.”

“What?”

They break away, now Sans' turn to cry. He finally understood and he smiled brightly, “I figured it out Papy.”

Papyrus felt his soul turn cold; Shit, did he really figure it out? What did he figure out?! His mind started screaming that he figured out the plan and decided he needed to make some sort of an excuse.

“W-what did you figure out?”

“You want to go the same college as me! I understand it’s for mainly the sports program, but they’re the best in everything! You can play soccer and I can get my degree in science and/or Literacy!” He practically lunged himself back into Papyrus' arms, laughing and feeling proud of himself, "I'm sorry for scaring you earlier, but it's okay! I'll do whatever it takes to makes sure you have everything needed

Holy shit that was close.

~*~*~*~*~

The last official day of school went off without any issues. Finals day meant that everybody was buried into a textbook or their notes for their next class, which also meant that lunch was pretty uneventful. There was going to be an end of school year carnival tomorrow but the only way you could attend was to pass all your finals with fair marks. This put a light under every student and since they had started doing this the testing results got better every year. No other high school could beat their scores.

Math class came too quickly for Papyrus. He was strong in all his other classes, but this was the one he needed the help with in the first place. He’d gotten better since Sans started tutoring him. Hell, he was actually doing really well, but tests were another thing and he would freeze up every time there was a test or quiz.

After walking into the classroom, he walked right into the back and sat down, not realizing it was right next to Sans. Mettaton was out for the day due to some mechanical issue, so he was used to having the robot there to keep him from doing this. Before he could change seats the teacher walked in and demanded uttermost quiet and their attention. They were to use the dividers supplied to keep wandering eyes from seeing their table buddies work, and if you were caught cheating it was an automatic fail. Test booklets were then passed out.

"Alright, begin."

He didn’t even look at the booklet before he started sweating. If he didn’t pass all his classes it meant he couldn’t play, which meant he would lose out on the scholarship, which meant he’d be a waste of space for Sans and not worth keeping around and…

“It’s okay, deep breath.”

It was a soft whisper, quiet enough for only Papyrus to hear. Papyrus closed his sockets and took the suggested deep breath through his mouth to let it out slowly through his nasal cavity. Checking to make sure the teacher was not paying attention he glanced at Sans, seeing him smiling as he worked. It caused him to smile too and, after reciting a personal prayer for any god out there that would listen to help, finally opened the test booklet. Looking things over, he realized that he actually understood everything. The equations didn’t look like random nothings anymore. Holy hell, it all made sense! Chuckling he started right away, already having enough time.

~*~*~*~*~

“Man, those tests were brutal this year!”

“I hear ya! I can’t get all those western places out of my head! It was hard to remember all the science shit I needed because of history!”

Paps and Undyne were complaining about the tests while Sans, Alphys, and Frisk sat in the hammock. Mettaton was still under maintenance back at the lab, but there was nothing Alphys could do until diagnostics were complete.

“Science w-wasn’t so bad this year. I-it seemed easier.”

“Maybe for you nerds! Us jocks aren’t as smart as you all.”

“I don’t know, I think Papyrus did great with all his tests, especially his math final.”

“Damn it, Sans, not in front of Undyne.”

“What? You mean all the tutoring actually worked for you?!” She grabbed him into a head lock, his hands gripping her arm but otherwise letting her have her fun. He wasn’t all in the mood but knew she wouldn’t let up until she had her fill.

“Hey Sans, how was gym?” Frisk looked most interested and now the others were too.

“Well, I wasn’t given a hard time at all actually. In fact, Marcus and his group congratulated me on getting into the fight I got into with Chara. Said they were surprised that a gay had it in him to actually throw a punch. Other than that nobody said a word to me all day,” He shrugged and went back to his drink.

“I’ll show them what gay couldn’t throw a punch.”

“Papyrus, there’s no point in getting upset over something that wasn’t directed to you, nor in any way offendable to you. We know you’re gay and can punch the lights out of anyone in the school,” God, why was Frisk always so straight forward?

“Anyone notice that, besides Frisk, w-we’re all gay?" Sans facepalmed himself at Alphys' obvious observation.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, both skeletons stared at the computer in their room, super nervous as they scrolled through the student portal website the school had. The tests were graded electronically, so test results were sent out to each students email they had through the school portal. This was so teachers could send out notes for things like canceled classes or events.

To get a pass for the carnival they needed to print out their grades and submit them to their homeroom teachers. If they didn’t they had to stay inside all day and read or do whatever they had the students do. This was really the last day, but Sans always counted it as an extra day to hang out in the library. He had never gone to the carnival before, not because he had low grades, but because he had no interest in going to act like a sugar high idiot. Papyrus, on the other hand, was never able to go due to not having the best grades.

Scanning over his email, Papyrus' sockets go wide and he lets out a loud whoop before grabbing Sans and dancing around the room with him, “I PASSED SANS! I PASSED EVERYTHING!”

“That’s fantastic Papy! I knew you could do it!”

“It was all thanks to you Sans!” Papyrus laughed, dipping the smaller skeleton to plant a giant kiss on him, his magic electrifying them. Sans squealed in shock before he started laughing at Papyrus' excitement. The taller tossed him onto the bed to nuzzle himself under his mandible, “You have no idea how seriously happy I am Sans, thank you.”

“It was nothing, Papy,” Sans smiled as he kissed his boyfriend's neck, humming.

“We should get ready to head out, but before we do, I want to give you something."

Jumping from the bed and running out of the room he returns and holds out a wrapped box to his boyfriend, little hearts appearing in place of his pupils. Sans cocked his head while glancing at the gift, “What’s this for?”

“Well, I was kind of an ass to you yesterday. Even after I had snapped at you, you had still helped me during the math final. I picked this up for you after last nights practice and me, well... I hope you like it and that you’ll wear it on Wednesday,” He rubbed the back of his head in a nervous fashion, really hoping Sans would like his gift.

Excitedly Sans opens the gift box and gasps at the garment inside. It was a darling pale turquoise hoodie with long rabbit ears on it. It was the same one he was admiring when the girls took him to the mall for his Poetry Slam outfit. “Oh, my God Papy how did you know?!”

“I called the girls and Frisk had seen you looking at it. Figured it was the best thing I could get you as an apology. Plus, I think you'd look really cute in it too heh.”

“I LOVE IT!” He darted off the bed and bounced into Papyrus’ arms, snuggling into his chest, “Of course I’ll wear it!”

After hanging it up in the closet, they get a quick clean up and head downstairs for an even quicker breakfast, making sure to have printed out their results before leaving. Sans felt he should drive since Paps was excitedly hopping in his seat while they were eating. He had never been to something like this and in all honesty was acting like a child in a candy store. Sans found it adorable and was thrilled he was in such a better mood than the day before, not being able to help but smile as he watched Papyrus bubbling on about how he had never been to anything like this, even as a kid. They really needed a day of fun.

Meeting up with Mettaton and the girls they all walk into the school and got their passes from their teachers (Mrs. D eyed them with a shine to her eyes as she gave Alphys and Sans theirs), with Paps rushing everyone around. Undyne was also excited as all hell, never having gotten to go either and this year she could thank both Alphys and Sans, who were tutoring her for most of her classes. Alphys with math and science, and Sans with literature, history, and her foreign language class. He was just thankful that it was a class he had already taken and passed.

After reaching the gate close to the gym they entered, getting greeted by booths of games, food, and quite a few rides. Nothing extravagant, but still great for a free day of fun. Papyrus and Undyne continued to act like excited kids, running to every booth to see what it was and to try and win any prizes. Sans could only laugh at their enthusiasm. If only they would apply their energy to studying like they did at the games they would do so much better at school.

Halfway into the games and rides, Papyrus noticed that Sans was staring at some stuffed teddy bear. He took a crack at the game and completely lost, leaving with a piece of crap bracelet. He smiled and shrugged, even though this was his first carnival, he knew that it was one of those games that were rigged.

“Hey Ton-Ton, why not win your ‘boyfriend’ that stuffed thing. You could probably win it.”

“Oh goodness no Papy dear, I could never do a game like that. It’ll ruin my nails. Be a sweety and win it for him would you?” He grinned that prima donna smile but knew exactly what it was for.

“Hey, Sans! Let me win that for you since Mett won’t get his prissy nails damaged!”

Easily enough he was able to win the stuffed animal for Sans the second time playing and Sans blushed like crazy accepting it. Everyone laughed and continued on their way, Mett playing with his hair too much to notice or care that Sans was easily flustered, especially since it was from the way Papyrus playfully brushed Sans' hand while giving him the bear.

As they continued walking around he got lurched in between a few of the booths, space tight and dark. Within seconds Papyrus had Sans in his arms, up against one of the walls surrounding them. The smell of fryer grease grew stronger, mixed with that of funnel cakes and corn dogs. Lapping hungrily at his neck, Paps rubbed himself against Sans, hearing him moan his objections. They could get caught.

“You looked so fucking cute when I got you that bear. Making me think of that ribbon all over again.”

“B-but Papy,” Sans let out soft moans, his voice turning into a whimper, “d-don’t stop.”

“Why would I do that?” He pulled his shirt out from inside his pants, rubbing Sans' lower half of his spine after undoing some of his shirt buttons by the taller skeleton's hands. Papyrus began sucking on his collar bone.

They continued for several minutes until they hear a soft chuckle. Sockets darting to the side they saw Dean Asgore laughing to himself. They stood there frozen for several moments until Papyrus had the courage to speak.

“D-d-dean sir?”

“Oh, to be young again. I remember my first time taking Toriel to the carnival. Oh, what a night that was!”

“Don’t encourage them, Asgore!”

“M-mom!”

Toriel appeared behind Asgore, her face firm, “I’m not very pleased to find a couple of students hiding in the shadows, especially you two. After everything that has happened do you really care to get suspended so close to the end of the year?”

“She’s right boys. In any case, if we happen to see this again today we’ll have to take drastic measures. We wouldn’t want that, would we now?”

“No sir.”

“Now, back to having some fun! Now my dear,” he said letting Toriel take his arm, “Shall we continue our tour of the carnival? Maybe this year I could win you something, hmm?”

“I would like to see you try,” Toriel laughed as she took Asgore's hand in hers.

Laughing they left, leaving both Sans and Papyrus to just stare blankly at the two goat boss monsters as they hadn't moved from the dark makeshift alley. Both were unsure how long the two of them were standing there watching them. It sent shivers up Paps spine.

~*~*~*~*~

Sans was upstairs taking a nap while Papyrus and everybody else was downstairs laughing and enjoying themselves. The carnival was a blast, so much so that Sans ended up falling asleep almost as soon as they got home. They were all talking until Undyne looked at him with her usual 'I know you’re planning to do something you shouldn’t be doing' look.

“What?” Papyrus looked at her as innocent as he could. It was ineffective.

“Paps, you’re like my brother. Don’t bullshit around with me. What’s going on?” She caressed Alphys head, which was on her lap, having passed out shortly after getting there not realizing how tired she was too. Mettaton and Frisk were lounging in the other chairs.

“Nothing, why?"

“Paps, I know you too damn well. You’re planning something so spill!”

Papyrus sighed feeling all eyes on him. He really didn’t want to bother anybody with this. In fact, he wanted to deal with this alone. There was no way that they could help him out with what he needed to do. It didn’t matter how badly they wanted help ease his troubles, this was just something he would have to do without them. The only thing they could do was help support him. That was all.

“I’m going to announce that I’m dating Sans at the ceremony,” Papyrus stated casually.

“Does he know about it?” Frisk showed instant interest and didn't wait in asking.

“What do you think?” Papyrus casually stated as he began to spread his legs open, sinking more into the couch in a more relaxed position.

“You should tell him,” Undyne muttered.

“He’s going to tell me not to do it,” Papyrus muttered, “besides, I’m done hiding our relationship.”

Papyrus smirked as he looked up at Undyne. He knew that she would understand what he meant. They talked a lot about what would happen. They were both getting tired of having to pretend to be dating and Papyrus was getting aggravated that some of the guys would talk to him about his “girlfriend” and how he was lucky that he got one of the hottest girls in the school while Undyne was tired that the girls in track were going on about Papyrus. It didn’t help that they to walk each other to class when they would rather take their love to class.

“I hear ya,” Undyne laughed.

“Wait, so, you’re seriously going to come out?” Mettaton asked.

“Yeah. You won’t have to pretend to be dating Sans anymore,” Papyrus smiled a little cheeky at the robot, who rolled his eyes and flipped his hair, “Are you sure about this deary? You might lose the scholarship.”

“I don’t care,” Papyrus spoke softer than he intended, no longer sure if he was telling the truth anymore. It didn’t matter anymore. His mind had already been made up. Even though he was scared shitless about coming out, he was going to have to do it sooner or later.

It'll be better this way, having it happen on his own terms than having it done for him the same way it was done to Sans. Even though it settled down a bit, there were still people talking about the pictures. They were still being spread around school, it was just more on the low key now, but everybody was still talking about it. They weren’t bothering Sans although it bothered him having to see them every other day.

Papyrus remembered during a past practice where he ended up going to the locker room for the showers. Half of the guys were showing off the pictures of Sans in the locker room and it just pissed him off. It got to the point where they didn't bother showing him anymore since he gave off a 'don't give a shit' vibe. Papyrus knew that if he did come out, they would either stop showing them all together or shove them in his face asking how it was. That was something he wasn't looking forward to.

“Hey,” Sans muttered as he climbed down the stairs. Sans smiled as he walked over to the couch, laying down next to Papyrus, the taller skeleton grinning as he kissed the top of his head. As much as he wanted to continue the conversation with the group he knew that he was going to have to hold it since Sans was here.

“How did you sleep?”

“Good. The carnival took a lot out of me,” Sans yawned while trying to rub the sleep from his eyes as he nuzzled his head closer to Papyrus.

“Paps, maybe you should head to bed early. Tomorrow's the game,” Frisk said.

“It’s only eight at night.”

“You should go to sleep, Papy. Frisk is right,” Sans looked at his boyfriend. He wouldn't mind going back to bed and would stay asleep if Paps was there.

Papyrus laughed as he motioned for Sans to get off of him as he stood up. He stretched a bit as he began to walk upstairs, “Alright alright. I’m going I'm going.”

“I’m going to go up too. If you guys want to stay, it’s alright.” Sans smiled as he started up.

“Maybe next time,” Undyne smirked as she shook Alphys awake before grabbing Mettaton, Frisk winking at Sans before getting up too.

They said their goodbyes and Sans immediately checked the door before heading back up to their room. Papyrus was already lounging in bed wearing nothing but some worn basketball cotton shorts. He noticed Sans, smiling as he moved over and motioned for him to lay down next to him. Sans sighed, taking off his pajama pants, leaving on the over sized anime shirt, climbing into bed.

Papyrus smiled as he began to rub Sans' skull after he settled against him. It didn’t take long for Sans to drift back off to sleep and before he knew it, Papyrus lost his own battle, his hopes and fears threatening to consume him whole.

~*~*~*~*~

Papyrus sighed as he sat in the locker room. Any other game, he wouldn’t have an issue, but today was the most important game in his life. This was going to be the game that would either make or break his chances to getting a scholarship and jump start his soccer career. He had never felt his nerves so shot before, his bones shaking and rattling uncontrollably; he felt like he might start hyperventilating any second if he wasn't already. All that was racing in his mind was that this was his only shot and if he fucked it up it was game over.

He couldn't follow Sans to college or get the money to go otherwise, and he knew that his old man would never be willing to even help him out. He was alone in this, all alone. If he messed up, he would be left behind as his friends would go off on their new adventures their lives were granting them and he would be stuck here in this town. Papyrus was so lost in thought that he didn’t even realize that Sans had managed to sneak into the locker room.

“Papy?" Sans whispered as he put his hand on Papyrus’s shoulder. Papyrus looked up quickly, having been too lost in his own thoughts, his eye lights jerking side to side in a panic. Papyrus knew that he looked like a complete mess right now, he was just so scared though seeing Sans brought him comfort. He smiled as he saw Sans in the hoodie he bought him.

He looked so different wearing something other than an over sized knitted sweater and slacks. He definitely looked cuter, the way the hood laid bunched on his shoulders and the ears swaying about. He was wearing the only pair of jeans he owned that would only fit by forming his ecto thighs. If anybody saw him, they wouldn’t even think that he was a giant nerd.

“Papy, hon, are you alright?” Sans whispered as his voice increased with worry.

Papyrus lost himself, unsure of what lead him to pull Sans closer to him. He needed to feel his body against his own, needed Sans' kisses, needed his smaller phalanges touching him, needed him loving him. He thought it would help him concentrate keeping Sans at bay, but in reality, he was his calming agent for his bundled nerves. He needed Sans as close to him as possible.

Sans let out a soft moan as he felt Papyrus's hands slink underneath his hoodie. It already felt silkie underneath from the fabric on his arms and having Papy glide across his ribs felt wonderful. The smaller skeleton, without thinking, straddled his boyfriend on the locker room bench, licking his teeth gingerly as they started their kisses, grinding their pelvis' together.

They let out small little moans as they continued desperately kissing. Papyrus could feel the heat of his magic pooling to form his manhood between his pelvic bone. It didn't take long since they had been teasing and making out constantly the last few days, and Sans continued to rub himself more onto Papyrus, almost begging to have his Papyrus force his pants off of him.

“Mmm Papy please,” Sans whimpered as he felt Papyrus rub his ribs.

“Sans, I want you right now,” Papyrus whispered as he slipped his hand in Sans jeans. Besides his thighs Papyrus was able to get a great grip of that cyan magic, groping and rubbing Sans' ass cheeks, using his hold to keep him in place as he rolled his hips up. His effort drew a muffled moan from Sans.

“Then take me,” casual in the way he spoke, but his voice was husky and dripping with desire. He'd been wanting this since dinner Saturday, and even with his teasing couldn't push Papyrus further than he wanted to go. It was a wonderful break but he greatly wanted the monster he was sitting on.

Sans could feel Papyrus grab his jeans, sliding them down enough to reveal the tip of his erection, precum glistening in the light of the hanging lamps. Papyrus placed his hand over the tip of the head, the smaller skeleton letting out a soft moan as he felt Papyrus rubbing softly, his hips grinding against each other, his body begging for Papyrus to enter him.

Papyrus clenched his jaw to hold back his own noises, quickly pulling down Sans' jeans completely while he pulled down his own shorts, revealing his hardened shaft. Sans could feel Papyrus' fingers enter him quickly, a low moan escaping as he felt Papyrus thrust into him, pulling that smaller body hard against his rib cage. Sans could feel his voice stuck in his throat as Papyrus continued to finger fuck him from behind, thankful that his hoodie was over his dick instead of rubbing on Paps uniform. Papyrus kissed Sans gingerly as he felt the smaller skeleton clench onto his member to pull it with his under the fabric, trying to keep his voice low with needy pleads and whines.

Sans moaned into the kiss as he held Papyrus’s cock tightly against his. His head felt cloudy with lust as his boyfriend continued to thrust harder into him. Sans knew that Papyrus needed this. He needed a way to relax his nerves. He knew that everything was riding on Papyrus’s performance, and if it meant that helping him get off would calm down his nerves, then Sans would let Papyrus fuck him until his lover was relaxed. He loved Papyrus and hated seeing the taller skeleton so stressed out like this.

They continued their rutting until Papyrus pulled himself free from Sans, leaning him back onto the bench, pulling a leg up and over his shoulder. He had no idea when someone could come through that door so he had to be quicker than he was being so without any hesitation he entered Sans and pounded away fiercely inside, Sans clamping down hard enough to draw him quickly to his orgasm.

He fell forward as his release hit, spurting into Sans and feeling Sans' own shake him. They kissed wildly passionate to quiet as much of their orgasmic cries as possible, and when they finished Sans nuzzled close to Papyrus as he kissed him more tenderly on the teeth.

They smiled warmly at each other before separating to start cleaning up. It took Sans a second to find his pants, looking over his shoulder after slipping them on, “So, you feel better?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

"I'm glad," Sans was zipping up his jeans as he walked to the sinks to wet down some paper towels. The smaller skeleton was annoyed that he had got the hoodie dirty since it was so new but it couldn’t really be helped. It was better than Papyrus’s soccer uniform. It would be a little bit more difficult for Papyrus to explain why there was a blue stain on his crotch.

“I’m going to head out before anybody sees me here. I just wanted to tell you that I know you’ll do amazing,” Sans smiled that all too beautiful smile, making Paps not want to leave the room. He could only nod as he stood up, his legs a little shaky as he began to make his way to the field. Papyrus felt more at ease as he still rode out his bliss from his quickie with his boyfriend. Papyrus had a soft smile as he reached his fellow team mates as they were waiting for him at the stadium entrance. They all were laughing and poking fun at him for taking so long, but excited and nervous all the same.

It wasn’t long before the game started. The beginning ceremonies went by and soon Papyrus found himself on the field facing the opposing team. It was like slow motion until the whistle sounded. He was playing harder than he ever did in his life, doing everything he could to prove himself. He wanted to play so well that when he did come out, they wouldn’t care because he would have shown them that his sexuality had nothing to do with how good he was. How ability for the game relied on his passion for soccer. How determined he was to be the best and prove himself.

Sans had successfully snuck out of the locker room before the game started. Mettaton had demanded that Sans and he sit together so when he snuck up to the stands the flamboyant robot gave him quite the look. They were sitting in a bit of a secluded area where they had a great view of the game. Even though he didn’t know much about the sport, it was exciting to see Papyrus run around with the ball, kicking it around and making goals. He was already acting a little cocky as he started doing tricks with the soccer ball, still shooting past the other school's players and their goalie.

The crowd was going wild as Papyrus stole their hearts. Sans was so amazed at how Papyrus was playing. He had never seen him play like this though it was to be expected. He was fighting for his chance to earn his scholarship. It seemed that every time Papyrus or one of his other team mates scored a goal, the opposing team was scoring right back. It was a vicious game.

~*~*~*~*~

Five minutes left of the game and the score was tied. It truly was a vicious game as the other school was trying to do anything and everything to cheat. Sans was frustrated that none of the referees were calling them out on their shit. Suddenly, Sans' soul jumped painfully as he saw Papyrus suddenly laying on the grass doubled over holding his face. It happened so quickly Sans wasn’t sure how it even happened. Sans looked at Mettaton, seeing how pissed he was while screaming profanities with Undyne.

"THAT MOTHER FUCKER!"

“I can’t believe what that prick did!" Mettaton was yelling at the same time as Undyne.

“What happened?! Why is he on the ground?” Sans was straining to see the field.

“That guy fucking kicked Papyrus in the face!”

“What!?” Sans was panicking, standing to try and get a better look.

He wasn't getting up but had turned to lay on his back. Papyrus felt dazed as he laid on the grass, looking up at the early signs of the stars. He knew that his nose was broken again, probably missing some bone now too. He smiled as he tasted his marrow and magic in his mouth, dripping from his nose. He was so tired as laid down there, but he knew that if he let the referee make the call of him not being able to play the rest of the game, it was going to ruin any chance of his team winning. He was the one that was mainly making all the goals. Him being pulled out of the game this close to the end would screw them over.

“Papyrus, get your ass up! You can do it! You’ve taken more than a kick to the face before! GET THE FUCK UP!!"

Papyrus turned his head, chuckling as he saw Sans screaming from the fence that separated the field from the stands. How did he get down there so quickly? He slowly got up, teammates checking his face and patting him on the back as he rubbed his nose arch on his radius and ulna, flakes of dust smeared against his arm with marrow. They noticed that smirk he had: Papyrus was no longer going to play nice with the opposing team. He was playing serious, but now he was going to play without mercy.

The last few minutes were a blur. It didn’t matter to him what happened. He was going to make sure that he would murder them. There would be no way for them to even recover. When Papyrus had something set in his mind, he would make sure that he would get what he wanted. That’s how it was. He was going to get that scholarship. He was going to get into a college with Sans. And right now, he wanted to humiliate the other school.

The kid that kicked him in the face got a sharp elbow in the gut, Papyrus kicking the ball as hard as he could, twisting and flying, laughing loudly as he made the winning goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If you can't see the image, you can view it on gio's tumblr page. Please note that IT IS AN 18+ NSFW BLOG!!!  
> https://giogiostar.tumblr.com/post/149014579158/sanspar-is-driving-me-insane-with-animal-hoodies


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look  
> If you had  
> One shot  
> Or one opportunity  
> To seize everything you ever wanted  
> In one moment  
> Would you capture  
> Or just let it slip?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIANT THANK YOU TO GIO FOR THIS CHAPTER! It's thanks to her that we even got this up. Work has been killing me ((I had two 2 am days last week out of 5 bakery days, plus helping my mom almost every day)) so gio did a HUGE step and did her magic on this chapter. She also included some new parts, especially a long awaited moment between him and 2 boss monsters.
> 
> The summary is the beginning of the song "Lose Yourself" by Eminem. Concerning everything that Papyrus will be going through this and the next chapters, it seemed quite fitting.
> 
> Also, COMMENTS ARE LOVED AND WELCOMED! Have a question? Compliment? Suggestion? COMMENT AND LET US KNOW!

Papyrus sighed as he lay down on his and Sans' bed. He got what he wanted. The other team lost by a point and it was the one he scored. Everybody in the team wanted to go out and celebrate, but Papyrus just wanted nothing more than to be home, nurse his shattered nose, and be with Sans. It was rather late and he was dead beat tired.

Sans was lying next to him, comfortable and content, leaning up to kiss him under his mandible. Sans was so proud of Papyrus. Seeing him play like that was absolutely thrilling. He knew that Papyrus was really good at soccer, but he never thought that he was at such a professional level. It was as if Papyrus was a shark in a pool full of small fish the way he played today. Papyrus was sure to get the top scholarship.

Papyrus sighed as he kissed Sans on the top of his skull, just 100% spent. Sans held his boyfriend close to him as he rubbed his ribs soothingly. With how hard he played, it was a miracle in it itself that he was even awake still. Sans just wanted to help him sleep as he continued to massage him gently.

“Just go to sleep Papy, you deserve it. Tomorrow, we got to go to that ceremony thing for your team,” Sans whispered.

He grumbled his approval, thinking back to when the game ended. Before Papyrus left with Sans and everyone else, his coach had called out to him, going on and on about how he had never seen him play like that. Tonight, Papyrus was playing as if he was in a professional team, and his coach wanted to let him know that there was very little doubt that any college would be tripping over themselves to get a chance at having him play for them. Who knew, if everything went right, he would probably even get a chance to play professionally straight out of college. 

He felt comfortable knowing that, whatever he chose to do, that he could work doing what he loved and support Sans. So now, all Papyrus had to worry about was if he would get to keep the scholarship.

Closing his eyes, Papyrus tried to sleep. Today was exhausting, but tomorrow was probably going to push him over the edge. He kept waking up every other hour. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t go to sleep and stay asleep. His mind was racing too much to even give him an opportunity to even rest for a moment.

Slowly, the taller skeleton got out of bed, careful not to wake up his lover. Papyrus sighed to himself as the alarm clock read in big block red letters 5:30 AM.

Papyrus always ran when he couldn’t sleep. It was never a major problem; even if he could doze he was okay enough to function, but when his mind couldn't slow down running gave him to chance to clear his thoughts. It would also help him by getting his body tired enough.

Papyrus changed into some sweatpants and a shirt, grabbing his cigarettes from the nightstand, before starting for the kitchen. Papyrus wasn’t sure how long he would be out, so he wrote a note for Sans in case he woke up. Leaving it on the kitchen table, propped up against the vase of roses he bought for Sans for the slam, he left the house and started running.

He just had so many things racing through his mind, and it started to make him second guess himself. Maybe Sans was right. Maybe he should wait. But at the same time, he was just tired of having to hide his love as if it were wrong.

He loved Sans. He wanted to go the highest mountain and shout it to the world. He wanted to whisper it to Sans to make him blush wherever they were. He wanted to kiss Sans in front of everybody, regardless if they would look warmly at them or be disgusted. He just wanted to stop pretending.

Papyrus thoughts wandered to the poem Sans read during the poetry slam. All those words and feelings from Sans' poem, Papyrus just wanted to turn them into the truths he knew they were and stop pretending to be what he wasn’t. It wasn’t his style and it seriously pissed him off that he kept being forced to do things. Especially because Sans wasn't hiding with him anymore. Even though Sans was forced out before he was ready, Papyrus wanted to be able to come out and be with his boyfriend.

Papyrus’s soul hurt, although he wasn't all too sure if it was because he was running for god knows how long or if it was from pretending to be straight for everybody's sake. If the latter, then that pain would be drowned out by his mindless running. It always did. The only way that this would end was if he stopped playing make belief: He wasn’t straight, he wasn’t dating Undyne, and he was gay. He was in love with the most wonderful monster in the world, and this was no longer about giving up a scholarship for Sans. This was about how he would rather lose everything and be himself rather than faking and gaining everything he could have ever wanted. All of his success would mean nothing if he was forced to hide his love from the world.

Papyrus didn’t even realize that the sun rose. He looked at his phone and saw that it was already 8:30 and he had been running for almost three hours. He ended up running to the school with it being so close, the countless laps around the track clearing his mind. It wasn’t that bad, though, since there were times where he ran close to four or six hours when he was dealing with internal conflict. 

Hoping that Sans would still be asleep, Papyrus decided that now would be the best time to start jogging home, even though chances were that Sans would already be awake. The carnival was the last day of school so everything else that was going on this week was concerning the sports programs and clubs meeting up before the majority would leave town for summer. There were a few things that he might want to join for senior year.

By the time Papyrus got home and opened the door, Sans was sitting at the dining table, coffee in hand. He looked up at him, smiling, and “How was your run?”

“Good. When did you wake up?” Papyrus asked walking to the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup. He added a couple sugar cubes to it before joining him.

“Maybe thirty minutes or so,” Sans mused, “I got breakfast ready about five minutes ago. It’s still pretty warm.”

“Shit, I’m starving,” Papyrus laughed a little nervously.

Sans smiled, gripping Papyrus' arm before he got up and grabbed their breakfast plates from the opposite counter. Sans could tell that Papyrus was still a little shaken up since there were only a couple reasons why Papyrus would run and right now he was dealing with something and Sans knew that fighting him to open up wasn't going to help so it was best to let him be. He placed Papyrus' plate in front of him, seating himself to place his hand on Papyrus’, smiling warmly.

Papyrus suddenly kissed Sans, taking aback the smaller skeleton. It didn’t bother Sans, though, as he loved kissing that strong, lanky monster. It was almost as if he were tasting heaven, even if heaven tasted of cigarettes and morning breath. Right now he tasted amazing and there was no way he'd ever get enough of him.

It wasn't until Papyrus got up to press against him that Sans realized he was still wearing only the giant anime shirt, making this much easier for Papyrus to tease the smaller skeleton’s bones. Sans let out a hushed pleasured groan as he felt Papyrus pushing him onto the table. With his feet, Sans had managed to slip Papyrus’s sweat pants down, showing he was clearly already erect. Soft moans escaped his mouth as Papyrus kissed his neck and jawline, rubbing his dick on his tail bone. 

The smaller skeleton began desperately searching for something to grab, not even realizing that he was knocking over the plates and cups; ignoring the sound of broken glass as Sans felt Papyrus put his weight over him. Sans felt like he couldn’t get enough, almost as if Papyrus could sink into him fully. Sans would never ever in a million years be able to get enough of him. Papyrus nibbled on Sans neck slightly, causing the smaller skeleton to whimper excitedly. It always drove him crazy mad with lust when Papyrus got like this with him; hunger in his eye lights and greed in his touches. He always got hard instantly when the other got like this.

Papyrus pressed his member close to that tight entrance, Sans mewling softly as he tried to press his ass onto him, their ecto parts touching. Papyrus felt himself slip inside, the pressure almost soothing hot as Sans inner walls wrapped around his dick. Oh, Sans twitching his ass was like magic, Papyrus couldn't help but thrust hard into Sans, grabbing his shoulders while doing so. Both of them were moaning out the others names as they began their dark ride.

They could feel the table move with every thrust, helping Papyrus get deeper into his boyfriend. Sans was just crying as he was trying to grab onto something in a feeble attempt to keep himself grounded, whimpering out Papyrus’s name weakly as he was being pounded. In an almost triumphant moan, the smaller skeleton finally found his fingers lace around the taller skeleton’s rib cage begging for him to fuck him harder.

Papyrus smirked as he lifted Sans up, carrying him a few feet to the living room, throwing him onto the couch on his stomach, entering him from behind. Papyrus grabbed Sans shirt in an attempt to force his thrust more into him, Sans screaming out Papyrus’s name in complete lust. Papyrus was moaning out as he continued to pound harder into Sans; orange and blue magic mixed before him. Papyrus, as much as he wanted to go even harder, slowed down. It was painful how slow he was going, but he loved hearing Sans beg for him. Sans sing song voice was intoxicating when they were together like this.

Sans was whimpering as he pleaded for Papyrus to go back to the harsher tempo. The taller skeleton was almost like a drug for Sans right now. God, he needed Papyrus. He needed him so bad that it hurt. Sans felt his body automatically try and bring back the tempo, but his hips were being held by Papyrus as an attempt to force Sans to go the pace he wanted.

It was too brutal to bear, Sans cursing out loud angrily, begging for Papyrus to go harder. He was doing everything he could to convince Pap to speed back up, from clenching that orange cock in his ass to using his heels to push their pelvises together, and as much as Papyrus wanted to do what his Sans wanted, he didn’t. All he could do was laugh out his nose hole as he continued the drawn-out thrusts, kissing Sans' vertebrae as he pushed himself into Sans deeply and slowly. Sans let out a shallow obviously heated moan, feeling the tears run down his cheeks. 

“Please, Papy,” Cyan magic streaked his face, his bones rattling harshly as he begged.

Papyrus slowly began to bring the speed back up, seeing as how he and Sans could barely tolerate the dragged out speed. Sans started biting the couch pillow as he tried to muffle his voice. Sans knew that he was the more vocal of the two and he was dreading that one day one of them would tell them to keep it down or they would have the community fine him or something like that, especially when they did it at night or early in the morning, although Papyrus didn't care about the volume of his lover's cries. He honestly couldn't get enough of them.

Papyrus soon began thrusting harder into Sans, pleased as he heard Sans throwing his voice into the pillow below him. Pap felt himself sink further onto Sans, his cock pulsing upon hearing his boyfriend’s cloaked cries of pleasure. He loved him so much. He just wanted to make him feel good.

Papyrus could feel himself closer to his climax. After giving a few more powered thrusts he was thrown back into the furniture arm by Sans, the smaller monster having thrown himself into his sternum in a jolt caused by his orgasm, his ass squeezing his flesh as his ribs were covered in cum. He was screaming orgasmic bliss, Papyrus coming inside him soon after, his arms wrapping around Sans to be as close to him as he possibly could. Sans' body went limp, sockets empty as he laid passed out while Papyrus followed soon after.

They stayed that way together, the clock on the wall ticking seconds by, the sound comforting, like letting him know that they're still there. Papyrus didn't want to move. He didn't want to move with the chance of waking the bundle of bones in his lap, nor did he want to leave the heat surrounding his appendage, still tucked deep into that blue magic. 

He chuckled as he held his little lover close. He just wanted to stay like this, for time to stop just for a day so he could enjoy Sans in his embrace. He only wanted to be with Sans. To never let him go. This moment was just perfect as they laid enjoying the aftermath of the bliss their love created.

“I love you,” Papyrus whispered as he kissed the top of Sans' head. Those tiny eye lights, hazy with love and satisfaction, gazed happily up at his perfect opposite.

“I love you too.”

~*~*~*~*~

Everybody was sitting at a table together. The soccer ceremony was a formal event, so Mettaton, Papyrus, and Sans were wearing suits. Sans blushed when he saw how nice both Papyrus and Mettaton looked, like celebrities in the magazines while he looked like a five-year-old boy that was going to be a ring bearer at a wedding. Undyne looked stunning in her turquoise shimmering dress, while Alphys had a cute blue and white polka-dot that flared when she spun. Even Frisk looked more adult than her actual age as she had her hair up in one of those fancy bun being held by gemmed hair pins; her dress sparkled like Undyne’s but was a dark blue. Sans was sitting in between Mettaton and Papyrus, occasionally they would hold each other's hand from under the table.

This was the first time Sans ever went to one of the formal events for the sports teams. The only way he even could get in was if he had a ticket. And Papyrus had bought a ticket for Sans and Mettaton while Undyne bought one for Alphys and Frisk. They were enjoying their meal, talking and laughing about what they wanted to do for summer.

“Hello, coach told me you’re Papyrus?” a tall monster grabbed their attention.

Papyrus looked like he was about to grow faint. This was his soccer idol. This was one of his heroes who inspired him to go for soccer. And here he was, looking for him. HIM! Paps was trying to find his voice, not sure how to even go about the situation.

“Hi, you’re that one soccer player, right? Your poster in Paps old room said Rut, right?” Sans smiled.

“Sans!” Papyrus completely freaked out unintentionally, quickly shutting his jaw with a bright orange blush crossing his face.

“Heh, yeah, that’s me I guess. Well, I was watching the game last night. Had to root for my home team,” the monster chuckled as he put a furry paw over his head, “And I had to meet the monster that was the driving force for us winning the championship. You did wonderfully.”

“Th-th-thank you.” Papyrus was stuttering, struggling to find the words to speak.

Papyrus now started freaking out internally as his idol placed a paw on his shoulder, complimenting him for his hard work, telling him that he had great potential to probably even play at his level in a couple years.

“Yeah, Paps is one of the best players ever,” Sans laughed.  
Papyrus only nodded slightly completely lost as to how Sans could act so normal and cool headed. This was the biggest athlete in soccer and Sans was acting like he was just some random guy. Paps felt like he was going to dust from embarrassment.

“Well, I got to go. I’m going to be handing out the scholarships to the lucky students.”

As soon as the monster was gone, Papyrus let his forehead hit the table. He felt like he was going to die as his nerves were running around at a million miles a minute. He would never have thought that he would see his idol here. Although he should have expected as much since his idol did go to this school when they were younger. And the last time this school won something like State was when his idol was in high school. So it had been at least ten years since the school made it this far. And now he was going to watch him make one of the biggest decisions of his life.

Papyrus sighed as he excused himself. He knew that there was still plenty of time before they went and handed out awards and announced the scholarship bits. He needed to go to the bathroom and clear his head. The realization of what he knew he was about to do was starting to finally slap him full on in the face. As much as he wanted to do it, Sans voice was ringing in his head about how he should stay in the closet. Sans didn't want Papyrus to throw away his shot in getting into a college. Hell, Papyrus didn't want to either. If he won the scholarship, then he would be the first person in all of his family to get a college education.

The tall skeleton walked as cool and collected as he could out of the room, his eyes straight at the floor. He didn't even realize that he had bumped into both Toriel and her husband. The look on his face told them everything. Asgore placed a hand on Papyrus' shoulder as Toriel rubbed his back.

“Papyrus, dear, are you alright?” Toriel questioned him.

“Yes, No... I honestly don't know.”

“Come on, son, let's go outside so you can talk better,” Asgore spoke as his eyes twinkled.

Papyrus only nodded as both goat monsters escorted him out. The school always rents out one of the nice convention centers for their awards ceremonies, so when exiting they appeared in front on the steps. Papyrus felt himself being lost as soon as they were outside as he spilled everything in his soul to them. He told them about how terrified he was about how everything would turn out if he came out. He never felt so lost like he has at this very moment.

“Papyrus, what does Sans think about this?” Asgore asked him once Paps stopped long enough to breathe.

“Sans doesn't want me to come out,” Papyrus laughed, “who could blame him though? Not like his experience was full of rainbows and roses.”

Toriel and Asgore sighed. They knew that Papyrus was making a very valid point. Sans had an extremely difficult time coming out. He wasn't the first student in the school to be outed before they were ready, and he wasn't going to be the last. However, Sans' case had a mind of its own because of the photos that Chara had leaked. They could easily see why Sans was so passionate about having Papyrus stay in the closet a little longer.

Even though he was an amazing soccer player and has the ability to reach the stars, the goat couple also knew that worldwide, the sports world was still trying to catch up with breaking the mold for LGBT groups. They had made progress, but at this time, they knew that either Papyrus was going to struggle with playing the big leagues or no team would ever accept him.

“Papyrus, how long have you wanted to come out?” Toriel asked honestly.

“Since I was in junior high,” sighed as he looked at the ground, “but if I came out, my father would have actually killed me.”

Toriel held Papyrus close to her, one hand resting on his shoulder and the other on his arm. She knew that Papyrus didn't have the easiest life, and it was confirmed when she saw the marks left behind from his father all over his face and body. Even though Papyrus had begged her not to tell anybody what had happened, as a teacher, she was obligated to report it. It frustrated her seeing one of her students in pain, especially when it was caused by the very people who should be supportive.

What made her even more frustrated about Papyrus' case was by the very fact that his father seemed to know people just as corrupt as him in places of power. Her report against Papyrus' father seemed to have vanished, only being replaced with intimidation and threats that would make most people turn pale with fear. Even though she had met Papyrus' father a few times in the past, from those few encounters, she knew that it was only a miracle that Papyrus wasn't dead.

“Son, I'm not going to tell you why you should or shouldn't come out,” Asgore spoke sternly, “I am, however, going to tell you that you should do what you think is best.”

“But I don't know what is best. If I stay in the closet, I feel like I'm going to go crazy. And if I come out, then I might lose the everything I have worked so hard for and lose my chances at getting into college and-”

“Papyrus, everything happens for a reason. If you decide to come out and you end up losing the scholarship, it won't be the end of the world. It will be tough, but you will be able to move on. I promise you that everything will work out regardless of what happens.”

“But Sans-”

“Sans will understand if you decide to come out today,” Toriel had a gentle look in her eyes as she spoke, “I promise you that he will understand. He might be a little upset, but he will always be by your side.”

“Mrs. D?” Papyrus asked.

“Yes?”

“Do you think I should come out?”

“If it makes you happy and you are safe, I don't see why not. Just know that there are plenty who not only support you but will help you with any decision you make, ourselves included.”

Toriel and Asgore, after learning about Papyrus and Sans’ relationship, were, at first, a bit surprised. She remembered how Papyrus came out to her over the phone when she called to check up on Sans. How neither of them had expected Sans to be dating anybody, let alone dating someone like Papyrus. The two skeletal monsters were so different; Papyrus was more outspoken, easily able to stand out from others while Sans was much more reserved and could hide in any crowd. Papyrus had a presence about him that made getting noticed all too easy where Sans, at any cost, purposely stayed away from everything to stay hidden. Sans also held his cards close to his chest, unlike Papyrus who would wear his emotions on his sleeves.

Even back when his father was still alive, Sans was very much like him. He would keep his emotions to himself, bottled up and forgotten. Even if it rotted him from the inside out Sans always struggled with talking about his emotions, but after seeing Sans' change, they assumed it was because he had become friends with Papyrus. Then the phone call happened and everything clicked. Why Sans was starting to come out of his shell more. Why Sans was able to smile again after his father passed away. It made sense.

Even though Sans was the striking image of his mother, while possessing some of her mannerisms, Sans was still so much more like his father that it would always cause them worry due to Gaster never being a man of words. And even though Sans was amazing with a pen, he always struggled with being able to speak from his heart. At least with Papyrus, they knew that Sans had somebody who would be there for him to lend an ear or a shoulder.

"She's right, my boy. Sans has welcomed you into his life and you're made him happy. There's no reason why we shouldn't welcome you into ours. If you need anything, we're but a stone's throw away."

Papyrus smiled feebly. He had made up his mind, even though it was going to be difficult. He thanked the both of them and headed back inside. Stepping away he went to the restroom, turning on the faucet, splashing water on his face, the coolness helping him settle down. He turned off the sink and rushed back to the table with Sans and his friends.

Papyrus let himself get lost in the conversation of the group, occasionally breaking off to introduce Sans to some of the guys in the team or to some of the other humans and monsters that were in different teams that he would hang out with.

The once bubbling room with the sounds of conversations suddenly died down as the students noticed one of the coaches take the stage. For a while, they were talking about how wonderful the year was, thanking those who donated money to the sports department, the updated soccer field, and other countless updates and new equipment that lead to better practices and even better chances of winning games.

Papyrus felt his soul go to his throat. He knew that soon, his time was going to come up. It felt so slow as he waited for the soccer team to announce who was going to get the scholarship. Papyrus was starting to feel nauseous. He knew that he was going to get it, but the uncertainty of what would happen if he did come out still raced in his mind.

Papyrus was on autopilot as he clapped for those who were getting awards. And then, when it reached the scholarships being announced, Papyrus could feel his nerves getting to him. Sans had noticed, placing his hand on his knee.

“It’s alright,” Sans whispered.

Papyrus couldn’t hear anything. Not because he literally couldn’t. It was because his mind was buzzing with all of his fears. One minute he was thinking that yes, he would come out and the next his mind was violently fighting against the idea. He wasn’t sure how everybody was going to react. Were they going to support him? Was he going to be able to keep the scholarship? He knew that if he got this scholarship, then he was going to have any choice of college he wanted to go into. And Sans was right. The college that he wanted to go into also had the best sports program in the country. So it would benefit him to go to that one. He could go with Sans, side by side with him, just not hand in-

“Papyrus, you dork, go up! You got the scholarship!” Sans was cheering as he nudged him back into the real world. Undyne was shaking him, shouting, and the room was erupting.

Papyrus stood up to walk over to the stage as he began to shake hands with his idol and coach. It was always a tradition for the one who got the best scholarship to say a few words, a speech of sorts. Papyrus cleared his throat, adjusting the microphone, his eyes meeting with Sans'. His mind suddenly stopped racing.

His body became strangely relaxed. Every kiss they shared tingled in his mouth and tongue. Every touch they shared reminded him of their love. For the first time since he began to seriously think about coming out, he was at peace. He noticed that he was even more so now than when he was running, or playing soccer, or doing anything that required him to just turn off his mind and play.

All Papyrus had to do was look at his lover and he knew that no matter how bad things got, Sans was always going to be by his side. And Papyrus was going to be by his. Everything that had happened the last couple months could have easily broken their love and it only made them stronger. Whatever happened after this point, Papyrus would be fine with accepting the consequences. He wasn't alone. He had Sans and his friends by his side. He had both Mr. and Mrs. D, Sans god parents, looking after him. For the first time in a long time, Papyrus had an actual family that accepted him. That was more than what many people and monsters ever got who were in his position.

“Thanks, I really don’t know what to say,” Papyrus started, “but I need to be honest with myself and everybody.”

Everybody gasped, not sure what was going on. Papyrus knew that he already passed the point of no return. All he could do was just look at the only person that mattered to him, hoping that he wouldn’t be too angry with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out our blogs! Please note that they are both NSFW and 18+ so we would appreciate no minors!
> 
> https://giogiostar.tumblr.com/ <\------- gio's  
> https://wonderartandstories.tumblr.com/ <\------- saturn's


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus does the one thing he full on believes will make him happy but at the cost of everything until someone unexpected runs after him.
> 
> Sometimes it takes being pushed too far to realize your true self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THREE WEEKS..... THREE WEEKS LATE.
> 
> Hoooooly hell it's been a crazy last few weeks. From last Sunday to this upcoming Monday alone I would have worked 7/9 days at the bakery, 5 of those helping my mom, and using any free time to be an adult. Most of the times I was either trying to get projects done or housework. It's honestly no excuse I'm so sorry!
> 
> This is such a critical time in the story too. Man, I'm a butthead I'm sorry everyone! Thankfully we're closed on Monday for the American Labor Day Holiday so I can have the majority of the day to work on the next chapter. We're soooooooo close to the end!
> 
> I love you all so much! Thank you for sticking with us, loving the story and commenting! You're all wonderful!! <3 <3

Sans bones began to rattle a little. Why was Papyrus doing this, now of all times? Sans honestly believed that Papyrus wouldn’t do anything that would put his playing at risk, except maybe smoking, and yet here he was, standing at the podium, to receive the one thing he'd been pushing and striving for in jeopardy. His mind was screaming over and over while he sat there frozen, begging for Papyrus to stop. He was going to lose everything. He was going to lose the scholarship. All of his hard work would be snatched from him in a raining shit storm.

“Papy, no,” Sans managed in a whisper as Mettaton started rubbing his back. The robot diva glanced at the rest of the table, unsure of what to say.

“Sans, he’s made up his mind,” Frisk whispered.

“You knew?” Sans glanced around him, bone brows furrowed as he moved his eye lights to each one of them.

“Papyrus made us promise. We were talking about this for a while, him and I. Sans, you know how he is,” Undyne was trying to calm the smaller skeleton. Hell, she was trying to stay calm herself. She was ready to make the jump on anyone who would dare attack him or insult him after speaking. She had to be the one to keep a level head this time.

All Sans could do was watch his boyfriend on stage getting ready to ruin any chance he had at life and he could feel his magic start to boil. He was angry. things didn’t want Papyrus to do this. He had begged him to wait for so many reasons, so why did he feel he needed to announce it, to reveal himself, at this very moment? If Sans had had the option to come out, he would have just dug himself further into the closet. But it didn’t work out like that.

“What are you going on about Papyrus?” Coach asked.

“I’m the other person in the pictures with Sans Gaster. We’ve been dating since last semester.”

The hushed silence couldn't have Sans sink any further into his seat as he tried to avoid everybody’s eyes. Sans could feel Undyne and Mettaton moving closer to his chair, almost as if they were a shield against anyone who decided now would be the perfect opportunity to strike. He felt like he was about to have a full blown panic attack. It had been two weeks since he had one. He knew the other one was about to happen sooner or later. His body suddenly locked up, tears starting to stream silently from his cheeks, as his breathing sped up to match his anger.

“Sans,” Mettaton placed a hand on his shoulder. Sans tensed from the touch as he quickly removed his hand. He turned back to face the crowd near whispering, “I’m sorry, dear.”

Toriel and Asgore held Frisk close. Even though he was dean of their high school there was nothing Asgore could do. The sports programs, though based in the schools and their district, was out of his jurisdiction. Whatever was decided would be completely up to the panel.

“Papyrus, we’re going to have to the higher ups and make them aware. We’ll let you know what will happen from there,” his coach spoke while placing a hand on his shoulder, “But you and I know their answer. I’m sorry.”

The last part was loud enough for only Papyrus to hear.

Papyrus nodded as he stepped off stage, walking quickly as he shot past tables, past the accusing eyes and sorrowful faces. He made eye contact with Sans for the briefest of moments, one that felt like an eternity to them, and with no hesitation avoided Sans and walked down the hall. Sans turned to run after him but was held back by Frisk coming from his side. She downcasted her eyes to the floor before catching the last glimpse of Papyrus' back before he disappeared.

“Sans, it’s not your fault."

“Let me talk to him,” they were startled as they saw Rut behind them. “I know exactly how he’s feeling. Right now, his minds a mess and he’s dealing with some pretty painful shit." He took off after the skeleton.

All of them just stood completely dumbfounded. This guy was a professional soccer player who didn’t even know who Papyrus was, yet cared enough to actually try and help and they just let him go. Sans punched the table with his fist and took off the opposite way. 

'Papyrus you ass...'

Papyrus dug through his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, not caring if he was still in the building. He brought out a lighter and lit the cancer stick as he pushed opened the door rashly not caring as it slammed against the building before slowly closing. He walked over to the curb and started pacing. He didn't realize he was damn near bawling until he sobbed, sitting himself down into a ball. The last time Papyrus remembered losing it this hard was when his father told him his mother was gone. Everybody knew that he lost the chance to get his scholarship. They were not going to give it to him. They said that they would discuss it but it was all formality. But this was what he wanted, right?

It felt like hours, but eventually, he calmed down enough to uncurl himself, instead leaning on his knees while breathing in the tobacco fumes.

“I admire you,” Papyrus turned to see Rut walk down, sitting next to him. “You got more balls than I do.”

“I don’t feel like it,” Papyrus sighed, too drained to care that he was talking to his idol, taking in another drag of his cigarette.

“You got an extra I can bum off you?”

“Yeah if you don't mind them being stale,” Papyrus stated as he pulled out his pack and his lighter to hand off.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Papyrus just looked up at the sky. It was starting to get dark now. He couldn’t believe what just happened. He just came out to a lot of people. He knew that next year, everybody was going to know that he was gay. Everybody was going to know that he and Sans were together. They were going to know that he was the one that Sans was giving a blow job to. They were going to know that he was gay. The entire school was going to know that he was gay. He was-

“That little guy, the one with the glasses, that’s your boyfriend, right?” his idol asked suddenly.

“Yeah.”

“I’m guessing everybody knows he’s gay?”

“Yeah.”

“Something about pictures?”

“Yeah. This punk hacked into my phone and stole some private pictures of me and Sans. And well, they ended up sending it to the whole school.”

“Harsh. Guessing those pictures didn’t have your face?” the soccer idol blew out a puff of smoke.

“Nope. Just his. And my dick.” Papyrus took another deep drag. Most of the smoke swirled in his skull before he breathed out. Whatever didn't escape from his mouth slowly leaked from his nasal cavity.

“You want to know why I came out?” Rut asked suddenly.

“Why?”

“I had been with my boyfriend since junior high school. Everybody thought we were best friends. We acted like it. He came out while we were in college. It wasn’t a big deal because he wasn’t doing sports or anything like that.

“I couldn’t come out because I was so close to getting ready to go pro, and he was alright with it, but we had been together for so long. We knew that this was a possibility. Our plan was for me to come out when I was getting ready to retire that way we would be able to live that nice life. We wouldn’t have to worry about money. We wouldn’t have to worry about anything else but each other.

“But about a month ago, there was a really bad storm and he crashed his car. His family knew that we were together. They weren’t too happy with it. My family, they were fine with us together,” Papyrus looked at Rut, tears staining his fur as he looked out into the distance. It was almost as if the other monster was in another world. He spoke as if he was just telling a horrible story that had nothing to do with him. But the pain in his voice was thick.

“He wanted some damn milk for the morning. And I let him go. I can’t get him out of my head. I loved him so much that when he died I felt like I died with him. We were supposed to grow old together. I never got to hold his hand in public. I never got to kiss him in front of everybody. I never got to do so many things with him because I was scared of coming out. I never even got to say good bye..."

A rumble filled his chest and he laughed, the light hearted sound breaking from his choked gasp, “I followed you out to try and help you, and when I stood b-by the door to give you a mom-ment I realized I’m jealous of you. Y-your boyfriend is still here. You’re both out. You get to d-do that stuff. You won't have to hide from anyo-"

He stopped short of trying to finish, Papyrus having dropped his cigarette to embrace him from the side. The initial shock wore off and he sobbed into his hands. They stayed that way until Rut's shaking form and ragged breaths slowed. Papyrus pulled back enough to let an arm fall over his knees as he kept the other over the shoulders of the taller monster.

“Thanks.” 

"You more than anyone deserves it."

Rut took a few deep breaths, enough to steady himself with wiping his face on his arm, "So, so what's the game plan now? Obviously, the scholarship isn't going to happen. Any ideas?"

"There’s no way for me to go to college with Sans. I can’t afford it on my own and my going was all relying on the scholarship, and there’s no way they are going to give it to me now.”

“I'm not going to sugar coat it: they won’t, but I see you got a lot of passion. I was there when you played that last game. I saw how dirty the other team was being, and yet you pushed through it and, even with your face busted up, you scored the winning goal. I personally want to offer you a full paid trip to college. Just keep your grades good. Hell, you don’t even need to be in a team. You earned that scholarship and I'll be damned if I don't at least offer this chance to you."

Papyrus was looking at his idol in shock. His jaw opened then closed the opened again, “Sir, I-”

“Just Rut. Asgore and Toriel were telling me about how you had a rough up bringing and soccer, along with that boyfriend of yours, saved you from the streets. Papyrus, you’re a very strong monster. This all will pass. Don’t worry about what happens. You were able to overcome more shit than most monsters or humans could handle. It’s an honor to even give you this opportunity. Please let me do this for you.”

“You talk to those two?” Papyrus was surprised.

“They took me under their wing. I was a little hell bent kid in high school too. They both have a thing for helping bad kids like us,” Rut laughed as he grabbed Papyrus' shoulder, “And besides, they were the first ones my boyfriend and I ever came out to.”

Papyrus started laughing as he suddenly hugged Rut. It finally sank in. He was going to pay for his college. Papyrus could go to any school he wanted. It was going to be with Sans. He could feel the tears just streaming down as he realized that things would work out. 

When they released from their man hug, Papyrus was smiling ear hole to ear hole. He got a hand up from Rut and they returned to the ceremony soon spotting Sans at the table. He didn’t care if this was a school event. He was going to do one of the things that he had been wanting to do when they first started dating. He didn’t care if he got in trouble.

“Sans?” Papyrus whispered as he stood next to him. Toriel smiled before moving back from them. Blue bleached Sans' face but he smiled all the same.

“Paps, are you-”

It was perfect. Papyrus bent down, kissing Sans sweetly, dipping his tongue in his mouth for a moment. It was almost like their first kiss back in the classroom, soft and sweet. There was a bit of lust in the kiss, but that was more because Papyrus was excited that he finally was able to kiss Sans without fear of being found out.

“P-papy!” Sans blushed deeply while trying to get his breath back, Undyne whistling as a bunch of fellow athletes started clapping. They obviously had quite a few fans already supporting them.

Papyrus only smiled as he stole another kiss.

~*~*~*~*~

Sans was driving home. Papyrus was just too excited and jumping around the car to even drive right and it was stressing him out even further. He couldn’t believe that Papyrus had actually come out of the closet. And not only did he come out, but he pretty much ended up revealing that his dick was the one that got spread throughout the school. And he was laughing about it!

Sans blushed deeply when Papyrus had taken him to meet some of the guys he played with. Paps embarrassed the hell out of him when he started cracking gay jokes at them showing off his dick to the team. Sans wanted to just blow up. He knew that as soon as they got home, he was going to just write a lot of vent poetry in his online journal.

Arriving at the house Papyrus burst out of the car, rushing to Sans' side to open the door for him. As soon as Sans got out of the car, Papyrus picked him up, Sans letting out a surprised yelp at what was going on.

“Papyrus! Let me down!” Sans was mad. No, fuming. No, almost beyond pissed at the taller skeleton.

“What?”

“I cannot believe it!” Sans was crying now while trying to slap the others hands away, “I can’t believe you’re okay with this! You lost the scholarship! And you’re acting like it’s not even that big of a deal!”

Papyrus grabbed his key opening the door, still carrying Sans in his arms. Sans just started crying over how he was upset that Papyrus came out and now he wasn’t going to be able to go to college. Sans was going on about how he was going to go to some community college so that way he wouldn’t be away from Papyrus. He was so upset about the thought of having to go to a community college and waste his scholarship on something like that. By the time they got inside with the door shut Sans was rambling.

“...and you’re just laughing like you don’t care!” Sans was shaking as Papyrus put him down on the couch.

Papyrus laughed at Sans crying. He didn't mean to act like an ass, but he found it funny because he was going to college. They were able to go anywhere they wanted. Papyrus walked passed his boyfriend and went to the old alcohol cabinet bringing out one of the old bottles of brandy. He cracked it open and poured him and Sans a drink, returning to sneak a kiss.

“How can you be so chipper?!” Sans threw the question out before he had time to think as held his glass of brandy.

“Because I am going to college Sans!”

“Wait, what?” It was like any anger he had suddenly evaporated. He damn near almost dropped his drink.

“Sans, Rut came out to talk to me at the ceremony. He said that he wants to put me through college and help me go pro! It completely worked out Sans! We’re going to college together! We also can go out to the movies, hold hands in the park, we... we don’t have to hide anymore! It all worked out for once in our fucking lives Sans. We don’t have to hide us anymore!” 

Papyrus picked Sans up again, twirling him around with his giant grin, now his turn to have tears running down his face. They never had to hide their love for one another again, and he was still able to continue on with fighting for his soccer career while supporting Sans with whatever he chose to do. It felt like this giant burden was lifted off his chest and he felt like he could now take on the world.

Sans' sockets were as wide as saucers, gripping Papyrus' coat to keep from falling, not realizing he too was crying again. When Paps stopped spinning them around he flung his arms around his neck. They began laughing, their joy sounding all throughout the house as Paps decided to continue dancing with Sans. Neither of them had laughed like this, and it was exhilarating. It was like when they had watched their first sunset together. They were filled with such a peaceful feeling that they were in awe despite themselves.

Finally settling down, Papyrus sits on the couch with Sans in his lap with their foreheads pressed together as they continue with small chuckles here and there. By this time their souls were glowing brightly, blue and orange shining out from under their shirts. Papyrus stared intently at the chest cavity in front of him.

“Sans, may I see it?”

“Only if I can see yours too.”

He starts planting teethy kisses on Sans' jawline and cheeks while unbuttoning his shirt. Moans escaped from Sans as he tried undoing Papyrus', both forgetting how amazingly hot the other looked in their suits. With it being such an important night, they had decided to not to do anything in fear of messing the outfits. Nothing like going up to receive an award with your boyfriends coloring all over you.

Shirt still tucked into his pants Sans slowly slid the sleeves off his arms, allowing his bones to glimmer in the light of his soul and the garment to hang from his waist. He placed his hands on his ribs, running his phalanges lightly down them, showing himself off to Paps. He’d only ever acted this way one time previously and he was completely wasted. This time he realized how confident it made him feel though it was so lewd of him.

Stars he’s beautiful. Watching Sans allowed Paps to get his own shirt off, his soul pulsating from seeing the others display. He felt a yearning, one that would require him to give his boyfriend the up most trust, as Sans had already done for him in previous tumbles. Gently taking Sans' hand Papyrus guides it into his rib cage and up to his soul. His eyes stared longingly into the others, feelings of love and encouragement radiating. 

Sans followed Paps example and guided his hand into his own rib cage, his soul throwing blue all over the walls and furniture. They sat like this for a moment, their foreheads together again as they steady their breaths. “Ready?”

Sans could only nod as they brushed their boyfriend's souls with their hands, electricity running down from their vertebrae to their pelvic bones. Sans fell forward onto Papyrus, ribs grinding with a friction that heated their experience. Again, more electrifying jolts as they continued playing with the other's soul.

They had done this before, but nothing could match everything they felt right at this moment. Moans arose from them, one hand on their souls and the other grabbing where they could: ribs, shoulders, vertebra. Just as long as they were touching and feeling. They wanted to be as close as possible.

“Papy, please take me. I don’t think I can wait.”

“No. Not yet. Keep kneading me, Sans. I’m so close.”

Sans starts grinding his pelvis against Paps’, the fabric of their suits harshly scoffing their bones. Growls and groans come from Papyrus, a new shock shooting his thumb into Sans' soul. This caused Sans to throw his head back, his spine arching, wails of ecstasy causing him too harshly squeeze, which in turn sent Papyrus into his own cries. Their souls erupt and ooze, flooding over phalanges, chests, and laps.

Breath steady, Sans lays his skull against Paps clavicle. His boyfriend wraps his arms around his tiny body, hugging tightly as he kissed the side of his head. He wanted to continue but wasn’t sure if Papy would want to. For the time being just basking in the after warmth of their session would keep him satisfied until morning.

“I’m so proud of you Papy. I love you.”

“And I love you.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Papyrus awoke early, still used to the school schedule of having to be up for classes. It was still a reasonable hour. Noticing Sans was already awake and not in the room, he grabs his cell and notices a text from Rut. He wanted to talk with him later in the day, possibly for a late lunch or early dinner. Probably to discuss which college he’ll want to attend so they could get things started before Rut had to go back. Paps noticed the last part, where Rut specifically requested that Sans comes with. A giant grin spread on his face as he texted him back, asking if an early dinner would be okay and where. Rut replied almost immediately, asking if an Italian place down the street from the school would work around 5. Paps replied, putting the cell into his pajama pants as he walked downstairs.

The ground level he found Sans picking up the kitchen, wearing a handkerchief on his head, a white t-shirt and sweat pants. The radio was on and he was humming along to one of the songs. Upbeat and energized he starts bopping around, much to Paps amusement. It was such a girlie song and it got Sans moving around with the cleaning brush close to his mouth belting out the tune. It was too adorable. Leaning himself in the doorway, Papyrus could only chuckle, Sans, spinning around until he stopped facing him with the final note. Opening his eyes, his smile drops into an embarrassed expression and he quickly squeals while hiding his face in a dish towel. Papyrus starts laughing like he saw the funniest thing in the world and grabs Sans from behind.

“Noooooo don’t look at meeeeeeeee!” He starts flailing his arms to try and get away.

“Sans, you’re too adorable NOT to watch! I didn’t know you liked some of those lovey dovey girlie songs.”

“I-I don’t, just some are really catchy and remind me of how strongly I feel.”

“How you feel?”

“About us. How much I care about you.”

Damn it. He was just too much. Papyrus pulled Sans close and they stood in the kitchen, simply holding each other. Paps felt like he was the luckiest monster ever. He knew he kept thinking and saying it, but it was the truth.

Planting a kiss on his head, Paps told him about the text he got from Rut and that they were invited for dinner. He was pretty sure it was going to be mainly where he was going to be going to college and about any arrangements that needed to be made. “Oh, and he insisted that you joined us.”

“He really wants me to? Gosh, I wonder why.”

“Well... I think it might have to do with us as a couple actually.” Papyrus explained what Rut had told him at the ceremony, about his boyfriend having died in the car accident and his regrets. Sans had sat at the table and listened, tears building up in his sockets when Papyrus got to the part that Rut wasn’t even allowed to be at the funeral. It was a horrible way for things to go, and Paps and Sans were both extremely lucky.

Sans stood abruptly, hands into fists with a look of determination about him. “Well, I accept! And we’re going to give him the best time ever!”

“Sans, it’s just dinner, calm down.”

“No! And instead of going out, please text him and invite him here! I shall make him the best home cooked meal ever!!” Sans was already running into the fridge to see what they had before darting to the counter to make a grocery list to get any other ingredients they might need. Head resting on his hand Paps texted the furry monster if he would rather dine with them at their home, and he accepted. It would be a more relaxed atmosphere, Paps telling him to invite friends he had in town if he wanted. It’ll be a dinner party of sorts.

“Hey, I’m going to ask the girls and Mett if they want to swing by too, and Toriel and Asgore. Figured he’d like to see them and I told him to invite some buddies as well. It’ll be a dinner party.”

“Wonderful idea Papy!”

“Now, concerning the songs you were listening to earlier, it got me thinking about something I’ve been meaning to ask for a while now. Just... don’t freak out.”

“What?”

“Well, we’re both guys but we can generate either gender parts, so why do you tend to manifest lips instead of a cock sometimes?”

“Where the hell did that come from?! You thought about that from me dancing and singing to a couple songs?” Sans was blushing and getting flustered. This was not the time for this, he now has to get the house in order for guests and get food ready.

“It’s a legit question. I mean, it doesn’t bother me to have sex with you with a vagina, but it makes me wonder. I guess that means I swing both ways but prefer dick? You had generated female genitalia multiple times during your heat. I guess where I'm getting at with this is, well, would you be able to help me with mine if I were to generate one?”

Sans could only stand there, face a deeeeeep shade of blue, staring at Papyrus, “I really don’t know.”

Papyrus held his hand out to Sans, who took it and allowed himself to be pulled into his lap. He hugged Sans tightly, but this one felt different. Sans' head was against his chest but it felt like there was more cushion to it.

“Well, you up to seeing?”

Sans opened his eyes and saw orange. Lots and lots of orange. It wasn’t until he sat there for a moment before his sockets grew wide and he jerked his head back, “WHAT THE HELL PAPY!?”

He tried pulling himself away, but Papyrus held him against his now ecto covered chest. He had formed a set of breasts and just felt like teasing Sans for the moment. He really was serious about what Sans might do if he was in the same situation, but he knew Sans and he would be freaked out too much to help. He was curious to see how far he could go with him.

“Come on Sansy, you can play with em.”

“Get off me Paps!”

Sans broke away and ran from the kitchen with Papyrus close behind, both darting up the stairs and Paps tackling him in the hall. Squirming and kicking Sans was dragged into the bedroom and sat in his boyfriend's lap facing him.

“Sans, settle down. I’m being serious about this.”

“You can’t just stick breasts in gay guys face Papyrus! What in the world is wrong with you?!”

“Have you ever played with boobs before,” he calmly asked him. Sans had by now stopped struggling and accepted his fate, folding his arms over his sternum and giving Papyrus a glare. He wasn't happy about this.

“All I’m asking you to do is mess with them. They’re like jello, at least I think that’s how they feel. Was never a fan myself, but hey they weren’t on me either.” Hoping for some kind of comeback crack from Sans and getting nothing but a pout, he sighs, “Just poke them and tell me what you think. Just a simple poke and I’ll let you go.”

Head turned sideways, Sans looked at him from the corners of his sockets, then down to the jiggling masses in front of him. It’s not like they didn’t look bad. It was just that he had no attraction to them and had no urge to even mess with them. If it was anyone else he would have probably decked them in some effort to get them back into reality.

With a deep breath, eyes closed, he quickly shoved his index finger into one of the breasts, Papyrus suddenly letting out a moan, his body shaking slightly. Sans peeked a socket open, realizing he had pressed right into Paps left nipple. Hearing the other moan like that with just a finger gave him an idea. He knew Papyrus needed to be... punished.

“Did you like that Papy?” He flicked the nipple, watching it poke out with slight curiosity, a hitched breath coming from his so called captor, “Wow, you’re pretty sensitive around this area.”

“Okay Sans, you got to mess with them. J-just let me get dressed and we caaaahhh...”

“I didn’t tell you you could speak now did I?”

Papyrus knew he really fucked up. His spine arched, pain mixing with pleasure as Sans twisted the nipple he had flicked. He was getting turned on, and it worried him what might form. Sans wasn’t ready for this to happen, nor was he. Shit shit shit this was too soon. Why did it have to feel so good?

“N-no, you didn’t.”

“Good boy. Now, what do you want me to do? Should I continue playing with them or do you want to stop?”

“I... I don't knOW!”

"I need a real answer."

"Please, don't s-stop."

San latched onto both nipples, twisting one while studying how hard the other got. Was this just due to their magic or was this really how sensitive they were for everyone? Leaning forward, Sans took one of Papyrus’ nipples into his mouth and began sucking, his hand continuing to torment the other nipple and his free hand pulling him close. Papyrus had to focus hard on keeping his moans and noises suppressed. He was definitely hot and bothered by now, and he felt his magic pool in his pajama pants. It felt different.

“Oh, what do we have here?”

“It’s nothing, you don’t have to. I’m sorry for forcing this on you.” His breathing was erratic, fear slightly gripping his eye lights as Sans scooted back and felt the middle of his pelvis. He thrust his hips upward into Sans, his movements begging. He needed to stop this. He shouldn’t have...

“I’m getting up.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have teased y-!”

His pants were yanked downward, the top of his pelvis showing and Sans brought the ass of his pants out from under him and down around his ankles. His legs were preyed open, relieving his newly formed mound.

“S-sans, don’t look,” He was embarrassed, his orange blush engulfing his head. His soul was pounding.

“I need to check something Papy. Stay still for me.”

“What a-are you doing? P-please don’t.”

He threw himself back onto the bed, Sans having taken his fingers and sliding them down Paps slit, moans breaking from his throat. He was treating it like it was some damn experiment. This was what he was hoping for right? Sans eyes traveled from his face back to his opening, curiosity swirling in his eye lights. Sans was moving way faster than Pap thought he would.

The smaller monster repeated the ministrations a few times, really unsure of what to do. Bones rattled as he turned his curiosity into a frown. He was getting frustrated, like when he didn’t know a test answer. He was trying to remember everything Papyrus had done to him during these times but his mind was drawing a complete blank.

“Rub the l-little nub above the slit.”

Sans did as he was instructed, and Papyrus started moaning with pings of arousal, throwing his hand into his mouth to try and stifle them. This wasn’t just new to Sans, but for him as well. The sensations were much different than having a dick and the only reason he knew what to do was from watching the porno’s he watched online. Other than that he was going in blind on the opposite side.

Sans seemed like a professional, rubbing and sliding his fingers around, eventually slipping his index directly into the folds. This caused Papyrus to wail, calling for Sans to stop teasing him and push his dick in. Sans wasn’t sure what to do, because even though he felt aroused by hearing Paps calling for him, he just couldn’t bring himself to do anything more. He pulled his hand back and stood there, frustration and fret overwhelming him.

“I can’t Papy.”

He was shaking, his bones rattling enough for the sound to reach Papyrus. The taller skeleton sat up and stared at Sans, knowing damn well that this would happen.

“Sans...”

“I'M SO SORRY, I CAN’T DO THIS!”

His sobs launched Sans forward onto his knees, his arms wrapping themselves around his chest. This was all too much for him. He tried to put it into a scientific aspect, study it and try to go further, but his mind and soul wouldn’t let him. It felt like he was putting too much strain on himself. He didn’t understand why it only bothered him. Why couldn’t he do this? Why can’t he please his boyfriend in the same way that he could for him? What was so different about this genitalia from the other for him? Why was it so fucking difficult?

Papyrus wrapped himself in the bed sheets and slid off the side of the bed, kneeling down next to the shaking skeleton. He looked like he was having one of his panic attacks, and it was entirely his fault. He pushed Sans too hard into doing this because of his own curiosity and needs. He should have never done that, and so quickly. His teasing finally got out of control, and it hurt his lover so deeply.

“Sans, hey stay with me. It’s okay. If anyone should be sorry it’s me. I shouldn’t have done this. I forced you, and I am so so sorry. Fuck I’m the shittiest boyfriend ever.”

Slowly his magic dissipated, his flesh melting away to show only his rib cage again before Papyrus picked Sans' shaking body up and they laid on the bed. Papyrus had Sans breath through his nasal cavity and out through his mouth: Deep, steady breaths to calm him. They laid there for who knows how long until Sans body finally stopped rattling and his breathing settled. He finally fell asleep wrapped against Papyrus.

Reaching for Sans' phone on the night stand, he texted Frisk and asked if she could swing by with Toriel. They had a lot of guests coming over and Sans was in no condition to cook or clean. He also texted Undyne and asked her to pick up groceries and be there in a couple hours. This would give him time to just hold Sans. He placed a kiss on his skull, laying his mandible against him, his thoughts searching for something to make up for what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the story? You can find more and art on my art/writing tumblr at https://wonderartandstories.tumblr.com/
> 
> WE ALWAYS LOVE COMMENTS AND ARTZ! <3<3


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans overhears Papyrus talking to Toriel, and they discover more about themselves before all their guests arrive. Memories are shared from when they first got together, and Rut surprises them. What could the soccer player want to share?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is the end of Junior Year. I am near close to crying right now I can't believe it. I still have some updating to do from chapters 1-5, but I won't be adding anything just editing. This was something I wanted desperately to do when I got an AO3 account and having completed it is such a relief and sadness lol
> 
> Thank you to everyone, from all of us who started and continued to write UnderClass, for sticking with us in this journey of Sans and Papyrus and their classmates and friends. There was so much I wish we could add, but we have to wait for Senior Year, which, at this time, will not be starting until November or December due to the multiple trips I'll be taking in October.
> 
> I would like to personally thank keksbela-art (bela-sins) for creating UnderClass. It was her comic that inspired everything. It inspired 6 writer's to come together to create a world different from the usual alternate universes of UnderTale with new and old characters alike. It inspired us to have these characters relate to things that we ourselves have dealt with in our lives. Inspire us to help our readers understand that they are not alone.
> 
> I'll be posting everyone's tumblr links in the ending notes, but for now, enjoy the end of UnderClass: Junior Year!

Sans awoke with a start, the sun casting shadows on the far wall. His body ached, his mind was a whirl, and he felt emotionally drained. Noticing that Papyrus wasn’t there only made it harder for him to get up. How long was he asleep for? He hoped it wasn’t too late to go to the store and get what he needed. Glancing at the alarm clock he jolted and sprinted out of the room in a frenzy, realizing that it was almost 4. Nothing was done, what didn’t Papyrus wake him?! It was his fault in the first place that he ended up falling asleep!

Reaching the lower level he stops short to find the house spotless and wonderful scents coming from the kitchen. He also heard talking. Trying his best to stay out of sight he tip-toed to the hallway wall and peered in find Toriel and Frisk with aprons on with Paps and Undyne at the table. Papyrus looked like he had run a marathon he looked so exhausted. His eye lights were downcasted to the floor as his skull rested in one hand and the another in his lap. 

“I really REALLY messed up this time Tori. I had shoved Sans against a wall with this and he didn’t deserve it. I have teased him in the past but this… this was really fucked up… sorry.”

Toriel had given him a stern look for cursing in front of Frisk, who just shrugged it off as nothing she hadn’t heard before in school. The goat monster only sighed and wiped her hands on her apron before placing her hand on his shoulder.

“You were, in a way, trying to help him. But you have to realize that preferences are what make a person who they are. You might like, or don’t mind certain things, but that doesn’t mean he will like those same things. May it be something small like what they like to eat or something more. You were hoping that things would, well, go in multiple ways with your relationship if you were able to pin point how far he might be able to go.”

She was trying to give the best advice she could with Frisk in hearing range, but she had to be fairly blunt about it. Frisk only sighed because she knew what they were talking about and it aggravated her that her mom was trying hard to cover up things around her. She was already 15 and she was wiser beyond her years about topics such as this, plus she knew a lot about Sans and Papyrus’ relationship anyway. She knew they were going through some things.

“So, you’re pansexual Papyrus? Is that what we’re saying here and Sans is just gay?”

Sans faltered against the wall while listening in on their conversation. Why did Frisk always have to be so outspoken and straight forward?

“F-frisk! How do you even… what do you mean… how?”

“Mom, I'm old enough to know about this stuff. Plus, some things are a little obvious as to what you’re referring to. I mean no disrespect, but can we please discuss this like we're all adults here?”

Undyne was trying really hard to control her chuckling as Toriel continued to gawk at Frisk. She looked at Paps and, after placing her hand on his arm, half-lidded her eyes, “What you need to do is stop talking to us and go talk to him. He’s going to wake up anytime now and he’s going to want to talk, and I’m sure he’ll understand. He knows you meant well by it.”

“Yeah….”

Paps got up from the table and walked into the living room, starting up the stairs, Sans following quietly behind. There was a choked gasp from Undyne, who noticed Sans emerge from his hiding spot, and Sans could feel her eyes on him as they climbed up to the second floor. Getting to the room Papyrus saw Sans was gone, drastically turning around to rush back down when he crashed into the smaller skeleton. Offing they tumbled onto the floor in a heap both groaning from the collision.

“Fuck, that’s what I get for sneaking up on you huh?”

“Where were you? I freaked out for a second when I saw you weren’t in bed?”

“I heard you talking to mom. What is she, Frisk, and Undyne doing here?”

Papyrus felt his face heat up. His shoulders sagged and he couldn't make eye contact, “I, well, wanted to still have things go smoothly tonight. After the shit I pulled earlier I knew you’d need to sleep. Undyne bought some things at the store and helped me clean the place while Tori and Frisk cooked. I asked for advice from Tori on the phone to avoid it being said in front of Frisk, and that kinda went south due to her knowing too damn much.”

They sat silently on the floor for a few minutes; both their souls were racing with what might be said next. They really did need to talk but nerves were keeping them from saying anything, that is until Sans sighed, “So, mind telling me what a pansexual is?”

Papyrus’ soul stopped short, really unsure what he should say. He didn’t think Sans heard that. It was a legit question though. With bones rattling softly, he gulped before shakily explaining, “Pansexual is just a term they use for those who like both genders I guess. Like, it doesn’t really matter if they’re a guy or a girl. Pans focus more on the emotional aspect of the relationship, the love that they share with their partner, so it’s not a problem for them with the gender of the one they’re dating. As long as they have that strong connection, then that’s all that matters. Toriel kind of explained things to me...”

He quickly grasped both Sans hands in his own, staring deep into Sans' eyes.

“… and she’s absolutely right. Sans I really really fucked up earlier. I don’t know what I was trying to accomplish by doing that to you, but it was wrong and the fact that I hurt you like that and expected you to do what I’m capable of doing was messed up. Damn it, Sans, I’m the worst kind of boyfriend an-”

He was silenced by Sans's hand being pressed to his mouth. He was trying to apologize and Sans looked like he understood what he was trying to say. Sans pulled his hand away and ran his thumb across one of his sockets to wipe the tears, something Papyrus didn’t realize was forming, and he leaned his head into Sans' hand. He just kept messing things up for them.

“I’m still not thrilled that it happened Papy, but I don’t hate you. How could I hate someone who has been behind me every step of what happened with Chara, snuck around dating someone he saw as family to give me a chance to go out with the biggest gay we have in school to help my reputation, and on top of it would have given up his dream of going to college to play professionally by coming out and losing his scholarship? Papy, you have sacrificed more for me than anyone else in my life in such a short time. You have stepped far beyond what any regular boyfriend would do because you love me so much.”

He leaned his head against Papyrus, closing his eyes. “I’m not perfect either, but thank you for loving me.” They kissed, subtle and undemanding, before breaking out into giggles, and as they continued Sans was pulled into Papyrus' lap. They settled down and enjoyed the muffled sounds of talking and the smells from the kitchen as they enjoyed just being in the others company. Even while feeling at ease, his soul still felt constricted, and he knew he needed to say something.

"Papy?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I don't... well, fully understand why I form what I do. I've never formed anything different until, well, until you came into my life."

Papyrus kept quiet. Sans appreciated the silence as it allowed him to hear the beating of the soul of the monster he was leaning against. It steadied him in ways that he couldn't describe.

"I honestly had no trouble when you formed your magic onto your ribs and sternum. They were like pillows, but when you were asking for me to... to..." Papyrus' hand rubbed at his spine, helping to steady him again. His breathing had started picking up speed and after a few deep, calming breaths he was able to continue.

"I just couldn't do it. It felt like I was going to be physically sick, as hard as that is for us, and it felt like a battle pulling me in different directions. It felt...unnatural." His bones faintly shook as he tried to describe it. In all honesty, he felt more disturbed by the scenario Papyrus put him in this morning than he was when they fucked in the bathroom stall, and that was pretty damn disgusting.

All Pap could do was hug the smaller skeleton closer. They continued sitting on the bedroom floor, the silence welcoming while thoughts buzzed around both their minds.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soon guests started arriving, Rut and his friends being the first to. By this time Papyrus and Sans changed into something more presentable other than their cleaning clothes and sweats. The door was barely opened when Rut rushed in to give them both hearty hugs before receiving handshakes from the others, one being another of Papyrus’s idols. He wasn’t as amazing as Rut, but man the guy was a soccer genius! Paps just stood there dumbfounded in the hall, not sure how to respond without sounding like a babbling idiot until Sans elbowed him in the spine. They were congratulated on bringing their relationship to the surface as well as congratulated Papyrus on his winning the scholarship, though it was short lived.

Toriel had entered the living room from the kitchen and Rut freaked out in seeing his old teacher and friend informally, running up to her, his arms outstretched, for a giant hug. Toriel laughed and couldn’t believe how tall he had gotten and they started talking while walking back into the kitchen. They heard Undyne shriek and came rushing out of the kitchen into Papyrus, exclaiming that Rut was in Sans house, HIS HOUSE, and he could only chuckle at her. He already had his spazz out at the awards ceremony and he could only laugh as she grabbed his shoulders to start shaking him in her excitement.

Alphys showed up next with Asgore, having arrived at the same time. Asgore started talking with Rut’s friends as Alphy gave Sans a beautiful bouquet of flowers: violets, lilies and different colors of roses. Sans took the collection of flowers and breathed deeply, the scents mixing together to help him relax. Besides Papyrus, she was one of the others who he had grown especially close to, like when he was caught trying on his outfit for Paps, she had fully taken control of the situation and comforted him afterward, giving him tips and some ideas for their night. He smiled wide at the memory and thanked her for the flowers.

Dinner was ready shortly and before everyone started eating Rut asked for everyone to get a drink. By this time everyone had arrived except for Mettaton who was on a date with someone he met at the school carnival. Since he and Sans weren’t ‘dating’ anymore he had taken the chance to call this guy and was really smitten with him. Raising his glass, he looked at Papyrus and Sans:

“To both of you tonight. From what I understand, you both have been through hell and back within just a few months. You found each other and you have held strong for your love. Do not let anyone, human or monster, tell you that what you have is wrong. Continue to stay strong, have the others back, and don’t bicker about how the silverware goes in the dishwasher. To you!”

“Here here!”

“Hahaha, it’s already too late for the silverware!”

"Not the toothpaste though!!"

Everyone laughed as good food and company were shared. It was shortly after the toast that Sans overheard Mettaton, who arrived very fashionably late, and Undyne bringing up some memories from earlier that year. It wasn't until he heard Undyne say 'cookie' that he perked up and snickered as Papyrus hid his face in a hand.

"Undyne, seriously, do you HAVE to bring that up?"

"HELL YEAH, I DO!"

"Darling, it was adorable how you got all defensive about it! And poor Sans was confused the entire time." 

Sans rolled his eye lights and cocked a hip to the side, "Of course I was! I was just doing homework and out of nowhere you're both in my face, taking my cookies, and then I'm grabbed by an angry Papyrus screaming not to 'touch his nerd again!'"

Noise erupted from the room again, snickering and cackling sounding from everyone, Papyrus going on a tangent against the Metta and Undyne as Frisk pulled on Sans' shirt, "Sans, tell us about your first kiss?"

"W-what?"

"Tell us about your first kiss." It was louder this time, Frisk smiling oh so sweetly, causing Sans to bust up into a blush. The rest of the backyard all too quickly went silent as Papyrus also blushed fiercely. Alphys meeped from the hammock when Undyne jumped next to her to get a good seat, Rut and his buddies stopped rough housing to listen, and Asgore chuckled softly to himself as Toriel listened on respectively. 

"F-funny enough, I was asking for help with a math assignment aaaaaaand Sans looked pretty ups-"

"Papyrus, you pretty much told me you wanted it done and I was pretty fed u-"

"But, he looked rather angry about 'helping' me so I thought it would be best to thank him, and, well... one thing led to another and boom kiss okay change of topic!"

Rut fisted Papyrus' shoulder, giving him a hard time as Paps rubbed at his nasal cavity embarrassed, Frisk prodding at Sans again asking if that was seriously all. A stern look from across the room from mom sent a chill down his spine and Sans insisted that was all to that story. The memory left a smile on his face as he thought about other times.

One of his favorite memories was when Papyrus confessed to him. He remembered feeling really down and the taller turned the corner to really let him have it with the teasing. It just exhausted him further and he begged Papyrus to stop. It was so clear...

"Please stop making fun of me, just leave me alone."

"What?! Wait!" Phalanges wrapped around Sans' humerus in an effort to stop him, "Please! Listen to me. I didn't want to hurt you!"

Sans was so confused. Why was he constantly making fun of him, especially when he was helping him so much with math? He could have denied him so many times, yet he really thought they'd be friends at least. Guess he was wrong.

"I-I really like you! Sans! I love you!"

He was stunned, to say the least, but he pulled back enough to stare down at the floor. The classroom they were in was recently cleaned but he found a piece of dust anyway. "How do I know you're not joking?"

"Sans? You okay?"

"Hmmm yeah, just thinking."

"Oh? Bout what?"

He had moved to a more secluded side of the yard, sitting on some decorative stone steps his mother placed there long ago, Papyrus moving to sit behind him. Drink in hand those longer arms wrapped around him loosely to just enjoy the moment. Sans was able to rest his skull on Papyrus' arm to lazily watch their friends and guests enjoying themselves.

"... when you confessed."

"Heh, what made you think about that?"

"Just the talking of memories. It felt like yesterday that I looked up at you and you looked so distraught from my asking you if you were joking. I thought you were at the time until you took out your soul."

"First time I ever did that with anyone too. Remember what I told you?"

Blue dusted Sans' cheeks, "That it was mine."

"And it always will be."

They bonk their foreheads together, smiling and earning a chuckle from Rut. He had walked over to the skeletons to ask for a moment of their time privately. They let the garden and head to the downstairs guest room, Rut reaching into his coat pocket to hand a small handful of papers to Papyrus. Curious Paps and Sans read the documents and stare at each other, shock and surprise enveloping their faces. There was not only a check but documentations for colleges with the best of the best programs and multiple apartment applications around each college location.

“Rut, I... We can’t accept this. Not that we’re not grateful, but it’s too much. You saying that you’d help me by taking care of the college fees is more than enough.”

“Papyrus, please take it. I already have a deposit set for a place as soon as you decide on where you want to go. I know you still have to be accepted, but if need be I can pull some strings for any college. And this way Sans can go with you. I will not have you separate due to not being able to go to the same college. Not on my watch.”

“I don’t know what to say, man. T-thank you.”

“You can come the hell here for a hug!” He practically tackles them, embracing both with tears wetting his fur and a giant smile on his face. “I swear I’m going to take care of you both. I’ll protect your relationship, your love. I will do whatever is necessary to make sure you can be together. Just say the word and I'm there!”

Sans was sandwiched between the two taller monsters and there was no place he’d rather be than that moment. Summer was going to bring new adventures. Their Senior Years was going to bring new challenges and by this time next year they’d graduate and start a brand new chapter of their lives. There was so much that could happen, but until then they had their friends and each other.

They went back to the party, Papyrus stopping Sans in the hall before the kitchen. Kneeling down he pulls Sans flushed with himself, dipping him back to steal a kiss. Their souls shine brightly, a reflection of their love. They still had so much to figure out, but there was nothing they couldn’t overcome… together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://bela-sins.tumblr.com/ <\---- Nasty-bones- creator and artist (AWESOME AS HELL!)  
> http://elainapoststhings.tumblr.com/ <\---- Vienamarie- writer (you're a sweetheart!!)  
> https://giogiostar.tumblr.com/ <\---- GioGioStar- writer, artist, and UC editor! (freakin fantastic!)  
> https://lunamotou.tumblr.com/ <\---- LunaMotou- writer and artist (love love their work!)  
> https://alltahshipping.tumblr.com/ <\---- writer (you're doing amazing!!)  
> https://saturnwonder.tumblr.com/ <\---- writer, artist, and UC editor (me!!)  
> https://cat2170.tumblr.com/ <\----Cat2170- writer and idea generator (love ya girlie!)

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: WE WILL EDIT AGAIN ONCE NASTY BONES REPOSTS HER COMICS FOR UNDERCLASS. HER BLOG WAS DELETED SO THE PREVIOUS LINKS DID NOT WORK.


End file.
